Another Chance
by myEleison
Summary: Given another chance by a mysterious man, Ruby arrives in a different land with almost no recollection of her past. Determined to discover who she really is, she finds a yellow dandelion.
1. Scorching Sun

_"Suicide is the purest form of criticism life gets."_

* * *

Nothing. Nothing but the forever abyss, a floor of darkness, and a streetlight which emulated such seldom light that a flashlight would have been brighter, but it was there that she sat.

She was crying but with no idea why. Her gut felt in knots, her head pounded in pain as if there was someone banging her head with a hammer, trying to get inside.

Questions she asked herself remained unanswered as there was no one to answer and nowhere to find them.

How old was she?

Where is she?

What's her name?

She didn't even have a clue on what her face looked like, only she was pale.

She wailed hard and called out another time to the void, "Hello?!"

Once silence answered back, she went back to cry on her knees. The only thing she could remember is the darkness and beady, orange eyes.

"Ruby Rose," a voice echoed from the void.

That's her name. She only just now remembered at the sound of it. But more importantly, there was a man's voice that called for her from each side of the darkness.

"Who's there?"

"Does the name of Summer Rose ring a bell, Ruby?"

Ruby looked at her damp knees, wet with her tears. Terrified for reasons unknown, she hugged them.

"That's my mother," she cried harder. "Why am I crying?"

"Because she died." The echo made no attempt to put it lightly.

"But that doesn't explain where I'm here." She wondered her eyes over the dark sky, which has now become full of speeding, gray clouds. "Where are you? What is this place?"

"Do you want another chance?" The voice echoed multiple times. Like five people were saying it.

As she heard this, her heart started to race. "Another chance? What do you-?"

A pain pierced her stomach and made her throw up. In a dizzy vision, she noticed the multiple, mixing colors of the vomit and something that looked like melted capsules. "Pills? Did I-?"

"You need to answer my question. There is not much time."

"Yes! Please! Give me another chance!"

"Very well."

And like that, the pain ceased making it easier to breathe once again. Ruby blinked and collapsed. Upon her slow blinks, she could see the bottom of a white kimono.

The same voice, no longer an echo, said one last thing to her, "You are going to a place very different where the turn of events has gone terribly wrong. And there, you will help a person. Then I will send you home."

Ruby tried to look at the man's face but she felt exhausted, like the essence of her being was being drained. She then met an even deeper darkness and rendered into a sleep.

* * *

Few would be happy to be surrounded by nothing but a clear sky, blazing sun, and rough sand. But after the black abyss, Ruby would welcome anything. At least that's what she initially thought but she dreaded it all. If it weren't for the hooded cloak, her pale skin would be her favorite color.

From under her cloak, she grabbed the water canteen and tilted her head to drink the last of the water, even tried to force more out of his like a bottle of sauce. Nothing. She groaned and placed it back under her cloak.

Her arms were bare but the cloak went around her entire body, so she kept her arms under it to prevent them from being burned. The cloak was like a giant cape, but it barely came down to her waist. Under it, she wore a shirt that matched the color of the sand.

Before dawn, she woke up in an oasis. Perfect grass, shady trees, and a small lake for her canteen. Ruby remembered only a few minor details of her old life. Mainly that she was around fourteen years of age and wanted to go to an Academy to be some sort of Huntress. She remembered her mother's name, Summer Rose, and that she just heard the news of her mother's death. And she couldn't take it.

Even in this heat, Ruby felt a chill over her skin. It made her slightly squirm. Could she really have done that?

Sand made a sand trail from her dragging feet. She's walked for the entire day in this direction. She wondered what part of the world she was in, but heeding the man's words, maybe it wasn't anywhere near her home. Although, she probably wouldn't recognize it at first.

She had no food, to begin with, and she was now out of the water. The sun mocked her as it begun its descent. A soft, irritated groan came from the girl, "Why do you get to sleep, sun?"

As the vibrant purple horizon rose behind her, a thought came to her. Before, she dreamed of being a hunter. But a hunter for what?

The night took sky away from the day and being in the desert, it's possibly the desert will get extremely cold. The thought of running to get out of the desert was tempting, but she figured it would only make her die faster. Instead, she looked in the bag that she woke up with. She had a kunai knife and a box of matches. However, there was nothing to ablaze, except, maybe she should burn the bag itself? Perhaps there'll be a tree ahead.

She thought she heard something behind and took a glance back. Nothing but her tracks in the sand, the circular, large moon, and the sensation of chilled air. Ruby gazed at the moon. Ruby didn't wake up until almost dawn, so she didn't see it last night, but now it was obvious she was in the past or someplace entirely different. The moon was whole.

It seems each time she sees or hears something of her previous life, she will remember more. She faced away from the moon only to face a giant scorpion. Pincers as large as her came striking but she jumped in the air and avoided it. However, it used its tail to knock her out of the sky.

Rolling onto the sand, Ruby rushed to stand up and sprint away from the scorpion and forward to a steep ridge. She looked over her shoulder and saw the scorpion galloping straight for her. "When have scorpions ever galloped?!"

She sprinted harder and jumped on the ridge. Her left hand slipped but she gripped with her right hand. Immediately, she grabbed hold one of the ridge's rocks and she climbed up. After she got to the top, she looked down to see the scorpion slowing and completely giving up. It dug into the sand and disappeared.

Ruby grinned as she sat her butt down at the top of the ridge and let her feet dangle. She then made a fart noise as she stuck her tongue out. After she took a breather, she scooted back on the sand to give her leg room and stood up to continue her travel.

As her heart calmed down, she realized the chilled air made her sweat even colder. She used both of her hands to rub her arms. "It's not as cold it could be but still, I need to find something to burn."

The sand underneath her started to rise. She tried to jump away, but a pincer swapped her away. The girl flopped on the sand, and although she was exhausted, she got to her knees. About to push from the sand to stand up, she noticed the giant scorpion. Out of options, and realization that the stinger was targeting her, she gave up. At its stinger's strike, she closed her eyes.

But nothing pierced her. Instead, she heard a voice as rough as the sand. "Are you just going to let yourself die?"

Her eyes popped open to see that a wall of sand stopped the scorpion's stinger. She glanced up and saw a young man with red hair stand on a blob of sand. It was a spectacular feat, like a cloud.

From where she was from, things similar to this might have been possible but this was amazing. He held his hand towards the scorpion, and like he was grabbed a fly out of the air, he closed his grasp. Sand around the scorpion moved like water, even giving the appearance that the scorpion was melting, and eventually, the scorpion disappeared under it. But this time it won't come back with a surprise attack.

The wall in front of Ruby collapsed but she still sat there. Why did she want to be a huntress? It couldn't have been to hunt creatures of similar caliber to the scorpion because that is a just sport. A huntress did it to protect. What were the things that they hunted?

"I sensed vibration and waited to meet whoever it was, but after sensing something bigger, I came. But now I must ask, who are you?" He had a rough voice and his eyes strained like he hasn't slept for days, maybe years. A white robe hanged around his body but nothing like the one that mysterious man had.

"You sensed through the sand?" She narrowed her eyes. Even his skin looked a bit rough.

He merely looked at her. "You are not a threat if you needed help with a scorpion. Are you looking for Suna?" Maybe? Was she? She has no idea what she's supposed to do. To answer, she slowly nodded.

"I'll take you there. The chunin exams were interrupted by an enemy so we've been keeping careful watch around the village."

"Village?" Despite not even knowing what a chunin was, she lightened up at the word 'village.'

"Yes."

Subtle. Has talking to people always been hard for her? It doesn't help when the boy is being anti-social. "My name is Ruby."

"Gaara, of the Sand." Fitting. She still sat on the sand, even when a cloud of it departed from the ground and to the air. As it followed close to Gaara's own sand cloud, she let herself collapse on it. Soon enough, even her mind was in the clouds.

* * *

Ruby woke up in a comfortable bed. It was a shame her dirty, smelly clothes made a mess of it. After she walked a whole day in the blazing sun yesterday, she felt blisters on the bottom of her feet. At least they had the courtesy to take off the sandals and socks.

Not yet up to face the land of the awake, she took the thin sheet and pulled it over her head. Her pillow almost split into two as hard she pushed her face into it. _'Just a few more hours._ '

She heard a knock but not she didn't to deal with anyone right now and pretended to be asleep. Seconds later, she heard the door open, a few footsteps, and then the door close. She pushed the sheet off and looked at the wardrobe dresser by the wall. A note and some clothes. A smile broke through her face when she saw the red hooded cloak. It was a little battered, but she already liked it.

Ruby stood up, only to immediately sit back down. Her bare, blistered feet felt like fire on the hard, sandstone floor. Noticing the sandals by her bedside, she put them on and walked to the wardrobe to read the note. "Here are some clothes. Bathroom and shower all the way to the left on this side of the hallway. Then see Lord Gaara in the main room."

Lord Gaara?

She placed the note on the side and lifted the cloak. It would probably hang to the bottom of her waist and hide her entire face and body like her other one. Putting it to the side, she then looked at the clothes. Mesh armor shirt, a red, sleeveless midriff, and black shorts.

Instead of redressing, she exited and wandered down the hallway to locate what she assumed is the shower room. Best guess, this is the leader's own building due to the large hallway and rooms. She walked into a shower stall, undressed, placed her clothes on the shower door, and turned on the cold water. Too bad there was no shampoo, but cold water on her scalp and feet felt like heaven.

The shower stalls each had a small window at head length. Ruby built up enough courage to stand on her tippy toes, seeing the village through it. It was more like a city-state by how large it was.

After she dried off and walked back to the room, she suited up with the mesh armor under the shirt and finally stood in front of the door that said, 'Kazekage.' When her hand was an inch from knocking, she heard dull words of Gaara, "Come in."

She twisted the knob and squirmed in. It really was Gaara who was the leader, not even that much older than her. "Hello, Lord Gaara."

His eyes studied her before he locked his fingers together, "You don't belong to our village so there is no need for you to call me your Lord. I hope you enjoyed your night."

He sounded really bored, or tired. Ruby imagined it came with the job. A stressful job would do that. And there had to be nights where he didn't sleep, as his eyes strained like he hasn't slept in years.

"I did. Thank you very much, Lord Gaara," Ruby said as she bowed. Her composed nature was merely an act as in her mind, she screamed at herself. ' _He just told you not to call him Lord Gaara and you did it anyways!_ _Why are you like this?_!'

"Bowing isn't necessary, either. But I do have some questions."

She doubted she could really answer anything unless it was about what breed a dog is. Nonetheless, she took a seat in front of his desk. "I'll try to answer what I can."

"First, I wondered where you are from. It's obvious you're not a shinobi."

"What's a shinobi?" When Gaara merely looked at her instead of explaining, she continued. "I remember almost nothing but I know I was training to be a hunter."

"Remember nothing? Are you saying you have amnesia?"

Ruby nodded her head for a yes.

"Kirigakure has the hunter-nin corps, do you think you may have come from there?"

She shook her head sideways, "I don't think I'm from this country at all."

Ruby had no idea where she is. She had no idea what Kirigakure was. She couldn't really concentrate as Gaara kept his glare on her. She resorted to looking around the room, anything to not make eye contact.

"You are in Sunagakure. I've already told you my name," Gaara explained. Ruby wondered if every village ended with 'gakure.'

"What do you know about chakra?"

She narrowed her eyes at such a weird question, "Chakra? Is that like an aura?"

Ruby only just now remembered anything about aura. If she recalled correctly, it was like the life force within a person. Visible, even. Making a person stronger in certain ways. But whatever aura is, it was now painfully clear that she is not from anywhere near here.

"Before you set out in this country, I must insist you train under one of my teams."

"Train?"

"Matsuri, you may come in now."

A young, brown-haired girl come in to stand by the seated Ruby. She was clearly outfitted correctly for combat tasks, although still appeared comfortable with what it was. "Good morning, Lord Gaara. Is this the girl you wanted me to take along?"

"Yes. This is Ruby."

"I'm Ruby! But you can just call me- uh, Ruby." She started off excitedly strong but fell short at the end.

Matsuri smiled, "Hey, I'm Matsuri."

* * *

Ruby was a little shorter than Matsuri, and her teammate, Yukata. But as they walked across the desert, she felt her vision deranged from the heat. Gaara gave them an easy mission to do, so Matsuri said there was no need to get Mikoshi, her third teammate. He would probably take a simple water gather too serious.

"It's sooooo hot! Why is it so hot?!" Ruby had her cloak on but she still held an arm in front of her eyes to block the sun. She gazed down and away from the bright sun and to her sandals.

Before they left, Matsuri saw that the sandals Ruby had were dreadful and bought her a more decent pair. Her socks still appeared at the toes, but straps wrapped around her feet and ankles.

Yukata laughed, "Because we are in a desert and it's daytime!"

"But it is sooooo hot, hot, hot, hot!" Ruby cried.

"Do you know any Jutsu, Ruby?" Matsuri inquired.

"Jutsus?" Ruby let it leaned under her cloak as it began to cook. "Nope. What are those?"

"Well, what did you do with this 'aura?' Any amazing abilities? That is what chakra does."

Ruby pouted, "Truth is, I don't remember much. I just know that aura represented our soul, made us stronger somehow."

"Are you saying you have amnesia?" Yukata asked.

Ruby swiped a drop of sweat from her forehead. "It sure feels like it."

"We are almost there! Halfway to be exact."

It's been around five hours since they left so the mission will take a total of around twenty hours. Better than being chased by a giant scorpion. Still...

"It's soooo hot!" Ruby groaned. "At least those trees will give us some shade. Where are we heading to, anyway?"

"There is a village that gives bilk of water," Matsuri informed. "They live by the sea and know how to purify it. The route there has never had any bandits or anything so it's easy."

"How are we going to carry so much water?" Ruby asked. It's no wonder why they need the water. They live in a desert.

"You'll see!"

As they reached the shaded trees, Ruby took her hood off. She had an asymmetrical bob, black hair with tips that faded to red. The back of her hair was a little shorter than the front, and her bangs tried their best to cover her forehead.

"Your hair is really pretty. And I've never seen silver-eyes before!" Yukata said.

"Silver-eyes? Sorry, I haven't looked in a mirror since..." Ruby wanted to finish that sentence but the shower room in the village had no mirror. How does the bathroom in the main building of a village surrounded by entirely of sand have no mirrors?

Matsuri halted in place, "You don't know what you look like?"

"Guess not."

Ruby looked at the top of her hands as she frowned. Just who is she?

* * *

Matsuri suggested settling down for the night. Ruby was no stranger to fire-making but the other two took care of it. After they illuminated a warm, orange glow upon sticks surrounded by rocks, the girls mimicked the rocks and surrounded the campfire. After Yukata turned to sleep on her mat, Matsuri wanted Ruby to try and accumulate her 'aura.'

"I have a theory that this aura might just be what we call chakra. Have you used this 'aura?'"

Ruby frowned, "I don't remember if I even had an aura."

Matsuri hummed thoughts to herself, "Well, everyone has chakra. Oh, I know! I'll show you a jutsu technique!"

Ruby paid attention to what Matsuri showed her. She did some hand gesture, focused before she rotated to a tree and walked up it. Amazed, Ruby watched carefully at Matsuri's feet. When they suddenly detached from the tree, Ruby rushed to catch Matsuri. But she flipped in the air and landed safely on her feet.

Matsuri chuckled when she saw the spooked Ruby, "Sorry for scaring you. Guess I should have told you I was going to jump down."

Ruby narrowed her skeptical eyes to Matusri. "So that little green glow around your body was chakra?"

Her grin went flat as she furrowed her eyes. Puzzled, she asked for Ruby to be less vague. "Green glow?"

"When you were focusing your chakra, you were emitting a very faint, green glow. I think that's what aura looked like."

Matsuri was still confused, "You mean, you can see chakra?"

"I guess so?" Maybe chakra is just aura but stronger? She had no way to be sure, it's just an assumption.

"Maybe you're a sensor type ninja and don't remember? You did say you were a hunter."

"Maybe."

"How about you try? Try to build up this... aura." Matsuri laced her fingers together, with the index and middle finger pointing up. "Use this hand sign. It is the _tiger._ Practically required for beginners."

"Okay." Ruby copied Matsuri's hands and closed her eyes. Chakra. Aura."How do you build up chakra?"

Matsuri put her finger on her bottom lip and hummed a thoughtful tune, "I don't really know how to explain it. It's kinda like looking within yourself. Molding your physical energy with your spiritual energy."

Ruby unfolded her fingers and placed them on the ground. "And everyone can do that?"

"Well, everyone has chakra but a good amount of the population don't know how to use it properly. In fact, there's a jutsu style that is completely independent of properly using it. It's called taijutsu."

"Do you know taijutsu?"

"Sure. Everyone knows at least some of it. It's just body techniques. However, some people go to the extreme with it. Shira, a boy I fought in the Chunin exams only had taijutsu."

Maybe she should learn some of the taijutsu. But, at this point, she'd really like a weapon of some kind.

"Okay. I'll give it another go." She did the tiger seal Matsuri showed her and closed her eyes. But after some time, there was nothing. "Pooh."

Matsuri laughed, "It's fine. I don't think anyone could get it on their first try. I begin when I was just seven."

Ruby fell backward onto the bedroll Matsuri was gracious enough to bring for her. "Oh, well! Tomorrow is a new day, right?"

The bedroll wasn't perfect but it was better than nothing. Ruby is just glad to be away from the desert. They were about an hour into the shaded forest, so hopefully, there won't be any more giant scorpions. Despite her earlier exhaustion, she felt awake enough to gaze at the stars. The only real problem was that the branches and leaves blocked her sight of the beautiful, twinkling dots that glittered the landscape above. And the moon.

"Hey, Ruby?"

Ruby turned her head to the right to see Matsuri gazed up to the sky, too. However, her face was much more concentrated than Ruby's carefree smile. "Yeah?"

"What do you think of Gaara?" She quietly asked.

Ruby has only talked to him twice. Although both times he was composed and serious, beyond that sand wall he appears to be a very kind individual. At least to her.

"If I said to round it up in one word, I would say amiable."

Eyes can only tell so much, but Ruby hasn't even known Matsuri that long, either. Eventually, Matsuri smiled and looked over at Ruby. She said the most grateful 'thank you' Ruby has ever heard before she turned around to sleep. Ruby wondered what that was about, but once she turned her head back to the stars, she heard Matsuri say something else, "Goodnight, Ruby."

Ruby smiled and closed her eyes, "Goodnight, Matsuri."

* * *

Darkness. It was the kind of darkness that isn't due to lack of light, but the lack of anything at all. Ruby has been familiar with it for a few days. It just sleep without dreams. Maybe dreams don't exist in the world? Or maybe a person can't dream in a world they don't belong to? Only sounds. A hard breathing. Ripping of fabric. The sounds of someone trying to fluster up what to say, and finally a shout.

"Wake up!"

Ruby popped her eyes opened and rolled to the side. She barely avoided what looked like a giant wolf's grasp. Another swipe, she rolled backward and noticed that Yukata grabbed her to keep her steady. To her side, Matsuri watched the beast carefully. It looked too familiar, like something she has seen in a bad dream. A muscular wolf slouching as it stood on its hind legs. Some skeleton parts protruded out of his flesh. Even as it growled, Ruby wasn't scared of it. The scorpion was much more fearsome.

"It won't be able to leap on us if we're in the forest," Ruby said. "The trees would get in the way."

Matsuri shooked her head, "But we wouldn't be able to see it without the fire. It's as black as charcoal, so it wouldn't need to leap if it could just sneak up on us."

Ruby glared at the beast. It hasn't attacked yet, instead, it opted for a long growl. It sniffed as it took turns staring at the girls. The fire was between them. Good thing they made it big.

"Fire. I have matches and my kunai in my bag," Ruby exclaimed.

Yukata was curious, "And what would we do with the matches?"

"Don't you two know Jutsus that fire burst of wind?" Ruby asked. Yukata and Matsuri looked at each other before they agreed. "I need to get my bag by my bedroll, distract him!"

"We can do that!" Matsuri said as she brought out her johyo. She ran to the side of the fire as Ruby and Yukata begin to run for the bag. The beast was about to slash for Ruby, but Matsuri used the rope of her johyo to keep his arm at bay.

Ruby grabbed her bag and jumped away from the wolf. Taking a match, she lit it, but instead of using that to fume the flame blast, she lit the whole box. Once it was a strong, single flame, she threw it at the beast and ducked. Matsuri pulled for the joyho to come back from the wolf's wrist and Yukata used a small wind jutsu, blasting the flame to cover the wolf. It made a sorrowful cry.

However, the fire ceased, and the wolf walked closer to Ruby. It looked weak. She got to her knee and reached into her bag. Out of her bag, she got her kunai knife and firmly grasped it. She struck with her kunai and stabbed the wolf's abdomen. It screeched and fell into the campfire before it scattered like a ceasing flame.

Matsuri used an upper arm to wipe her forehead and sat down, "That must have been some kind of summoning Jutsu. There's nothing left."

Ruby stared at the fire. "It didn't have an aura or anything. Like it was soulless."

"Whoever it was must have been too coward to attack us head on," Yukata said as she placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Not even being a ninja, Ruby was the one who was attacked. Any regular civilian would need to be comforted. It felt natural to fight something like that.

However, Ruby looked at Matsuri's bedroll. It was shredded to hell. "It was after you, Matsuri!"

Matsuri looked at the bedroll and gave a light, nervous chuckle, "Good thing I was away from the campfire to pee."

Ruby stared at the fire. Charcoal black. Soulless. Biological but not at the same time. While Yukata kept her stare at the bedroll and Ruby hard in thought, no one saw the person sneak up behind Matsuri. They wrapped a hand around her mouth and stomach and pulled her into the dark forest. If it weren't for her muffled scream, neither of them would have noticed. As both chased after her in the dark, Yukata shouted for her to keep screaming.

Ruby ran as fast as she could. It was extremely hard to see but Ruby ran to the muffled scream, but it became quieter with each shriek. She looked back for just a second, she noticed Yukata must not have been able to keep up.

Over the giant tree roots, she couldn't see anything but what was right in front of her. Mostly bushes. Finally, there was an orange glow ahead. She figured whoever took Matsuri had camp sat up there and likely had more people with him.

Ruby impulsively and bravely grabbed her kunai to attack whoever and rushed through the bushes, ready for anything. Or so she thought. There was no scary man in all black. Only a confused, shocked, blonde boy right in her way. Ruby eyes widened as she couldn't stop herself from running into him.

As Ruby pushed him down, the boy made a grunt as he fell backward. She only managed to stop a full trip on him because she reached her hands out to grab his shoulders. Still, she couldn't stop herself from falling with him. At least her knees and shins missed him and sat on the ground.

Good thing her shock of seeing the boy made her drop the kunai or it might have been stabbed into his shoulder right now. But while she sat on top of him, she basically held him hostage.

In her mind, she was screamed at herself. She's never been good at making friends but this? Scaring people in the middle of the night and holding them down? Because of how fast that happened and his eyes being closed, he probably doesn't even know what happened. She definitely didn't mean to terrify him.

Ruby was already embarrassed from accidentally jumping on top of this boy, but when his eyes opened and locked onto hers, she became mortified. Blue is a good color for them, though. Weird whiskers.

He stared at the girl sitting him and gulped. She pushed onto his shoulders and stood up. Dusting off her knees, she offered him a hand and helped him stand up. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" She apologized. By the campfire was a sleeping man with white hair.

From the woods, she heard Matsuris's screech and quickly ran to pursuit it. However, she took a glimpse back. He had _two_ auras.

* * *

 **Not sure who to give credit to for the cover image. PM me their profile on devaint art or whatever and I'll credit them here.**


	2. Luminous Moon

" _People who die by suicide, don't want to end their lives, they want to end their pain_."

* * *

Ruby indubitably wished she hadn't bumped into that boy. She forgot to pick up her kunai. So now she lost that, time, and maybe even Matsuri. Her scream pierced through the forest and let Ruby know she was straight ahead. She ran between the shadowed trees and prayed she wasn't too late.

As less and fewer trees clustered around her, Ruby knew she neared the edge of the forest. Once out of the forest, she witnessed a huge gap in the world with only water miles down. She could see more trees on the other side of the humongous fault of the world.

Above, the stars and the moon glowed in the sky and illuminated everything that wasn't covered in the woods. It made a blue hue overcast upon the world. Stars hummed and twinkled at her but she was in no mood for humming.

All out of hope, and with a frustrated, guilty feeling in her gut, Ruby dropped to her knees and stared at the moon. Even with a running start, there was no way she could jump that. There was no way to save her friend.

"I'm sorry, Matsuri."

"Hey, who was screaming?"

Ruby glanced over her shoulder. Even though it was hard to see beyond her tears, Ruby saw the boy she accidentally pushed over emerged from the shadows casted by the trees.

Her next words would make her cry harder. The girl looked away and pulled her hood on in an attempt to hide away from the world, for this was a cruel one.

"Hello?" He called.

With her face hidden in her hood, Ruby stood up and walked past the blond. She hoped to disappear from this world once she got to the shadows.

He gave an irritated, shallow glare to the girl. "Sure, cry. That'll help."

Ruby halted dead in her tracks, rotated fast around, and walked closer to the blonde to give an angry glare to blonde. It would have been more intimidating if she wasn't shorter by a few inches.

She tried her best to keep her lips from shaking, rather it is from anger or sadness. "What did you just say?"

Ruby had to force those words out as her watery eyes were tried their best be angry but he crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned. He stood ground with a glare of his own. And no words to answer her question. Now _he_ was ignoring _her_? That made Ruby even more furious!

"What did you say?!" She repeated louder. She was in no mood for this.

"Are you going to keep on crying or are you going to go help your friend?! It's obvious she's in trouble!" He yelled back.

Ruby's angry eyes went shallow. "You don't understand! I can't do anything!"

She looked away from the boy's glare. Ever since she got here, she felt hopeless. In fact, she always felt helpless. She felt hopeless when she found out about her mother's death, she felt hopeless in that dark void, hopeless when Gaara saved her, and she's hopeless now! But his determined eyes focused on her. She wished her eyes were like that.

"So you're not even going to try?"

Ruby mouth opened but words didn't come out. She had stopped crying in spite but now she was just frustrated. His eyes were like daggers to her, as if they looked right through her.

"I lost her." Ruby begin is a soft, weak voice. "I lost her and I gave up. I gave up on everything.."

She didn't know if she meant Matsuri or her mother. At this point, it didn't matter. Whatever that man needed her help with, he got the wrong girl for the job. She can't even produce chakra.

"But you need to keep on trying!" His words were more like encouragement than a command. More like a friend's than a stranger.

Ruby put her palms over her eyes and wiped her tears away, "But I'm just a single person. I can't do anything."

"No. There's two! Come on. There's a bridge down this way that will take us across that gap."

Ruby watched the boy walked to lead the way. How can he be so confident that Ruby would go along with him? Either way, she's thankful. It lifted her spirits. She felt fortunate that she has met friendly people like Gaara, Matsuri, and Yukata.

And now even this boy. This strange, vexing boy.

"Are you a shinobi?" Ruby asked as she stared at his shoulders. His jacket was orange with black trimmings, and a red, swirling symbol dead center of it. He didn't have a headband but maybe he left it at his camp.

"I sure am! You're looking at the future Hokage," the energetic boy said, showing the side of his smile to the girl. He sure did had a lot of personality. Ruby has felt too frustrated with all the events to really let herself out of her shell. Not that she would have been a social bee or anything.

"Hokage? Is that a leader of some kind?" Ruby asked. The title sounded familiar. Maybe she should have asked Gaara more questions about the places and people here. Too late, now.

As he walked along the edge of the cliff, he took a wondrous look back at her and make a cheeky smile. "You don't know what the Hokage is? You're either not from this country or you're just slow."

Ruby threw a glance, "Hey! Yes, I'm not from here! I'm from – far away."

Even if she did know the name of her home, she didn't exactly want to tell people a man sent her to this world or time. Not until she learns more, at least.

"Far away?" He gazed under her hood. "From how pale you are, you must be from somewhere extremely cold."

She huffed at the boy as they came to the bridge connecting the two land cliffs. Despite being well courage, Ruby felt dreadful about crossing that death trap. "We're crossing _that_?"

With a grin, he hunched over to her. "You aren't scared, are ya?"

Ruby grabbed his face, nudged it away, and walked past him to stand on the dirt in front of the bridge. She could see some of the wooden planks missing, and the slight swing. He rested his elbow on one of the logs that the rope tied around. "Want me to go first?"

She's not a child and doesn't need protecting, and although she wasn't sure about her old life, she felt she was always very nice to people. But this boy brought out an entirely different side of her. Frustration.

Out of patience, and almost out of time to rescue Matsuri, she took the first step. The loudest creek she has ever heard came from that first wooden plank. Suddenly, fear petrified her from the second plank. Her eyes glued to her foot, and what's underneath. From this height, it looked like someone spilled water on a courtyard and made a small strain of water. Even her foot appeared to be able to just step across it.

"Hey, take a deep breath."

Ruby jerked her face to let silver-eyes met with his determined blue. She's only here to help her friend or else she wouldn't even be here. Courage isn't about being not afraid. It's about enduring it. Pushing through even if you do fear it.

"Trust me. It'll help." His words were so reassuring, so much that she could feel her heartbeat slow down.

Her shakable eyes went back to the long bridge. She realized she couldn't even see the other cliff because of her tunnel vision. Maybe she needed to look at something else. Although, the only other object in her distance that didn't make her head spin was the moon.

Is that enough? As she gazed at the beautiful circle, she wondered, what made the moon break anyways? It's such a distant memory but from where she is from, it was shattered. Previously, she wondered if this place is the past. Ruby closed her eyes, breathed in, and exhaled out. Just like the boy told her to.

She wanted to keep her stare at the moon but remembered the few missing planks. Nothing can be easy, huh? Even so, she was able to step her foot on the next one. And then the third. And so on.

He decided to stay only a few steps behind to make sure she didn't fall through the bridge or something, "You never told me your name."

"Oh, sorry. It's Ruby." She was more focused to not fall to her death so shaking hands was out of the question for her.

"Naruto Uzumaki, who are we looking for?"

"A girl named Matsuri. Someone grabbed her and ran, that's why I was running and accidentally fell on you."

Falling on him was putting it lightly. From her surprise face when seeing him, it should have been obvious it an accident. Complete accident.

He scratched his cheek, "That's okay, just don't fall here."

"I'll try not to."

After a brief silence, they were halfway through the bridge. "So, Naruto _Uzumaki_. What are you doing all the way over here? Do you have a village nearby?"

"My sensei, Jiraiya, and I just got done training in a secluded spot and were heading back to our village, Konohagakure. It's been over two years since we started. What about you?"

"I've only been in this country for a few days and stayed at Sunagakure for a night. The... Kazekage said I should train a little before heading out. So, being a shinobi means you know how to use chakra?"

"Of course I know how to use chakra. Any shinobi would. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," she quickly replied.

By the time they were a little more than halfway across, she warmed up to the roped bridge. Behind her, every so often, Naruto would look up to the open air to their right.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ruby didn't bother to look at him or what he asked about. She was just focused on the wooden boards, each plank one slow step at a time. The water between each absent plank made her woozy.

"It's like some faint whistling. You seriously don't hear that?"

"Nope," Ruby said with an emphasis on the p sound. "Can't say I do."

"But it's getting louder. It's kinda hurting my head."

Naruto stood still and looked at the dark, cloudy overcast. Ruby did the same although she still couldn't hear anything, all she could see were some clouds that overlapped the view of the luminous moon. It was so much bigger than she could compare to her the memories that lingered in her mind.

"You must have good ears to hear whoever is whistling. But let's keep going," Ruby said. However, Naruto grabbed her waist when the bridge suddenly gave to gravity.

They both turned their head to see what must have cut the bridge behind them, a giant flying beast flying above them. How did they not see that thing come at them?

Ruby's heart jumped a beat as Naruto grabbed her tightly around her gut and grab the rope with his other hand. They were swinging fast for the side of the cliff as Naruto picked up his leg to stop from a full impact. He stopped the friction of the swing and then applied chakra to his feet to stick him to the surface. Thankfully, he hadn't let go of the rope, or Ruby.

"Hey, are you okay?!"

She dangled down like a cat being held. She couldn't help but look down. Why watch out for missing planks when they are all missing?! There was absolutely nothing to stop Ruby from a deathly fall except for Naruto's tight handle around her.

Se couldn't say anything and definitely wasn't able to breathe to the full extent to calm down. It was like having five mini panic attacks all at once. Not entirely her fault as Naruto's arm was around her gut.

"Ruby, my arm is getting tired. Can you hurry up and put your feet to the wall so we can walk up?"

"Walk up?" She asked in a pitiful voice. Her eyes widened. Matsuri showed her that trick just hours ago. If only Ruby had tried harder, maybe she wouldn't be completely useless.

A sweat beat down his arm as he gave her a smile with, "Yeah, walk up. Your sensei never taught you how to climb up trees? I know you're not from here but after seeing you with that kunai I thought you'd be a shinobi."

"Naruto, I'm not a ninja!" She shrieked as she shut her eyes. Even when dangled by nothing but a teenage boy's arm, she threw her hands in a hissy. Naruto had to strengthen his grip to keep her from falling.

"Oh," Naruto glanced at the rope. there was no doubt it was about to split in half. As he realized what she said, he looked down at the dangling girl who had lost all hope. She's not a shinobi and that's why she asked if Naruto knew how to use chakra.

"Ohhhhhh!" As he said his last oh, he could feel the rope giving up on him. With a sincere glance, he looked at the girl who was not amused for being dangled like a bag. "Ruby, do you trust me?!"

"Do I trust the person that is literally stopping me from falling to me complete, utter death? Gee! Let me think about that!" Ruby said with accelerated words, almost to a scream.

He looked at the rope strands stretched. "Ruby?! You need to answer my question! There is not much time!"

Visions of that man came to her. That's what he said. Is it such a coincidence? "Yes! Yes, I do!

And like that, he let go of the rope, and of her. If it wasn't the fact he fell with her, and the fact he was making the same hand gesture Matsuri showed her, she would have said it was a double-cross.

To her absolute amazement, copies of the boy appeared above them and grabbed each other ankles. Thye formed into a human rope. The real blonde grabbed Ruby's ankle. Once again, she dangled. But now she was upside down yo-yo.

The clones at the top of the cliff started to pull the rope of clones, with each one stand up at the edge to pull on another Naruto's ankles. Ruby was displeased in her ascension. She crossed her arms, more irritated with how she's being tossed around like a doll than feared for her life.

Eventually, a copy helped Ruby to solid ground. She sure missed Gaara, who literally made a cloud of sand for her to sit on.

The copies puffed out of existence, and Ruby pushed Naruto to the side. He made a nervous chuckle. "Come on, you've never done anything impulsive like that?"

Ruby halted and twisted her head to look at him. Her hood was no longer on, due to being upside down. "Of course I do. I'm out here with a total stranger, aren't I?"

To be fair, everyone is a stranger. Especially this boy. This interesting, infuriating boy. She playfully smiled. "And I'm pretty sure he's trying to murder me spectacularly."

As Ruby began to walk, Naruto accelerated enough to walk with. "So, you don't know how to use chakra?"

Ruby shook her head sideways, and planted her eyes in a sorrowful manner, "Think you could teach me?"

"I probably have the worst chakra control in the country but I bet pervy sage could help!

He had a warm smile. Unlike her, he probably makes friends everywhere he goes.

"Pervy Sage?" Ruby asked. A name like that is earned. Nonetheless, Ruby followed. She sure hoped Yukata was safe, either she stayed put or left back to Suna to get some help.

* * *

"Hey, you!" Naruto yelled to a hooded figure that walked before them. The man gleamed over his shoulder. His cloak looked a century old but as black as charcoal.

"Why did you yell at him?" Ruby asked. "We could have sneak attacked! Ninjas do that, right?"

He scratched his cheek. "I didn't think of that."

Her attention focused back on the guy who looked like he was the grim reaper. Between his cloak and carrying Matsuri by force, right now by her collar, he was just missing a scythe. "Who are you? Why do you want Matsuri?"

Silence. Ruby really hated not being answered, as hypocritical that sounds when she was crying and Naruto started to bother her.

Naruto narrowed his eyes to see his face. However, it looked like it was just darkness in his hood. "I can't see his face. Maybe he's hiding it for a reason."

The Reaper dude released his grasp on the unconscious Matsuri. However, her muffled scream was heard. It came from the man.

"That was you?!" Ruby asked. There was no way Matsuri made that scream. If he was the one that made the screams then he must have wanted Ruby to follow.

He made a loud cackled laughter.

"That laugh."

"Yeah. Annoying," Ruby said. she glared the reaper down. She put her arms in a fight stance to protect from any attacks he might make.

"That's mine. That's my laugh." Naruto sounded more unsure than he was surprised.

Ruby eyes widened at her own rudeness and put her hands over her mouth, "I didn't mean annoying! I meant-"

"He's mimicking us."

"Oh, yeah. Right," Ruby agreed.

Although the shadows of the trees over them made it almost unable to see, they witnessed the man reach his hand out to unsheathe a scythe out of nowhere. He then held it down to the unconscious girl, using the blade to tease the neck of Matsuri.

"Goodnight, Mats," he said in Ruby's voice. Ruby's head started to spin, and something felt like it pierced her gut. She felt like gagging at how twisted that was but she managed to control her stomach. However, she definitely starting to sweat.

"Ruby, you okay?"

She realized she wasn't completely alone here, and straightened back up. She brushed her bangs back to show all of her forehead.

"Don't worry about me, Naruto. Just, please. Get Matsuri away from him." Ruby pleaded Naruto. Of course, he'll get it done. He smiled, took out a kunai, and formed the tiger seal.

The man's head tilted slightly, "Hey, you!" He said in Naruto's voice, then changed to a sarcastic tone. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm here to beat the snot out of you!"

Ruby tried to think of a single word for Naruto but none came to mind. His smile defined confidence but perhaps that is just foolishness like from the bridge antic.

It wasn't just his confident smile or eyes but his confident stature, in fact, with that hand seal right in front of him, it was almost like he was praying.

The whole area covered in puffy smoke. it quickly cleared and revealed at least a hundred of Narutos. In the trees, ground, everywhere. Some even stacked on each other by standing on their shoulders. Ruby looked at them all. Maybe she meant to think of the word "amazing." It was the word silently said, at least. Much better than Gaara's sand.

One clone immediately went for his throat, but the stranger redirected his scythe and sliced it away. Then again from his side, he struck through another clone.

A single kunai landed into the ground in front of Ruby. Is this the one she dropped? All the clones would disperse after the scythe wielder's sliced them, so they would never be able to get Matsuri.

Still not her choice of weapon but she gripped the handle. Honestly, after seeing the stranger's scythe she thought it would fit her nicely.

After easily reflecting more clones, he looked up, and every single one of the clones covered their ears. Each one groaning in pain. "What is that whistling he's making?!" A clone asked.

"What whistle? I don't hear anything," Ruby said.

It must have subsided because the clones went back to acting normal, although more irritated. One clone even pointed at the man. "Hey, what was that for?!"

The stranger made an ominous laugh that echoed through the woods that sounded more like a wild animal's call. He then went back to mimic Naruto, "Do you hear that?"

A few of the clones and Ruby looked at the sky to see the monstrous winged creature that cut the bridge. Naruto frowned sincerely, "Ruby, get Matsuri! We'll distract him!"

Ruby nodded and dashed straight for the girl. The stranger lifted his scythe to slash her but a clone pushed his forearm and redirected the scythe. She took Matsuri by the arms and pulled her away from the stranger's reach.

A silent anger made him walk towards them but the clones stood in his way, layers by layers. "We're not letting you get anywhere near them!"

Ruby picked up Matsuri to cradle her and run. She's surprised that she could. "Either I'm really strong or you're really light! I sure hope I'm strong, no offense, Mats." Even when there was no response from the girl, Ruby was relieved Matsuri was safe.

* * *

 _ **Enter Naruto...  
**_  
The stranger used his scythe to slash through the first layer of clones, making the second layer close their eyes in anticipation.

Somewhere in the crowd, the original cursed the situation. He looked at his copied comrades behind him, and held his hand out, "Make it small."

As the stranger cleared another layer of blondes, he whistled for the beast once more, and although it was a very short whistle, it sent shivers down the clones. They then realize the flying beast went the way of the fleeing Ruby.

"Now!"

The stranger looked up to see Naruto pounce right for him with an orb of pure, spinning chakra. But the stranger saw the counter attack to use the heel of his scythe to force him to the tree.

As he laid against a tree, Naruto looked at the scythe's chine that teased his neck. It was just the top of the blade, so not as sharp as the other side, but still enough to kill him.

"Who are you?" The man said in Naruto's voice, in sarcasm.

"I don't give a damn on who you are," Naruto laughed. Splinters came out of the wooden scythe as Reaper grasped it. "You're forgetting my clones, dumbass."

Even with his shadowed face, he straightened up and looked left. Two clones came charging with a massive Rasengan between them. The man tried to slice them away but his scythe broke, spiraling off in dozens of directions as the blue, giant orb destroyed it, and twisted his cloak off. The confident grin on Naruto's face went to a gaped surprise. "What are you?"

The smiling skeleton looked straight at him. Even though the skull could do nothing but smile given the skinless mouth, it glared at the petrified Naruto. It took a weak step, barely able to keep itself from tipping over.

Naruto then grinned, "That cloak was what gave you power, wasn't it?" Nothing but bones and the splinters of the scythe scattered around, he was completely defenseless. "Must be a real piece of work if it let a skeleton move like you do."

The Reaper made no movements with his mouth but made that same whistle as before. Naruto shuddered and was unable to do anything but try and cover his ears. Its high pitch tone remained as Reaper sunk to the ground. Only when his eyes were the last thing still above ground did the bothersome whistle stop.

Naruto rested against the tree. He already used up all his chakra. He must not have rested enough yet. But, he's glad Ruby ran into him.

* * *

 ** _Enter Ruby...  
_**  
"Come on, Mats. Wake up!" Ruby asked in a big huff of breath.

She figured she was far enough away. A lot of questions came to her such as who the man was and why he wanted Matsuri? And what whistle did Naruto hear?

Suddenly, the giant air bound monster landed in a crash right behind Ruby. Unlike the scorpion, she looked at it with complete despair. It had everything a hawk would have but charcoal black and a thousand times bigger.

It screeched at the poor Ruby. The wolf had the same features as the bird. Unable to look away or stand up from her seat right next to Matsuri, Ruby felt ashamed for not carrying Matsuri farther.

And, once again, out of the sky, a giant toad landed on the bird-like monster, pinning it to the ground. The giant red toad grabbed it's Sasumata and used it to strike the bird's neck. Like the wolf, it dispersed into the air.

Ruby looked at the towering toad. It was much bigger than the bird and much less intimidating. On its head was an older man with long, white hair. "Hey, are you Ruby?"

The girl made an uneasy stare, "Yes? Who are you?"

"Me?!" The man asked as if she should have already known. The toad puffed out of existence, but the man stood on the same ground, only yards away, doing some weird stance as he held his palm forward. "I am the Toad Mountain Sage, Jiraiya, here to save the day!"

The bloat of the man could not have been ignored harder as Ruby immediately sprinted to the familiar sight of Yukata behind him.

"Yukata! I've missed you! My night has been horrible. I thought you were lost and then I thought I was lost and then I tried to cross a bridge and almost died because of that giant bird, twice, but luckily the first time Naruto saved me and then that giant toad saved me. Oh yeah, did you see that frog? It was ginormous!"

"Frog?" Jiraiya huffed.

Yukata felt her bones being crushed by Ruby's rapid words and grasping arms. In a hard, strained voice, she said, "Yeah I was on it, actually!"

Ruby let go and held her shoulders to observe her face, just to be sure she wasn't lying. "What?! You were riding it? Why are you riding frogs when there are huge birds trying to kill me?!"

"I still feel woozy. That man, Jiraiya, said the only way across was some bridge but because it was broken he summoned that toad, taking me with him. He said the toad was taking it easy because of me but I somehow don't believe that."

Jiraiya was stumped he was being ignored. At least it wasn't women his age, it's just nice to be noticed. The man brought out a small cup of green cream and held to Matsuri's nose, who immediately sneezed several times. But, it woke her up.

Groggy, she looked at the familiar faces of Ruby and Yukata on the sides of not such familiar face. Hazely, she asked, "What happened? Where are we?"

"You don't remember?" Ruby asked. "You were grabbed by some guy- oh, no! Naruto!"

"Oh, yeah. Where is the knucklehead?" Jiraiya asked.

* * *

After they backtracked, the three of them stood in front of a sleeping Naruto.

"Figures he'd pass out. He hasn't fully recovered from the training. Surprised he was able to fight at all." Jiraiya grinned as he picked him up like a young boy.

"Guess we should camp somewhere near," Jiraiya asked as she rotated to the girls, one more exhausted than the other.

As they found a good enough clearing, Jiraiya easily made a campfire. One more impressive than the one Ruby witnessed earlier. "So, where were you three-headed before trouble found you?"

Matsuri yawned and laid against a fallen log, "To a small outpost in the bay."

"Getting water for Suna?" Jiraiya asked. He was standing to the side of the fire while Ruby sat between her friends. Naruto snored into the dirt. Ruby guessed that no matter where he is, he could probably sleep like a baby if he was tired enough.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Why else would two Suna-genin and someone who doesn't even know how to use chakra be out here?"

The genin both uneasily wondered their eyes elsewhere while Ruby gazed right at him and met his sincere expression.

"Can you teach me?" Her friends jerked their attention to her. Even Jiraiya was surprised. "Can you teach me how to use chakra?"

A smile, although modest and pleasant, it didn't fill Ruby with much hope. Maybe if she learns how to use chakra she will learn how to get back home.

"No. I don't think right now is the best time."

"But-"

"I'll be taking Naruto back to the village in a few days and maybe after that, perhaps, I will take you on as an apprentice." He sounded unsure about it but that's the best Ruby could ask for.

She smiled.

Ruby looked at the sleeping Naruto. Maybe she could become as strong and determined as him, she could stop the people she loves from dying. Like her mother.

* * *

 **Thanks to Skeletickles for being my beta-reader for catching a few errors and showing me how to properly format paragraphs.**

 **12/14/2917 Edit: I've changed the premise a lot, entirely scrapping the subplot for Naruto. I'm trying to go back to each chapter to furnish up as I became a much better writer by the end of this. (Deleting unnecessary epithets and changing everything to past-tense.)**


	3. Glinting Dawn

" _Suicide doesn't kill people. Sadness kills them."_

* * *

A slight breeze woke her to the sound of leaves and grass branches rustle about the woods. Ruby stretched. Light tried to penetrate through her eyelids but she pulled her hood over her eyes and turned her side.

She felt too relaxed to get up but her yawn made her eyes water. After she rubbed her eyes with her fingers, she finally opened them. Naruto was still dead asleep like he was last night. His back to the ground, drooling mouth gaped towards the sky.

It was too dark to really get a good look at his face but he had these weird whiskers. She just wanted to touch one of them. Not yet fully awake, she reached to feel one of his whiskers. It wasn't of hair but a little carving in his skin.

Ruby realized what she was doing and quickly pulled her hand back. She hoped no one saw that. After she sat up, she quickly looked around and saw Matsuri sleeping on Yukata's shoulder. That's what best friends are for, right? Good thing that fallen trunk they laid against was huge.

Jiraiya slept against a tree. His arms folded across his chest with a frozen face. In fact, it looked like he was merely resting instead of sleeping. Whatever, at least he didn't see her touch Naruto's face.

Suddenly, as a yawn came to be and forced her eyes closed, she didn't care. She placed both hands over her mouth to conceal it and stood straight up to stretch for the sky. A walk sounded like a good way to spend her time over just waiting.

There were plenty of trees, that much she expected. But then she came to a small stream of water, barely a foot wide, yet it cut through the ground at ease. Might as well follow it up. It was not too far from their campsite, so best have a trail to lead her back.

The fewer trees that cluster about, the more the water widened, and the louder the sound of falling water could be heard. Soon enough she came to the small waterfall Ruby knew she was destined to see. However, it appeared rocks were placed intentionally to stop the water from falling. They only allowed the water through the little cracks between them. The hill was very steep but very short. In fact, it wasn't much bigger than Ruby.

She climbed up the elevation. Up here, it was more like a prairie than a forest as there were only but a couple of trees, which were yards away from the now wider river, which proved to be at least two yards wide. The water sparkled as it rested in its little creek, waiting patiently for the rocks to move. The grass looked amazingly soft, even for sensitive feet that mean, coarse sand abraded the bottom of them.

Ruby dragged her hood off and undid the strings of her cloak. She then sat on the soft grass and took off her sandals and socks. After all that time in the scorching sun just two days ago, the small warmth it gave today was too polite. Would have been rude to not show it some love.

Ruby stood up and squeezed the grass with her toes. It wasn't dried out like that dreadful sand. Shel took a few steps to the water and looked at it. Sun was bright enough to see a reflection by just standing, so she sat criss-cross over it.

She smiled. Her transparent reflection smiled back. Besides her red-tinted dark hair, silver eyes, and pale skin, she yet had no idea what she looked like before then. But everything checked out. In fact, she was prettier than she would have thought. But, she wondered just who she really is.

After she gazed at the water, her legs folded and dropped into the water. This was probably the happiest and most relaxed she's been since she came here. Although she couldn't really compare to her old life if she didn't remember it. She rested her hands on the grass behind her and gave it a slight squeeze with her hands.

'A hand hug,' per se.

The clouds were puffy like smoke, and with each time they cut into the sight of the sun, they made a dark overcast. She remembered back in that dark void, the earliest cognitive memory she could recall, that when the man first talked, that gray clouds sped over her. They were probably white, and only gray because of the lack of light. Equally as puffy, though. However, those clouds were fast. Too fast. The ones over her right now took their time.

Perhaps those clouds weren't fast but, instead, her perception of time was flawed. She kept on trying to figure out when and where she was but there is no real way to tell. Maybe she should take her time, too, to find out who she is.

She lowered her back onto the grass and rested her head on her folded arms. If this world's turn of events have gone wrong, what is she supposed to do? Who is she suppose to help? When the bridge broke, Naruto said the same thing as that man, ' _You need to answer my question. There is not much time.'_

Could it really be such a coincidence? What would Naruto need help with, at any rate? Not to be annoying? Not that he's not an amazing person after he helped save Matsuri.

Ruby gazed to her left and noticed something red. A flower. Her eyes fixated on it as she stood from the water and walked closer to it. A red flower on top of a giant, green stem.

She really didn't want to pluck something so magnificent. Instead, she gently touched one of its petals. "A rose?"

"What, have you never seen one before?" A deep voice said behind her.

Ruby yelped as her entire body jerked. She liked to think herself as courageous but can't help with surprises. Quickly, she turned around and saw Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, right?"

"Glad you remember my name." He had a really gentle grin. He walked around the girl, crouched down, and plucked the rose. After all the care she gave to not pluck it. It annoyed Ruby, actually.

He handed the rose to her, "There is a lot more foliage up the river. Don't worry about this one."

That made Ruby feel better. Yet, what a poor flower. To be all alone out here. She held it close to her chest. It was bright red, like her cloak.

Jiraiya pushed his hands on his knees and stood up. "So, Ruby. You're not from here, are you?"

Ruby took her eyes off of the rose and looked at the man. "Is it that obvious?" She asked in a quiet voice.

The man made a loud laugh. "Are you kidding? It was obvious just from the way you were looking at that rose."

Her face frowned down as she made a frustrated noise. But she peeked up at the smiling man, who still had that warm, honest smile.

"But don't worry. Whenever you're done with the water gathering, I want you to pack whatever you have. And then I will teach you."

She gave the rose a shy grin. "You know, Naruto said you were a pervert."

"What?! Me? A pervert! How dare he!"

Jiraiya started to walk back the way she came, probably back towards the camp. It seemed like he was being sarcastic when he said that like he expected his pupil to say that. "Don't stay out here too long. Naruto and I need to get going."

"Alright."

The sooner Naruto gets back to his village, the sooner she can start training. When he dropped to lower terrain, she headed the opposite way. She will head back soon, she just wanted to check out the other roses. Jiraiya said there were more just up the water, right? Wouldn't hurt to look.

Sure enough, there were hundreds of roses scattered through the green layer of grass. They must like it up here, where it's always in their warm sunlight and away from other plants and trees. Nothing but their own kind. In her hand, Ruby held the rose right at its throat, where the prickles didn't dare to be. She bent down, laid the rose on top of the foliage, and walked away.

* * *

Hidden by her cloak, feet outfitted with her sandals, Ruby came into the sight of the just woken Matsuri and Yukata.

"Hey, Ruby. Where did you come from?" Yukata asked.

"Just a short walk. Hey, Matsuri, feeling any better?"

"Hungry more than anything. We left everything at our camp. You two think we should go get our stuff?"

Ruby and Yukata gave each other a nervous look. "That would be hard seeing…"

"The bridge was destroyed," Yukata finished. There'll probably be another bridge to get back or they'll have to go all the way around. Either way, it would take a while.

"What?! How are we going to finish our mission?" Matsuri made a small groan as she gave herself to gravity and fell against the fallen tree.

"Think Naruto and Jiraiya will help us?" Yukata asked.

"Maybe."

Jiraiya seemed to have taken a stroll of his own as he still wasn't back. Naruto, somehow, was _still_ asleep. He was obviously breathing but he hasn't moved an inch since Jiraiya laid him down.

But, maybe it is a good thing he is a heavy sleeper. Or else he would have woken up to a bizarre, uncanny girl touching his cheek.

Beyond the boy, Ruby saw the incoming Jiraiya. She wondered what the point of taking a detour back was.

"You three ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, but Naruto is still asleep," Ruby explained.

"That so?"

Did he really not notice that the boy was still asleep at his feet or was he just playing coy? The man gently kicked the blonde's side to wake him but it was unsuccessful. He held his chin his chin and studied the boy. "I guess there's no helping it."

He picked Naruto up and placed him on his shoulder. "I'm just glad he is still somewhat light after these two years. Let's get going."

Ruby walked on the side of Jiraiya which he carried Naruto as the other two girls strolled along the other side. Although she didn't have much to her name, Ruby took it upon herself to carry Naruto's backpack.

"So is Naruto your grandson?" Matsuri asked. It sure seemed like that kind of relationship.

"No. When we met, the brat wouldn't let me research until I trained him."

"Research?" Yukata inquired.

"Wait, the name Naruto sounds familiar. Isn't he the one who-"

"Beat Gaara?"

When Jiraiya abrupted them, Matsuri and Yukata made an ashamed look. Of course, the master would be proud of a student if he accomplished something like that.

Ruby gave an alarmed look to the boy when she heard those words. Power enough to shape sand like it was smoke from a fire and to be a leader of a huge village, it was obvious Gaara was extremely strong. But Naruto managed to beat him?

"When was that?" Ruby curiously asked.

"It would make sense you wouldn't know. You only came to the country as of recent. Three years ago during the Chunin Exams," Jiraiya explained. "Gaara and Naruto were matched against each other. In fact, the battle was so tough they both collapsed at the end."

After she heard that, she had to admit, as vexing Naruto is, he's also amazing.

* * *

Naruto quickly stood up from the cold, freezing water. What a way to wake up. The water came to his waist, and after the thrash he made to get up from drowning death, the three girls giggled.

"Wow, you finally woke up, huh?!" Jiraiya mocked.

Naruto took a second to analyze the situation. When he realized he was thrown into the water, he then held up a fist in anger as he scowled, "Did you just throw me in the water, you old pervert?!"

"It's noon, you idiot! I had to wake you somehow." Jiraiya kept his calm posture with his arms folded. It seems he enjoyed doing that. Maybe a little too much.

When Naruto started to walk back to the dry ground, Jiraiya walked back to the path. The girls followed. However, Ruby stayed to wait for Naruto..

"Give me your jacket."

"What? Why?"

"It's wet. I'll rag it out for you and carry it while your clothes dry."

He gave it a second to think. The warm sun would dry him out but not if he had his jacket on. "I get your point but I can do that my-"

Ruby swayed her eyes away. "How else am I supposed to thank you for you helping me yesterday?" Ruby asked softly.

"Okay, fine. I see your point," Naruto said in guilt. After he unzipped and pulled off his jacket for Ruby to grab, it left nothing but his mesh shirt. It was a lot thinner than Ruby's own mesh shirt, enough to be somewhat transparent. She took a small glimpse of his abs.

Quickly, she rotated and like a master to a dog, she demanded him to follow. "Come. They're waiting for us."

He furrowed a confused eye but did as she said.

* * *

Ruby ragged the jacket and swatted it in the air, much to the annoyance to Jiraiya as he was the target of the water. He walked in front of the four so how could they see his annoyance? How could he yell at Ruby who acted so innocent? Poor girl didn't even know she was doing it, after all.

The three others smiled when Ruby took a gasp of air. However, Jiraiya groaned quietly. She raised Naruto's jacket out in front of her before she started to violently swat it.

After a moment of Ruby's 'drying,' she held the jacket and rubbed the inside of it with her thumb. When she was satisfied with her results, she smiled at her handy work and gave it to Naruto. Completely oblivious to how wet Jiraiya's back has become, she dusted her hands together.

Jiraiya pouted as he looked behind, "Is it finally over?"

"Jiraiya, what's wrong? You've been depressed since we woke up Naruto!" Ruby asked.

The man made an obvious, loud laughter, "It's just that I'm just going to miss you! Our paths will be diverging soon!"

Ruby's eyes sparkled before she frowned down, but Naruto nudged his arm to her elbow and made their eyes meet. Blue really was a good color for them. they matched the sky.

Just like how Jiraiya said, it split left and right in front of them, like the letter 'y.' He stood in front of the girls with Naruto close to his left, who looked to ruby. "Well, see you around?"

Ruby nodded her head, "Of course."

"Obviously you two will. Ruby will be coming to Konohagakure in a few weeks," Jiraiya said.

After he heard Jiraiya, Naruto smiled. "Wait, what? Is she coming on a mission from Sunagakure?"

Matsuri and Yukata already knew Ruby wanted to train under Jiraiya, but Naruto was asleep the whole time.

"As it stands, Ruby isn't but a guest in Sunagakure. She was just lucky she came through the sand, other villages might not have been so hospitable."

Jiraiya was right. Although rough around the edges, Gaara was as hospitable as someone could be.

"So she'll be joining ours?"

With a smile, Jiraiya glanced at Ruby. "Well, that would be up to her, wouldn't it?Jiraiya said as he glanced at Ruby.

She shyly looked away, "I don't know. I might want to go home someday so joining any village would be- you know."

"Problematic. You shouldn't need to worry about that then. I'll see you soon enough. Matsuri, Yukata, see you around, too," Jiraiya said, making his leave.

"Be sure to come find me when you arrive at Konohagakure, Ruby," Naruto added,

With a watchful eye, she looked at him as he rotated and left, and much like any disciple, he shadowed his teacher. She didn't even notice Matsuri taking her wrist to go their own path, "Time to go, Ruby!"

* * *

In a few hours, the three girls stood at the top of a flight of concrete steps. Ruby could see the sun about to set behind a blanket of a blue sea. In front of the sea was a huge concrete layout instead, with dozens of buildings. Mostly made of bricks or dry walls.

"Gaara said it would be the building closest to the East, so…" Matsuri took her index finger to point at a very small lodge way to their left, "That one?"

After they found their destination, they started to walk down the stairs.

"It's getting late. I'm not exactly excited to camp again after last night," Ruby stated behind them.

Ruby's concern made the other girls turn around at the end of the stairs.

"She's got a point. Why don't one of us go look for an inn?" Yukata suggested.

"I could do that."

"Are you sure, Ruby?" Matsuri asked.

When she nodded, Matsuri made a proud smile. "Well, alright. Let's meet here in thirty minutes?"

"Yep," Ruby said as she started to head to the West side of the town.

It wasn't exactly dark yet. Just an orange tint from the descending sun. There was wide, tall building close to the West so she started that way. In only about five minutes, she walked across the whole town.

She passed many other buildings and finally arrived the front of the inn. More elegant than the other buildings here, it was a few stories tall. It had a sitting area with a huge patio. Huge, double doors that had just swung open for two men in black cloaks to walk out.

One had a scythe.

The masked man glared at the staring girl but paid no attention. The other man, whose cloak was ripped on his right shoulder enough to show much of his chest and a wicked necklace realized the gawking girl. The ninja headband around his neck had a strike on it. Although to Ruby's ignorance of the symbols of the headbands, it meant nothing to her.

"Yeah? You're freaking me the hell out with your staring."

"Sorry! I just thought your scythe was cool!" Ruby blurted, embarrassed that her stare was so obvious. The scythe was entirely different from that shadowed person yesterday, so they're probably unrelated.

As he heard her words, the man grinned. "That so? Wanna hold it?"

Ruby slowly nodded. The man took his scythe and held it horizontal for Ruby to grab. Although manageable, it was much heavier than she thought it would be. Red, with three chines. Softly, Ruby whispered to herself. "It's so cool."

With a single hand, the man took it snath and sheathed it to his back, "What's your name? There are few ways to get my interest and one of them is to compliment my scythe."

"It's Ruby. Just Ruby."

"Just Ruby, eh? My name is Hidan. It was my master who got me interested in scythes, and her name was Fuyu Bara."

"Think she would teach me how to use a scythe?" Ruby asked.

The masked man walked closer to Hidan and used his hand to whisper something into his ear. His grin went to a flat smile, "My partner and I need to get going. As for your question, she used to live in Yugakure but disappeared when I was thirteen."

"Oh," Ruby said displeased as they walked away. The girl looked at the double doors. It came dark in so little time so she should better go meet up with Matsuri and Yukata.

As she walked back, she remembered the men's headbands. They both had a different symbol, none which she recognized. But why would two members of different villages make a mark on their headbands and work together?

Her own teammates were already at the concrete steps.

"Hey, Ruby!" Matsuri said loudly as Ruby approached. "Little late, don't you think?"

The girl smiled, "Sorry, I ran into someone that had a scythe and asked about it."

"A scythe, huh? Why would you ask about that?" Yukata questioned. Ruby remembered neither one of them saw that man who grabbed Matsuri last night. She completely forgot to ask Naruto what happened.

Ruby smiled. "Oh, I just think they look cool."

"Did you find a hotel?" Matsuri asked.

"Yep! It's just a walk to the right."

"Great, let's go!"

Ruby acknowledged how they gave each the same warm smile and wondered how long they had been friends. Must have been before they became shinobi.

"How did the water gathering go?"

Matsuri took a blue scroll from her side bag, "They gave me this."

Ruby furrowed an eyebrow. "I thought we came here for water?"

She placed the scroll back into her bag and winked. "It's not the scroll that is important but what will come out of it."

"Wait, a little thing like that can be used to hold objects?" Ruby questioned.

"Not exactly. It's more like transporting the object from somewhere else," Yukata answered.

"Still, that's amazing." Maybe she'll learn how to do that soon.

* * *

Many hours later, Ruby looked up at the inn room's ceiling. She had a feeling this huge bed, which had more than enough room for all three girls, was more for a 'couple's night out.' But that's not why she was still up. It was more due to the excitement of getting back to Sunagakure to wait for Jiraiya.

The room was a square, and even with the light off, she could count the huge cracks in the ceiling. They made the shape of a lightning strike.

Next thing she knows, something hit her in the face. Confused, and a bit irritated from being woken like that, she saw Matsuri accidentally let her hand fell in her sleep. She felt the need to shake her awake but managed to restrain herself. She peeked over to an irritated, awake Yukata.

Matsuri had her knee bent towards the black hair girl, almost forcing her completely off the bed. They just had to put Matsuri in the middle, although Ruby couldn't have known she was such an active sleeper.

Once Yukata noticed Ruby also had Matsuri's hand on her face, they both chuckled at each other's misfortune.

* * *

On the way back home, they managed to find another bridge that crossed the huge gap in the world. They were even able to pick up whatever they left at their initial campfire and managed to get to Sunagakure's distant desert by mere sundown.

"What about the scorpions?" Ruby asked.

"They don't like this part of the desert for some reason. I think it's because of how little sand they have between the forest and the village," Yukata replied.

"Good. I hate the scorpions. But I hope Gaara's awake so we can give him the scroll."

Matsuri and Yukata nervously looked at each other before Matsuri gave an equally nervous smile to Ruby. "I'm sure he will be."

It didn't take too long to get to the center of the village, in which stood the largest building. Gaara's building. Where else would a leader watch over their people? Matsuri told Yukata she could go ahead and go home.

After they reached Gaara's office door, they had knocked twice and received no answer. Ruby thought he did go to sleep but Matsuri was positive he didn't. Instead, she had Ruby follow her up a staircase and to the roof of the building. They both saw Gaara looking over the village from the railings. It was like he was anticipating something, just like when he saved Ruby.

"Lord Gaara?" Matsuri nervously asked from her distance.

He looked over his shoulder, without an effort to face her.

"Did you get the water supplies?"

"Yes, I-"

"Put it on my desk."

"Oh. Alright."

Gaara went back to peer into the distance of the sand while Matsuri slowly walked down the stairs. Ruby had wondered what that was about. Was he _that_ anti-social?Ruby thought of asking him what was wrong but figured, it's not her place. Instead, she followed Matsuri down to the hallway.

"Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah?" At least Matsuri wanted to talk.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course I do!" Ruby said rapidly.

Matsuri stood like a statue for a few seconds before rotating and come towards Ruby, who put her arms around her neck to give her a hug. "Thanks, Rubes."

"What are friends for?" Ruby asked, rhetorically.

After Matsuri left, Ruby walked into the same room she slept in just a few days ago. After she closed the door, she undid the strings of her cloak and put it on top of the dresser. She sat on the side of the bed and took off her socks and sandals.

It's weird. After barely sleeping the past few days, when she crawled into bed and laid under a blanket, she didn't feel so drastically exhausted until now. She felt so tired, that if a hundred of bombs went off right above her, she would probably sleep through it.

* * *

 **12/15/2017 Edit: Removed epithets. So many "the blonde." Fixed so everything is past tense. Removed anything that Ruby wouldn't know about. She does not know how Gaara used to be.**


	4. Enlivened Night

" _Anything can push a person to end their life. When somebody you love is in pain, help them before it's too late."_

* * *

Ruby suddenly became wide awake. Her head turned as she looked at each inch of the room. Hell, she didn't even remember when she sat up, but she didn't feel _safe._ What she did feel, was dread. Like she had a wicked nightmare that she couldn't remember. Not a surprise as she hasn't remembered any dreams she's had.

The beams of sunlight showcased the floor next to the shaded window. It was at least ten. She hurried to stand, dress, and leave the room. After she closed the door, she pulled her hood on and strolled to Gaara's office. No answer as she knocked. The girl then walked to a window only to be greeted by the sun. It was going to be a bright day.

Back down the to the hallways, Ruby could see several of older men walk at the end of the hallway. They all wore the same, boring outfit. It looked like they were going into a meeting room. That must be where Gaara is. Casually walking to the exit, she peeked a glimpse inside the room.

No Gaara. Just unfamiliar faces that all sat at a large table, and a stern with red paint that swirled from the clothing that hung from his turban, who proceeded to close the door on her. Most likely, the meeting was confidential, and obviously had no idea who Ruby is.

Hell, Ruby doesn't even know who Ruby is.

No matter. Gaara wasn't in there so she had no desire to be in that room. But why would they have a meeting without their leader?

Outside of the building, Ruby heard a faint sound from a distance away, like an explosion. Actually, _just_ like an explosion. If it weren't for the weird people of this world, she would have been more worried.

The girl had no idea what she should be doing right now. It's still some time until Jiraiya comes for her, Gaara hadn't given her a chore or anything, and she definitely didn't want to be cooped up in her room all day.

A lot of the people seem rather stressed, more so the shinobi. Distraught even. She wondered why as it was such a nice day out, or at least to Sunagakure's standards of usually blazing hot.

Matsuri's house was like any other. In the shape of a circle, two stories, made out of sandstone. It was like these people were as bland as… sand.

Ruby wasn't sure if that was just a bad joke or a sudden realization.

She knocked, and in a moment, an older woman answered. Her mother? She had a welcoming, friendly face like any mother should. The woman opened the door fully and stood in the frame.

"Hello, who might you be?"

"I'm Ruby. Is Matsuri here?"

"I'll go fetch her. She will be out in a moment," the woman said pleasantly as she closed the door. It made Ruby miss her mother, even if she can't exactly remember her that well. But without her memories, Ruby knew she was the greatest mother someone could have. She can feel it.

A moment later, Matsuri came out and closed the door. "Hi, Ruby."

Unlike the past few days, she had very casual clothes on. A white tank top and sand color shorts. And like the other villagers, obviously distraught.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. What about you, Ruby? I'm glad you're safe."

"Safe? What do you mean?"

Matsuri eyes grew curious, "Did you sleep through _all_ of that? All of last night? You didn't wake up?"

"All of what last night?" If something happened last night, it would be why everyone was discouraged today.

"The Akatsuki, the bombs, Gaara… he saved us. He saved everyone."

Ruby grew more curious and more sincere. "Where _is_ Gaara?"

Matsuri's depressed frown told Ruby everything. But, just who are the Akatsuki?

* * *

Ruby sat a few feet behind Matsuri, leaning against the tall wall of the desert village's circle barrier. Guard duty.

Of course, Ruby didn't have to be out here with her but Baki saw no qualms about it as it was just until midnight. He was the man who shut the door on Ruby this morning. Baki seems stern but he was pleasantly kind. In fact, he was Gaara's sensei. Ruby had also learned of his siblings, Konkuro, who was found wounded in the desert after he followed Gaara's capturer. And then Temari, who is in the leaf village currently.

This day didn't feel real. The two girls had barely spoken, even when Yukata and Mikoshi were around. They kept quiet, either it was out of respect from Gaara's capture, or from the lack of enough happiness to start a conversation.

Matsuri's two team members weren't so far from them, only about ten yards away. Mikoshi seemed to be taking it more serious, even using a monocular to look out. Not much use in the night, but whatever floats his boat.

She wanted to ask what people were powerful enough to take a strong leader like Gaara for, or even why? Sunagakure was obviously on the poorer side of villages, so it's doubtful that it's a takeover for politic's sake.

The way Matsuri silently stood still after so many hours made Ruby squirm. How could she be so still awake but so fussy in her sleep? Arms straight down to her sides, she stood like a statue.

"Do you think Gaara is okay?" She asked.

Matsuri hadn't looked away from the blanket of sand, and Ruby didn't look away from her. She still appeared so calm, despite how badly Ruby knew it affected her. As for her question, Ruby felt confident to say she believed Gaara will be just fine. Baki had sent a messenger bird to the Leaf Village asking for assistance, at least that's what Matsuri told her. Surely they can help rescue Gaara.

"I think he'll be fine."

Matsuri nodded, and the two remained quiet for another minute. The only thing to break the silence was Matsuri's stomach growl. She tried to ignore it but it roared louder. She pouted at Ruby's giggling.

"Want me to go get you something?"

Without taking her eyes from the night, Ruby could see the joy on her face from the thought. Even smiling a little.

"Please, would you?"

"No problem. I'll be back soon."

Ruby pushed herself from the ground and walked through the small archway to get back inside the village. There were not many restaurants in Sunagakure and none that would be opened at this time. The only place Ruby could think of getting food would be from the Kazekage building, or from the general good store, Sunarashi Toredingu.

She hadn't been in there before, but the yellow light that illuminated from the window was inviting compared to the dark blue horizon that laid all over outside. Even the moon didn't vanquish any of the shadows in this place.

A bell tied to the door rang as she entered. Typical for a store, as was the merchandise on the shelves. The woman behind the counter gave Ruby a smile. Ruby reflected it with her own smile before she turned to the objects. Some weapons, scrolls, antiques, clothes, all kind of things.

Maybe this is where all the ninjas get their supplies. Would make sense as the store seemed to be named after the Sunagakure itself.

Touching the shelf, Ruby noticed that each piece was dusted to perfection. No sand around. Being in this shop made it feel like it wasn't made in the middle of a desert. Even the floor was made of some kind of light brown wood. However, it wasn't the wood that got Ruby's attention but rather a thing to the back of the room.

A black, long pole with a noticeable blade coming from one end, pointing to the ceiling. She could see her eyes within the reflection. It has been especially well kept. Ruby couldn't tell where this weird obsession of scythes came from, maybe it was just because they were exceptionally awesome.

She knew that scythes weren't usually made for combat, but for crops and wheat and other things. Maybe she was destined to become a farmer. Hell, maybe she _was?_ Who knows, really? Not her.

Taking the scythe off the lone racket, it felt so light. Unlike Hidan's heavier scythe, this felt like the right weight for her. The right length. Perhaps it was the way she could use the scythe to close the distance to people, that way she didn't have to let people near her, physically and mentally.

"Like what you see, hmm?"

Ruby jumped in place at the sudden voice behind her. Why do people always sneak up on her and suddenly talk when she's not paying attention to her surroundings?

Putting the scythe back, she turned around to see the older woman smiling.

"Hi, I'm Ruby."

"Ruby, hmm? I'm Azami. Don't tell me you came to the store in the dark just to browse."

With less caution than Ruby, the woman walked towards the scythe and picked it up. "This was my friend's before she died in a war. But I've since figured that it needs a new master. What do you say, dear?"

That was awfully grateful for her to ask but Ruby only had enough money for Matsuri's food. "Thank you, but I don't have enough money. I came here to get my friend some food. She's on guard duty."

"Guard duty, hmm?" The woman grinned at the Ruby. "Well, I can't let one of Sunagakure's ninja to starve, right?"

After she looked at the scythe more closely, she handed it to Ruby. "Here, I can see you would take good care of it so how about you help me around the shop for a few days and I'll let you keep it?"

Ruby's entire face gleamed with an excited smile. The first time she was pleasantly surprised instead of jumped scared. She held her excited hands under her chin. "Really?"

"Sure. Now let's see about your friend's food, hmm? I think I might have some rice I could part with." The woman walked back to behind the counter and crouched down to take out a small lunch box. "It should be about 50 ryo, hmm?"

"Here you are." Ruby dropped the ryo into the woman's cuffed hand and took hold of the lunch box. "I'll be here at eight sharp!"

"That is a good time," the woman said as she placed the ryo within a container. With lunchbox in one hand and the scythe in the other, she used her back to push the door open.

"Oh, and Ruby. Try keeping your hood down sometimes. You have such a pretty face, so why hide it, hmm?"

Ruby almost let her grin turn to an embarrassing smile, but she managed to keep it together.

She can't exactly remember if she met her real grandmother but hopefully, she was as nice as Azami. Ruby left the shop with a satisfied, happy smile, and took her time to walk back to the wall. Above, the moon watched over her like how it did every night. A good portion of it was shadowed over by clouds, yet it shined compared to the darkness of space, and the sparkles of the stars, always enjoying each other's company.

It didn't matter what shape it was in, broken, shattered, full, or even a crescent moon. It will be there when she is lonely.

And she hoped, that wherever Gaara is, that the moon watched over him, too.

Ruby wondered who the Leaf Village might have sent, could it be the boy met and helped her? Somehow, she thought Naruto would be the first one to come, mission or not, to help Gaara. Hopefully, they became friends after their duel in these 'Chunin Exams.' He didn't even know Matsuri and yet helped to save her.

"Hey, I got you some rice," said as she reached Matsuri. However, from closer inspection, she realized Matsuri fell asleep _standing up._

"Gee, I wish I could sleep like that."

Ruby used her scythe and gently used the end of the pole to poke her face, but it didn't wake her. Instead, she just started to topple over. That was not her intention at all.

Quickly, she dropped her scythe and made an attempt to catch her but missed grabbing her shirt by just an inch. Thankfully, Baki came out of nowhere and grabbed her. He had a plain expression, even when he realized Matsuri was asleep. She was just a genin, after all.

"The capture of our leader has been rough on us all, more so than others. Take Matsuri home. I'll take over the shift for now."

Take her home? Sure, Ruby carried her that other night but that was with extreme adrenaline. Not to mention she needs to carry the food, her scythe, and a backpack. _If she knew how to use chakra that task would probably be easy._

To a relief, Matsuri must have woken up when Baki talked and started to stand up. Or maybe she hadn't woken up and was merely sleepwalking. Enough to put her backpack on, at least.

Ruby smiled, "You ready, Matsuri?"

The girl then clenched her fist and rapidly swung and hit Ruby in the jaw. She hadn't even noticed what happened but it made her fall back, utterly confused.

Baki looked to them. "I forgot to mention, Matsuri sometimes fights in her sleep. Just lead her home and she'll go in."

"This happened before?" Ruby asked, frustrated for not being told.

Matsuri made a few more swings to the nearby air while Yukata snuck over to Ruby, "Uh, Ruby. I think you should know something."

Baki made an obvious glare to the back of Yukata's head, one Ruby could see beyond her shoulder.

"It's about Matsuri's family."

Ruby only briefly met her, but the woman did seem like the typical proud mother. "I've met her mom. She seems nice."

Yukata held Ruby's arms and leaned her mouth to her ear to whisper. "Matsuri usually sleeps at my house because her dad is always drunk. If he finds out she fell asleep during duty, he could get... angry."

Ruby's stomach twisted into a knot. Yukata put it lightly but she knew what domestic abuse could do to a young girl. No wonder she learned how to defend herself in her sleep. Too bad she didn't use it against that cloaked man, but maybe she tried and he merely stopped her. Doesn't matter now, it's in the past.

"I get you. She can sleep in the room I've been staying at in the Kazakage building. The mattress is plenty big enough."

"Kazakage building? You've been staying in Gaara's bedroom?" Yukata sounded surprised.

"I thought it was a guest room. Is it not?" She felt even worse. Is that why Gaara looks like he never sleeps? Has she hogged his bed all this time? Yukata shook her head sideways.

"I wouldn't feel bad about it. He doesn't sleep," Baki stated. They both looked at the older man, Yukata more nervous than the confused Ruby.

"What do you mean he doesn't sleep?"

"It's just that. He doesn't sleep. Never has."

"But, why? Sleep is so great," Ruby said, not satisfied with his answer.

Yukata gave a chuckle, "It's just the way he is. Go ahead and get Matsuri out of here, alright?"

Ruby gave a short, irritated grunt. But as she looked to the zombie-like Matsuri, it became redundant. Tonight, she'll give Matsuri somewhere else to sleep.

* * *

She led the doozy Matsuri by poking her in the gut with her scythe's pole, which her reaction was to grab it. Ruby then pulled it to lead her, it was like walking a dog or walking a Matsuri. Ruby wondered if there were any ninja dogs.

Perhaps a whole team of them of all different breeds and they talked and did dog things in a ninja way and go 'poof' when they are done. And each one would have a ninja headband! At this idea, Ruby shook her head in approval. "Yeah... Cool."

Maybe she liked dogs so much because she had one.

The stairs were the hardest part of the journey. Matsuri kept letting go of her scythe to try and sleep on the stairs. Eventually, ruby dragged her up. Finally, she pushed her into the bedroom and doubled back to get her scythe.

It was around midnight, so there was absolutely no one here. Just a dark hallway, her scythe, and a creepy boy with a teddy bear right behind her! Ruby yelped and covered her mouth in a scared panic as she took another glance at that end of the hallway, only to see him gone from existence. He was right in front of Gaara's door. Maybe he went in there, but there was no way in hell that Ruby was going to check it out. Little kids in dark hallways creeped Ruby out to the max.

She ran for her scythe and then to the room. After the closed it, she leaned on it and released a huge breath of relief.

Only for her to raise her head once she saw the unzipped flak jacket on the floor. She screamed, dropped her scyth, and held her mouth again. Matsuri dangled her upper half outside the window. Ruby scurried across the floor and grabbed her hips to pull her away from it, using enough force to knock them both on their asses.

Matsuri made an eerie giggled and rolled onto the bed, "Why is it so hot?"

The girl then dragged off her headband and let it fall from the bed.

Ruby was getting irritated at this girl. First, she almost falls to her death, and then she started to scream nonsense like a child. To try and calm her down, Ruby tried to ask her to go to sleep.

"Matsuri, how about we try and get some shuteye? How does that sound?"

Her best soothe mother's voice had no effect. Matsuri disagreed and said something about ice cream. Then, she started to swing her fists at Ruby again.

"Hey! Stop that!"

Quickly, Ruby grabbed Matsuri's wrist. But Matsuri didn't give up. Ruby tried to push her on the bed to restrain her but that ended miserably when Matsuri reversed the situation and spun her around to restrain her instead.

"Stop! Matsuri! Go to sleep!"

Matsuri's droopy eyes locked to Ruby's. Maybe she finally heard her.

"Sleep?"

"Yes, sleep. What normal people do!"

Matsuri's tired eyes became more narrow as she started to tear up. Behind her irritation, Ruby narrowed her own eyes with confusion. Matsuri then released the death grips so she could put them over her eyes, crying hard enough to make her hiccup.

As this point, Ruby's curiosity and confusion left so her consolation could take charge. Ruby hugged her as she made a hush sound. "Please don't cry."

It took a while for her to calm down, but much less for her to fall asleep on the bed. After she pulled the blanket onto her, Ruby looked at Matsuri's face as she slept. It's hard to believe she cried so hard just a minute ago.

Ruby sat on the floor and let her back rest on the side of the mattress, too exhausted to stand and walk to the other side of the mattress. Adrenaline is a hell of a thing.

The girl took off her cloak. She noticed that her clothes became a bit smelly. Too bad she didn't know where to wash them. And she was too tired to try and find the right place. It probably wouldn't even be open at this time of night, anyway.

Matsuri accidentally let her leg fall off the bed and hit Ruby in the head. Even when she's fully asleep, she still tried to fight Ruby. Irritated her to all hell, Ruby walked to the other side and got into bed.

* * *

"Ruby?"

Matsuri grabbed Ruby's arm and moved it back and forth to shake her.

"Nuh," Ruby groaned softly. Instead of waking, Ruby slapped her like she was an alarm clock.

"Nuh? Wake up!"

Matsuri tried shaking her again but to no avail. She frowned before she put her mouth to her ear in one last attempt.

"Your scythe is missing."

"What?!" Ruby shouted as her eyes popped open. As she tried to sti up, she only managed her head into Matsuri's own forehead and knock her off the bed. Ruby then pushed herself to sit up on the bed and looked to the corner of the room. Her scythe was still there. "Oh, thank god."

"Yeah! Don't even make sure I'm okay!" Matsuri said, rubbing her head.

"Sorry, it's what you get for waking me after kicking me _in the face_!" Ruby playfully stated.

"I did no such thing!" Matsuri sat in front of ruby. "How did I get here?"

"You were tired so Baki said to take you home, Yukata said to bring you here."

"Yukata?" Matsuri made a slight frown. Maybe she didn't want Ruby to know about how her dad treated her and felt mistrust.

To make Matsuri less offended, she made up a half truth. "Because, you know. It's closer. And you were trying to fight me."

Matsuri made a happier face as she chuckled, "Sorry about that. Can't help it."

"It's okay. You hit like a flower, anyways."

"No, I don't!"

Matsuri stood up and stared angrily at Ruby, who was still sat on the bed.

"Sure, sure," Ruby smirked as she pushed the blanket off, walked to the other side of the bed, and grabbed her cloak. She didn't put it on but gazed at it. It was still an hour until she needed to meet Azami at her store. But what was she forgetting?

'Whatever,' she thought as she looked towards the door. Matsuri stood in front of it, her wrist to her hips.

"I don't punch like a flower!" She shouted.

"I said sure!" Ruby smirked again and tried to reach for the door hande. But Matsuri put her own hand on the door handle to stop her.

Ruby instead grabbed Matsuri's stomach to tickle her. She had no protection from it because she hadn't put her flak jacket back on.

Matsuri released the knob and quickly pushed Ruby away and crossed her arms.

It was obvious Matsuri was playing but Ruby wasn't one to just back down.

"Push like one, too."

Matsuri made her soft roar again as she walked towards Ruby, who let go of her cloak and locked fingers with the girl to wrestle. Both laughed as they fought for dominance. Better than Matsuri crying Matsuri like last night.

"Matsuri! We need to get going!" Ruby laughed, obviously losing. Matsuri was stronger, but she's a shinobi so it wasn't fair.

"Not until you take it back!"

"Never!" Ruby shrieked.

Matsuri strained harder and eventually pushed Ruby onto the bed. However, Ruby took Matsuri with her. They both laughed as Matsuri pinned her hands to the bed.

"Fine! You win! I take it back!"

"Teach you to mess with me!"

Matsuri froze at how awkward it was to be over Ruby like this. Her legs were in between Ruby's as she held her down.

Ruby just felt uncomfortable that she was being pinned down. Must have been how Naruto felt when they first met.

"Hey, you know where I can wash my clothes?" Ruby asked.

"Uh..huh," Matsuri slowly said. She still had Ruby pinned. Their faces were not even a foot away, but Matsuri suddenly stood up. "You know, you kind of look like Gaara. Just a little bit"

Is that why she gawked at her like that? Ruby furrowed an eyebrow.

"Let's go to my house. I'll see if my mom will wash your clothes."

* * *

As they neared Matsuri's house, Ruby wore a white t-shirt with a tank top under and wore black shorts for the bottoms. She had her other clothes on her arm, even her cloak. Although she wanted to save her skin from the sun, all this shirt wanted to do was show her shoulders. But she'll be at the sand shop all day, so why would she need a cloak? Unless she's meant for some outside work.

"You know, my last name is a flower."

"Is it?"

"Rose."

Matsuri looked at Ruby's clothes and hair. "Ruby Rose. It's fitting. Two red things, so everything about you is red."

"As long as my skin doesn't get that way then I'll be fine dressing like a firetruck."

"What's a firetruck?"

"You know, it's a fire… truck," Ruby eyes widened. How could she make a comparison of something she had no clue of. She had no idea what a truck was. Just that it was red.

Matsuri attention turned to her mother, who was in the middle of hanging clothes on the clothesline.

"Hey, mom. Remember Ruby?"

"Of course I do! How are you, sweetheart? How was guard duty last night, hun?"

Didn't even wait to hear Ruby's answer on how she was. Couldn't really tell her that her daughter was acting up last night and then kept her prisoner this morning.

"It was really boring. Could you do Ruby a favor? She only has a few sets of clothes and her regular set haven't been washed in a while."

"Sure thing. Just sit them on the chair, sweetie. I'll get to them in just a minute."

"Thank you," Ruby said as she dropped the clothes on the chair.

Matsuri turned to Ruby. "I should probably get ready to meet with my team. So I'll see you later?"

"Yep. See you later." Ruby smiled. It'll let her be a little early to Azami's.

* * *

The bells rang as Ruby opened the door. She then heard the woman's voice from the room behind the counter, "I'm not open yet! Come back in fifteen minutes!"

"It's Ruby!"

"Oh! In that case, just sit down somewhere! I'll be out in just a minute!"

Ruby sat on a short stool. Everything was just as it was last night. Did Azami live here? Would make sense from the poverty Sunagakure faces.

Ruby left her scythe in the room, not like she would need it for now. Especially in a shop, or out in the village.

"Ah, Ruby. So early. I see you took my advice about showing your pretty face."

"I guess I did." Ruby actually forgot the lady said that. "So, what will you be having me do?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind someone getting orders ready for customers when they come." From the counter, Azami took out a small slip of paper and handed it to Ruby. "This is a weapon order. Basically, they will fill one of these out and you just get what they need."

"Okay, sure."

The woman sat by her counter as Ruby went to the back room to get familiar. Shelves and shelves of weapons. At least they were numbered. She then could see a opened door. It was unlike anything else in the building. Furnished with carpet and a dimmed light. Ruby was right when she thought that the woman lived here. But she refrained from snooping and closed the door.

"Ruby, ready for the first order!?"

The girl walked into the main room and took the weapon order slip. A few shurikens, kunai, and a box of paper bombs. Easy, as she already knew what those were.

As the days came and went, Ruby, did other chores such as sweep out any sand that comes in or account that all the weapons are right according to the checkerboard. Matsuri has been rather busy so they haven't had the time to hang out. And she couldn't tag along with guard duty or local missions because she was helping at the store. She neglected to tell anyone that she basically got a job. At least, for now.

Dusk came in like a wave and Ruby could feel the day was basically over with. As she checked the last of the weapons, she heard the ring of the door bells. Azami called for Ruby to get the customer that just came in as she was busy dusting. After hearing her, she went to the front, took an order slip from the counter, ready to write whatever they said. "Hello, what can I get you?"

"Oh, just a young girl named Ruby. I've been looking for her all day! I guess she didn't tell anyone she got a job."

Ruby looked away from the paper and saw a familiar, warm smile. An older man, who was much taller than Ruby. He had weird clothes and a headband that said 'oil.' On his back was big, long scroll, but not as long as his white hair. Jiraiya.

* * *

Azami waved Ruby goodbye as the night was returned to Sunagakure. It's the usual time Ruby goes home, but earlier today she received a special visitor.

Jiraiya stood outside as he leaned his back against the store's wall to the side of the door. He still had that grin she remembered a few weeks ago. "Hey, there."

Ruby didn't expect him to be here so soon, not that she can complain. She wanted to train and still does. But it's going to hurt when she leaves after she's become such good friends with Matsuri and Azami.

If crickets lived in Sunagakure, they would have sand at that time. It was extremely quiet.

"Hey."

"So, the Kazekage." His grin turned into a sincere flat as he said as few words as possible. But Ruby knew it was inquired.

"Taken by some guy."

"Did you know him personally?"

"He was the one who found me in the desert. We actually only talked twice, but-"

Jiraiya raised his hand to halt her words. "And I bet you would rather stay until he's back and safe, right?"

Ruby gave him subtle eyes as she looked up. She nodded her head slowly, "Yes."

"And I bet it won't be too long from now."

He grinned again. It actually gave Ruby more confidence, yet she had to look away to admire the darkness of the village.

"Besides, Konohagakure sent a great team to help out."

"Wait, who did they send?" Ruby turned her head to see he had disappeared. Of course. He'll just reappear in the least obvious place later.

* * *

 **12/15/2017 Edit: Same thing. Furnishing these up is taking away almost a thousand words each time lol. The last section was originally a flashback in the next chapter, but I moved it here.**


	5. Innovative Day

" _To have no energy or drive to do anything?"_

* * *

"Come on, hurry!" Matsuri said in a rush, pulling the just woken Ruby up the hospital stairs. She couldn't stop her yawn or Matsuri pull. It was early morning, and the sun had just made its first hello to the surface.

After Matsuri woke her up, Ruby was happy to hear that Leaf Shinobi had saved Kankuro from the lethal poison that he received from Gaara's capturer. With the Leaf ninjas, came Gaara's older sister, Temari. Matsuri was anxious to hear news about Gaara and wouldn't let Ruby not come with her. Ruby followed her up the dusty, sandstone stairs, only to stop at the top when they both heard rushing footsteps.

The steps came from a sand ninja with the regular jacket and pants. He had bandages covering his scalp and exceptionally narrowed eyes. "Matsuri! I'm gathering people for the Kazekage Rescue Team. Will you come?"

"Of course!" Matsuri blurted with a fist raised in determination. It _was_ most of the reason for her coming here.

"Great! What about you?"

"I, well, uh, you see-" Ruby spoke as she couldn't exactly mouth out the right words, so she made a nervous peer towards Matsuri to tell the man that she couldn't go.

"She's in."

Ruby's eyes grew a size. Did Matsuri really just volunteer her?

"Alright, meet Temari outside in a few minutes while I go gather the others." The man then ran past them and headed down the stairs.

Matsuri noticed Ruby's death glare from under her hood and made a nervous chuckle. "Oops?"

Ruby grabbed her arms and started shaking her, making a whispering screech at her. "Why are you trying to kill me every single day? I can't go fight those people! I barely even know how to swing my scythe right!"

Matsuri held Ruby's wrist to stop her shaking. "Ruby, it'll be fine! We're going to have a whole squad! Not to mention the Leaf's team!"

As she made a sad face, she made a small whine. She's worked off the pay for her scythe, so Ruby wanted to have a day to do anything and relax. Not to go get herself killed! But Matsuri's begged her to give in.

"Fine. But I'm staying behind everyone."

"We better get going, then!"

As much as Ruby wanted to go hide and not follow her, Matsuri's huge smile told her no to. She couldn't let her down, even if she is just going for moral support. At least she can go get her scythe and try to get some experience.

After they exited the hospital, there was no sight of Temari. Not a problem, there is still plenty of time until rendezvous.

"I'm going to go get my scythe."

"Alright, go ahead. I'll stay here."

Ruby nodded and ran to the main building.

The room was the same as always. In the corner, the scythe waited patiently, chine towards the floor. Ruby took it and let the pole rest on her shoulder. Carrying the scythe has always been a bit of a hassle. Too bad she can't fold it and placed it on her back or something. What would be awesome is some kind of seal she could use for it, like the water scroll.

No matter. It was light enough to not bother her _too_ tremendously.

She walked out of the Capitol Building, and begin to walk back to the hospital. Azami's shop was only a little bit out of the way, so she reckoned she could say her farewell. At least, for now. As the entered the store, the same old bells rang to let the store know that they have a customer. Or a Ruby.

"Hey, Azami!"

Behind the counter, she sat on her stool waiting for any customer that may stumble by. She observed the scythe that leaned on Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby, off somewhere?"

"Yep. My friend is making me tag along with her mission. But at least there will be a few teams." Ruby said. She had accepted her fate on going on a dreadfully dangerous mission.

"Is that so?" Azami grabbed something from the secretive shelves in her counter. "Then maybe you should have this."

On the counter, she placed a black belt with a silver rose on it. It also had an empty pouch on it.

Ruby made a thoughtful expression as she held the belt. She looked at the rose that matched her eyes.

It dawned on her that she'll be leaving as soon as Gaara is back.

"Hey, Azami?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Ruby smiled. She sure is glad Sunagakure was the first place she came to, not that is was optional. She still has blisters on her feet, after all.

"It's no problem, dear. You go and have an adventure, now."

"I will," Ruby nodded before she opened the door and left.

She walked towards the hospital. However, not even a second after she exited the store, she saw two people heading in her way. One very familiar.

"I knew you would come to help Gaara."

Naruto grew a smile, "Hey, Ruby! Didn't think I'd run into you!"

"Naruto, who's this?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"I helped rescue her friend a few days before coming back."

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose." She held out her right hand, accidentally dropping her scythe. Although she was mentally screaming at herself, she gave a cheeky smile. ' _Why are you like this?_!'

The other girl smiled and shooked her hand, "Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura? Hey, we're both flowers!"

"I guess we are," Sakura said with a slight gleam and smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Flowers. Is this the weapon shop?"

"Yep. It's where I got this scythe." Ruby forgot she dropped it and tried to readjust it on her shoulder. Once she realized, she grabbed it off the floor.

"Awesome. Thanks," Naruto said as he reached for the door. "I wanted to get a few things before we leave. I'll be out in a minute, Sakura."

As the door ranged and closed, Sakura folded her and looked to Ruby. "So are you a ninja?"

"No, not at all." Ruby wasn't sure on what to say. And neither did Sakura as they both placed their eyes to look elsewhere.

Naruto didn't take long at all, and it might as well had been a literal minute. "Done. We should probably meet back up with Kakashi."

"Are you guys going to go save Gaara?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course. I figured you would have known him."

"When you were asleep, Jiraiya told us about how you and Gaara fought so I figured you would be the first to come."

Naruto scratched his cheek. "He told you about that, huh?"

"Yep, and that's why I'm coming, too!"

"What?!" Naruto shouted. Ruby's big, sorrow eyes looked at him. "I mean, that's great. But what about-"

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm just going because Matsuri begged me to."

"I- alright, okay. I just think we should all be careful, you know?"

"Right, 'careful.' Says the guy who made me cross a century old bridge miles from the ground."

"You what?" Sakura angrily asked.

Naruto threw a scared glance at Sakura before he looked to the mouth-masked made they walked close to. His headband covered an air while his silver hair flopped from the wind. His uniform was an alternative color Sunagakure outfit.

"Hey, Kakashi. This is Ruby. She's going to be tagging along in the mission."

"Hm, okay. As soon as the Sand is ready, we'll join them for Gaara's rescue. Got it?"

"Sorry to have kept you waiting!" A girl in a purple outfit said. Behind her were four members that all wore the same Sunagakure uniform. And to her right, Matsuri, who noticed Ruby. But once she saw Naruto, she smiled with a devious devious glare. Hopefully, she didn't think Ruby ditched the mission.

"Temari!" Sakura greeted the sand blonde girl. So that's Gaara's sister.

"All right! Then let's head out!" Naruto started as he began to stretch.

However, Baki came out seemingly nowhere to stop them. "Wait! Temari. You and the others stay here in the village and patrol the border."

Ruby felt relieved. She didn't have the courage nor the skills to take anyone on, even if they were an exact copy of herself!

Each person of the Sand grew startled at that command, especially Temari, who confronted the orders.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"That's an order from above." Baki was clearly ashamed, obvious from his voice and eye language. But as Temari showed a disgusted, angry face, Baki grew more strict. "Their reasoning is if it becomes widely known that the Kazekage is absent, there's no telling when other villages will attack our village."

"I can't believe this!" Exclaimed one of the sand shinobi.

"That's all the more reason that we have to get Gaara back as soon as possible!" Temari urged. She then looked towards the leaf ninja, waving a hand at them. "These Leaf people came all this way for the very purpose of going to Gaara's aid!"

Temari stared Baki in the eyes. "Gaara is _our_ Kazekage, right?! What's the point if we, the Sand people, don't go to save him!"

Baki shook his head. "But-"

"I'm going!"

Ruby turned her head towards the distant voice, as did every other person. An old lady that stood on a roof's railings. Did she really need to make such an appearance? Ruby could never do such things. She'd prefer to stay _out_ of the middle of attention.

"The only Sand Shinobi you need is me!"

"Granny Chiyo!" Temari exclaimed.

"But that's…" Baki said, once again not finishing what he said. At this point, Ruby wondered if this lady had made it her personal mission of not letting Baki finish.

"I am already retired, you know!" The lady said as she made a crooked smile. "I can do whatever I like."

Somehow, that made Ruby feel guilty. She wasn't bound to this place, either. Yet here was this old woman that volunteered herself.

"You really shouldn't overdo it!" Added the girl sand shinobi.

"Don't you dare treat me like an old woman!" Shouted Chiyo, right before _she jumped down._

Ruby looked at the startled Naruto and Sakura, and then to the right to see an annoyed Kakashi. It wasn't that startling, she thought. Their sensei probably just wanted to get the show on the road.

"I haven't doted on my dear grandchild for a while, after all."

Ruby had no idea what she was talking about. Did she mean Gaara?

Matsuri approached Ruby as the other began to leave for the city entrance.

"So I guess we'll be back on guard duty, huh?" Matsuri stated. She was clearly very unhappy about not being able to leave but who could blame her? All she wanted to do was to save the person she admired but because of her allegiance to her village, she couldn't.

An allegiance Ruby doesn't have.

Ruby gripped her scythe. "I'll go for you."

Matsuri eyes fixated on Ruby. "What did you just say?"

"I said, I'll go for you. I can help somehow, right?"

"Ruby, no- you.."

Ruby smiled. "What's the worse that can happen?"

"A lot! Ruby, you don't have to go just because I can't."

"I was going to go before, so why shouldn't I now?" Ruby confidently exclaimed. "Besides, I need to pay Gaara back. This is how I can do it."

Ruby glimpsed to Naruto, who made a proud nod.

"Sorry… I will try to convince the higher-ups," Baki told the Kazekage Rescue Team.

"We'll follow behind later, no matter what!" Temari added. The Leaf and Sand ninja must have a lot of chemistry. Maybe it had to do with Naruto and Gaara's duel?

"Gaara will be long rescued by that time!" Naruto bloated, more friendly than blind arrogance. Gaara was his friend, so of course, he will try his hardest.

"See you later!" Sakura applied.

And then they started to run towards the same forest Ruby had gone to the other week. Ruby could see how concerned Matsuri was. But, she'll be fine. Or so she thought as she held her scythe tighter and ran to catch up to the other four. Good thing she wasn't a slowpoke.

* * *

After some unspoken time of running on the ground, Kakashi stopped the group.

"Everybody, halt!"

"Who is that?" Sakura asked.

Ruby peeked from the side of the group but still behind them. It was a man with a familiar cloak. Those men at the Pier Village, Hidan, and his partner had worn the exact same thing. Perhaps it's a popular cloth piece. But that man had a headband just like Naruto's and the other Leaf Ninja. Except for the Leaf symbol on his headband had a slash through it.

"Out of the blue, huh?" Kakashi mumbled to himself.

Chiyo narrowed her eyes, "That guy. Those eyes."

Ruby could see the color of them even from this distance. Red eyes.

Sakura grew more nervous while Naruto was more anxious. "Itachi Uchiha."

"Ah, so he is the one that brat who killed his entire clan," Chiyo said.

' _What?_!' Ruby mouthed. From their concern, it was obvious that they are not friends with this man.

"It's been a while, Mr. Kakashi, Naruto." Unlike the latter, this Itachi person was composed and calm.

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted. "Not just me, but Gaara too!

The man then slowly raised his right hand.

"Everyone! Don't look directly into his eyes! It's dangerous!" Kakashi quickly said.

Itachi made an annoyed face but still did a hand sign.

Kakashi then started to speak low, "Itachi's Genjutsu is Visual Jutsu. It's a type where one gets caught by his sight."

"Yeah, I know," Naruto said.

Ruby sure as hell didn't know. Genjutsu?! She's been eyeing him down this entire time! What the hell?! She should not be here!

"But then, how should we fight him?" Asked Sakura.

Kakashi peered down and thought, "Decipher his actions just by how he moves his body and feet."

"That sounds a lot easier said than done," Ruby said.

"I agree. That seems pretty hard," Sakura agreed. At least she gets her.

"The Uchiha clan, eh?" Chiyo remarked. "It's been awhile since I went up against a Sharingan."

Naruto looked at her strangely and caught her attention. "You don't have to be that surprised. There are a few fighting techniques that counter this Visual Jutsu," Chiyo said.

Chiyo then went on a small lesson on tactics to counter the visual jutsu. Mostly that if you're alone, then it's best to just run. But if you are not, then a person distracts the person from the front while the other attacks the back.

However, Kakashi then insisted that Itachi's visual genjutsu was different. Something about Mangekyo. Itachi praised Kakashi's knowledge as if they had fought once before. Kakashi lifted his headband as he asked Itachi a question.

"Hey, Itachi. Your eyesight, how much as it weakened?"

Itachi made a sudden twitch from his question. The two begin to stare at each other, like a stalemate. Neither one of them wanted to make the first move.

"I underestimated you back then but I'm not that pathetic. It's not going work the way it did before, you see," Kakashi said.

Naruto made a confident smile, "It's a huge mistake if you think I'm the same as before!"

"Naruto, I'll deal with him," Kakashi said.

"You mean another non-fighting teamwork?"

"No. This time, cover me," Kakashi said. "To be honest, I want to be cool and say, 'go on ahead,' but… against him, even I can't contain him alone."

After another moment, Itachi rose his finger to point at the group. "It's about time for you to come with me."

Ruby used the ring on his finger to distract her from his eyes. Luckily, anything else in his arsenal won't be that dangerous.

Kakashi dashed for him. "I'll go first!"

With some kind of spiraling orb in his hand, Naruto rushed along. But an Itachi shadow clone swiped his hand away like some kid trying to steal candy from a shelf, and using his same hand to strike through Naruto's.

Ruby eyes widened as she screamed. "No!"

As she gripped her scythe and sprinted to attack, she realized everyone disappeared. Even the wind had ceased. She looked behind and realized Chiyo and Sakura were also nowhere to be found.

Itachi stood idle and a dozen of crows spiraled around him. "You were caught in my genjutsu. Your team is fine."

"What? How? I wasn't looking at your eyes!"

He still stood idle as he merely stared her.

"Well? What do you want?"

"Who are you?" He seemed puzzled. Like he had all the answers except for that one, not that she would have the answer.

"Ruby Rose. Why?"

This man made her feel nostalgic. Did she know someone extremely similar to him? Even the crows that flew above were significant.

Itachi then separated into a dozen crows, like the ones above, and disappeared before reforming right behind Ruby. She realized and quickly tried to swing her scythe to cut him. However, he stopped the scythe with ease and plucked it away like a parent taking a toy sword from their child.

She got a big sense of Deja Vu that the similar person Ruby couldn't put her finger on had done the exact same thing in a sparring match.

"I'm not here to hurt you. You're in no real danger."

He peered down at her. Itachi's eyes glowed a bright red as they read her.

"Your chakra is different. Like it is incomplete with no real substance."

She furrowed an eyebrow. "And how could you even possibly know this?"

"The Sharingan Eye of Insight lets those who have it see the chakra within the networks. Yours, however, has no flow at all. It's standing still."

He's the enemy, so why would he try to help her? Skeptical, she narrowed her eyes at him and took a step back.

"Like when oil and water are by each other, but because they are so different, they don't mix. That's what your energy is doing. It's not mixing."

"How can I mix it, then?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Your team members are going to awaken you at any second now," he said as he looked over her shoulder.

"But, why are you so familiar? And why do I see chakra when other's cant?"

Itachi widened his eyes slightly and opened his mouth to say something. However, it was too late because next thing Ruby knew was that Chiyo had her hand on her back. "Thanks, Chiyo."

"Don't mention it. You weren't the only one. Naruto freaked out under the same genjutsu and started shooting his own jutsu into nothing."

Ruby peered towards the anxious Naruto. Hopefully, Itachi didn't show him anything too crazy.

"This guy's using more than just a Vision Jutsu," Chiyo warned.

"It's about time for the main event," Kakashi foreshadowed. "Get it together, Naruto! Ruby!"

Ruby gave a determined look. She couldn't remember exactly what happened under the genjutsu, but she felt she wasn't in any real danger. Worried about Naruto, Ruby peered him. Sakura must have been too as she gently touched his cheek. "Hey! Get a grip!"

Sweating like bacon, he gave her a terrified look. Whatever Itachi did, it wasn't good.

"Naruto, I'll show you how it's done."

Kakashi's words made him more at ease. Ruby didn't have the same affects Naruto was. She felt fine, even a little bit more calm than she usually was. Not much of a standard, though. "Hey, Chiyo. How did you break me out of the genjutsu?"

"I channeled some of my chakra into you, disrupted the flow. Barely took any effort, it was already like it was on its own way to breaking," Chiyo explained.

"Channeled your chakra into me?" Ruby gripped her scythe. She felt a lot stronger, even easier to breathe.

Kakashi charged at the man. However, Itachi did rapid hand seals faster than Ruby could anticipate and blew out several bursts of fire.

"Here comes the next attack!" Kakashi warned after he dodged each and every one of the bursts.

Itachi then held his hand back up to his mouth and conjured a giant ball of fire, several sizes more than anyone. However, because of Kakashi's warning, each of them were able to easily dodge it.

The sound of a thousand birds chirped as miniature tornado circled debris around Kakashi. IN his right hand was a ball of blue lightning. As he rushed at Itachi, the lightning scaped the landscape like a knife scraping butter.

Itachi dodged it. Mid-air, he realized he was outplayed as Naruto came down from the sky with a blue, circling orb of pure chakra in his hand.

The Rasengan pushed Itachi to the ground. From the impact, a huge burst of debris flew into the air. It clouded the area in a thick brown color.

Ruby, hidden behind a tree like the other two, peaked to the battle. She could see Itachi stand a yard away from the small crater that Naruto has made.

A mist abruptly shadowed over the area, which Ruby thought was peculiar. Couldn't have been one of Itachi's Genjutsus. Must be Kakashi or one of the other's to try and counter his eyes. They seem much too keen to be stopped by a simple fog, though.

Ruby couldn't see too well through it, but she could see the giant fireball blast the mist away. Kakashi jumped from the ground to try and uppercut Itachi. However, ready as anyone could have been, Itachi grabbed Kakashi's rising arm's sleeve, pulled it down, and used his other arm to punch Kakashi in the face. It barely missed as Kakashi ducked to the left.

Itachi then reached around Kakashi's neck, but before he grabbed it, they made eye-contact.

' _Oh, no_ ,' Ruby thought. ' _The Sharingan_.'

A great relief came when the real Kakashi crawled out a hole where the fireball exploded. The Kakashi Shadow Clone that was under Itachi's Genjutsu struggled to keep Itachi steadied in place while Naruto and his own Shadow Clone rushed with a giant blue circling orb. It completely took apart the landscape and Itachi.

Ruby almost felt like cheering, if it weren't for that slight tainted red cloak that only she could see on Naruto. When they first met, she saw the two auras he had. One blue, one orange. Ruby couldn't explain it to herself, but the orange wasn't just a vibrant color. It was twisted. Alive.

But it left as soon as she realized it was there.

As they regrouped, the group looked down at the body of what should have been Itachi's. However...

"What _is_ this?" Chiyo asked. But, she knew as much as anyone else that it'll be left unanswered.

"While we were fighting, I felt like something wasn't right," Kakashi stated.

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "What do you mean?"

Sakura was also obviously worried, "It's one of their jutsu or something."

Ruby couldn't help but state that he recognized him. "Wait, he was in Sunagakure."

"Yes…it's Yura, he's a Jonin from our village," Chiyo regrettably said.

Each one of them grew more worried.

' _What the hell is going on?_ ' Ruby asked herself.

Chiyo saw her wondering expression and answered her silent question. "I don't know either, but he went missing right around the time Gaara was taken."

"Could it be that he was a spy for the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

"I don't believe it," Chiyo answered. "He served on the council for four years."

"The Fire Ball Jutsu was created by the Uchiha Clan," Kakashi informed the group. "And they use it a lot by preference. That Jutsu was the real thing."

Ruby reminisced about the battle. Itachi used it a numerous on occasions, so it _had_ to be him. She was just happy to come out of that unscathed.

Chiyo took out a small scroll and brush and dipped it in ink. "Just as I thought. They were clearly stalling for time."

"They've sure got a good Jutsu," Kakashi said.

"Using a Jutsu like this to stall us means they're undoubtedly already extracting the Tailed Beast."

Tailed Beast? She had no idea what that was, or why it's important. However, it got the other's attention.

Kakashi agreed with a small nod of the head, "We don't have time. We must save Gaara right away."

"Excuse me," Sakura called, as she raised her hand like she was a student. She is, but this isn't a classroom. "What do you mean extract the Tailed Beast?"

At least Ruby wasn't the only one clueless.

Chiyo answered as she used the inked brush to write something into a scroll. "It's likely that their intention is to create a new Jinchuriki using the One-Tail, Shukaku."

That only made Ruby more clueless. She's probably the only one who didn't know what a Jinchuuriki was.

"Jinchuriki?" Sakura questioned.

Or not.

"I explained before how the Tailed Beast possessed a power beyond human comprehension, didn't I? And how each land attempted to use them as military weapons?"

Sakura listened carefully to Chiyo, but Ruby felt loss at her words. She still had no idea what a Tailed Beast was. Maybe she should just ask.

"The Jinchuriki is what you might call the one who controls that power."

"But earlier you said-"

Sakura didn't finish that statement. Ruby must not have caught that conversation earlier. How can she when they ran so far ahead of her?

"In the end, that is. But in the past, there were those who attempted to control that power. They attempted to control the Tailed Beast by sealing it inside people. By doing so, they tried to suppress the extreme power of the Tailed Beast. And then control that power. And the ones with the Tailed Beast sealed within them, in other words, people like Gaara were called the Jinchuriki."

So, the Tailed Beast was powerful, but she had no idea how sealing worked. However, for a group to take Gaara made a lot more sense. It's not just some ransom.

"The striking feature of the Jinchuriki is how it utilizes unbelievable power by resonating with the 'Tailed Beast.' Including Gaara, there have been three Jinchuuriki in the history of the Sand."

No wonder Gaara appeared so strong.

Chiyo dropped the scroll that she had been writing on, did rapid hand seals and made a small puff of smoke from the scroll. A yellow, mechanical bird with a wind-up screw appeared. She picked it up and begin twisting the key. The bird opened its mouth and used its beak to grab the scroll. Then on her command, the bird launched.

Even as Ruby diverted at attention to the flying bird, Sakura asked more questions.

"So wars were fought often using the Jinchuuriki?"

"That's right," Chiyo said.

"Then, the people who've been turned into a Jinchuuriki-" Sakura paused her words, just for a few seconds. "How can the Tailed Beast be extracted?"

"What's required is a Sealing Jutsu with the ability to instantaneously balance the power of the Tailed Beast, in addition to plenty of time. But if that's done, the Jinchuriki-"

"Don't tell me," Sakura said.

Ruby looked towards Chiyo with a worried expression. Gaara came to mind. And Matsuri.

"That's right. The Jinchuriki that has his Tailed Beast extracted, dies."

The sensation similar to electricity shocked her, so she made sure her hood was over her head and looked away.

"The two people I mentioned earlier. The Sand Jinchuriki other than Gaara both had the Shukaku within them extracted and died as a result," Chiyo informed.

Naruto spoke quietly to Sakura, something about being sentimental. But as soon Sakura cut him off from talking, he and he quickly stopped her and said it was time to move.

After the mechanical bird has disappeared in the sky, Ruby still looked that same way. She took her time before rushed to catch to keep a decent distance back. Even with her hood on, she didn't like people look at her when she cried. That orange aura Naruto has. There is no way he's not a Jinchuriki. And from the way Itachi talked, they will come for him, too.

* * *

 **12/16/2017 Edit: Hmm. Same thing as last one.**

 **I originally made this into a huge chapter but I decided to just split it off in the middle. Sorry for basically repeating the canon. That will happen at times. But not always. Beta: Skeletickles.**

 **Please review on things I did right, or let me know how I can improve.**


	6. Soothing Dusk

" _Goodnight, you said; goodbye, I said. And you never thought twice about it."_

* * *

Dusk came fast and rendered the clouds became outlined with a vivid orange as they slowly paced through the sky. Kakashi suggested a break for the group, mainly him and Naruto, as they were the ones who fought. Naruto, more eager than others, wanted to keep going but was convinced by Kakashi that it would be faster this way.

Ruby sat on the opposite side of a near tree, turned away from the campfire Sakura made. She hoped she could be left alone with her thoughts, but Naruto sat right next to her to lean against the same tree.

"Thanks for coming, it means a lot."

"Sure, but why are you thanking me?" She pulled off her hood. It was dark, anyway.

"Well, coming to save Gaara even though he's a Jinchuriki."

"Why does it matter he's a Jinchuriki? He was always nice to me."

That was not entirely true. She only talked to the boy three times in total, and the third time he was unnerving silent.

He peered down to the leaves that his foot rubbed on top of, "It is usually because of what is inside a jinchuuriki that makes people afraid."

"Then the people should be thanking them for keeping that power inside, not fearing them."

"Yeah, keep that power inside," Naruto quietly repeated to himself. "I should probably get some rest before we take off again."

But as he stood up, he glimpsed a single eye at Ruby.

"Aren't you going to get some rest, too? That tree doesn't seem like a good bed. You could borrow my mat if you want."

"I'll be fine. Thanks."

She rested her head on the chitin of the tree looked at the moon. It brought great aspiration to her when the moon is in sight when she let herself slip away. Without a struggle, Ruby closed her eyes.

"There is so much pain."

Ruby jerked her face to the child's voice, only to see the same boy she saw that night she took Matsuri to her room. He had glaring as he held a teddy bear.

With his empty hand, he held his palm stretched out towards her. He then dispersed. Not like a clone, but sand being blown away. Spooked, she looked around the tree and saw Chiyo sitting in front of the campfire, Naruto and Sakura slept on their mats, and Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

She looked back to the dark. Was someone playing a mean trick on her? Opting to return to some form of illumination, Ruby gripped her scythe and went to go sit next to Chiyo by the campfire.

"Nice of you to join us, Ruby," a familiar voice said. Ruby looked up to a tree and saw Kakashi sitting on a branch.

"Hi, Kakashi Sir."

"You move quickly for someone that can't use chakra."

"I was hoping to keep that a secret, actually," Ruby stated as she looked at the sleeping Naruto.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "It was obvious. But Chiyo told me after she released you from Itachi's genjutsu."

"Figures," she mumbled.

"There's no reason to feel bad about it," Chiyo said. "What did you feel when I poured chakra into you?"

"I felt very… light. It didn't last very long."

"That's because your body worked out my chakra like calories. You'll need to generate your own," Chiyo explained. "When someone channels chakra into another, they aren't able to use it to its full extent."

When under Itachi's genjutsu, he said something like that. It had no flow because it didn't mix.

"That's easier said than done," Ruby remarked.

"I had a question," Kakashi stated. "How are you so pale yet live in the Sunagakure"

"I'm not from Sunagakure. I was walking the desert and Gaara found me when I was being attacked by a giant scorpion."

"That explains your skin, but even other countries use chakra. Where are you from, exactly?"

"Oh, just, you know. The one by the sand."

Kakashi stared at her with his single eye. Even in this darkness, his silence was enough to let Ruby know he didn't believe her.

"I have amnesia. I don't know where exactly. I woke up in that desert, under a tree in a small oasis."

She shouldn't speak about that man she saw or anything of her old life. Even the moon being shattered. It might make people not believe her, even more. Or that she was crazy. But after she saw that boy in the dark, maybe she is?

"Hm, okay. If you say you can't remember, I can't really ask any more questions, huh?" Kakashi hummed a thought to himself, "Guess we should head out."

He jumped from the tree branch and walked towards the two asleep teenagers. "Wake up, you two. We're leaving."

As she yawned, Sakura slowly stood up.

Naruto laid there, completely ignorant of his surroundings. Ruby remembered when Jiraiya threw him into the water. He would _not_ wake up.

Kakashi sighed, "Ever since he came back from his training, he's been a pain to wake up."

He flipped Naruto over so his butt was in the air. Chiyo and Ruby were confused as to what was happening, but Sakura smiled as she looked away to pack.

Kakashi did a hand seal, the tiger seal. "He either needs to be hit hard by Sakura, get a bucket of cold water poured on him or this. Thousand Years of Death!"

Naruto twisted his body around and sat up before Kakashi did... whatever.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

Ruby tilted her head and she narrowed an eye. Just what was she about to witness? Does Kakashi always do such weird things?

As Naruto got his backpack ready, he looked to Ruby. "Sleep well?"

"Not really, but hey. I'm ready.

"We need to save Gaara as soon as we can, right?"

She smiled back, "Yeah, we do."

As the two were prepared to leave, Kakashi waved for Ruby to come closer. "We'll get there faster if one of us funnel chakra into your system. How long did Chiyo's chakra last?"

"Until I jumped from Itachi's fireblast."

"That'll be good enough," Kakashi said as he placed a hand on Ruby's shoulders. Even with his mask, she could tell he pleasant expression. Probably from the eye, it gave that cheerful appearance.

Before she knew it, she felt weightless. Even lighter than when Chiyo released her from the genjutsu. The color of Kakashi's chakra was lightning blue.

"I don't think you'll need it but it will keep you feeling exhausted," Kakashi said before he looked at the approaching Sakura and Naruto. "You two ready?"

"Yep!" Sakura said.

As the four of them started to run, Ruby took a where she had seen that boy before she followed. She wondered what that was all about.

"Maybe I'm crazy and I don't know it."

* * *

After a while, they came to a huge clearing by a river. And of course, this group of ninjas had _no_ problem with jumping into the river and _standing_ on it. Why was she even surprised at this point?

They stood in front of another team of four, all stranger to Ruby. Their leader had a black bowl cut and was obviously the father of one of them. In fact, he like he was an exact clone. Another was a girl with brown hair. The last was a boy with long brown hair and pale, featureless eyes.

Ruby stood on the edge of the river. She didn't want to get wet.

These were obviously allies that came to help. The two leaders started talking to each other as the other team's clone greeted Naruto and Sakura

But all their eyes fixated at this huge boulder with a sheet of paper on it. Whatever. Ruby wasn't really interested in anything down there, anyway! If they wanted to talk to her, they can go up there, instead!

But, she caught a glance of a small brown creature around their legs and saw something she has long since missed. Something she has wanted to see since her time in the desert.

"A DOG!" She squealed loudly. Without a second thought, she walked closer and fell into the water.

* * *

After being Rock Lee, the clone of their Jounin, Might Guy, the others joined her on the ground. As she wrung out her cloak into the creek, Tenten, the brown haired girl smiled. Neji was the opposite and had a menacing glare.

Guy tried busting through the rock. Apparently, that's where Gaara is. Too bad the rock was mightier than even Might Guy. Lee, who is apparently not a clone or even related to Guy, asked what the plan was.

"First, we have to remove the barrier, Lee," Guy exclaimed.

"How do we do that?" TenTen asked. Ruby could already feel she could relate to TenTen the most. She seemed normal compared to everyone else. Even Sakura.

Even Sakura, "We need to figure out what kind of barrier it is, right?"

Guy nodded, "Yeah. All right. First, we need to find out what type of barrier this is!"

Ruby looked at him funny. Isn't that Sakura just said?

"Isn't that right, Kakashi? Guy added. Somehow, him repeating it made a lot more sense.

"Right." He didn't seem so happy saying it. He looked to the 'Forbidden' tag, "This is… a Five-Seal barrier."

"What's a Five-Seal barrier?" Ruby asked.

"A Five-Seal Barrier is created by placing paper tags with 'Forbidden' written on them in five locations in the area."

"How do we remove them?" Guy asked.

"We can't remove the barrier unless we remove the tags in all five locations."

"It must be done simultaneously, huh?" Sakura asked.

"That's right. The barrier can't be removed unless the five tags are removed at the same time. That's how it's been set up." Kakashi pointed to the tag that laid on the giant boulder. "That tag there."

"And there are four others," Guy added.

Kakashi looked at Neji, who nodded at him.

Ruby watched him as he closed his eyes his eyes. She could see a faint yellow aura in them. He had chakra in his eyes, and it started to become more pronounced. The veins in his face flexed as his eyes opened.

He started looking in dozens of directions, "There's one on a boulder about 500 meter Northeast of here. The second one, is on the trunk of a tree growing along a riverbank. 350 meters to the South-Southeast. Third one, is one a cliff about 650 meters to the Northwest. The last one, is in a forest a little less than 800 meters to the southwest."

"If so, then they are pretty far away," Sakura stated. "What will the signal be?"

Guy started taking off his backpack, "No problem there! At that distance, we should be able to use wireless radios."

"Wireless radios, that's neat," Naruto said.

Wireless radios. Ruby remembered what those were. Is this world a lot more advanced than she thought it would have been? Do they have computers? She could faintly remember what those are, that and trucks.

Guy gave a thumbs up. "Okay, we'll all stay in communication and find the tags with Neji's directions!"

He then gave a radio to TenTen, Neji, and Lee. After giving Kakashi his, he pointed to Ruby. "You should probably let her handle the closer one. The real threat is inside. She's pretty fast, nonetheless."

With a smile, Guy showed his pure, white teeth. "Exactly what I was thinking, my worthy adversary."

After she was handed the radio, she looked to Kakashi. "You can do it. I know you can."

Naruto nudged her arm. "You'll be fine. Just follow Neji's instructions."

"Alright," Ruby sighed. She took the earpiece and placed it under her hood, to her ear.

"You head for the northwest forest, Lee!" Guy commanded.

"Yes, Guy Sensei!"

"You'll be heading for the northwest cliff., Neji."

"Roger."

"You take the south-southeast, Tenten."

"Understood."

"And, Ruby, is it?"

"Yes, sir."

He smiled, "I leave the Northwest boulder to you."

"What's the frequency?" Kakashi asked.

"174."

"Roger."

Lee took a deep breath, which Ruby thought nothing of as she tuned to the right frequency.

"Can you hear me, guys?" Lee said into the mic, unknown to him that his voice was a dreadful screech into the other radios.

Ruby ripped out the earpiece of the radio.

TenTen had her hands over her ears but didn't take out her radio. "Lee! You've got your microphone turned up too high!"

Ruby, without thought, placed her radio back in. She felt it reminded her of something from her old life.

"Oh!" Lee said as bowed. "I'm sorry!"

And again, Ruby ripped the earpiece out of her ear. She wondered why she put it back in after the first incident.

Guy laughed. Good thing he hadn't put on his own headphone and gave it to Ruby. As Ruby gave him a frustrated look, he gave her a smile that glinted like the sun.

Finally, Lee turned down the radio and made a meaningful apology.

Team Guy made his team and Ruby come into a group circle. "All right, Team Guy!"

The man then held out his hand as he made an exaggerated groan noise.

Lee was the first to catch on, "Right!"

He placed his hand over Guy's. With his mouth shut, Guy made chuckle. But as he looked at cringing Tenten, he made the same groan.

"Okay, okay." She gave in and placed her hand over Lee's.

He chuckled, and like before, made the same groan noise as he looked across to Neji.

Neji was _not_ having it. He gave Guy most irritated, unimpressed glare towards Guy. However, Guy countered it with his own sincere, disgusted, and disappointed glare.

 _'What the hell is going on?_ ' Ruby thought.

Ruby looked back to Neji. His eyebrows twitched.

This went on for a minute. A whole damn minute, before Guy made his groaning noise even louder. She bet whoever was inside that cave could hear it.

After Neji gave in, Guy looked at Ruby. He smiled. Ruby instantly gave in and placed her hand on Neji's. Guy's smiled bigger than a horse's smile.

"With the power of youth! Fight!" Guy shouted.

"Yeah!" Rock Lee shouted with.

"And an extra fight! Scatter!"

Ruby was left standing, very confused on... everything. Kakashi pointed the direction of Northwest, and she ran that way. Although she wanted to say goodbye to Paku, she had a feeling that she'll meet other dogs in the Konohagakure.

* * *

Neji gave directions for anyone who needed them, but the boulder Ruby was looking for was easy to find. It was surrounded by a cluster of the same type of rock as it marked the edge of the forest. She could see mountains in the distance. It was a neat area, perfect for camping and picnicking.

"Ruby here. I've found the tag."

She was the last one to call in, just a minute after Lee.

"All right, on the count of three remove the tag," Kakashi instructed.

Ruby grabbed the tag.

"One! Two! Three!"

The tag easily came off.

She had a great feeling in her gut from doing something helpful in the mission.

However, it didn't come without it's own surprise. The once flat grass in front of her became a shape as it grew in a abnormal way. Like there was someone standing up under it or a puddle elevating.

"Neji," TenTen called for her teammate over the radio. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah. The same is happening here."

"A strange shadow appeared in the forest as soon as I removed the tag," Lee radioed in. "It's probably an enemy trap."

The three confirmed that they were seeing was what Ruby was seeing. Honestly, at first, Ruby didn't even recognize who it was.

This would be the first real opponent she would face in this world.

She studied the face, the clothes, the body.

Probably the only person she would have a fair fight against.

Ruby looked in the eye of her replica. She remembered her third morning here when she looked at the reflection in the water. Her eyes were silver, just like Yukata said. But this replica's eyes didn't have that sad, yet hopeful glint.

It had a blank expression.

She gripped the scythe just like Ruby was, leaned on her shoulder.

Ruby tried to see symbolism behind this. That in order to get farther into this world, she needs to get pass herself. But this just a trap.

Over the radio, the others talked about how a ninja team usually has three or four members, and in order to get past the seal, a second team is required. They didn't count Ruby being here as a fifth member, and because of that, there was two Jounin faced the Akatsuki.

She reminisced her first consciousness in that void, about what that man said. The order of events in this world have gone astray and basically told Ruby to fix it. Didn't even tell her what went wrong.

The replica merely stood there. Ruby couldn't keep track of time because of her dizzy head. It's not everyday you see a exact clone of yourself. Unless you're Naruto, that is.

She smiled. She should probably get back to him. Ruby gripped her sweaty scythe and started to run in just that way.

However, the replica appeared in front of her and pushed her. Unlike when Matsuri playfully pushed her in her bedroom, this made Ruby fall to her ass.

"Annoying," Ruby said.

Ruby got up and took a step back. She grabbed her scythe from the ground and wielded it with two hands. The replica did the same, but much more intently.

The replica won't let her leave, so she either beat it or wait here to be rescued by one of the others. Both seem equally impossible.

"How can I say I've done my part when I can do more to help!" Ruby gripped her scythe and swung it at the replica.

Fake Ruby blocked it with the scythe's handle and swung it backward. The pole hit the bottom of Ruby's chin.

She growled at the replica. Ruby sliced rapidly. Each being either dodged or blocked with the replica's scythe's pole.

The clone started to attack. Ruby was able to dodge and block in the same fashion that the fake had done. She never thought of how small she is to be wielding such a big weapon.

Fake Ruby held the scythe high up in the air to do a vertical slash down, but Ruby held the scythe diagonally and blocked it. Ruby tried kicking the clone in the gut, but it grabbed her ankle just as she made the kick connect.

It raised her ankle to make her lose balance, but Ruby let her scythe drop so she could balance herself with her hands and kicked the replica in the face. But it didn't even budge and gripped her ankle. She then kicked her over and over.

"Let go!"

For some reason, the clone wouldn't drop the scythe.

"Uh-oh."

Fake Ruby raised her scythe with her lone hand. After Ruby rolled to her side, the scythe's chine lodged in the ground. However, the replica twisted Ruby's ankle before she let go.

"Ow! Damn it!"

Ruby grabbed her scythe and used it like a cane to stand up. She could hear Kakashi asking for conditions of the team members, but each one seemed to be having trouble.

The others said it was impossible to get away. However, Ruby was at most disadvantaged because she couldn't fight well. She was already out of breath, while this clone was good as new.

Good enough to throw a direct punch at the poor Ruby.

This is the second time she was knocked on her ass, but it was much harder to stand up. The clone kept swung her scythe and made Ruby back off onto the rock wall. At least she won't get knocked down anymore. But this gives much less leisure room between her and the replica.

Neji's struggled voice came from her ear. "It looks like the fight's been settled."

"Sakura. What's going on with Sakura?" Lee asked.

The Ruby replica held her scythe up for another vertical slash, and Ruby used the same blocked maneuver as before. Except for this time, the clone didn't let up and pushed the perpendicular pole over Ruby's.

"Sakura's okay. They're all walking."

"So they beat one of the Akatsuki," Tenten said.

"I expected no less from Sakura and our sensei!"

"But things have gotten problematic," Neji stated.

"You're telling me," Ruby said. She had no hands freed to radio in so she was talking to herself. Literally.

"There was actually two Akatsuki members in the hideout. Even though one of them has been defeated, this Jutsu hasn't worn off!"

Ruby was glad to know it wasn't just her having a hard time with this.

"It's a Jutsu that won't wear off even if the caster has been defeated?" TenTen asked.

"There's a possibility," answered Neji.

"That means we just have to defeat our clones, right?!" Lee questioned.

Easier said than done. Ruby was basically looking at her death. Herself.

She felt shivers go through her entire body.

The thought of symbolism, or metaphor, or the horrible, dreadful irony that if she dies here, _she would have killed herself._

Ruby shredded a tear. What a cruel world.

"It was a mistake!" Ruby shouted in the air. "I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry I took my own life!"

She remembered the colors of the vomit on the black void's floor. Her mother, she died in a war. Ruby could remember it so faintly because it caused her so much distress.

"Are these guys becoming stronger than before?" TenTen asked.

Ruby can't die here. She promised to save Gaara for Matsuri. She promised the man to fix the events for her second chance. She promised _herself_.

"Indeed, he's begun hitting me with powerful shots," Lee added.

With her back still to the rock wall, Ruby slid down to a sit as the clone put more pressure on the pole. Good thing it was made for this combat. Wonderous on why it was, as scythes used to be garden tools.

"That's not it," Neji said, out of breath. "We've gotten weaker."

"We've gotten weaker? What do you mean, Neji?" TenTen begged for an answer.

"It's very simple. This Jutsu probably copies precisely at that moment, the ability and form of the person who removed the tags, and then they attack. That's why we've had trouble finishing them off. But unlike them, we're flesh-and-blood humans. If a fight drags on, we get tired."

"And the execution of our Jutsu and our movements worsen. So it feels like the enemies have gotten a lot stronger," Lee stated.

"Then the longer the fight drags on, the more fatigued we become and we'll be at a disadvantage!" TenTen added.

The replica lifted her scythe and went in for another attack, but Ruby managed to fall to her side and dodged it.

"Even so, we must not lose here!" Lee encouraged.

Fake Ruby couldn't get the scythe out of the wall as it went in too deep in. Instead, it let the scythe be and walked over to the fallen Ruby and sat on top of her. Her hands went for a tight grip on Ruby's throat, but she tried to push her hands away.

"It's so simple," Lee said before he laughed through the radio. What a horrible way to go. Being strangled by yourself and all you hear is laughter.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

Ruby could feel her breath being blocked. Must be true, that the replica does not exhaust as it was much stronger than her right now.

"I figured it out! How to beat these guys!"

Ruby couldn't listen due to the panic of being strangled. Lee began to explain, but her body going into full survival instinct, where all that matters was living.

"Stronger than we were yesterday!" Lee shouted. Ruby could hear that, and it made perfect sense.

She could feel her muscles tense up as she pried the replica's hands away. Even as annoying Lee could be, he has determination. Still, he's not as vexing as Naruto.

The replica was still at her throat. As she braced herself, she titled her head back and threw her noggin onto the replica's.

When once wasn't enough, she did it again.

When twice wasn't enough, she did it a third time!

When the third wasn't good enough, she took a deep breath, pried the hands away, and thrusted the top of her head onto the replica's chin. It went limp.

Freedom, at last. Relieved, Ruby rubbed her neck. That was worth the massive headache. Being strangled isn't much of a kink, and she doubted she'll develop anything but a phobia after that. In fact, she'll probably have nightmares. But, for noow, the replica dissolved back into the grass.

To get up, Ruby used her scythe as a cane to sit on the boulder. She pressed the radio button, "Hey, Neji?"

"Ruby? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I twisted my ankle, can you come help me?"

"I'm already on my way."

"Good job, Ruby!" Lee shouted through the radio.

She smiled. As weird as they are, these people are alright.

* * *

Ruby rested easy as Neji piggybacked her on the way. He wasn't too gentle as he ran, but at least she was off her feet. It was torture for her head, though.

"TenTen will have something for your ankle."

"Sorry I couldn't be much help."

"Fate has it ways. You definitely weren't the most suitable for this mission, but you being here might had accomplished it. Guy, Chiyo, and Sakura were able to beat one of the Akatsuki members easily," Neji informed.

"Fate, huh?" She wondered if she met Gaara, to only meet Matsuri, then Naruto, and then finally be here to help was fate. Or if she killed herself in her hold life was 'fate.' When she was young, she remembered someone told her stories like that. Something about a pale woman and a mirror.

Neji managed to catch up to Lee, who gave a thumbs up to Ruby, and TenTen, who was also glad to see that Ruby pulled through.

"Neji, we can't get a hold of Kakashi, they must have went out of range," TenTen exclaimed.

"I'll see. It looks like they're still fighting the one from the Akatsuki. But it seems they've succeeded in retrieving the Kazekage. However.."

"Neji, what about Naruto? Is he alright?" Ruby asked with a worry expression.

He hesitated, but he said yes.

Minutes later, after Neji had spotted the enemy hiding in the forest, he placed Ruby to her feet.

"Stay here," he whispered.

"Alright."

She sat against a tree to rest. After a moment, Ruby could hear a fight in the distance.

"Get back quickly, everyone!" Someone shouted.

From this distance, she had no idea what was happening, but as she stood up, she fell to the ground. From faint combustion sound, she put her arms in front of her face and body. But it was no use because the massive explosion came right for her.

But in the blink of the eye, it ceased to exist. Debris, dust, and smoke covered the area but was vacuumed up into the sky like a black hole.

"I think I liked walking the desert better," she said.

* * *

After the panic, which thanks to Kakashi's they escaped unscathed, Kakashi and Chiyo sat from exhaustion. Ruby sat, too. Her headache has left but her ankle was still in pain.

Sakura observed Gaara for any sign of life, but shook head sideways, as there was no way to resuscitate him. Just as they all feared, Gaara had the Tailed Beast extracted and was gone from this world. It was a cruel one, anyway.

Ruby looked up at Naruto, his usual determined eyes were filled with teary sparkles. "Why is it always Gaara? Did he have to die like this? He's the Kazekage. He just became the Kazekage."

"Calm down, Naruto," Chiyo asked faintly.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted. "This wouldn't have happened if you Sand Shinobi hadn't put a monster inside Gaara! Did you even ask Gaara at all about how he felt? Jinchuuriki, my ass. You've no right to act so self-important by labeling us."

Ruby frowned to her hand that gripped the cloth of her cloak. He was the most affected by Gaara's capture, and now, death. Honestly, she wished people were more like Gaara and Naruto. All they ever wanted to do was help people.

Chiyo stood up and walked to Gaara. She placed a hand on his chest, and a huge burst of chakra came from her hands. Kinda like when she and Kakashi funneled chakra into Ruby.

Except, this was significantly more extreme.

"Granny Chiyo! That Jutsu-" Sakura exclaimed.

Chiyo looked at her, as she knew all too well. The old lady smiled.

Ruby knew what was happening, too. The chakra in the lady was going into Gaara. _All of it._

Giving him something a lot of people wished they had.

Is this how she was brought back herself? Like this?

Everyone waited patiently, even Naruto, now that he's calmed down. Ruby looked up at him, who gave her the same sad eyes before they both looked back to Chiyo.

She struggled to funnel the chakra at the center point before Naruto came to the opposite side of Gaara. Ruby could see it. She didn't have enough chakra.

Naruto offered his hands.

"You can use my chakra. Would that be possible?"

Chiyo was out of breath, barely able to speak. "Place your hands on top of mine."

The blue chakra that emitted on Gaara's chest increased in size and power.

"Amidst this Shinobi World created by us foolish old people, I am glad a person like you showed up," Chiyo said in weakness. "The things I did in the past were nothing but mistakes. But, in my last hour, it seems I shall finally able to do the right thing."-

"Our villages. The future is likely to be different from the way things were in our time. Your mysterious power that Kakashi spoke of, that power is likely to alter the future greatly. When you become a Hokage like none before."-

"Sakura. Next time, help the person you cherish most, not an old lady with one foot in the grave. You are very much like me. There are not many women who have a man's courage. You will probably become a Kunoichi who surpasses her master. Ruby, for someone so shy and unsure of themselves, you make friends very easily. I'm glad I was able to make some more at this time."

Chiyo turned her attention back to Naruto.

"Naruto, this old lady has a favor to ask you. You are the one and only person who is capable of knowing the extent of Gaara's pain. And Gaara knows your pain, too. So, please, help Gaara."

Ruby was unable to hold her tears when Gaara eyes begin to open, just as Chiyo fell over into Sakura.

* * *

Later that night, a hundred of Sand Shinobi flooded the area that Gaara resurrected. Matsuri was the happiest. Temari even had to block her from hugging Gaara. It was funny, yet lively, how Gaara could barely walk after being dead for so long. Amazing he could walk at all.

Ruby was given a bandage for her ankle, but she could feel it wasn't as bad as she thought it was. But that's probably because Sakura did some Medical Jutsu. She could walk on it, at least.

While the entire group of people laughed and cheered in the forest, Ruby sat where the campfire's warm glow could barely touch.

"Hey," greeted a familiar voice.

She looked up to see Naruto. "Hey, you."

"So, guess it's not a secret anymore."

Ruby stood up and patted away the dirt she sat on.

"Yeah, it isn't that much of a mystery from how you've been acting."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. I get pretty wild up about things."

The girl smiled, "We're a lot alike. I want to protect my friends, too."

"Yeah. We are."

Behind Naruto, she saw a familiar man lean against a tree. Jiraiya. As soon he caught Ruby eyes, he smiled, pointed towards the dark of the forest, and walked off.

She looked back at Naruto, "Thank you, by the way. Matsuri really appreciates it."

"No problem. Anytime."

Ruby took a step closer, balanced herself on her tippy toes, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, really. Thank you."

Naruto was stunned at being hugged, but wrapped his arms under hers.

"Yeah, you're welcome."

It was a long hug, nothing cheap but a warm embrace. The girl let go, and each smiled at each other for a slight second before Naruto retreated back to the mass.

As she was sure she wasn't in anyone's sight, Ruby walked into the darkness, away from the entire group. Time to go. How could she say goodbye when everyone is having such a good time?

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Ruby looked back to see Matsuri standing. Even if this dark, she could see Matsuri was sad to see her leave.

"Sorry, everyone is so happy. I didn't want to ruin it by saying goodbye."

"I guess you got a point, but I don't think it's a good one. Gaara is too busy with everyone else to talk to me, so I noticed you were leaving."

Matsuri walked closer, and begin to hug Ruby.

"I'm going to miss you, Rubes. Thank you so much for bringing him back to me and for being there."

"It's no problem. I'll miss you, too, Mats."

Once they stopped their hug and Ruby tried to regain her personal space, Matsuri gently touched her face. Ruby's curiously looked towards her. Unexpectedly, Matsuri planted a slow kiss on Ruby's lower lip.

Extremely shocked, and uncomfortable. Disoriented, even. Ruby wanted to put her hood on and hide away so she didn't have to deal with this. Instead, she stood like a statue. In the dark, Matsuri eyes found Ruby's wide eyes and leaned herself to kiss her again. She pushed Ruby's back to a tree.

Ruby dropped her scythe to the ground as Matsuri pushed her more developed body against Ruby's as if she tried to fuse them together. She felt a big sense of claustrophobia from being confined like this.

Matsuri was a few inches taller so she used her hands to tilt Ruby's head up. Even if Ruby felt immensely uneasy, she couldn't help but kiss back and pull on Matsuri's lips with her own.

Her stomach felt at knots at being so vulnerable, she didn't even know what to do with her hands. They felt clamped, but eventually found their way to Matsuri's hips to pull her closer.

She never expected her first kiss to be a girl, much less out of the bloom like this. It felt wrong to do, but she couldn't exactly push her away. She didn't want Matsuri to feel bad just because she misplaced her feelings for Gaara onto her.

The short moment felt like it lasted eternity before Matsuri started to push her leg onto her. Ruby pushed her away.

"Matsuri, I- no. I don't like, you know, girls."

From the look inMatsuri'ss eyes, she already felt guilty. "Sorry, I don't either, I don't know what I was doing. I kind of just did it. You were there for me when-"

"It's fine, it's just, I don't know. Unexpected. And with Gaara going missing, and your parent-" She understood that Matsuri was under a lot of stress. She always looked up to Gaara, and to find out Chiyo gave her life to save him might have made her feel ashamed.

"You know about my parents?"

"Yeah, I do. Yukata told me that night I brought you home."

"Figures," Matusri stated. "Promise you'll come back to visit."

"Of course I will," Ruby said as she pulled her hood on. She picked up her scythe and leaned it over her shoulder. She couldn't look back. Not yet. Ruby just hope that with Gaara returned, Matsuri will be alright.

Eventually, she found her way to the other side of the woods, to a huge, clear field.

Jiraiya waited as he looked up to the moon. It hasn't been long since it was dusk. He had his arms folded. The soft wind made a cool breeze and made soundless chimes out of his long hair.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The man looked at her with a warm smile before he waved for her to follow.

"You're gonna need some new clothes. Those are shredded, and won't look good in Konohagakure."

Her gut felt strange from what just occurred in the forest. But the crescent moon made a smile at her, and around it, the dark night was glittered with stars, shining onto the knee-touching grass. It tickled her toes and legs, actually.

She needs to get stronger to protect her friends. Like the ones she made today. The Leaf Village, Konohagakure awaited her just like how Sunagakure waited for Gaara.

Ruby felt blissful, chirpy even, to be able to say that Gaara of the Sand was given Another Chance. And maybe she will, too.

* * *

 **12/16/2017 Edit: Same thing.**

 **The number of times I watched "A Retired Granny's Determination" episode to get everything right is infuriating.**

 **Not a Ruby and Matsuri pairing. Just expanding on people's relationships with each other, and Matsuri herself. She's just a fangirl in canon, and wanted to expand from that. If I get complaints then I'll edit it to just be a simple farewell. (Sasuke and Naruto kissed in the weirdest way possible in canon, anyway.)**

 **Thanks to Beta Skeletickles.**


	7. New Light

" _You say this is suicide? I say this is war, and I'm losing the battle."_

* * *

It had only been a day since she left Sunagakure's group behind and came with Jiraiya to Konohagakure. The first thing he did for her, was set her up in this hotel room, near the top.

Hair still wet from the shower, Ruby took the thick cotton romper and placed her legs into the holes. As she pulled the bottom half up, she realized it was much like wearing tight shorts. She pulled the garment up and pushed her arms through. They tightly hugged her upper arms.

After, she started to button up the front red buttons all the way to the neck and finally buckled the neck collar up. She looked back into the mirror. The clothes Jiraiya bought her were, without a doubt, expensive. But why couldn't he have gotten her a battle skirt or something? She didn't like how much her legs showed.

Good thing Jiraiya got her a new cloak, too, as the romper was almost skin tight and hugged her body like a leech. The cloak was bright red, and a bit thicker than what she's been wearing, like a hoodie. She wrapped around her shoulders like a scarf while the rest hung down. At least her silver rose belt will look nice with it.

When she arrived here near midnight, she didn't get to look at the village much. But, now was the time!

As soon she reached to twist the knob, the door flew open. And behind it, Jiraiya standing at the door frame.

"Oh-ho! Finally up, huh?!"

"Could've knocked first!" Good thing she didn't take another two minutes getting dressed. She was too tired to realize _that he's the one with the room key._

"Knock first? Why?"

"Uh, no reason. You just startled me is all," she said with a fake grin. Not like she was bare just a moment ago.

"Well, in any matter, we'll be starting your training this afternoon. This morning, I want you to meet one of my old friends."

"Lead the way."

As she hoped to turn a new leaf and keep her hood down, she let her hair flow freely int he air. Even if she did have her hood on, it would probably fixate more attention here than it would have in Sunagakure. The sun wasn't as harsh here.

The mountain behind this village's Kage building was magnificent. Five faces shaped into the mountain, as if they were gods that looked over their village. Even the clouds that slowly paced over them didn't amount to much.

"That's the Hokage Rock. The one in the middle would be my sensei, the Third Hokage," Jiraiya informed when he saw her gaze.

"Sunagakure didn't have anything like this in their village. How did they do that?"

"The world is full of ninjas and Jutsu, and you're wondering how someone made a rock look like a face?"

"Fine, good point. Where's this friend of yours?"

He pointed up the Hokage Rock. "Up there, she's the Fifth Hokage."

Ruby made worried eyes at him. Honestly, Ruby was glad to see that women aren't subjected to a man's world. Any place with a particular dominated sex is awful.

"What? Don't you want to meet the leader of this wonderful village?" His mouth broke into a small grin.

"It's not that, I'm just not good at speaking to people. Gaara was a lot like me. Socially weird, a teenager, pale, _red_."

As they walked to the Kage building, people began to open up their shops as other people buzzed about. It made the street feel alive. It was such a friendly, welcoming feel. Compared to Sunagakure, this place was like a five-star hotel all around. Sunagakure was like, a two.

"Tsunade is-," he paused, only followed by the look of thought and despair.

"Is what?" Ruby muttered. She was a bit terrified as they entered the giant Kage building.

"Tsunade is a very strong-willed woman. Even when we were on the same team, she'd beat me if I messed up _anything._ Not many things could break her, so basically just don't say anything to upset her and you'll be fine."

"Uh, okay," Ruby hesitantly said. Maybe she'll just say nothing and be alright with that. But then she'll ask Ruby to speak up, which would make the girl even more scared to speak up. It's an endless cycle.

Jiraiya led the way upstairs of this fancy, elaborated building. Nice wood, good flooring. Decorations and lightning. Much richer than Sunagakure, especially with the air conditioner.

Jiraiya knocked on the double doors, and a mature woman's voice told them to come in. After the man opened the door, he stepped aside with an eager smile. "You first."

Ruby furrowed an eyebrow before she took a step and looked inside the room. Behind a desk was a woman with long blonde hair. Her face is the one on the Hokage Rock. It was hard to see anything but her face while she stamped papers like a madman...woman. Either way, she looked much busier than Gaara.

Behind Ruby, the door slammed shut. She jumped in place at the sudden noise. Quickly, she tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. The jackass was holding it so she that she couldn't escape!

"Well, what is it?"

Ruby slowly looked over her shoulder to see Tsunade's glare with eyes that were brown, fierce, and tired. After she tried door one last time, she turned around and straightened up.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose. Jiraiya-Sensei brought me here."

Does she really need to add sensei after saying his name? She's not from here and it even sounded a bit strange, but Naruto and Sakura said it for Kakashi, so why not?

Tsunade studied her for a few seconds and looked back at her desk. "Naruto calls him 'Pervy Sage,' but I'll give it time."

Ruby has heard that nickname but has yet to see any good examples. He's a writer of adult literature, but that wouldn't grant him such a nickname, would it? And she highly doubted he'd perv young girls like her and instead perv on women like Tsunade?

Her mention of Naruto gave her something to talk about, though.

"I've met Naruto. I helped Guy's team with the five-something seal so that he could fight the real opponents."

"I read the mission debrief yesterday morning so expect them to come rushing back. I was happy to hear that the Kazekage was saved this morning when the messenger bird came." She had such a great smile so why did Jiraiya make it seem like she was mean?

The woman opened a drawer and took out a checkbook to write on. She then took a slip note and wrote on that, too. Once done, she stood up from her chair and walked closer.

"This is for helping on the mission. You came here with Jiraiya so I going to assume you weren't paid by Sunagakure. You should get a citizen pass. Give this to the boys up front in the booth. It'll explain everything them."

Ruby took the papers and looked at the check. Her eyes popped. "Uh?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Nothing, thank you."

"Mhm. Tsunade used her hand to make Ruby take a step away from the door. The fierce woman then punched the door, _hard._ Not hard enough to break it from the hinges but definitely hard enough to punch a hole through it!

As Tsunade sat, she waved her hand for Ruby to go on her way. She twisted the knob, but there was a smidge of resistant when she tried to open it. After she pushed it, she realized it was Jiraiya's leg blocking the door. He was knocked unconscious with a big red spot on his forehead.

Ruby looked back at Tsunade, who gave her a cheeky grin.

* * *

About an hour later, behind the Academy section of the building, Jiraiya held an icepack to his head. The clearing behind the building had beautiful grass and a swing on the tree. Very isolated compared to the streets.

"Alright, Ruby," he sadly said. "Inside your body is the Chakra Pathway System. And in this village are a certain type of people with the ability to see it. That's why I've asked their clan head to borrow someone that may be able to help."

"A person?" Ruby asked as she saw a girl with long, purple hair walk outside of the building and into the clearing they occupied.

"Ah, there you are, Miss Hinata. This is Ruby Rose."

Each girl looked at each other before they both swayed their eyes away. Ruby looked back and slowly held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Hinata took Ruby's hand and gave an embraced handshake. "Hinata, it's nice to meet you as well."

After they released hands, Ruby took a closer look at her pale eyes. "I met a boy with the exact same eyes. Do you know Neji?"

She grew a genuine smile and nodded. "I do, that's my cousin."

"Hinata, could you take a look at Ruby's chakra pathway system?"

"Yes." Like Neji, she closed her eyes to focus her face flexed, in the direction of Ruby. She observed her like a piece of meat.

"That is, very odd. I wonder how Neji hadn't noticed it before," Hinata said.

Jiraiya put down the ice pack. From the way it sweated, it must have been a water pack by now. "What is it?"

"Chakra is supposed to be flowing all throughout the body. Even a regular person will have some flow, along with having a small amount of chakra. But Ruby doesn't have anything."

Ruby felt shameful. If she just told them she was from this world they wouldn't be so confused. What if this is all just a lost cause?

"Wait!" Hinata blurted. "I see something. A dark blue, and a dark red. I've never seen anything like this before. It's like two long, thin threads."

"A dark red and blue? Where is it located?" Jiraiya asked.

"The red is located with a thin line among her veins, and the blue is located in her head. My guess is her chakra isn't completed."

Ruby remembered back when Itachi placed a genjutsu on her. He didn't attack, but instead, he told her that she has all the ingredients, just not the mixer.

"Is there anything I can do to help with that?" Ruby asked.

The flex in Hinata's face vanished and was replaced by a gentle expression. "I'm not so sure. Attempting simple Jutsu may help. I think either the Clone Technique or the Tree Climbing Method would be best."

Ruby remembered when Matsuri showed her that tree climbing stuff. Pretty nifty.

Hinata looked towards Jiraiya. "Will that be all you were needing, Lord Jiraiya?"

' _Lord?_ '

"Yes, thank you very much, young lady."

She did a polite bow and as she was about to past him, she stopped. "Do you know when Naruto may be coming back from his mission?"

Jiraiya made a cheeky smile, "Shouldn't be more than a few days, at most."

"I see, thank you," Hinata said before she gazed back to Ruby. "I hope we become great friends, Ruby."

Ruby smiled. "Yeah. Me too."

Hinata nodded and walked into the building.

"Well, let's get started. The Clone Illusion. It's basically the water-downed version of what I'm sure you've seen from Naruto. That's way more advanced."

"He's able to do it in an instant, like breathing."

"And yet, when he was at the Academy here, he couldn't even make a single illusionary clone stand."

As Ruby widened her eyes from the hope Jiraiya gave her, she smiled. "Then I have a chance!"

"Almost all Jutsu requires an at least one hand sign to manipulate the chakra in them. But before I tell you what signs you will use, you will learn how any academy student learns." The man pointed to her with an enthusiastic smile. "By studying!"

"Do... do I really?"

Jiraiya made an ever-reaching smile as he opened the door.

"Damn it."

* * *

Before she knew it, an academy teacher that went by the name of Iruka handed her several books. As she looked at the books with a big, pitiful frown, Iruka smiled.

"What's wrong? Don't like school?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I don't remember ever attending it."

After he relinquished his smile, his head titled from wonder. "Don't remember?"

"It's a long story," Ruby walked to the door frame before she looked at the man. "Thank you for the books, Iruka."

"Come by if you have any questions," he said like a true teacher.

She walked into the hallway and to the door that led to the clearing in the back. The last thing she wanted to do was be stuck in a stuffy classroom, rather she wanted to just sit under the shady tree. Jiraiya suggested she should read through the books to pick up as much information as she could. He thought after she understands Jutsu, everything else would come naturally.

Too bad he doesn't know how to use a scythe. Who needs chakra when you have a scythe?

"What a lonely swing," Ruby said to the wooden swing roped to the tree branch above before she walked past it for the shade of the tree.

As soon she sat down in the shade, she opened the book in her lap, _Nature of Chakra._ She quickly looked at the first chapter but it was hard to focus when her cloak wouldn't keep her legs covered.

The first chapter was about the origin of chakra, and what it is. Physical energy, spiritual energy. Apparently, it's existed for as long as the moon has but where it came from was a mystery. Myths about a Sage of Six Paths.

An hour into reading and Ruby wished she was back walking aimlessly in the desert. She rubbed her palms into her eyes and looked up to the lively leaves and branches above. As she looked at the lingering clouds, she leaned her head onto the tree.

"Mommy, there's someone here!"

Ruby jerked her head back down to see a woman that held a child's hand. A mother and daughter. The woman had a blue kimono over bandages that covered everything but her face and neck. White, messy hair with eyes as blue as ice.

The child was a younger version, but with black hair. She couldn't be more than three years old. In fact, the mother couldn't be much more than Ruby. Definitely not over twenty-five. But then again, she was wrong about Lee being a clone of Guy.

"Oh, sorry. People usually aren't here at this time today," the woman said.

Ruby reached her hand out. "Don't leave! I don't mind! I'm just reading, after all."

"Are you sure?"

The mother released her daughter's hand as she walked closer to Ruby. At least it's a reason not to read this book.

Ruby doesn't remember if she's ever talked to kids this young. Isn't it much like talking to a dog?

"Hey, what's your name?!" Ruby asked with enthusiasm.

"Nekena."

"I'm Ruby Rose, it's nice to meet you."

The mother walked close and gave an easy smile. Obviously forced from those tired eyes. "Hi, I'm Yoru. Are you a student here?"

"No, just… studying." If it wasn't for the fact Jiraiya told her to, she wouldn't have been studying at all.

"Mind if I sit down, Ruby?"

"Of course not, go right ahead."

"Kids," she said as she laid her back on the tree. Nekena attempted to use the swing, but her legs wouldn't lift her up. "If being a ninja doesn't stress you out, being a mother will."

"You're a ninja?" Playing the role of a ninja and a mother sounds more stressful than the job Tsunade has.

"I used to be. It paid well, and I was good at what I did but that's behind me. What about you? Are you studying to become one?"

"No, I'm a... hunter."

Ruby didn't see Yoru's narrowed and skeptical eyes.

"At least, I think I am. Can't even remember my name half the time."

"Wait, so you have amnesia?"

Ruby turned a page of her book. "Yep. Came here to hopefully train and get back home, wherever that may be."

Yoru closed her eyes and gripped the grass under them. "Yeah, I miss my home, too."

"Mommy, can you push me? Pleeeeaseee?" Nekena asked.

As Yoru started to stand up, Ruby grabbed her sleeve. "Want me to push her?"

Yoru gazed wide eyes at her but nodded. "Sure."

Ruby pushed her arms backward to propel her to a stand. Nekena made a goofy smile at her before she faced forward, ready to be pushed.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

Ruby pulled the rope back to give Nekena a great first push. And then a second time and so on.

As the shade of the tree shortened by a few inches, Ruby grew tired of pushing Nekena on the swing and eventually stood to the side to let he arms rest. But, by then, Nekena had it all figured out by herself. Behind her, Yoru came to stand near Ruby.

"So, Yoru. Where's her father?"

A grim look came over her eyes. "Oh, he's... not around anymore."

"Sorry! I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's fine. Really. Anyway, Nekena and I should get going."

"Oh, alright."

Yoru stood behind the swing and grabbed the ropes by her hands. She painfully cringed as she forced the swing to stop swinging. "Time to go, sweetheart."

"Aw, okay."

"I'll see you around?" Ruby inquired.

"I don't know, maybe," Yoru said as she took Nekena's hand and led her around the building. Ruby waved back at the daughter.

After they were out of sight, Ruby made a curious look to herself. "Maybe?"

But, she forgot all about it as she realized just how empty her stomach was. But, first things first, she needed an ID. Because of the S-Ranked mission she helped on, Tsunade compensated her with half a million ryo. Apparently, that's enough for an A-Ranked mission. Maybe she could buy an apartment? Although, the hotel is cozy. And it's not like she had a family, or a dog.

What she really wanted was an easier way to carry her scythe. And food.

* * *

The sun anchored down beyond the horizon as Ruby took the elevator up to the second to the last story of the hotel. She looked at her ID card before she closed her wallet and placed it inside her new messenger bag.

As soon the elevator opened, she stepped out and turned left before she eventually got to her room. With the key in hand, she opened the door and locked it behind her. She's gotten about a third of a way through the textbook and had a bookmark to show for it.

After she pulled her bag off her shoulder and dropped it on her bed, she walked into the bathroom. Sure, she locked the room's door, but the last thing she needed is someone to come through the window, so she locked that door, too. Damn ninjas. Can never be too careful.

She turned on the shower water to make it rain a nice warm. Then she unbuttoned her garment and pushed it off before she stepped into the shower.

Several minutes later, she walked out of the room as she held a towel around her body. First things she noticed was her new sketchbook opened, and several packs of cookies on the nightstand.

Honestly, she only bought the sketchbook to try and draw out some memories. Like the drawing of a lady in a white cloak. But the sketchbook was flipped to the page of.. cookies. She groaned as she took the note that was on the packs.

'I saw how far you got into the first book and saw some of your sketches, so I got you some cookies. As soon as Kakashi and the others return, I need to leave to do something. Just thought I'd let you know. Better find Naruto as soon you can! Never know when his next mission will be. He's not one to sit around for too long.'

Well, that solved who was in her room. Figures. At least it will give her time to read the books.

* * *

The academy wasn't filled with kids, which was typical for a Sunday. But Yoru and Nekena didn't come around, either.

Unbelievably, she spent all morning reading and almost finished the book. So far, she read about hand seals and how they bend the chakra, manipulate it in a certain way for a specific ability. All the basic hand signs were in the book.

Ruby also learned a little of the basic jutsus, such as the body flicker or body replacement jutsu. Also, that when there are multiple Jutsu being spoken of, the word remains written the same way and an 's' is not added.

Eventually, she found herself at the bridge that looked over the huge water canal. With her arms rested on the railing, she stared at the glittering, blue water. This place truly did feel like a home.

But as someone came to stand by her and rest their own arms on the railing, she jerked her face to Tenten.

"Ruby! So it's true! You left to Konoha right after we saved Gaara. Naruto was pissed that Jiraiya was around and didn't even drop by."

"Sorry, I was never good at goodbyes."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. What have you been up to since you came here?"

"Nothing, really. Reading. It's a drag."

Tenten tone lightened up, "You sound like Shikamaru. Hey, don't you have a scythe? Before when we met, I wanted to take a look at it but we didn't have time. I _love_ weapons."

Ruby smiled. "I'd be glad to show you my scythe."

* * *

In her hotel room, Ruby handed the eager Tenten her scythe. She promptly touched the side of the blade with her fingertips

"Wow, this is extremely well made. It's basically ancient but it doesn't have a scratch on it. Where did you get this?" Tenten asked.

"The weapon store at Sunagakure. An old woman named Azami gave it to me after I drooled over it. Do you know how to use one?"

Tenten frowned, "No, I don't. There aren't any scythes users that I know of. But I do know how to use a sickle and chain!"

"Sickle and chain? Isn't that just a smaller scythe?"

"Kinda. The sickle is _much_ smaller, and chained to a weight." Tenten nudged her head to follow. "Let's go to my personal favorite weapon shop. I'm sure they'll have one."

After a long walk, Tenten and Ruby stood outside the 'Emporium Karin.' An older building. It was a good distance away from the village's center.

"The general store in town doesn't sell unique weapons, just shurikens and other general stuff. So I come here every now and then," Tenten exclaimed.

"It's so, I don't know, deserted looking?"

As they were about to enter, Tenten smacked her head. "Crap, I forgot to get my mom something to make dinner. Will you be okay here?"

"Uh, yeah - totally. I got this. No problem," Ruby lied.

"Great, I'll see you later!"

Ruby whimpered as she watched Tenten run around the corner.

"Here we go."

Unlike Azami's shop, it didn't have a bell tot he door. But once in, she saw all the weapons. Like Tenten said, there were a lot of unique weapons. But she didn't plan on seeing that kid, Nekena, to be sat on the counter.

But as a cold touch pricked her neck, she looked down to see an arm that reached around to threaten her neck with a knife.

"So you _are_ from Kirigakure?" A woman spoked into her ear.

Her fear didn't last long as she fainted.

* * *

From the forced breeze on her face, Ruby slowly opened her face to Yoru fanning her with a book.

"Eh?" Ruby faintly said. "What happened?"

"I am so sorry! I thought you lied earlier and followed me. But I took a look at your wallet and saw your citizenship," Yoru pleaded.

Ruby dazedly looked at her as she slowly touched her own neck.

"Can you forgive me?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her head, where it had hit the floor. Her noggin was pounding like someone hammered her head. But she pushed back on the floor to sit up. "Do you have a sickle and chain?"

Yoru saw she was still dazed and smiled. "I sure do." She helped Ruby to her feet, who barely managed to stand straight, and then retreated to the back. In a small moment, she returned with a slender, long case. She opened it and took out a sickle and chain for Ruby.

The kama was a little more than foot long, and the chain was yards long. Ruby had no idea how to handle it, so she placed it back into the case.

"5,000 ryo, please. I honestly wish I could give you it for free but the owner would kill me."

Ruby brought out her wallet and go the required amount, handing it to her. "Here you go."

"I really am sorry for making you faint like that," Yoru apologized as she took the currency.

Yoru seemed sorry enough but why did she suspect her? Nonetheless, Ruby made a crooked grin.

"People usually just make me jump in place, so it's a nice change of things?"

"It's just, you said you were a hunter, so I thought you might have been one of Kirigakure's," Yoru explained. Her eyes sadly twinkled until Nekena tugged on her clothes and raised her arms up. As Yoru smiled, she picked her up to hold.

"I didn't even know you worked here. Tenten brought me r I said I wanted to learn how to use a scythe."

"A scythe, huh? I've worked here for three and a half years. This place has never been popular, but Karin, the owner, was kind enough to offer me a job and the back room to sleep."

"Three years. So your daughter was born here?" It seemed like she came from Kirigakure, but Ruby already regretted asking about Nekena's father earlier. Some people like to keep to themselves, and Ruby can definitely understand that.

"Yes, that's right," Yoru finally said with a weird smile.

Ruby took the kusarigama's case. She remembered Jiraiya's note. She really didn't want to miss Naruto while he's here and wanted to leave in a hurry. But this store, it seemed so lonely. Yoru even more so.

"Would you like some company in the store? All I've been doing is reading, and I can do that anywhere."

Yoru gave a more sincere, welcoming grin than that obvious fake one. "Sure, I'd love that."

"Cool, see you around."

As she walked to the hotel, she walked through the main strip of the village. The shadows of the area became bigger as the sun dimmed to make the area a tinted orange. But as she came to the bridge that lingered over the water canal, she saw the boy she wanted to see. From the way his hands were in his pockets and his face turned to the ground, he was thinking about something.

"Hey! I was looking for you!" Ruby turned her direction to along with him.

As he saw her face, he smiled as he quickly looked at her outfit. "Oh, Ruby! I didn't even recognize you!"

"So, where are we going?"

"My apartment. Got a little less than an hour to get my stuff ready for a mission. Too bad you didn't find me earlier when we had an open spot on the team."

"Yeah! Too bad!" Ruby chuckled nervously. The last thing she wanted is to get herself beaten up like the last mission.

"Instead, we've got some jerk going with us along with a new captain. Remember how Kakashi was a bit under the weather?" Ruby nodded her head. "Well, he'll be in the hospital for a week."

"Have you met the captain already?"

"Yeah," Naruto said as they turned a corner. "He seems okay. Couldn't really get a read on him."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," she said as she gently touched his arm. "Maybe I'll visit Kakashi some. How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Naruto exclaimed as he walked up the stairs of the apartment complex, to the far corner. "Definitely about a week, though."

"Jiraiya told me your favorite is Ichiraku's, so when you get back maybe you'll show me it?"

She felt nervous, but she made an oath not to pull her head up every time she felt uneasy. It might be weird to some, but when she had her hood on, it felt easier to breathe.

As he grabbed the doorknob to his apartment, he made a smirk. "Sure, I'd love to show you my favorite restaurant."

"Great! It'll be like a date!"

Ruby exclaimed with a cheery smile.

"Oh, yeah," he said as she rotated and left.

* * *

 **Yoru and Nekena are OC. Karin is from the Chronicles PS2 game.**

 **Honestly, I don't think the outfit is at all important. Could just simply skip reading those paragraphs. If I were a better artist, I would have loved drawing the outfits out. Think of Ilia's outfit, but with a dozen buttons split down the middle? Tha** **nks to Skeletickles for beta-ing.**

 **Please review. Tell me what I did good on or need to work out.**


	8. Weathered Hoary

" _All it takes is a beautiful, fake smile to hide an injured soul and they will never notice how broken you really are."_

* * *

As she let the shower pour water over her face, Ruby honestly couldn't remember when she woke up and got into the shower. After she talked to Naruto last night, she ran into Tenten, who suggested for her to meet with her team tomorrow. Unfortunately, that meant she had to wake up extremely early. Almost a whole two hours.

The girl combed her hair back. Wait, did she shampoo her hair or not? Whatever. After she turned off the water and used a towel to dry off, she used another to cover her body. _Just in case a certain someone didn't leave and decided to drop by unannounced_.

Once she was sure no one was there, she dressed in her garment and walked outside of the door. From her bag, she got out the key and locked the door.

By the time she arrived at Tenten's house, the moon had settled, and the stars had returned to the void. It was only a subtle blue overcast and the cool air that rested in the early morning.

Her house was a decent size, two stories high house. On the front porch was Tenten, waiting patiently. When she noticed Ruby, she gave a curious eye with a slight smirk. "Are you going to be running in that? Do you have anything more practical?"

"Uh, not really?" How was she supposed to know they'll be running today? This outfit isn't the worse to run it, but definitely not for whatever Tenten has for her today.

"Come inside for a minute, I think I have some old clothes you could have."

* * *

Outside of the town, in the midst of extensive flora, Neji and Lee sat in the grass. Alarmed to some rustling in the nearby grass, they spotted Tenten arriving with Ruby close behind. She had on black sweatpants, tied at the waist. And a thin, white t-shirt.

"Ruby! How nice to see you!" Lee enthusiastically said as he stood up. "Will you be joining us today?"

"She's wearing a proper running outfit, Lee. Is it not obvious?" Neji added.

Lee threw a thumbs up to Neji. "What a great presumption, Neji! I'm sure Guy Sensei would not mind!"

"He better not," Tenten subjected as she folded her arms.

"Not a worry about that! I don't mind another youth joining us!" A matured voice said behind Ruby. Over her shoulder, she could see Guy with his glinting smile. "Ruby, is it? I don't expect you to keep up with the other three at all, especially Lee. But are you sure your ankle is up to it?"

"It's fine! Feeling great as new, actually. I'll be fine," Ruby said. Why did they make the running exercise out to be like they'll be doing a week-long marathon?

"Great! Lee! How many laps will we doing this morning?" Guy asked his clone. Ruby doesn't care if Lee isn't related to Guy. He. Is. A. Clone.

"Twenty! No, wait! Twenty-five!" Lee screamed.

Tenten used her hand to rub her face before she revealed a frustrated face. Ruby was just glad she wasn't expected to amount to much compared to the others.

Tenten glared at Lee. "There is no way Guy is going to expect us to-"

"Excellent idea, Lee!"

Tenten gaped her mouth as her eyes grew worried. "Huh?!"

Ruby looked over at Neji, who also had an irritated state. Lee, as always, was enthusiastic. Smiling with joy, even.

"Sensei you can't be serious!" Tenten urged.

"I sure am! Running is no joking matter. Now get going!"

"Yeah!" Lee screamed as he immediately sprinted into the foliage. Neji was the second after he angrily watched Lee run.

Tenten eyebrow twitched as Guy gave a stern look.

"Twenty-five laps can't be too bad, right? How big of a lap is he talking about, anyway?" Ruby asked.

Tenten slowly looked at her with dread before she followed her teammates.

"Ruby, is it? A lap is around the whole village," Guy said.

Ruby's head jerked forward at that surprise. "This time, you can just do ten laps!"

This time?

As she slowly begin to jog, she already wanted to collapse. She'd rather go walk in the scorching sun of Sunagakure, again.

* * *

Five hours.

Five hours of just sprinting on the dirt path. Apparently, it wasn't an original dirt road and it was Team Guy's laps around that eroded it to dirt.

Lee would encourage Ruby at every passing, but Neji had said she shouldn't have gotten involved at the first pass. After that, he remained quiet. Tenten gave encouragement, as well, but they rarely passed each other as she was the slowest of the other two.

As Ruby rested under a shaded tree, Ruby shirt was drenched with sweat. She definitely needed another, because she definitely forgot to use shampoo. At least she most likely worked off those packs of cookies. But she could feel her head pounding from all the jogging today so it is definitely not a day to read. She's surprised her body could handle all this running.

She was able to trail the other three at first but at the start of the second lap, she started to fall greatly behind. She just finished the tenth lap when the others were on their twenty-fifth. Lee had already finished by the time Ruby stopped and had rested up.

"You're," Ruby said between her heavy breaths. "Really fast."

"Thank you, it came from my hard work and determination!"

Neji came from the foliage and waltzed to the shadow to sit. He was clearly out of breath, despite his attempt to keep it calm. Ruby smiled. Who is he trying to impress?

Ruby began to wind out her sweaty shirt. Good thing Tenten gave her some undergarment or today would have been a disaster. What used of a white shirt when it becomes transparent like that?

A few minutes later, Tenten finally arrived. Basically dead, though. At some point, she must have pulled off her hair ties and let her pigtails down. She sat between her and Neji, in the shade.

"All right, I'd say you guys did pretty good. But next time, I expect double the effort!" Guy stated.

Double effort? Only someone completely crazy would even attempt to do that.

"Yes, Guy Sensei! We will make it happen!" Lee shouted as he raised his hand.

Ruby and Tenten both gave an annoyed glare.

* * *

After Tenten and Ruby walked back to her house, she asked Ruby if she'd like to shower before heading back out. Her parents weren't home so she used her parent's bathroom while Ruby used the main one. Dressed back in her cloak outfit, Tenten said to keep the sweat outfit.

"Want me to show you some moves with the chain-sickle tomorrow?" Tenten asked as she led Ruby out of her house. Tenten said she is a weapons expert, but Ruby hasn't seen _any_ weapons on her. At all.

"Yeah, sure. I just wish there were better ways to carry all these weapons. Too much of a hassle. How do you do it?"

Tenten made a smile as she looked back at Ruby, "I'll show you tomorrow. How about that?"

"I guess that's fair, but don't you have training?"

"We're supposed to train our own skills, but a good way to gain more experience is to teach others."

"I'll meet you here, then?"

Tenten chuckled, "Yeah, but let's say eight-thirty this time."

Eight-thirty? That's not early at all!

Ruby waved Tenten goodbye as they split off on the main road. It's time to meet with Yoru and Nekena at Karin's Emporium. Maybe she'll meet the owner, which the business is named after. Strangely, she wasn't present yesterday.

As soon Ruby came into the shop, Nekena was sat happily on the counter as she swung her feet. The girl was happy about something.

"Hi, Ruby!" She shouted.

"Hey, Nekena. How are _you_ today?"

"Good!" Nekena said with a smile of her own.

"Oh, that's.. Good."

"There's some pink lemonade in the back fridge if you'd like some, Ruby," Yoru exclaimed as she came around the corner.

It might seem old to keep referring back to the desert, but Ruby absolutely _craved_ lemonade that day. Especially pink lemonade, strawberry-kiwi. But there is no way Yoru had that type, was there?

"What kind is it?"

"Strawberry-kiwi," Yoru said as she sat behind the counter, right behind Nekena.

Ruby hurried around the corner. There was a hallway that led further back into the building. Before that, a cozy kitchen dimmed by a yellow light. She swung the fridge open and grabbed the _huge_ pitcher of pink lemonade.

Minutes later, Ruby sat to the side of Yoru with a huge glass. Along with Nekena, they used a straw to drink the lemonade. She couldn't remember the last time she's had real strawberries, but this is a good substitute for now.

On the counter in front of Ruby, she turned to a certain page in her sketchbook. One of a list of things such as trucks and dogs and computers. She still had no idea what a truck was but she's seen a dog. She knows of carriages being an actual thing so maybe a truck is like that but for huge amounts of cargo.

Each day, it seems like something she saw triggered her memory. Like her favorite lemonade. In the desert, she could only think of it because of the color of the sand and how thirsty she was for a 'nice ice cup of lemonade.'

She remembered the phrase.

Ruby turned a page. It was the moon, shattered on the side by a huge margin, like a part of a cookie being stepped on. But, she remembered, if the moon was at a certain angle, it didn't look broken. Instead, it was a magnificent glowing circle. Kind of like how a smile can hide someone's pain.

"Shouldn't you be reading?" Yoru asked.

Ruby didn't even bother to bring her books. She's way too exhausted from today's running to do any mental exercise. Maybe tomorrow after her training session with Tenten. That shouldn't be too exhausting, right?

"I'm too tired. I felt like I stepped on glass," Ruby said before she sipped from the half-empty glass. Quickly, Yoru turned to the next page, even when Ruby tried to stop her. A careful sketch of Naruto.

"Ooh! Who's that?"

"A friend!"

Yoru placed her elbow on the counter and held her chin with her palm. With a smug smirk, she raised her eyebrows at Ruby. "A good friend?"

Her lips puckered a tried to furrow her eyebrows into the shape of V. "Yes, just a good friend."

"Mhm. Sure. You like him, don't you?"

Ruby swayed her head away and shyly looked at her. "I mean, I asked him to show me his favorite restaurant and said it would be like a date, but that's not what I intended! We're just friends and I think he likes Sakura but what if he likes me now because I said that? But he wouldn't take that out of context, would he?"

"Settle down. And how would I know?! I don't know him."

Ruby made a small, irritated groan. "May I use the restroom?"

Yoru answered with some reluctance, "Karin's room is locked. Go to the guest room's bathroom. Last right down the hallway."

"I'll be back," Ruby said as she got up from the chair and walked around the corner. But, before she so much as got halfway through, she doubled back to place her empty glass on the kitchen table.

The planks of the hallway creaked like a musical as she walked to the last room on the right. She opened the door to the guest room and hurried to the bathroom.

Once the urge to pee was gone, she spotted a white mask on the wardrobe. It had very narrow eye holes, a design of flowers falling from the top left, and four squiggly lines that fell like rain where a headband symbol would be.

Honestly, the red flowers falling on it spoke to her. Although she wanted to try it on, she's not a nosy person and didn't want to mess with Yoru's stuff. Maybe she'll ask about it later.

Once she walked down the hallway, she noticed her glass was refilled. Yoru peeked an eye at her and gave a small smile. Hard to see when her face is smashed up against her palm.

* * *

Hours later, Ruby walked into the hospital's front lobby. Only a lone woman seemed to be working at the time.

"Hello, miss. May I visit Kakashi? I don't know his last name," Ruby asked the nurse.

"Of course! Upstairs, room 212. Visiting hours end at eight o'clock."

"That'll be plenty of time, thank you."

It felt like it was only yesterday she walked up to the stairs of Sunagakure's hospital and Matsuri signed her up for death. But within a minute, she knocked on the door that said 212 for a familiar man's voice said to come in. She smiled as opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Hey, Kakashi! How are you feeling?"

After he rested the arms that lifted the book over his face, Ruby realized something peculiar about the man. Does this man always have everything but his hair and right eye covered? She thought it was just for the mission.

"Ruby. I wasn't expecting you to come visit. I'm feeling well enough to walk around if I wished. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I did track with Guy's team today. I was able to do ten laps with only a few… secret breaks behind a tree."

"Hm, well good job. Jiraiya said you've been reading," he said as his eye gazed back at his book. "Keep that up and you'll figure out chakra soon enough."

Ruby wouldn't have thought anything of that statement if it weren't for the books she read. One of them mentioned that chakra was the combination of mental energy and physical energy.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Wait, did _you_ tell Guy to make me run?!"

"Me? No," he answered blankly. "It was Guy that suggested Tenten to ask you to come along."

"Okay, sure. But did it had to be _ten laps?_ "

"Guy may have… added some laps. You pulled through, though."

Ruby eyed the clock. Ten minutes until eight. "Well, thanks. Can I ask a question?

"What's your question?" Like in the forest, after their encounter with Itachi, she could feel his eye's stare, penetrating the silence.

However, she kept her eyes fixated on the round clock. "Where did the moon come from?"

"Weird question," he hesitantly said. "It may just be a story but it was the Sage of Six Paths who created it along with the way of the ninja. I'm sure one of the books you have would cover it."

"More books, great. Thank you for your time, Kakashi," Ruby said as she began to make her leave. "Next time I come visit, would you like me to bring you anything?"

He took a small moment to think, "Not that I can think of. You can visit whenever you'd like, though. Aside from Guy, I don't get many visitors and reading all day can be boring."

Ruby made a small grin as she noticed Kakashi smiling under his mask. She peered at the books stacked on the counter. "Besides, you're a pretty interesting kid. Sakura and Naruto are too much of a hand-full when they're together."

She jerked her head back, "Wait, they're together?"

Kakashi seemed caught off guard, "Huh? No, I meant just when they're in the same proximity"

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Bye Kakashi!"

"Later," he said as she disappeared on the other side of the door.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby stood in front of Tenten, both in their running gear from yesterday. Ruby washed it this morning in the hotel's washing room and had the chain and sickle in her hand.

"You ready, Ruby?" Tenten asked as she held a scroll in her arm.

"I'm here, aren't I? Why do you have a scroll?"

"Well, you asked how I carry my weapons around, right? This is how!" Tenten stated as she unrolled the scroll. As she made a gentle touch on the kanji that circled around a blank spot, a small cloud of dust appeared. Ruby didn't believe her eyes when Tenten suddenly held her own sickle and chain.

"This is called Fuinjutsu. If you weren't so inexperienced, I would have been surprised you haven't heard of it."

The only thing Ruby could think of was how she could do that. Why hasn't she heard of this by now? And why hasn't she been using it for her scythe?!

"Okay, first off, that's amazing. Second, could I do that?"

Tenten teased the air with her sickle, "Sure, it's easier for some than others. You just apply chakra."

Ruby groaned as she straightened her hands and arms out in frustration. "But I haven't been able to use chakra yet!"

"No chakra?"

Ruby frowned. "Yeah. No chakra." She's seen that look before. A confused expression as if she's helpless. She's in a world where almost everyone has this ability to use chakra, and then they see her. Chakraless, if that's even a word.

"Ah, it'll be fine. Once you get the hang out that, I can show you how to draw the kanji. Could even seal that big scythe of yours!"

Ruby bowed. "That would be very helpful indeed, Sensei Tenten," she said in a monotone.

"Now my young padawan, may we learn in the ways of Kusarigama?" Tenten exclaimed in an old, wise teacher tone.

The two sat crisscrossed and faced each other. Each had their own sickle and chain in their respective hands.

Tenten pointed to the sickle, "This, is the kama. Just like your scythe, it was originally a farming tool used for cutting grain or trimming among other things. Yours is practically a small scythe while mine is more like a hatchet, and is not always connected to a chain."

She then pointed the chain, "The metal chain is a kusari fundo. The kusari was actually its own weapon but someone had the idea to put a sickle instead of another weight on it. The iron made of these chains are some of the best in the world."

Holding the chain to let the weight dangle, Tenten pointed. "This is the fundo from the kusari fundo. The iron weight. So, which of these three do you think is the most important?"

Ruby looked at her own kusarigama and immediately put her attention on the miniature scythe. She held it up and pointed, "Would it be the sickle?"

A smirk broke through Tenten's mouth. "Nope. Try again!"

"Uh, the chain to strangle my enemies with my mighty grips?!

"Nope. One last try."

"The… weight?"

"Yep. The weight. It lets you use the chain to its full advantage. Without it, the chain wouldn't be able to immobilize the enemy or remove their weapon. You would just have a small scythe, with no real reach. However, after you use the weight to its fullest, you can then rush into your opponent. Or, if you aren't able to, you can use the sickle for defense. In fact, I've used the weight to attack directly many times."

Tenten lectured to Ruby as she paid close attention, even if she stared down at her own sickle and chain. "So, I'll be using the weight the most, and that is why it's made of iron," Ruby exclaimed.

"Exactly," Tenten started. "Of course, there's also the rushing of an opponent when he's caught off guard. If you give him enough time to figure out the pattern of your attacks, the harder the fight will get."

"So, I'm trying to finish the fight as fast as possible? At least I'll have my scythe."

Tenten cuffed her chin as she smirked, "That is if you know how to seal it properly. You won't want to be carrying two weapons."

"So where do you begin?" Ruby asked as she stood up. Tenten admired how eager she was.

"Let's start off with trying and wrap your chain around a small tree."

* * *

Hours later, around seven at night, Ruby was deep in a textbook as she sat to the side of Yoru. The book was about the history of the village, everything about the Uchiha and the Senju and how they formed the first Hidden Village. It even had a little information about the tailed-beast.

The book was pretty old, but at least it offered insight on how advanced this world really is. It developed in a way to benefit small communities and not globalization. No wonder there were no trucks.

"You've been reading that book since noon. Why don't you take a break? I'm fixing dinner," Yoru exclaimed.

Ruby used her upper teeth to bite her lower lip. Once she realized hasn't eaten anything besides cookies since yesterday, she looked away from the textbook, "Dinner?"

"Yep. I'm making yakitori with donburi rice and steamed vegetables."

When she was in the Sand Village, Ruby mainly ate noodle soup or any of the various rice. She had no idea what yakitori was, but nonetheless, she was excited.

In a few minutes, she sat at the dining table with a plate of cooked, saucy meat in front of her. On the same plate of the meat were cabbage, okura, and green peppers. Ruby was also handed a bowl, which had an egg and chicken over rice.

"I really appreciate this," Ruby said as she stared at the food, unable to think of the last time she had a mother's meal.

"Don't mention it. I just think a young woman like you should eat right. Don't think I haven't seen all those cookies you've been eating."

Ruby just noticed she had put her usually messy hair in a ponytail and showed her flawless face. Still, her bandages covered her entire body up to her neck. Ruby didn't want to be rude and ask about them.

Nekena sat in the middle. A few seconds later, Yoru joined to sit parallel with her daughter. "I thought as a parent it would be hard getting my daughter to eat vegetables but she eats everything I cook. Even the vegetables."

"Really? When I was a kid, I _hated_ anything not sweet."

"So, do you remember where you're from?" Yoru asked as she used her chopsticks to place a small portion of her meat in her mouth.

Ruby frowned at her food. "Not really. Only thing I remember is... losing my mother."

"Your mother? I'm... sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, I've managed." By killing herself. Maybe this is the afterlife? Who really knows?

"Do you think you're from up North or East? You're pale enough to be from Kirigakure."

Ruby took a moment to answer, "I'm from another place altogether but I don't remember where. You keep talking about Kirigakure, is that is where you are from?"

As she sucked on a piece of meat, Nekena looked back and forth as the two talked.

She could see Yoru's regret from asking about Ruby's origin as it meant her own being asked, "Yes, I am. Some terrible things happened and I didn't want to bring a child into that life, so I left."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No," Yoru said in a much happier tone. "It's okay. So you really don't remember anything?"

"Well, some things I do. I remember a little more each day."

"You said you were a hunter. Remember anything about that?"

She was just about to answer but a loud shatter came from the front, which made Yoru immediately get up. "Nekena, go to the room."

"Yes, mommy," Nekena said as she rushed to the backroom.

Yoru, with Ruby close behind, rushed to the front to see the window broken, it's glass shattered to the inside of the floorboard. "Damn, Karin's going to be mad."

"Has this happened before?" Ruby asked as grabbed the broom from a subtle, shadowy corner.

"A week ago. At least it's easy to replace windows nowadays."

"What? Aren't you worried about whatever was stolen?"

"I'll figure it out later. Could you go check on Nekena for me?"

"Yeah, sure," Ruby said as she handed the broom to Yoru and walked to the hall. From the look of the shelves, not even the dust was touched.

Ruby knocked on the door before she entered the backroom. Nekena peeked from the other side of the mattress, "Is mommy still out there?"

"Yeah, she's wiping the glass off the floor. You okay?"

"I'm just worried. Mom's been acting strange lately."

"Strange?"

"She likes to stay up at night. She doesn't know it but I wake up sometimes and see her sitting against the door," Nekena explained.

Ruby was curious, and even a bit concerned. As she looked at the mask she saw yesterday, she saw it moved slightly. Nekena opted to sit on the bed while Ruby walked to pick up the mask.

Obviously, it's a ninja mask to hide their identity. From the books, she learned that the Anbu wear something a lot like this. Special assassination forces, picked by the Kage of the village for their special skills. Konohagakure has them. People within the village usually won't know who is a member because they wear masks just like these, but this doesn't have the Leaf symbol on it.

"They stole some paper bombs, that's about it," Yoru said as she came into the room. Ruby rushed to place the mask back on the surface but it was a bit too late to be subtle.

"Sorry, I thought your mask looked cool."

"You're fine," Yoru said with a kind smile. After she brushed Nekena's hair down with her hands, she walked close to Ruby and picked up the mask. "It's a memento from my days in Kirigakure."

"The Anbu black ops have masks just like them. You did mention you were good at what you did."

"Yeah. Kirigakure had their own company. One specifically for hunting down missing-nin. I mentioned them when I made you faint."

Not one of Ruby's proudest scares. Jumping in place from being startled was one thing, but fainting?

Yoru used her hands to gently touch the flowers painted onto the side of the mask. Ruby thought she might be remembering as the bandages all over her body wouldn't let her fingertips feel certain textures. Even when the flowers were in polka-dot alignment, they appeared like they were falling. Or when a tree loses its leaves in the fall.

"I was one of the youngest members to join. Better times, I guess," Yoru said with a frown until she was distracted by Nekena tugging on her shirt. Ruby could see the mother's smile. "But these, I wouldn't give up for the world."

Ruby could relate. Even if she had the drive to get back home, she hoped she doesn't forget about her time here.

* * *

 **12/19/2017 Edit: Same thing. Changed some things around. I won't be editing in the updates after this one. By this point, it should be obvious if the chapter was polished or not.**


	9. Venerable Dark

" _The most authentic thing about us is our capacity to create, to endure, to transform, to love and to be greater than our suffering."_

* * *

Why did Jiraiya even bring her here if he was going to be gone for so long? It's been longer than a week since he left, and Ruby has finished all but a couple of the books.

Her life has been a routine of training with Tenten, either with her team or by herself, and staying with Yoru while she keeps the shop. Not just because Yoru made dinner for Ruby each night, but because she felt like she belongs there. Made her miss Azami, a bit.

Karin, the owner of the shop, should return any day now. She's been traveling the country lin search for raw materials and unique, exotic weapons, hoping it would bring her shop better income. Tenten would probably buy each of them if they're unique enough.

Tenten and her team were still out for a recent mission, so Ruby didn't have to wake up early to train with them. After she showered and dressed, she walked out of the hotel room. Ruby could feel that the usual cool morning air has already surrendered to the sun. That's what she gets for oversleeping.

"Well, about time you get up."

Ruby looked to the side of the hotel's entrance and saw Jiraiya leaned against a wall. He appeared out of nowhere and acted like Ruby was supposed to meet him there at a certain time. At least he didn't barge into her room, again.

"Me?! About time you got back! I've almost finished all those books!" Ruby shouted with frustration, like an angry daughter that yelled at her dad.

Jiraiya grew a snarky grin. "Really? Do you like reading that much?"

"No, I just had nothing to do," Ruby said in a calmer but still irritated tone. Jiraiya waved her to follow.

Truthfully, it was Ruby's drive and determination that pushed her to do so. She needed to be stronger, to save her beloved ones. Strange, at first she just wanted to go back to her old life. But now she wanted to help settle things here, first. That _is_ what she was tasked with by that man.

"I know it may seem like I dropped you off at a boarding school but I had to investigate something really important," he sincerely said.

"Is it something to do with those people that after the Tailed-Beast? Akatsuki, I think?" She overheard their name, but she doesn't know who they were, exactly. Just they include criminals like Itachi, and they want Tailed-Beasts.

Jiraiya sincerity went a little at ease to his usual comedic, happy tone. "Oh, you know about that? It was supposed to be a secret."

As the two walked down the main road of the village, she observed the Hokage Rock. Specifically, Tsunade's head. The powerful, fierce woman that she couldn't help but compare herself to. Ruby sadly glanced up at the man.

"Is that all you came and talked to me about? You're supposed to be training me. I'm tired of looking so... weak."

"You've said you read almost all of those books?"

Ruby nodded.

"Then I think you're ready."

"Ready?"

"You'll see." Jiraiya made a slight wave before he disappeared into smoke.

Ruby folded her arms as she angrily glared at where he once was. After she made a irritated grown, she marched down the main strip.

Once she walked farther down the road, she saw something amazing. It was white, fluffy, and multiple times bigger than any normal dog. It was _huge._ Naturally, she felt possessed to get a closer look at it. Unlike last time, there wasn't a river to fall in. The dog was just standing there as it looked inside a meat shop. There is no way this is just a stray. Kakashi has, like, ninja dogs. What if this is one of them?

Ruby observed carefully as she looked from the corner but as soon a boy with brown hair came out of the shop, she stepped back for cover. It is a ninja dog! The guy in the leather jacket had a Leaf headband on!

As she took a deep breath, Ruby built up the courage to ask the boy an exceptionally important question. _'Hi, can I pet your dog?'_ Not like it's a date, which she accidentally asked Naruto to. However, as soon she stepped from the wall, the boy and dog confronted her and made her froze.

"Akamaru said you were spying on him," the boy strictly said.

Ruby was out of words. She only stuttered as she wanted to explain that she just loves dogs and wanted to pet his.

"I've never seen you before. Who are you?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm Ruby. I just, you know."

"Know what?" He relaxed his shoulders and arms. At this point, he looked more confused.

"I wanted to pet your dog," She has made this a hundred times worse than she needed to.

"Oh. Is that all?" The boy happy said. "I don't mind at all, but it'll be up to Akamaru. That's his name."

He had a friendly enough smile but the dog eyed her down. Of course, any dog with a duty would be skeptical of anything. But look at her! She's just over five feet tall and barely a hundred pounds!

Well, hopefully. Damn cookies...

She made a soft fist, one that didn't threaten at all, and held it out in front of her. On all fours, Akamaru was as tall as her chest. Hell, if he could stand on two legs like a human, he would probably be taller than a full grown man.

Akamaru kept his eyes peered at her as he took a step closer. He leaned down and took a few sniffs of her hand before he relaxed his eyes and mouth and started to lick her hand like a puppy.

"I think that's a yes, you may pet him," the boy said.

Amazed, Ruby then made a huge smile as she rubbed the dog's head It exceeded to her petting him all over his huge neck. She leaned down some to reach farther down his side.

"Aw, who's a good ninja dog?" She asked in an immensely, cheerful tone. Akamaru was pleased with this, even licked Ruby's face.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, by the way. You've already met my friend here."

"Ruby Rose," she said as she stood up.

"How long have you been in the Leaf Village? You definitely don't smell familiar."

 _Smell?_

 _ **Smell**_ _?_

She thought she found a fellow dog lover aside from Kakashi, but it turned out to be a weirdo _. At least it was a friendly weirdo, which is okay because she was a weirdo, too._

"Not long, around ten days."

"Wait a minute, I've heard of you! Yeah! Before Naruto left on his last mission, he asked if I've seen a person just like you! How do you know him?"

She wouldn't have thought Naruto looked for her to fill that spot, especially when there are skilled ninja right here in the village. Without her notice, she started to play with her hand. "He helped save my friend, Matsuri. And then when he saved Gaara, I went with him."

He chuckled, "It seems just like yesterday he painted the Hokage Rock with graffiti."

"Uh, what?" Ruby quickly asked.

"Yeah! He pulled all kinds of pranks when we were kids and always got in trouble. But he kept doing it no matter what people said."

"I'd believe it," she said with a smile.

Ruby's in a foreign world but she has never been alone like Naruto. In the back of her mind, she asked herself if she didn't want to like him because, once she's done in this world, she'll be gone. How could she do that to him?

"He's come a long way since the academy, though. I'm glad I can call him a friend," Kiba said. That made Ruby's smile more genuine. He has made friends despite his status and what others thought.

"Anyways, Akamaru and I need to get going."

"I'll _smell_ you around, Kiba."

Kiba made a smile and waved as they walked opposites ways on the main road.

* * *

Ruby walked into Karin's Emporium, Yoru just finished a broom swept of the floorboard. Even though she swept it every day but it still looked dusty and dirty.

"Hey, any customers today?"

"Is there ever? Still, when we do get a customer, they usually buy a lot of things, so it usually evens out."

"Azami's shop back in Sunagakure got a lot of customers, but then again, she was the only weapon shop in town. She's the one that gave me this belt."

Yoru took a look at the silver rose belt around Ruby's waist. "It does go pretty well with your outfit and your eyes. Hey, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Nekena isn't feeling well so she's still in bed. Do you mind watching her and the shop while I go get some medicine?"

"Of course. I just hope there aren't any customers."

"Thanks. I won't be long."

Once she left, Ruby walked down the hallway and cracked the door open. Nekena was sleeping beautifully on the bed. After she closed the door and walked back to the front counter, she sat on the stool behind the counter. But once she looked up, she nearly jumped out of her skin. In the same, shadowy, subtle corner with the broom, a figure with a mask similar to Yoru's stood.

Ruby rubbed her eyes, and sure enough, they were gone. She rushed as fast as she could to Nekena, but even as she saw her asleep in the same position, her breath didn't calm down. Once she returned to behind the counter, she placed head down on the counter.

"Couldn't _I_ have just bought the medicine?" Ruby cried to herself. As she frowned down to the floor, she heard the door open. She didn't notice how much time has passed.

Yoru walked in with a brown paper bag. "Alright, thank you so much, Ruby."

"It's no problem." Not like she's terribly freaked out or anything, but it's not the first time she's seen a random person. First that red-haired kid and now this?

"Could you take the medicine and some juice to Nekena while I get dinner started?"

"Absolutely." Ruby took the bottle of purple liquid medicine and the container of juice from the bag. It felt nice that Yoru asked her for stuff like she was part of a family.

Ruby slowly opened the door and saw that Nekena sat up on the bed.

"Heeeey, how's it going?"

"Blah," Nekena muttered. She looked like she just woke up from a thousand year nap! Ruby could use one of those, herself.

"Blah? I'm sowwie," Ruby said in a child-friendly tone. "But guess what I got for you? A cup of juicy-juice!"

Nekena loved the hell out of this stuff. Too bad they don't have a strawberry flavor or Ruby would be all over it.

Just because she drank an entire carton of it yesterday, doesn't mean she's all over it.

"Yay," Nekena said in the most pitiful voice ever conceded. Ruby handed her the cup, which was secretly dosed with the liquid medicine. She wasn't sure if the child is as good as medicine as she is with vegetables.

Ruby sat next to Nekena as she drank the cup, and giggled when Nekena smacked her tongue to the root of her mouth.

"All done?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, thank you."

"Thank your mom. She's the one who got it for you."

"Thank you, mom," she lazily said.

Ruby laughed. "Thank her when she can hear you, silly."

Nekena then handed Ruby the empty, glass cup, and pushed her head up to her arm. Although she was taken by surprise, Ruby grew a smirk. Good thing the first kid she's actually been around was Nekena. Might be her fault she might actually want a daughter someday.

Someday. Definitely not today or anytime soon.

Ruby leaned her head back. She really didn't want to disturb Nekena's sleep, so she opted to just rest her eyes.

* * *

While they ate dinner, Nekena mentioned she dreamed of Ruby as her older sister. It was a nice remark, but she already had a sister. One she admired dearly.

But hours later, as the moon made it's approach, Ruby entered her hotel room in hopes to get a long rest before whatever Jiraiya had planned for her. But as Neji would say, fate had other ideas.

As soon she took her cloak off, there was a soft knock at her door. Jiraiya supposedly rented the hotel for an entire month so the nice manager lady had no reason to bother her. She expected it was just a room neighbor or a lost person in search of a specific room.

Honestly, when she did open the door, she didn't recognize Naruto without the headband or track jacket.

"Hey, Kakashi Sensei said I could find you here so I asked the nice managing lady downstairs."

Ruby stared at him. ' _Crap, I forgot I accidentally asked him out on a date. Should I talk about it? Do I just forget I ever said it and play coy? No. It's too late. I've been staring at him for too long and now he's taken notice_.'

"Hi! Would you like to come in?" Ruby asked highly and nervously.

' _Why did you invite him in?! Fine, fine. It's just to be polite. It's not like he will actually come in.''_ She mentally yelled at herself as she faked a cheeky smile.

"Sure, why not?"

' _Shit,_ ' Ruby said to herself as she kept up her fake smile. She closed the door as he came in.

"Oh, wow."

"Oh, no…" Ruby softly whispered is mortification.

Approximately ten empty cookie packs were around the floor. She could feel the great anxiety sank in.

"Cookie addict much?" Naruto asked as he picked up an empty pack. "Not that I can say much. I'm the exact same with ramen. If I were in the village, I would have eaten more than this in just a week."

"Yep! This past week! Can't help myself!" They were from last night.

"Speaking of ramen, let's go to Ichiraku's."

She immediately deemed this the end of her life but she quickly sought a way out of this. Ruby made a confused look. "Wait, right now? Isn't it a bit late?"

It was only eight, and she last ate around three when Yoru woke her and Nekena up for early dinner.

"Nah, it's never too late. Ever since I've come back to Konohagakure, I've only had it twice and I've been holding out since you asked me to show you it."

Ruby observed his whiskers as he stood a foot in front of her. She wondered if the facial hair would cover them up? Not that they're bad or anything, she was just curious.

"I mean, I _guess_ you have a point," Ruby said as she folded her arms and gave him a jokingly irritated look. If he liked ramen as much as she likes cookies or strawberries and didn't eat them because she asked him out, then she should probably go, after all.

'"Let me just get my cloak and we'll be out."

* * *

Ruby stirred her chopsticks in the bowl, around the carrots left mid-sea in the broth of ramen. She patiently watched the Naruto eat his second bowl.

"You know, eating is one of the things that replenish chakra," he said before strands of ramen. Naruto didn't seem bothered at all that she stared at him as he ate.

Perhaps, from being a Jinchuuriki, he liked someone look at him in a way that isn't just out of distaste. Ruby had already noticed some disgusted glances from people she doesn't even know. Naruto probably doesn't even know them, either. But with each disgusted glance he got, she gave one back to the assholes.

Ruby is just glad he didn't mention the word 'date,' although, at this point, she probably wouldn't even deny it. She's was having fun.

"Hey, Naruto, where do you buy your supplies?"

After he ate the current strand of ramen noodles, he answered. "Karin's Emporium. She gives me a discount because I once helped her out by wearing a poster on my back while I beat up bandits. And then I saved her when she left to get raw materials for weapons."

Of course, Naruto would have done that. No wonder he's on the discount list. Ruby hasn't met Karin herself as she left before she came to the store but this boy helped Karin's business. She heard from Yoru that it was passed down to her from her late father, and she had trouble for a while, but some ninja genin helped her out.

* * *

It had become dreadfully late but the two still talked and walked randomly through the streets. Naruto seemed lively despite coming from such a long mission. Maybe because he looked forward to this night.

"So have you managed to make chakra, yet?" As he saw Ruby's sorrow, Naruto switched to an arrogant tone, "I mean, I could show you the clone technique? It's not a shadow clone but it's still useful."

"Clone Technique? Jiraiya mentioned that, and I also read it in a book," Ruby said with regret. How lame can she sound? "They're not tangible, just used to try and trick an opponent. I doubt I'd pull it off as well you could."

He nervously scratched his cheek. "Actually, I'm completely terrible at that technique."

"What? What do you mean?" She asked, puzzled on how he could be great at an advanced version but terrible at the supplementary version? Sure, Jiraiya said it was his worse technique at the academy but he managed to make it his best.

He made a waved as if to shoo her away. "Ah, it's nothing."

"Fine, whatever you say. I had a question."

"Yeah?"

"Where are we? There aren't any lights this way." She glared at the lamp posts. There wasn't anything familiar about it. Just that it was an unfamiliar, dark street.

"I have no idea."

They both glanced to the side. On the wall, there was an insignia Ruby has never seen before.

"Let's turn back."

It was obvious his lively mood had vanished onced he saw the symbol.

"What's with that horrified look on your face?"

"This was the Uchiha compound. You remember what Chiyo talked about when we faced Itachi?"

Ruby felt chills go down her spine, "Yeah, I do. Let's turn back."

They walked back down the street, and Ruby could feel a silent dread. Naruto quietly stared off into space with a worried expression.

"Something the matter?" She hoped she date didn't go sour.

She asked herself if she actually thought of this as a date.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"I do that a lot, staring off into space. Most of it bad. So if you want someone to talk to, I'm here, _y'know_?"

However, he didn't hear her as he went back to stare at his racing feet. Ruby sadly frowned at being ignored. He was fine until they came to that ghost town.

"I know where we are, now!" Naruto said with a sudden cheerful tone. Ruby scanned the street above, it was one by the hotel. Amazingly, despite not even wanting to come out tonight she didn't want this night to be over.

Ruby stopped and stared at the moon. It glowed marvelously, like a soft nightlight in a pitch dark room, or a _void_. She liked to think of the moon as hope for her as it wished her the fortune in life.

Naruto stopped and looked back at her. "Ruby?"

"What do you think the moon is?"

He grew confused but walked closer to the girl so they could stare at the moon from the same angle.

"I think the moon is… another chance."

Ruby jerked her attention to Naruto, who had such a soft, warm smile. The moonlight made his face appear pale, much like her own.

"I was always surrounded by millions of faces, but I was also... alone. But then I looked up at the moon and saw how lonely _it_ was. Until the stars appeared from the darkness. Then, I begin to make friends. And then, even more friends. I made friends no matter where I went. Those are my stars."

"And one is missing?" What if he had a friend in the Uchiha clan and that's why he's upset?

Naruto grin flatlined as he looked down at her. Her pale skin matched the moon's white glow but her silver eyes twinkled like beach water on a sunny day.

"Yeah, but I think I've found my moon," he said faintly, unable to be heard by Ruby.

"What did you say?"

Their eyes met briefly as she redirected her attention back to him. He was noticeably taller than her, at least by a few inches.

"Nothing, let's get you home!" Naruto excitedly said as he made a one-eighty turn to lead the way. Ruby made an irritated grunt but followed.

Not that she could say much. She enjoyed her solitude, too, but come on.

Outside the hotel, Ruby stepped up the concrete steps and looked back to Naruto. Of course, he'd need to get home to but he had yet to make his leave.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah. I don't have a mission yet, so I might do some training in the morning."

"Meet me at Karin's around three?" Ruby asked as she took a step closer to him, to the step above him.

"Yeah, why not?"

Ruby wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him farewell hug. Their cheeks mashed against the others. Thanks to these steps, she actually felt tall.

It wasn't the first time they hugged, so Naruto wasn't as surprised. Actually, he seemed to be expecting it.

Under her cloak, she could feel his hands wrap around her waist. If it was anyone else, she would have shooed them away. The last person she hugged was Matsuri, and that didn't end well. Despite almost getting them killed, Naruto wouldn't be so bold to try and kiss her without a warning.

At least he was a boy, unlike Matsuri. She doesn't remember everything about her old life but she knew that she definitely didn't swing that way.

A moment passed and they departed. It was hard to believe she didn't want the night to end as it was a night she almost didn't go to. Although it might not have been a _real_ date, Ruby was glad to a have a great person as a friend.

"See you later," he said as he turned to leave.

"Bye," she said, as he turned to enter the hotel.

After she got to her hotel room and dressed in her pajamas of a white tank top and black shorts, she didn't immediately fall asleep when she walked into her hotel room. Instead, she sat crisscrossed with her sketchbook opened. The words 'Red like Roses' were written down. She tried to mouth words out as if they belonged to a song.

Ruby turned off the light. Out of the window was the clear view of the moon. Usually, she would shut the blinds of the window but she wanted to stare at the moon as she slept, to remember what Naruto said about it. She can't deny he's been strongly on her mind.

'Another Chance,' he called it. That's basically her entire life. Ruby kept her gaze on the room as she slowly passed out.

Not much later, she woke up in a huge sweat and sat straight up as first consciousness. She pushed off her blanket and swore the moon was... off. Out of the ordinary, somehow.

Was it a nightmare? A memory of how she once felt? Why the hell hasn't she had a dream since she's come here?

She finally opted to close the window and hide the outside with the curtains. After she felt her forehead, she realized it was a bit cool. Maybe she had a small fever and broke it. That would sure explain the sweating and the sudden anxiety.

* * *

The next morning, after she walked out of the hotel, she looked to the side where Jiraiya was yesterday morning. He wasn't there, just someone reading a book. Figures that "you're ready" business from Jiraiya was nonsense.

Just as she was about to step down, she remembered who read books like that. She walked over to the reading man, who donned the Leaf-Ninja outfit, and pulled the book down.

"Kakashi?"

He hazily looked at the girl before he peered down back to his book, "Oh. Hey there, Ruby."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"I was admitted to leaving this morning, so since I had some free time, I'd figured I would help you with your training for a day or two," he stated while he read. Ruby couldn't tell if he was just rude or just very interested in his book.

"Help me? How are you going to help me?" Somehow, she knew this was Jiraiya's doing.

He closed his book and placed it in his pocket. "Well, with all the reading and exercise you've been doing, I think you're ready to use chakra."

Ruby wanted to doubt what he said was true, to be in disbelief. But he was so sure of himself. He's not one to give someone false hope. Like on their mission, he knew Ruby could help someway, and she did.

She followed Kakashi through some woods and eventually stood before a memorial stone in a medium sized clearing. There was a river as the dense woods engulfed the plain of grass in the shape of a horseshoe.

"I trained Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto here four years ago, and it's where we'll be training at today," Kakashi said as Ruby observed the names of the memorial stone. She knows all about what a martyr is, as her mother's name would have been on a stone like this.

"Sasuke?" Ruby inquired. Naruto never mentioned him and he definitely wasn't there at the Gaara Rescue mission. She didn't want to ask about someone who died, but the only Uchiha she could see was 'Obito Uchiha.'

"You wouldn't find him on that stone, if that's why you were looking," Kakashi stated. Was it really that obvious? "Besides being the fourth member of Team Seven, Sasuke left almost three years ago to… train."

Ruby heard how loosely he said 'train,' but she didn't want to push anything. "Oh, I bet Naruto and Sakura miss him."

He made a sad eye, "Yeah, they do. Let's start, shall we?"

"Sure."

"These will be the hand signs you'll be using." He made the dog, boar, and ram hand seals. "And once you do that, think of what you want to be."

Kakashi then puffed in a huge burst of smoke before he appeared as... _herself._ If that didn't make her sick to her stomach after her fight during the rescue mission, nothing would.

"You couldn't have transformed into something else?" Ruby asked with faint annoyance.

After he bursted into more smoke, Kakashi was back to normal. He chuckled, "Sorry about that. Now you try."

As she did the hand seals. She thought of Matsuri.

But, nothing. She flexed her muscles and relaxed them, just like how the book suggested, but nothing came. Why is she so helpless?

"Hm," Kakashi voiced. "Say, Ruby. Have you ever meditated?"

"Meditated?" She swayed her eyes away to avoid eye contact. She felt like a failure. All the work put in and she couldn't do _anything._

"Meditation. It's to practice your consciousness. Relaxation, compassion, patience. To clear your mind of doubt."

"Like monks? I've heard of that."

He sat by the water. "I want you to you to sit on the bank of the river, crisscrossed, with your eyes closed."

Ruby sat to his side. Close to his lap, he made the tiger seal. "I want you to do the tiger hand sign like this. That way your arms won't get exhausted."

She mimicked his hands and arms. "Okay..."

"And, for as long as it takes, you will close your eyes and stay in that position, clearing your mind."

Ruby leaned her head back and groaned, "Can't I go back to reading?"

He chuckled as he stood up, "No, I don't think so. What I do think is that you have a lot of anxiety and frustration in your mind."

At least it's not running around the entire village ten times or walking in the desert. She can't deny that what Kakashi is saying is false. It's definitely not. She's in a land she doesn't belong to and has basically been surfing the waves or piggybacked on other people's shoulders.

Kakashi offered her a little piece of tan paper. "Oh, and another thing. Keep this between your fingers."

"What's this?"

"You'll see."

Minutes have passed, and Ruby has opened her eyes more times she could count. She was already restless, and it hasn't even been twenty minutes.

Her thoughts kept racing about her mother, and the small details of her old life. In her mind, she imagined Gaara, Matsuri, Naruto, Jiraiya, Azami, Chiyo, and all the other friends she's made. Like a daydream, she imagined herself as who she wished she was.

Only, this Ruby wore a battle skirt along with a long, red cloak. Ruby smiled at the thought.

She opened her eyes to take a secret peek at the flowing water. Except, instead of the water, Kakashi's face stared right at her. She unsealed her fingers in fright. "Really? Why?!"

Kakashi managed to nab the paper slip she accidentally threw up in the air, "I saw you weren't relaxed so I wanted to help you out some more."

"Well, thanks. Being scared like that is bound to help!" Ruby shrieked before she irritatedly groaned and leaned back. Above, the slow, white dumplings in the sky calmed her down. "I wonder if I've always been this disquiet."

"I think I know what can help you. When you close your eyes, imagine a puddle and try to see deep within it," Kakashi exclaimed as he walked around Ruby. He crouched to hand her the slip.

"I'll try it."

Kakashi disappeared, although Ruby was sure he was still around. She crossed legs, placed the paper in between her index fingers, and closed her eyes.

Blackness. No, voidness. The absence of light or anything at all. Like how Kakashi said, she imagined a puddle. She drew the puddle within her mind, like the one she saw the rose foliage and Jiraiya snuck up on her on.

Those colors in her throw up were vibrant, unusual, and didn't belong in her stomach, or her mind. Without those unusual colors, there was only the puddle. In that void, she wept into her knees in and onto the ground. A single tear dropped to the non-existent floor, she could see it dividing.

Her third day in this world, she saw a magnificent rose garden on the side of a river. The rose in the river, much like her memories, the petals scattered as an eternity shattered. But in that river, she saw herself for the first time. Saw herself in the puddle.

Hours have passed without Ruby notice. Even with the sun's warm glow on her, she remained. It was only the sound of the soft, flowing water and the gentle rustle of the leaves. There was nothing to worry about, and she felt relaxed.

Depression, anxiety, stress, guiltiness, hopelessness. Only the sense of comfort and a mind clearing out.

And an inevitable sneeze. So much for concentration.

Ruby sneezed loudly. Her eyes opened, but as the bright sun noticed her, she narrowed them. She quickly got to her feet.

"Going so soon? It's only been a few hours," Kakashi said as she stood by her bag.

"I know, but I usually keep Yoru at Karin's Emporium company while she works. No one really ever shops there."

Kakashi made a curious eye, "Yoru at Karin's Emporium, huh? And you stay there all evening?"

"Yeah, reading mostly. She lets me eat dinner with her and her daughter." She didn't want to mention she was actually meeting up with Naruto later today.

"Home-cooked meals? Well, have fun then," Kakashi joyfully said as Ruby placed her bag strap around her neck.

"Will you help tomorrow?"

Kakashi hummed a thought, "Maybe. Come here and do as exactly as you did today and I'll come see your progress. Keep that paper nice and straight, though. Place it in a book."

"Gotcha." She took out a book from her bag and placed it between pages. As she started to walk away, Kakashi raised his hand as his own goodbye wave.

* * *

After she ran all the way to the weapons store, Ruby saw Naruto outside of the exterior.

"It's only noon. You're not stalking me, are you?" Ruby asked in a joking tone.

"Uh, yeah," He scratched his cheek. About today, I got a mission."

"Oh," was all Ruby could mutter. "When will you be back?"

"I think I'll only be gone for a few days, at most."

That's not too bad. Not like a few weeks. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah, definitely."

With a slight frown, Ruby watched him walk around the corner before she walked into the store. As soon she closed the entrance and turned around, she was startled to see Yoru with a devious smirk.

"Oooh! That's him, isn't it?"

Figures Yoru would be nosy like any mother would, even if she wasn't Ruby's. "I said he was just a friend!"

"Sure, so how was the date?"

Ruby rubbed her arm with her hand as she swayed her eyes away, "It wasn't a date."

"Okay, sure. He's just a friend. But before you know it, you have a lil' Nekena of your own!"

Flabbergasted, Ruby mouth gaped, which made Yoru made a chuckle. "I'm just teasing, come on."

Ruby remained with the same expression before she made an irritated groan.

Yoru merely smirked at her as she walked away. "You up for lunch? I think I got something that might make you forgive me!"

It better be strawberries. They are the only thing better than cookies.

Nekena must be still sick in the back room, but Ruby opted to just sit behind the counter for now. She'll go say hello when lunch is ready. As she heard chops from the kitchen, she really hoped Yoru was cutting the heads off strawberries. She had asked what her favorite fruit was and must have gone and got some.

As the front door opened, she put on a smile like she would at Azami's shop, but it went to an utter stare when she realized it was Kakashi.

"Hey, Ruby. Just thought I'd swing by the store after you mentioned it. Where may I find Yoru?"

Before Ruby could answer, Yoru came in with a container filled with dozens and dozens of huge, fresh strawberries.

"Right here, how may I help you?" Yoru walked around the corner and looked at him. "Oh, Kakashi!"

"Yoru. It's been awhile."

Ruby was confused. Did they know each other? Is that why she hurried and brush her hair? Why did she even have a hairbrush in the kitchen?

"I heard you were in the hospital but seeing you here, you must be feeling well?" Yoru asked.

"All better. Ruby mentioned she has been hanging around here, and I needed to supplies so I figured I'd drop by."

Yoru made an envious smile, "Oh, of course! What kind of mission are you going on?"

"One of _those_ kind. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I see. Well, I'll certainly ring what you need up," Yoru smiled. "You still have the same measurements?"

Kakashi chuckled as he scratched his cheek. Must have been where Naruto got that nervous habit from.

Yoru made a 'clearing the throat because she just noticed Ruby eyeing them both,' and looked away from Kakashi. Ruby made an irritated expression as she took the big bowl of fruits to the back room.

Honestly, Ruby could hardly wait until she could tease Yoru like how she teased her about Naruto so she wanted to return the favor. She couldn't really blame Yoru, though. She's only twenty and has a kid.

She cracked the door and saw Nekena was soundly asleep. Ruby felt she should just leave the child at peace, but noticed she was having difficulty breathing. Once she got closer, she saw Nekena was shivering.

Ruby immediately placed a hand on her warm forehead and then walked immediately to the bathroom. After she turned on the faucet for hot water, she got a rag from under the sink. She placed the folded, warm rag on Nekena's forehead.

After, she placed another blanket over Nekena. As she did that, Nekena reached her hand up. The young girl still appeared asleep.

Ruby opted to place her hand on Nekena's, which she immediately grabbed. Is this what it was like to have a baby sister? It calmed the child down, at least. And that she had a free hand to eat a strawberry, which was everything Ruby thought it would be. Tastefully sweet, ripe, and not at all sour.

* * *

The next day, Ruby awoke awfully early. It wasn't by choice, rather her body just chose to. She never did have good sleeping habits. As the blue horizon withdrew, she sat at the edge of the river with the paper slip in her fingers.

Like before, Ruby imagined the puddle and saw herself in it.

She frowned as the water rippled. Ruby imagined the moon. It glowed magnificently behind her. Her scythe, one much different from the one she has now appeared like a crescent moon.

It rippled once more and made that image disappear.

"Do you see the puddle?" A familiar voice asked. Kakashi's. Justt how long has she been here?

Without a break in her concentration, she spoke softly. "I do"

"What do you see?"

"I see me." A silent moment passed as she looked deeper into the puddle.

"Now imagine the reflection, not as water but as yourself. Then reach in."

The reflection in the puddle twisted in dimension until it came to one shape Ruby could make sense of.

In her mind, she could see herself reaching out. There were still ripples, but as Ruby mentally touched the reflection, she could see the divided streams of water as it rushed in several directions.

She pushed through the water and reached for herself. Either she was helping herself out of the lake, or maybe the reflection was helping _her_ out of it, as she felt she has been drowning the entire time.

Suddenly, Ruby felt herself become soaked. Concentration broken, she freaked out as she thought she had fallen into the water. But she still saw on the grass.

"Well, well," Kakashi said with an impressed tone.

"What? I thought I fell into the river." She unfolded her fingers and realized the paper slip was wet. "Did I accidentally put it in the water?"

"Nope. That little piece of paper reacts to the tiniest bit of chakra in special ways. You have a water nature chakra."

It took a minute to process, but Ruby jumped to her feet. "I did it!" She cheered as she held her hands together and crumpled the paper. She felt successful. Accomplished. Ecstatic.

"You might need some training in producing it."

Honestly, she never felt so happy. Ruby felt dizzy and out of breath after she jumped up so suddenly.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Hey! So what was that flirting with Yoru yesterday?!" Ruby asked loudly.

Kakashi then made a wave above his head and poofed out of existence.

"Really? It was a shadow clone?! That bastard!"

She looked at the wet, crumpled paper in her hand, and smiled as she let it drop. Once she picked up her bag, the crumpled paper turned into mud as she walked away.


	10. Living Daydream

" _No one should feel so low, to the point where they feel like they need to use suicide as a way out."_

* * *

Ruby swung the chain and weight of her kusarigama over her head and spun the weight around her hand like a vulture circling the sun. Suddenly, she lashed it out and made the chain wrap around the Tenten's weapon. She pulled on the kusarigama's chain and made Tenten relinquish her blade, much to her amazement.

Tenten smiled as she placed her wrist to her hips, "Good job, Ruby!"

"Thanks, I'm really getting the handle of this thing!"

It has only been a few hours since Ruby meditated in front of the river. But since then, Tenten had come find her to practice her chain-and-sickle technique. Ruby could tell it was almost noon, but if she arrived late to Yoru's, it shouldn't matter that much.

"Want to try Fuinjutsu, now?" Tenten asked.

She read about Fuinjutsu in the books, which Ruby didn't exactly want to mention. But Ruby has yet to find out if the rush of energy earlier was actually chakra. She does feel lighter, though. Much like when Chiyo and Kakashi funneled chakra into her.

However, this is _her_ chakra. _Her_ life essence. _Her_ manifestation of the soul.

"I guess I could give it a shot," Ruby said, granting Tenten a smile as she took out a small scroll. After she opened it to the ground, Ruby could see the kanji were already written. "Let's start with something small, like a shuriken."

"I can't seal something big right away?" She was all ready to seal her scythe and have it wherever she was.

"Nope. It takes practice, at first. I've already written the kanji for this scroll so you could practice with it."

Tenten then got her bigger scroll, unrolled it, and placed her kusarigama on it. She then did three hand seals, and begin to seal the item with Fuinjutsu. Ruby saw the brown chakra around Tenten's hand and the blue chakra engulfed the weapon before it disappeared to leave a hot red kanji in the middle of the circle before it cooled down to a charcoal black.

Tenten nudged her head towards the smaller scroll, to suggest Ruby to do the same to the shuriken.

Ruby did the exact same seals Tenten had done, which she also saw from one of the books. Amazingly, she couldn't just feel the chakra at her hands, but she could see the bright, vibrant red. Figures her chakra would be red.

She actually did it. Her stomach felt giggly it but the whole rest of her body felt powered-up. The blue chakra shadowed over the shuriken, and like Tenten's weapon, it disappeared to leave the red-hot kanji in the circle.

"Nicely done! I knew you could do it. Although shurikens are quite small and are better to be stored in a pouch of some kind. Once you got this entirely down, I think Emporium Karin might have sealing scroll like mine. The scroll I gave you may hold your weapons and some clothes."

"Really? I haven't seen them around."

"Just need to look around. Anyway, I need to get home," Tenten latched the scroll to her back. "See you around, Ruby."

"Yep!" Ruby said as she waved her off.

* * *

In front of Karin's store, Ruby saw Nekena waves and a huge smile.

"Hey, Nekena! Are you feeling better?!" Ruby asked as she crouched lower.

"Sure am! Mommy has something for you!"

"For me?"

Nekena grabbed her wrist to force her inside. Soon enough, Yoru came around the corner from the kitchen.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. You're usually here around noon."

"Yeah, sorry. My friend was teaching me how to do Fuinjutsu."

"No worries. Here, I got you this." She placed her hand on top of the cardboard box that laid on the counter's surface.

"Really? I don't know what it is, but.."

"Oh, just open it," Yoru insisted with an eager smile.

"Alright, alright, I will!" She took the box and opened the two flaps. It was black clothes with red lining. Of course, it's black. Not that she minded. But after she took it out, she smiled. It was a kimono much like Yoru's but it was black with red linings, and a hood.

"Kimonos are usually worn for meetings and formal stuff, but most importantly, festivals. Karin promised me that once she returns, she'll let me and Nekena go to a festival out of town, and I wondered if you'd like to go."

Ruby looked at her with wide eyes. "A festival?"

After far as she knew, she's never been to a festival, but she knew they had games and music and all that stuff. "Thank you, Yoru. I don't know how I could thank you for all you've been doing for me."

Between the home-cooked meals, the invitation to the festival, or just her invitations to take care of Nekena, it gave her a sense of belongingness. Ruby just wanted to thank her.

"It's no problem. So, Fuinjutsu? You finally got over your chakra difficulties?"

Ruby placed the kimono back into the box as she was reminded of why she was so merry. Hell, she's even happier than she was twenty minutes ago. So far it has been an extraordinary, delightful morning. She can finally understand the phrase, 'Pinch me I'm dreaming.'

She'll need to write that phrase into her book.

"Yeah, thanks to Kakashi. Just this morning. I'm a water nature, apparently."

Yoru made a gleaming face, which matched her tone, "You are? That's wonderful! So am I!"

"Really? That's awesome!"

"You know how affinities work, right?" Yoru tested with a cheeky grin.

"Each person's chakra has an affinity to a certain one, which lets them use a certain style better. And they act like a rock-paper-scissors in how they are either weak or stronger than another."

"Basically, yeah," Yoru nodded as she left to the kitchen. "It's amazing how those books stuck with you."

Truth is, Ruby remembered someone used to read her books all the time. Ruby thought she would hate reading. Sure, books are boring, but they will help her get stronger. Maybe she'll try and find Hinata to see if anything changed in her chakra system.

"So, when's the festival?" Ruby asked loudly so Yoru could hear her.

"A few weeks from now in just a town over. Karin should be back any day now," she shouted. "You want to come help me in here, Ruby?"

Nekena sat on the counter as Ruby walked to the dimly lit kitchen. She could see a giant bowl with a big spoon in it.

"Do you mind stirring that while I butter up the pan?"

Ruby nodded as she walked closer to the kitchen counter to look into the bowl. Cookie mix with chocolate chips in there. Ruby immediately began to stir.

Yoru's face had a genuine smile. It's almost been two weeks since they met but Ruby sensed Yoru greatly enjoyed her company. Yoru was so anxious at first but she really lightened up to Ruby.

"There is one other thing I wanted to talk to you about, Ruby. You've been like a big sister to Nekena, and I was wondering about your living arrangement."

Ruby gazed over her shoulder, "I live in a hotel room. The one down the road from the hospital. Why do you ask?"

"Well... I've been saving money for the last three years, and after Karin is back, I might have enough for my own house. Would you like to move in?"

Ruby stopped her stir. This woman is literally trying to take her in. "Yeah, sure. That sounds awesome."

"Great, but don't think you'll just move in without keeping the place tidy. And you _better_ get a job," Yoru said in a witty tone.

Ruby looked at the chocolate chips that stuck in the batter. No one could replace her mother, but... it's nice to think of her as still alive.

* * *

Later in the night, Ruby sat in her hotel room. In front of her, the scroll Tenten gave her. Unrolled onto the floor.

When she unlocked her chakra, it was like getting a TV with a load of movies. She didn't exactly know where to begin, but she reckoned she'd start with trying to seal something bigger. After a quick glimpse around the room, she thought the cardboard box would do nicely. But she'll take out the kimono, just in case it ended up in sealed hell. She took a hanger and hung the kimono up on the door. This room didn't have a closet, but she didn't have a lot of stuff, anyway.

The enclosing technique was done nicely, so it was only logical it would be unsealed just as well. However, when Ruby tried that, nothing happened.

"Uh-oh." She tried it again, and nothing. She grabbed one of the books and flipped through the pages until she came to the basic techniques about Fuinjutsu.

"The _Enclosing Technique_ , and the _Unsealing Technique_. Oh, so they are two different things. That seems fair."

Basically, just apply chakra or open the scroll rapidly. Ruby placed her fingertips on the seal, and out came the box. Neat.

She read more of the book. "Enclosing technique, once experienced with, can be done on bigger objects on smaller scrolls. It will also decrease the time it takes to seal the objects."

She'll fiddle with the technique before any attempt to seal either of her weapons. For now, she wanted to try something different. A ninjutsu, namely the Clone Jutsu. It had many names, such as Bunshin no Jutsu, which is from a dead language. Other names were Art of the Doppelganger or Art of Body splitting.

However, they only work to catch someone off guard or to be used in a hurry. Unlike a Shadow Clone, they don't have shadows and won't make footprints because they are merely illusions.

Whatever, it's a start. Ruby did the hand seals, and out came a _very poor-looked Ruby._ Her face was bubbly and disproportionate. It was just a white, messy blob!

"Okay, that's disturbing."

It's just a start, and she felt well enough accomplished to have conjured _anything_ up.

* * *

The sun's beam hit Ruby's face and made her pull her sheet over her face. A soft knock made Ruby roll in her bed as she hoped her sleep won't be interfered and that they just had the wrong room number. But as she heard a louder knock, she pushed the covers off her with a frustrated groan. "Hold on! _You little…_ "

She used her palm to wipe her eyes open as she unlocked the door and twisted the knob open. Just woken, her thoughts were all over the place, and she couldn't focus her eyes to recognize who it was.

"Hey, I got back from my mission today, and I was close by so-" Naruto pointed to her hair. "Oh, did I wake up?"

She looked down to see she was still in her tank top and black shorts. As she touched the top of her hair, it was a mess. She then abruptly closed the door on his face.

"One minute!" She shouted before she placed her hands on her face. ' _It's no big deal. They're just pajamas, right? And not like I smell?_ "

Quickly, she went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see the jungle that was her hair. She is a morning shower kind of person and definitely needed that.

But Ruby hurried back to the door and opened. He was sat up against the wall. "Uh, want to come in for a minute?"

He made a curious face but he got up, nonetheless, "Sure?"

After he entered, she closed the door. "I just need a quick shower."

"That's fine. Hey, no cookie wrappers this time!"

Although they weren't as good as her mother's, she couldn't eat any more cookies after the ones Yoru and her made. Thank god, or there'd be a couple of wrappers.

Ruby grabbed her clothes and hurried to the bathroom. The door made a loud slam as she closed it. After she placed her clothes on the bathroom counter, she hurried to turn on the water and hurried even faster to shower. As she turned off the water and began to dry herself off, she heard Naruto through the door.

"Hey, what's this?!"

Naruto didn't look through her sketchbook, right?

He probably just found a cookie lying around.

…

 _Right?_

Ruby dressed, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. She zealously dropped the brush and opened the door to feel the cold air rush the bathroom's steam room.

In Naruto's hand was the scroll Tenten gave her, which now contained her scythe and chained sickle. She spent hours working practicing with that.

"Did you do it?!" He eagerly asked. Thank god it wasn't her sketchbook. It's probably in her bag.

She made a cheerful smile, "Yep! Finally got it. And the clone technique."

"What?! That's awesome! Anyways, I was looking for someone around town and wanted to see if you'd like to tag along for the day?"

"Who are you looking for?" Ruby asked as sat on the bed next to him. She leaned down to pick up her socks and shoes.

"Some monk from the Fire Temple, a kid named Sora. He ditched me a few minutes ago and figured I'd come get you."

"A monk?" It was just yesterday she was reminded of what monks were, and even meditated. "Yeah, I'll come. But first, can we go to Karin's Weapon Shop?"

"Great. Yeah, we can head there right now," Naruto eagerly exclaimed as their eyes met. Ruby only just noticed they were just two teenagers sitting on a small bed in a high-story hotel room. No parents. No siblings to bother them. No one to judge them. There was only one thing that should be done, and although Naruto didn't seem to have any thought of it, Ruby knew just what.

Ruby reached over the bed, grabbed a cookie pack, and offered it to him. "Cookie?"

Naruto carefully took the pack of cookies before he made a skeptical look at the nervous, innocent Ruby.

She glanced at the backpack, but because she won't be with Yoru, she figured she could let it rest here for once. Break day.

* * *

With Naruto right behind her, Ruby entered the weapons store. She wished she knew she overslept 'til noon. Maybe practicing her newly found chakra all night wasn't a bright idea.

"Yoru?" Ruby called out as she walked towards the kitchen.

Sure enough, she had just walked out of the kitchen to meet Ruby in the dining room.

"You're here a little later than usual, again. What's the occasion?"

Ruby felt dread as Yoru noticed Naruto in the lobby area. She could hear it, now. _'Oh, I see why you're late.'_

"Oh, I see why you're late," Yoru stated with a cheeky smile, but low enough so the distant Naruto wouldn't hear.

"Sorry, he didn't wake me up until noon," Ruby said softly. Her explanation made this so much worse. "I mean, he came knocking on my door at that time!" Ruby quietly shrieked.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure," Yoru winked.

Ruby growled softly, "He asked me to help him look for someone. Some monk boy."

Yoru made a devious glare as she smiled, "Well, you better come keep me company tomorrow, then. Can't just ditch me for a boy every day."

Ruby just realized, she was basically asking permission to hang out with Naruto. Like a daughter to a mother. Of course, she didn't _need_ her permission, but after all Yoru has done for Ruby, she felt like she owed it to her.

"Promise!"

"Have fun on your date," Yoru softly said.

"It's not a date!" Ruby exclaimed in a soft scream. As Yoru made a haughty glance, she made a low, irritated groan. "Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

Ruby huffed. She walked to Naruto, who was looking at the weapons and grabbed Naruto's wrist to pull him out of the store.

* * *

As they walked around the village, they looked for the Sora and eventually came to the edge of the town. Apparently, Sora was obnoxious, arrogant, and a loudmouth. While Naruto Naruto explained, Ruby only looked at him with irony.

Naruto walked pass a bridge that extended to an elevated platform when Ruby noticed a familiar dog across the bridge, who was exchanging glares with a black haired kid. Fixated on them, Ruby grabbed Naruto's jacket to get his attention. She pointed towards the event.

Akamaru snarled at Sora with more an angry expression than a regular human, but Sora had somehow matched it.

"You want to fight, huh?! I won't go easy on you just because you're a dog, you awful jerk."

Akamaru angrily barked back. Whether this is from courage or from being an idiot, Ruby could see Akamaru was ready to rip the boy apart.

"He's glaring at Akamaru?" Naruto asked with confusion. He started to cross the bridge towards the platform. They were well above the trees at this point.

"Wait, is that Sora?"

"Yeah." His face was fixated on the situation, uncertainty covered his face as he placed his hands on his cheek. "This is not good. If Kiba shows up here…"

Ruby leaned against the railing of the bridge, also fixated on the situation. However, from the corner of her, she saw a figure approach behind them. She had to put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

"Oh, Naruto. You're back? Akamaru! There you are!" The content Kiba said, but his face went sour once he noticed Sora's glare at Akamaru. "Who's he? I haven't seen him before."

Naruto eagerly got up to diffuse the situation. "Oh! He is-"

However, Kiba pushed through Naruto and walked towards Akamaru and Sora. "Hey, you! What're you trying to do with Akamaru, huh?!"

"You're the owner?" Sora asked with a bothered face. He waggled his hand as if he touched something vile. "If you are, then keep a leash on him and train him not to bark all of a sudden!"

' _Definitely not a dog lover'_ , Ruby thought. Akamaru is a cuddle monster, but a person wouldn't think that at first sight.

"Akamaru isn't a pet!" Kiba growled as he cracked his knuckles.

Ruby smirked. Between that and his leather jacket, Kiba was the trying to be the 'badass' of the town. Probably even rode Akamaru like a motorcycle.

Motorcycle. She will need to write that word down on her remember list.

"And he barked at you because you're suspicious! Where are you from?" Kiba questioned further. Akamaru agreed with barks.

Sora put on another disgusted look, "I'm from the Fire Temple. I've come to take over this village."

Ruby could tell he was just being playful with Kiba to get on his nerves. Well, probably. A kid like that couldn't possibly hope to take over the village, right?

Ruby could see the Kiba relaxed his shoulders as he made a confused expression. "Huh?"

Naruto walked closer to the two in another attempt to diffuse this dire moment. "Sorry about this, Kiba. I can explain! He's kind of with our team and-"

"Naruto! Is he with you?" Kiba asked as he pointed to Sora.

Ruby could tell this was going to take a while so she opted to sit down. It's entertainment, at least. But she's a bit hungry.

"Knock it off!" Sora shouted. "I'm not friends or anything with this guy!"

"Just keep quiet, Sora!" Naruto yelled.

As they bickered, two more boys showed up from another bridge that connected to the middle one, opposite of the one she was on.

"Fighting's no good, you guys," said a chip eating boy. He had red gear on, long hair, and a bag of chips. To his side was a ponytail guy with the Jounin outfit on.

"Don't be so testy and let's get along!" The same boy continued as he ate another chip.

"Shut up, _Fatty_!" Sora stated quickly.

As she placed her hand over her mouth, Ruby's eyes grew large. "That's so rude! Better not call me fat or I'll kick his ass."

The insulted boy dropped his chips and peered down in displeasement. "Did you just say… _'Fatty_?'"

Sora made another disgusted face. Ruby looked around as saw _everyone_ was terrified. Yet, despite the people's warning faces, Sora pushed harder.

"Yeah, so what of it, _fatty_?!"

"This is not good," the ponytailed one said.

Sora pointed to the air. "All right! Let's have a battle royale!"

"What is with this kid?" Ruby asked.

Kiba grew angry and charged at Sora. "Are you an idiot? You're the only opposition here! Let's go, Choji!"

She wondered which one was Choji. She's been pretty good with names so far.

"What can you do with a Fatty like that?!" Sora rhetorically asked in a bad manner before he jumped jumping on a wooden beam. So, the chip eater was Choji?

"You said, 'Fatty,' again, eh?!" Choji said as he _somehow appeared behind_ the confident Sora.

His smile disappeared into a cringe as he realized Choji was behind him, with his hands grasped onto his shoulders. Choji shook him as they both balanced on the pole with a small rooftop, "I'm not fat! I'm a chubby-type!"

Ruby groaned quietly as she poked her gut, _'I hope I'm not getting chubby.'_

"Whoa, you idiot! Cut it out!"

"All right!" Keep a hold on him, Choji!" Kiba said as he and Akamaru jumped up to attack. However, Choji's shaking broke the beam and the latter fell to the grass, under the bridges.

Ruby watched their movements as they fell. After they landed, they began to fight.

"It's one against everyone?" Naruto.

The ponytail boy joined his side. "It can't be helped. He asked for it."

"Even so," Naruto said as he began to make his descent.

Ruby huffed as she placed her chin on her palm. She felt like Yoru, except she's not at all bored.

After a moment, another person came up behind the ponytail boy. Someone much older, with a smoking habit. It was the first time Ruby seen that since being here. The man made a friendly nod to her before he started to talk to Ponytail.

Ruby's not one to judge about the cigarettes, so she continued to mind her own business. By watching the ruckus. She probably has an alcoholic uncle or something, anyway.

After a moment, a battle cry came from the direction of the setting sun. His silhouette contrasted from the bright, orange sun. He yelled towards the ruckus. Ruby thought Rock Lee might have come to try and break it up, but she should have known better.

"Why wasn't I invited to the 'meeting of fists under a sunset sky to develop the friendship of men?!'"

Somehow, Lee somersaulted in the air a dozen times before he kicked himself off from the same railing Choji shook Sora on, and blasted into the fight. He was flashy on purpose.

Before they all clashed with their jutsu, the Jounin stopped them with an amazing maneuver. With some kind of shadow, the Ponytail boy stopped Lee, Kiba and… another Kiba with a tail like Akamaru's. However, above was a severely bloated Choji. As the Ponytail boy smirked, the red boulder of a Choji dashed at him. "I'm not fat!" That was probably aimed at Sora.

Ruby wondered how this could be any more ridiculous, but then they immediately simmered down after they made sure Shikamaru was alive. The Jounin then suggested a party of the Barbe-Q. How can guys fight that rough and then be best friends in just a minute?

Each of them cheered at the idea, but Shikamaru crouched over the railing, which was bent out of shape because of Choji's boulder move.

"Hey! We wouldn't mind you coming with us!" The Jounin called to Ruby.

Ruby gulped. Couldn't she just go work on Jutsu in her lonesome room? When she saw Kiba put her arm around her neck like she was 'one of the dudes,' she knew it was too late.

"Yeah! We didn't mean to take Naruto away from you!"

"Exactly! We're all friends here," Choji said. She hasn't even introduced herself to him, but he was already nice to her. They didn't make her faint like a certain white-haired woman.

* * *

At a low-end table, Ruby sat on a mat, to the right of Naruto. Sat to _her_ right was Shikamaru, the plain-looking boy with a ponytail. It was somewhat crowded, but she sat closer to Naruto than Shikamaru.

Choji sat at the corner, to the right of Shikamaru. Akamaru, the Kiba with the tail, sat at the end while Rock Lee sat between Akamaru and the real Kiba. Then sat Sora, and at the other end was Asuma. He's the sensei of Shikamaru and Choji.

Their food hadn't arrived yet, so each of the boys wanted to get to know Ruby better. Except for Sora, who peered at her at the edge of his eyes. However, none of them waited for her to answer, much to her annoyance.

"So how long have you known Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"I, well-"

"I think it was while he was training with Lord Jiraiya," Kiba stated.

"Kinda? More like-"

"I just know she's an excellent ally for a mission!" Lee praised.

"Thanks, but-"

"Bark!" Akamaru barked.

"Roof?" Ruby answered.

"I haven't seen her in the village, before," Choji said.

"That's because-"

"Come on, guys. Let the lady speak," Asuma exclaimed. She could see a pattern of all the teachers being considerate and down to earth people, while the boys were anxious and irritating.

The weight on her shoulder was relinquished, Ruby breathed. "I was trying to rescue a friend and Naruto helped me. I asked Jiraiya to teach me when I met him, and after I helped rescue the Kazekage, I came here with him."

The others listened for her to answer. However, Sora could not be less interested.

"But when did you two start dating?" Kiba asked.

Ruby tensed up and knew damn well Naruto did, too. Kiba was sincere about the question. She stuttered as she tried to conjure up a sentence.

"Who said they were dating?" Sora asked with a hint of annoyance.

Kiba cuffed his chin, "Oh, well, I just assumed seeing Ruby's scent was on him.

She remembered back to Naruto's and her's last meeting. They hugged. It wasn't just a normal hug, either, but a strong, _close_ hug. And Kiba had a _strong_ nose. That made sense, right?

Wait, has Naruto not showered yet? Hopefully, the reason is that he's just been busy.

Naruto coughed, "Uh, what?"

"I'm just kidding!" Kiba said as he began to laugh. Ruby narrowed her eyes. She knew damn well he wasn't kidding.

The other boys weren't as interested all of sudden, not that Ruby is complaining from not having the center of attention. Choji was eyeing the food while Shikamaru was somehow mimicking Yoru, looking bored as ever. Asuma played the tension off with a light chuckle.

Rock Lee, however, was most interested. He raised his hand, "I think you two would make a great couple!"

Ruby smiled nervously as she tensed up again. She had to resist the urge to go the bathroom and disappear. She didn't even bother to look at Naruto. God knows what _he_ wasthinking.

"Let's ease off on these two, huh?" Asuma suggested as the waitresses served their food.

Ruby could feel warmth in her cheeks. She took a slight look at Naruto, he had a frown. Not an ' _oh no, I would never be with someone so nasty_ ' frown, but disapproval for Ruby being thrown into the spot like that. It's a slight difference, but a difference nonetheless.

The others placed their raw meat on the grill, and each got a plate for the sauce and such. They all stared at the meat and chatted, all patient except for Choji who was basically contemplating on which one to eat first.

Ruby felt guilty for embarrassing Naruto just by being here. But, she couldn't help but think what it would be to date him. she glared at her thumbs as they rubbed up against each other.

It looked like he had his head in his clouds. Again, she peeked to Naruto, but to his still hands. He stared at the barbecue, but he wasn't fixated. What was he thinking about?

Asuma caught her peek and gave a small head-nod. With his eyes, he looked at their hands and gave a small smile and a wink. Was he serious? He thought she should hold his hand? What if someone saw that? Asuma shrugged with a genuine smirk. Why was he so carefree?

Ruby glanced around the table and noticed everyone was minding their own business. No one to notice that she was about to make a fool out of herself.

With a fist under the table, she felt her left hand was severely sweaty.

What if he pushes her away?

What if he makes fun of her?

What if he pulls up her hand and makes a scene?

Embarrassment. That is what would happen.

Her skin itched, and the more she noticed, the worse it got. Her thoughts ran through her head as she imagined what could happen.

Ruby never thought she would be attracted to Naruto when they first met, but as she looked at him now, it made a much more sense of why. She traveled from God-knows-where and met him in a dense forest, of all people.

Her life, this world. This cruel, messed up world was filled with dreadful weeds. However, after she met him, she could say 'she found a dandelion in a field of weeds.' And she's the rose.

Sure, a dandelion is considered a weed, too, but it's beneficial to a garden. Is it not?

Maybe she should just take a chance. Her stomach felt light and a little tingly. Actually, she felt weightless. Not in the ' _she has chakra,_ ' weightless, but in the ' _she has a million butterflies in her stomach that they could make her float_ ,' weightless.

The meat was almost grilled, so Naruto, along with everyone else, would grab some. It's now or never because it would be too awkward while they ate.

' _Whatever_ ,' she said to herself as she slowly grabbed his hand. His concentration was knocked away as he looked towards Sora with a small but noticeable shocked expression. Sora's nose scrunched up, confused.

Ruby made a small smirk and narrowed her eyes as she mentally told Naruto not to make it obvious!

His fingers, which were just as every bit as sweaty as hers, laced into hers. Like the hug from the other day, it was a warm embrace as they tightened up their hands. She still felt anxious, but he didn't make a scene.

He glanced to Ruby. It made her heart thrustle a bit, but she nervously looked back to quickly meet their eyes together. Her eyes brimmed vulnerability, but also with trust. His eyes showed determination and reliability.

Then they both caught Sora's confused expression aimed at them, but he instantly looked towards the food and acted like he didn't see anything.

"All right!" Choji roared in excitement as he grabbed the first piece from the grill and shoved it into his mouth.

Besides Asuma and Sora, no one was the wiser of the two hugging hands. It may be lame to some other teenagers, but it was a big deal to Ruby. And after what's happened in Naruto's past due to the monster inside him, she hoped he can trust her, too.

Even if it was small, everybody has a monster inside them. It's just that in his case, it is not just a figure of speech. She used her thumb to softly rub his.

It's too bad she didn't sit on Naruto's left side because she didn't let him use his right hand. Although he struggled, Naruto used the chopsticks with his left hand. She had trouble, too, but not to the same extent. Her left hand was dominant, but she could manage with her right. Chopsticks were always hell, though. No matter which hand.

* * *

Just as the sun finally let the blue horizon take over, Ruby, Naruto, and Sora witnessed the Asuma throw his cool chakra blades through a tree and absolutely wreck the face of a rock that sat behind it. From the pinpoint, it cracked in all directions. As Naruto retrieved his blade for him, he said farewell only for Sora to call back for him.

"Hold on!" Asuma halted for Soda. "If you know my father, I want you to tell me about him. He was a member of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve. His name was Kazuma. Why was he killed?"

There was a slight pause for Asuma to process the question. "Kazuma died sticking to what he believed in. No matter how things ended, he died for the honor he himself believed in."

Asuma walked off for home. Sora then took a kunai, intently gazed at it before he poured chakra into it, and threw it into the trunk of the tree. It cracked like sticking a fork into a cracker.

"Are you going to do training now?" Naruto asked.

Sora answered by another throw of a kunai. It struck above the one already in the tree. And then another one, above that one.

The blonde responded by doing the exact same thing as him, but to a tree behind Sora. With them facing away, it looked like they were covering each other's backs.

They glared at each other like any rivalry would. Ruby could see that this would take a while so she opted to sit perpendicular to them. She wondered if Sasuke and Naruto had a rivalry like this.

* * *

Confused on why her arm was being shaken by Naruto, she realized she must have fallen asleep. "How long have I been out?"

"Not long. Sora just left without a say so there isn't much of a reason to stick around."

He would probably like to go home, Ruby instead leaned her head against the tree and looked up at the glittered stars. Naruto persisted and offered a hand up.

She tightly grabbed his hand. However, before he could pull her up, she used her other hand to pull him down to sit with her.

Naruto didn't argue and decided to just sit with her. She smiled as she laced her fingers into his and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Honestly, right now, everything was so perfect.

"Sorry," she said.

"For what?"

She was about to fall back asleep. "I have no idea."

He chuckled, "You don't need to be sorry for anything."

Ruby rubbed her cheek into his shoulder, "So, you return my feelings?"

"I'm here holding your hand and you have to ask that?"

"Fair point."

For the next several minutes, they listened to the soft sound of a calm, dark forest that rested in the cool breeze. Neither moved, and neither wanted to.

"You know, you're a weirdo," Naruto abruptly said.

Ruby looked away from the sky and gave him a frustrated look. She couldn't deny it, but why say that so suddenly?

"Me? How?!"

"Just are."

Ruby rushed and got up. Not because she was mad, but she wanted to sleep. "Sure. _I'm_ the weirdo."

He laughed, "Yep!"

She let out a frustrated groan as she offered a hand to help him up. "Whatever. Walk me home."

"Fine." She pulled him up, but they continued to hold hands as they walked.

As he gave a confident smile, she was trying to make an angry face but she couldn't hide that smile. Instead, it just made a curved smirk.

* * *

She thought Naruto would have high-tailed it out of there once they got to the hotel's entrance, but he continued to walk up the stairs with her. She's just happy they weren't holding hands once they entered the hotel or people would have seen that. But, as they reached her door, she turned to Naruto.

This time she won't invite him in just to be polite.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

Ruby put her finger on her cheek and looked up to think. "You could walk me to Karin's. I promised tomorrow I'd stay at the shop with her."

He smiled, "I'll be here around Eleven?"

"Sure." She'll have to set an alarm so there isn't a repeat on this morning.

"Alright," Naruto said as he waved her goodbye. But as he began to walk away, Ruby grabbed his sleeve and pulled him near. She wrapped her arms under his. He hugged above her arms and around her upper back. Then, they slowly departed.

A moment later, she used her key to enter her room. The room was dark, so she rushed to find the light so she can close the door. After she took off her cloak, she was about to change into her bed-wear.

But then she noticed that both her backpack and her window were opened. Ruby _knows_ she didn't leave either one open. Outside of the window, she couldn't see anything abnormal, so she shut it. She then made sure her door was locked.

She took her backpack and checked to make sure nothing was gone. But everything was counted for. Sketchbook, sealing scroll, books.

They were all there, so she tuned the circumstance out.

But she remembered she needed to write down 'motorcycle' into her sketchbook, she pulled it out and went to the remember list.

However, as they flipped through the first few pages, the girl saw something written on one of them. With an uneasy feeling, she searched for that page and finally found it.

Her pupils dilated as her eyebrows raised up.

She quickly pushed the book away.

She shut the window blinds and double checked the door to make sure it was locked.

She took her bag and her sketchbook and hurried to the bathroom.

She flicked on the lights on as soon she entered and inspected every inch of the bathroom before she locked the bathroom door.

She then took a towel and dried out the bathtub so she could sit in it without getting wet.

Once in, she took out her sketchbook and went to the same page.

Big, thick letters scribbled in her book.

Three phrases.

Each scared her in different ways that she couldn't comprehend.

 _ **WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE. WE ARE THE GRIMM. AND WE ARE COMING FOR YOU.**_

* * *

 **Ruby's relationship may have escalated a bit, but they're just teenagers. Nothing like "true love" stuff, though.**

 **I will explain everything about the Grimm later on, among other things like how Ruby is here.** **I felt the Water affinity was just right for Ruby. Can't explain why without spoiling stuff. I wanted to give her both Earth and Water, and nerf her chakra reserves, but figured it would be too complex.**

 **RWBY Aura is based on chakra, so I just kinda connected them. In essence, chakra is just stronger aura.**

 **Thank you, Skeletickles, for betaing me!**

 **Review on what I did good on and let me know how to improve!**


	11. Hitherto Insensate Trance

" _Sometimes the best thing you can do is not thinking, not wondering, not imagining, not obsessing, and just breath. Have faith that everything will work out for the best."_

* * *

Who needs an alarm when you're too paranoid to get more than an hour of sleep at a time?

Ruby's entire night included sitting in the bathtub, finding the scribbled page, closing it, and repeating that.

Still, she sat in the bathroom with the door closed as she tried to remind herself what the Grimm were. Ruby _knew_ she knew them, but it was like there was something in her mind that kept her from a recall.

Before, she never thought about sitting in silence, but she heard the tiniest things. Like the faucet drips or a cricket's chirp, all the way up here.

However, each time she heard footsteps from the hallway, she would hold her breath. As far she knew, she's never been threatened like this before, but the word 'Grimm' was too familiar. She wrote it down several times in her book, but no amnesia recall.

Eventually, she began to drift away to sleep. No longer did she care and slept in the bathtub.

Birds sympathy from outside woke her up. It was finally morning. Slowly, she left the bathroom. Like a child who's been grounded and is too afraid to go out of her room, scared of being seen by those who grounded her.

Ruby braced herself when she opened her door, but nothing attacked. Everything appeared unscathed in her room. The door was locked and the window was shut. The lights were still on, just like how she left them. Why did she have to be so afraid?

The alarm clock, it showed that it was just around six. Her thought process came up that being sleep deprived entirely would be horrible in any event. She picked up the clock. If it was six, she could wake up at nine-thirty and still have time to get ready before Naruto arrives.

* * *

With Naruto to her side, she walked towards the weapon shop, unable to concentrate enough to do a basic conversation with him. Instead, she frowned as she stared forward into space.

"Ruby?"

They haven't spoken since Naruto came to her room to walk her to Karin's Emporium. Ruby couldn't look anyone in the eye, right now. Much less act like she's in a good mood. He probably thought she was just ignoring him, but it's not intentional.

"Yeah?" She answered in an uninterested, distracted tone.

Naruto frowned. He made sorrowful eyes before he redirected his attention away, "Nothing."

Ruby wasn't aware she gave Naruto the cold shoulder. But right then, she's just too fretful. All morning, she repeated the word 'Grimm' in her mind, but she was at a memory block.

After they turned the corner on the road, they arrived at the front of the Emporium. Ruby was about to enter without a second thought, but Naruto gently grabbed her arm and made her stop. That got her attention. She gazed at him sorrowfully, silver-eyes. Like a microscope lens, they grew as she looked at the boy right in front of her.

He hesitated to say anything, but Ruby kept her gaze on him. Ruby needed to hear _something_ to calm her down.

His blue, ambivalent eyes gazed back. "I do that a lot, paying no attention to anything but my own mind. I just wanted to say, if you ever want someone to talk to, I'm here for you. _Y'know?"_

Ruby eyes felt like they were burning, but she knew it was from them watering. She wiped her eyes with her wrist and forced a tight hug into him. As he returned the hug, she pushed the top of her head under his chin, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Although she had to step on her tiptoes to hug him like this, his grip around her back kept her balanced.

After a long, miserable night of feeling like she was in danger, she felt perfectly safe in his tight embrace. As they departed, her feet laid flat on the ground.

"I keep a sketchbook in my bag. I use it to try and remember stuff, but last night I found a message from someone."

"What?!" His eyebrows raised up. "What did it say?"

She didn't want to mention the word Grimm. The other phrases were more important, anyway. "It said they knew who I was and they were coming for me."

"I'll tell Grandma Tsunade-"

"No. Please," Ruby begged with wide, watery eyes as she laid a hand on his chest.

Of course, Naruto would be cautious about it, and he's right. She just needed to think about this. Not like an attack can happen in the middle of this village. But then again, Gaara was swept up while she was asleep.

"I haven't been in this village for long, and I don't want to start causing trouble to the leader."

He gave a curious, suspicious glare at her, but sighed as he gave in. "Fine. But if you see Jiraiya or Kakashi, you better tell them. Do you have any idea who it might be?"

'Grimm,' she thought. "No. I have no idea."

Naruto hummed a thought, "I'll come check up on you whenever I can."

"You better," she snarkily stated.

He smiled as he took one last look into her eyes, "Promise."

After she walked into the Emporium, she wasn't surprised to see Yoru leaned against the wall with an arrogant smirk. However, once she saw Ruby's stressed face, her smirk went flat and into the persona of a concerned mother.

"Ruby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just had a bad night's sleep."

Still, Yoru concern expression remained. "Well, okay. I'm here if you need me."

Of course, she is. She's acted like a mother to Ruby this entire time even though Yoru's not that old herself.

"Thank you, Yoru. It means a lot."

Yoru bounced herself from the wall and went into the kitchen.

Soon enough, Nekena ran through the entire building and stopped right in front of Ruby, excited to talk the person she deemed as her 'big sister.'

"Look what I drew!"

Nekena held up a piece of paper to Ruby. The drawing was made with crayon, and four people in front of a house. Red, White, Black, and Yellow. If she had to guess, the red was Ruby. Yoru was white, and Nekena was black. Guess it depended on their hair colors, but she wondered who was yellow.

"Wow, there we are in front of a beautiful house! But who's the yellow one?" Ruby interestedly asked as she held the landscape to take a closer look.

"That is the boy you came in here with!"

Of _course,_ it's Naruto. She grew a smile but it dampened when she saw a dark thing in the window. Ruby pointed to it and asked Nekena what it was.

"Hey, what's this?"

Nekena took a closer look, and her confused reaction scared Ruby a bit. "I don't remember. I drew the house when I was sick."

Kids draw weird things, so why should Ruby feel so anxious about it? Just because it was pure black while the rest of the picture was bright and colorful?

Nekena pulled herself up to the counter to sit while Ruby took one of the chairs, just as Yoru came back to the lobby.

"Did you have fun yesterday? What was that boy's name again?"

"Mhm. And it's Naruto."

Yoru sat down in the other chair and immediately put her elbow on the counter so that she could place her chin into her palm. She kept quiet so that Ruby would go more into depth.

Ruby mirrored he and gave up small talk. "Naruto Uzumaki. He helped me out by saving a friend of mine."

"It's obvious you have a crush on him," Yoru asked with a smirk.

Ruby depressingly looked down as she nodded her head, "Yeah. I do."

"And you're upset that he doesn't like you back?" Yoru asked with a flat expression.

"No. He does."

Yoru straightened up her posture. "Then what's the problem?"

Ruby sadly swayed her eyes away. "I can't say."

Yoru rolled her eyes, which Ruby noticed from the corner of her eyes. She couldn't understand the circumstance without Ruby actually telling her, so she let it go.

"Sorry," Ruby said softly.

Yoru twisted her lip to a frowning smirk, "Don't be. I just want to help. A kind girl like you shouldn't be sad like how you are."

"Thanks, Yoru," Ruby said more meaningful than before. "So, any customers this morning?"

Yoru stood up from the chair. "Do you even have to ask anymore?"

"Yeah, actually. Who knows. Maybe Kakashi stopped by," Ruby said with a devious grin.

Yoru looked back with a smile and skeptical, narrowed eyes before she walked into the kitchen.

Ruby turned her attention to Nekena, who was using crayons to color in her book. Ever since her illness has passed, she's smiled almost every moment.

Yoru has done so much for her. Maybe she should tell her everything, and could even help. She _was_ with the Kirigakure Hunter-Nin company. However, Ruby has the suspicion something within the company itself was what made Yoru come to the Hidden Leaf.

After Ruby took a deep breath of confidence, she got up and walked to the kitchen. Yoru had just opened a bag of potatoes and there was some chopped beef cooking on the stove.

"Hey, Yoru?"

"Yeah?" She curiously answered as she Ruby gave all the attention in the world. "You ready to talk?"

Ruby swallowed hard and took out her notebook. She found the large, dark scribbles and showed the book to Yoru.

Her eyes widened as she read, "What is this?"

"I found it last night when I came home."

"The Grimm? Who are they?"

"I have no idea, but they somehow know me."

Yoru handed the book back to Ruby, who then placed it back into her bag. After she rotated back to the potatoes, she grabbed a peeler from the counter.

"Well, why would they be after you?"

"I don't know. I haven't made any enemies. In fact, everyone I've made a friend out of. Except-" Ruby faintly said as she remembered the man who kidnapped Matsuri.

"Except?" Yoru asked in an aggressive tone.

"Nothing."

That man had no qualms with her, did he? He did mimic her and Naruto to lure them. But, somehow Naruto got the better of him, which he never explained what happened. As she thought back, why didn't that man just attack Ruby right there instead of running with Matsuri and involving Naruto?

"Nothing? No. You were about to say something," Yoru voice raised.

"There was a man with a scythe and black cloak that Naruto and I fought, but he didn't even know me."

There was also Itachi, but he helped Ruby more than attack her. Plus, he's with the Akatsuki, not whoever this Grimm is. Unless they're partners in crime, and that's why Matsuri's kidnapper lured Naruto and her, to capture him.

Yoru dropped the potato peeler, used the towel to dry her hands, and rotated around. She made a stern face as she folded her arms.

"Tell me the truth," Yoru demanded.

Ruby's eyes were shot, "What do you mean tell you the truth? I am telling the truth!"

"Bullshit. You're hiding something."

Does she not believe Ruby simply doesn't remember?

"I thought I had let a trusting person into Nekena's life, and she really liked you. But I can't let you continue hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything! What about you and the Hunter Company!" She could feel her head spinning from the argument. Besides Naruto, she has never actually been angry at someone.

Yoru bit her lip and scowled. "Out."

Ruby eyes dilated as her eyebrows raised. "What?"

Yoru pointed to the lobby. "Out!"

Ruby furiously glared at Yoru before she turned and walked away. Nekena stood by the counter, aware of what just happened. Why did kids eyes have to make you feel so guilty at times like those?

"Are you already going, Ruby?"

Ruby made a pitiful face, as did Nekena. "Yeah, but I'll be back. We're just frustrated, is all. Okay?"

"Please don't be mad at mommy. You're like family." How could a child be so nimble-minded?

"I'm not mad," She said despite being furiously upset for being called a liar. She crouched down to hug Nekena, who hugged her back. Ruby then walked towards the door and left.

Ruby didn't know where she headed, just that she needed to get her mind off everything. She imagined Naruto was busy, and she didn't have the first clue on where to find him.

"Maybe I should just go lock myself in the bathroom, again." She took out her sealing scroll. Figured she should practice if there's something bound to happen.

* * *

The chain of the kusarigama ripped off a tree's branch. She never knew how awkward it was to train by oneself. Still, it relieved her stress as she punished the she sealed her weapon into her scroll, she placed it back into her bag and looked above. The sky had already become dark. Honestly, she cared a lot less about what would happen to herself after her and Yoru's argument.

"You got pretty good at that."

She peered towards the voice and saw Naruto walk out of the foliage. What a spy.

"Thanks. It got pretty simple after a while."

"Have you told anyone else?"

Ruby frowned. "I told Yoru, and she thought I was hiding something."

"Do you want me to stay at my apartment? I can use a bedroll, letting you have the bed."

Ruby's frown turned into a confused glare. "No offense, but your apartments are sketchy. That would just freak me out more."

He scratched his cheek as he made an awkward smile, "I just want to make sure you're safe."

"I got it!" Ruby said, frustrated at him trying to protect her.

She _did_ want some help against whatever she's up against, but she didn't want to feel weak about it. She's not complicated, she just wanted to be a strong woman, who just so happens need some help. Or so, she thought.

Lying is only okay when it's to yourself or about how many cookies you ate.

Naruto raised his arms up. "Okay, okay. But I still want to make sure you get home safely."

"Fine. Walk me home," Ruby stated, happy he got the idea.

Naruto motioned his hands towards the foliage and waited for her to lead. However, as soon Ruby was almost in front of Naruto, she grabbed his hand and forced him along with her.

"You're lucky you cheered me up this morning." He grinned as she laced her fingers into his.

* * *

The way back to the hotel was not that long of a walk, but it was already night by the time they got to the stone steps out front. Naruto was ready to leave for home, but Ruby forced him to walk her up the stairs.

Honestly, she was afraid that something changed in the hotel, she just didn't want to say it. After she stepped in front of her door, she realized Naruto was concernly staring at her.

"You want to come in?" ' _Please don't leave me here!' She thought._

"Not if you're sure you'll be fine."

If she locked herself in her room, she would be just fine, right? Not like there are people that can control sand, or make doppelgangers, or creep through the tiniest crack. Even if someone had already been invaded her room, they couldn't possibly get in the second time, right?

Ruby squeezed his hand to not let him get away. She looked into his blue glare. Did she really have to say that she's scared? To not leave her alone and stay with her for just a little bit longer?

He nodded, and she let go of his hand to grab room the key.

Ruby opened the door to a brightly lit room, just like how she left it, again. She then looked towards the window. It was still closed. Naruto walked in first and made sure everything was fine. Ruby closed the door behind her.

"Is there anything out of place?" Naruto asked.

She walked closer to the bathroom to peek in. "Nope. Everything is fine."

Ruby felt frustrated that she's was panicky for no reason. She thought of herself as courageous but she has no idea what The Grimm are, and that terrified her.

To feel more at home, she took off her cloak and let it hang on the chair. Anxiety is hell of a thing. She just wanted to cool off and get comfortable.

"Well, in that case, I'll go."

Honestly, she wanted nothing but for him to stay by her side for the night, but there's no place for him to sleep.

Even though she had felt safe enough to sleep in her own bed this morning, she lowered her face. Since last night, her apprehension has been through the roof. She just can't help but sense impending doom.

As she walked closer to him, he opened his arms. Ruby wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. Clumsily, his hands were a bit lower than they should be on her lower back. He probably didn't even notice.

When she stopped standing on her toes, his hands were in a much better place; wrapped around her shoulder blades. She relinquished his neck and placed her hands to lay them on his shoulders. Despite them being so close, she didn't get a claustrophobic sensation.

She depressingly frowned into his chest, "What are we?"

"Huh?"

She couldn't look him in the eye while asking this, "You know, like…"

"Oh! Really? You're thinking about that at a time like this?" He asked lightly. Probably to avoid the question.

Ruby pushed him and backed away from him. With crossed arms, she looked up with an irritated glare, "Well, excuse me if I wanted to hear something nice for a change!"

He defensively held his hands up, although he had a nervous smile. "You know, you're cute when you're mad."

Although she tried to hide her smirk, her lips curved, instead. Unable to hide it, she rotated Naruto around and pushed him for the door. "Go home and sleep. See me in the morning."

"In the morning? Actually, I'm supposed to be training with Asuma and Sora."

"And what's wrong with me tagging along?" Ruby snarkily asked. The last thing she wanted was to be alone.

"Be up by five, then!"

Ruby narrowed her eyes and glared at the back of his head. "You can't be serious."

"I was," he chuckled. "Seven-thirty."

"That's better."

Once he was pushed close enough, Naruto opened the door. But before Naruto was to be entirely pushed out the room, he suddenly rotated to smile at Ruby.

"You're still a weirdo."

Her eye twitched.

"Whatever! Get out! I'll see you tomorrow!" She shouted as she pushed him out and shut the door. Despite what she said, she wished he stayed. Still, a yawn came out of her mouth and her bed looked terrific.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby sat in the grass and watched Sora and Naruto throw kunai into trees to practice their wind nature. As much she wanted to just sit down and take a break, the wind of cigarettes invaded her nose. Once she looked up, she saw Asuma.

"Hey there, Ruby."

How does he not swallow those things when he talked?

"Hi."

"As I understand it, Kakashi helped you out with your chakra difficulties."

Irritated that Kakashi told others, her eyebrows wrinkled. "Does _everyone_ know?"

"Well, ever since Jiraiya mentioned that your chakra didn't mix right, I and the other Jounin became a bit interested in your progress."

Great. Everyone knew. At least she has chakra now. Good thing she was careful to not mention the mysterious man and how she can see 'aura,' if that what the color is.

"Oh, that's nice… not really."

He made a more awkward smile, "It's just... we've never heard of anything like that. Not to your caliber. How about I help you out with an exercise?"

"Exercise?"

"Have you walked up a tree, yet?"

She smiled. "I've seen it, yeah. Haven't attempted it, though."

So far, anything that came her way has been somewhat easy, although they were basic stuff. But she isn't able to do much without fast exhaustion. Maybe she had strong chakra but little reserves.

"It's one of the first techniques taught outside of the academy as it'll let you control the chakra inside, letting you use it efficiently."

After he took out a kunai, Asuma threw it into the ground next to Ruby. "Focus the chakra to your feet, run up to the tree, and mark where you feel that you're about to fall from."

She plucked the knife from the ground and stood up. "Alright. Sure. No problem."

She already knew the hand signs, but the act of focusing chakra was still new to her. As she glanced to the right, she could see the two were still going at it with their kunai throws, each wanted to sharpen their chakra to a point.

Like when she meditated, she gently closed her eyes as she focused. Once there was a slight tickle to her feet, so she opened her eyes to see a soft, red glow around her feet.

Ruby smirked at the tree and ran at it. At first step up the tree, she thought this would be easy, but her second foot never connected. She couldn't even mark her place. Before she knew it, her back was to the lush grass; damp from the morning dew.

Naruto walked to her and offered a hand. "Good try, but you didn't have enough chakra focused on your feet so you weren't able to stick."

Once she grabbed her hand, he pulled her to her feet. "Is that the sort of problem you first had?"

"Yep! It wasn't until I asked Sakura for advice that I began to improve."

"Well, what _did_ she say?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"I don't remember exactly." He stroked his chin like he had a beard. Ruby imagined him with a beard like Asuma's.

"She said something like because chakra uses spiritual energy, you can't panic. Just relax while you focus on the tree as you build chakra at your feet." He noticed her blank stare and waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello?"

Ruby blank face resumed, but her right eye narrowed as she tilted her head. "Do you shave or?..."

As he touched his smooth cheek and whiskers, Naruto developed a confused expression, scared on what was going on in her head.

"Oh," Ruby blurted once she snapped out of her thought. "Can't frantic. Okay. Got it. Thanks."

"Alright," he slowly said as he walked away.

To not fret, with all that was going on, seemed impossible. She's always stressed, especially now. Meditation helped a lot, and she felt great. But then she got that message from 'the Grimm.' She still couldn't remember who they were, just that the word brought a horrifying sensation to her.

She preferred to wear her hood on at times like this, but it's been days since she's worn it to hide from people. Instinctively, she grabbed the side of it but then she saw Naruto. Just for a second. She let go of her hood. Why would she want to hide from someone like him?

Once she looked back to the tree, she closed her eyes and focused her chakra to her feet. Courage and determination, but also great energy under her feet.

* * *

At Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, Ruby sat with Naruto, Sora, and Asuma to her right, in that order. For once, Naruto took his time to eat his food as he glared at the girl with annoyed, narrowed eyes.

"I still can't believe you got it on your second attempt. I fell on my head a thousand times getting to the top."

She looked at him with joyful eyes as she put a strand of ramen in her mouth and swallowed it. Asuma said she had good chakra control, but she probably wouldn't have done it without Naruto's help. Still, she was _exhausted_ after climbing it.

"Yeah, but you were a lot younger and you didn't begin to understand until you got the same advice."

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto said as he looked back to his ramen. He tempted his mouth with another strand of ramen. "How old are you, anyway?"

Ruby eyes peered up, to think. "I don't know. At first, I thought I might have been fourteen but I think I am more likely to be fifteen."

She put more food into her mouth. No wonder Naruto liked this stuff. The people were nice and it was cheap in great value. Ruby personally wouldn't favor it among other things, but the Naruto grew up isolated, and these people made a second home for him.

"Why do you think you're older than you thought?"

Ruby choked. As he nervously looked to her right, Asuma placed a sudden hand on Naruto's shoulder to get his attention. Sora was trying not to laugh.

"What?" Naruto was oblivious. She's glad Asuma caught on and stopped him from more questions.

"Uh, because I remembered I had a necklace, and each year my dad would put another seashell on it." Hopefully, he bought that.

"Oh, neat."

Asuma rubbed his face and breathed a relieved sigh.

How the hell does Sora, who's lived with monks all his life, know about this and not Naruto? As much as a pervert Jiraiya had made out to be, how did he not teach Naruto more about sex-ed? Truthfully, it was only a few weeks after she was here that she realized she was older than she looked. Among other things, it was her mental capability that made her realize.

Ruby could tell the day was near the end, and she's yet to go to see Yoru to make-up with her. Even if she called her a liar and needed time to herself. But, Yoru trusted her, right?

* * *

Naruto anticipated Sora to come train again, but Asuma and the monk disappeared and left just them. Sora and he had become great friends lately, but once Naruto and Ruby caught up with him training by him lonesome, he seemed exceptionally angry.

It was the first time Ruby saw the chakra on Sora's kunai sharpen to a point, enough to go through a tree and a rock. They decided to leave Sora to cool off whatever steam he had and go back to her hotel room.

Ruby sat on her bed as she looked at a scroll while Naruto sat on the floor. Her nerves calmed down a lot thanks to the Naruto staying with her all day. It was a nice change of pace to just be able to hang out in her room.

She read over a few water techniques for beginners but closed the scroll when she noticed Naruto was fixated on his thoughts.

"Hey, tell me a story," she said as she laid the back of her head down on the pillow.

He squinted half of his face and looked at her with a funny expression. "A story?"

"Yeah, about when you first became a ninja."

She could remember someone used to tell her fictional stories all the time. About a hunter and monsters. Maybe that's why she wanted to be a Huntress, whatever that was.

"Oh, well, let me think. Ooh! Our first C-Rank mission which turned out to be something of an A or B Ranked!"

"How does _that_ happen?"

"Well, at first we were escorting a bridge builder named Tazuna to fend off any bandits. And then we were attacked by ninjas from Kirigakure."

Ruby narrowed her eyes. She kept hearing about Kirigakure. Why not the other villages?

"And _then_ , a man named Zabuza with a big sword attacked us. He imprisoned Kakashi in a water jail, but me and Sasuke… rescued him."

His voice grew faint. The first time he's mentioned Sasuke. Ruby got up and sat on the floor, right by the him to gave him full attention. "And? How did you guys save him?"

" _Well,_ it was mostly me. Sasuke just followed my plan. I made a clone and disguised myself as a Fuma Shuriken. I had Sasuke throw a real one, while I trailed that one like a shadow. Zabuza amazingly caught the first one, and then dodged me. But he didn't anticipate me to burst out of the disguise and throw a kunai right at the arm holding Kakashi prisoner."

"And? So you guys got him?"

"We thought we did, but someone disguised as a Kirigakure Hunter-Nin saved him."

Hunter-Nin, again? By this point, she should be an expert on them.

"Claiming they were tracking him, huh?" Ruby inquired.

"Exactly! Kakashi was worn out from using his Sharingan, but we managed to get Tazuna to his house in the Land of Waves so he could build a great bridge that would connect to the mainland."-

"There was a man named Gato who was basically holding the Land of Waves hostage with his business. He was the one who hired Zabuza in the first place. After we got there, Tazuna begins building the bridge while Kakashi taught us how to climb trees."

"Which I did on my second try," Ruby stated snarkily. Naruto rolled his eyes. She pulled on his arm and scooted closer to him. As their arms brushed up against each other, they laced their fingers together.

" _Anyways_ , Kakashi knew that Zabuza wasn't done yet. Him and Haku, the disguised Hunter-nin boy, attacked the bridge while everyone left me sleeping. But good thing they did, because I was able to save Tazuna's family, Tsunami, and Inari, from a couple of bandits, and then make an amazing entry to save Sasuke from Haku's Ice Release Jutsu. The Demonic Mirror Ice Crystals."-

"Kakashi was busy fighting Zabuza when Sasuke got badly hurt, but I managed to break the Mirrors confining us. I then punched the kid's mask, breaking it, and revealing it was actually a boy I met a few days earlier in the woods."

"That must have been rough to battle someone you knew. What happened next?"

"I could hear a thousand birds chirping, which I now know it was Kakashi's Chidori aiming for Zabuza. Haku, with his incredible speed, saved Zabuza by taking the Jutsu, instead."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Because Zabuza was precious to him," Naruto smiled at Ruby. Zabuza was Haku's 'moon.'

She grew a mortified expression and looked away as she felt her cheeks generate warmth. "So did Kakashi then get Zabuza?"

"Actually, no. Gato arrived with a bunch of hired mercenaries, and Zabuza then killed Gato. His arms were severely injured, so he did it with a kunai in his mouth."

"What? Why? Wasn't he hired by Gato?"

"Yeah, but Gato turned on him. Turns out Zabuza was a pretty cool guy, and just wanted to earn money to help fight the Civil War back at Kirigakure. As I understand it, the Mizukage was making things hell there. Besides that, Yirigakure held people with Kekkei Genkai to terrible regard and even killed them at times. Haku had the Ice Release, but despite that, Zabuza gave him a purpose."

"That's terrible. Is Zabuza alive now? What's the situation in Kirigakure?"

"Zabuza died that day as Gato's thugs stabbed him repeatedly. And I think there is now a new Mizukage. I hope Zabuza could know that from the afterlife." That's really compassionate of him, as he is with a lot of things.

Ruby looked at his caring smile, his twinkles in his blue eyes. She gently touched his whiskers, like that morning after they saved Matsuri.

However, this time, she didn't take her hand away. She gently pulled his face closer to hers to make their lips meet for just a slight second before Ruby gazed down at their hands. But she looked back up, and again pressed her lips against his.

She didn't want to back away like when Matsuri made a move on her, and she didn't want to confine herself. But, she restrained herself from continuing the pattern and moved her lips away from his.

She smiled and rubbed her face into his shoulder.

"Uh, thanks?" Naruto uttered in a very unsure tone.

"Don't make this awkward," Ruby rapidly demanded.

He chuckled as he tightened his grasp on their sweaty, laced fingers. "Alright." But as he looked at her, she was already fast asleep.

* * *

 **I did make her being short a thing. Probably because every girlfriend I had was shorter than me, and they often said something about that. He's about 5'5" feet while she's 5'2," in their respective shows. But for the sake of my story, she's about six inches shorter. I needed to account for relative heights between the shows. However, that's only my own take.**

 **It could just be the fact she hasn't hit a growth spurt, so she could be much shorter compared to him. It is Ruby's third-person limited point of view, so she** _ **could**_ **be exaggerating about being short as almost everything is her own personal thoughts. Honestly, it's up to the reader to infer.**

 **Thanks to Skeletickles for beta-ing.**

 **Please review on what you like, and tell me how I can be better!**


	12. Lingering Nightmare

" _Losing someone when you're young is the greatest pain anyone can face."_

* * *

Ruby closely followed Naruto as they walked up the hospital stairs. This time, it was so Naruto could visit Sai, his teammate. He's the one Naruto didn't initially like.

He didn't even bother to knock and came straight into the room. Ruby gave him a weird look, but after she saw a bunch of books scattered on the Sai's bed, she forgot all about it. Boys are weird.

"Oh, Naruto," the hospitalized Sai said as Naruto took a seat in the chair. "Good to see you."

Ruby stood by the bed, _trying_ to greet herself. She wished she could say dogs are easier to meet than people, but seeing they can _talk_ , weapons are easier.

"Hi, Sai. I'm Ruby." He had a blank stare, but it grew into a smile after he observed her.

"Hello," he said before he glimpsed down at his book and looked back up. "Red."

Ruby smiled and nodded her head in approval. Sai had the hospital kimono on, and a strap around a bandaged arm. It must be broken.

What really struck Ruby was how similar they appeared. He didn't have any red in his black hair, but he had dark eyes and a pale complexion. And with all these types of books, he must be a social outcast, too!

"How's my stand-in, Naruto? I hope he's not causing too much trouble," Sai exclaimed.

Naruto waved the question off with an irritated face, "He got all mad last night for no reason."

Sai eyebrows raised with interest as he picked up a book and flipped through the pages. Is this what she looked like when she was reading? Maybe she should borrow some of these books if he was trying to be a social god.

After he got to a certain page, he then picked up an apple from the nightstand's fruit basket and handed them both to the Naruto as he pointed to a paragraph, "Read this."

Naruto gave a skeptical eye but took them 't he had just... read it to Naruto?

"If a friend suddenly gets into a bad mood, the cause might be due to changes in eating habits. Like the color of soba and udon noodles..." Naruto read before he took a giant chomp out of the apple and dropped the book on Sai's bed. "I have no idea what they're talking about."

Ruby could somewhat understand. Maybe not the diet part, but if a person's life suddenly changes, they will find themselves acting differently. Although she had always wanted to be more outgoing, she hoped she didn't have to lose someone important to her to achieve that.

"Well, neither do I," Sai exclaimed.

"Aren't there like cliff notes or something that explains human thought in a simpler way?" Naruto asked, frustrated. Must be too early in the morning.

"Sakura said I should learn stuff like this through experience," Sai said.

Ruby gave a disgusted look as she scoffed at that idea. Social experience? Pft.

"Heck no. With him, it'll be a fierce struggle, I mean like a wild uproar. We'd both go all out and it'd be really ugly," Naruto declared.

"But I think understanding each other by butting heads would work for you and Sora," Sai indicated. "Well, I'm not really good with stuff like that. I have to read more about it."

At least someone doesn't mind to read. Ruby feels pooped out from it. And where the hell is Jiraiya?

Naruto leaned back, "I don't get Sora at all. I thought he was getting used to things in the village, so what the heck happened? At least Ruby is doing great."

Ruby hoped for the sudden attention to her to quickly go away. But, it was too late because Sai began to observe her like a painting. Naruto said it was a only brief visit so she didn't prepare to say anything except for a simple hello. Agh.

"Are you a shinobi, Ruby?"

What happened to Red? She liked that nickname! It spoke to her!

"Uh, not exactly."

"Oh, so are you a good friend of Naruto's?" She could see the Naruto's devious smile from the corner of her eye.

"Err, _yeah._ You could say that."

He kept his stare and took another guess. "Sister?"

"No!" Ruby and Naruto shouted at the same time.

Sai eyebrows raised before he began to flip through his books, "Excuse me, I guess I'm much farther behind than I thought."

Ruby gave Naruto a popping, annoyed look, blaming him for bringing her here.

* * *

A moment later, Naruto and Ruby stepped out of the hospital's front doors and back into the warm sunlight. Clouds like dumplings floated in the bly sky and she could smell the fresh air. She smiled up as she defrosted from the cold hospital.

"Guess I should go look for him," Naruto said.

"Where should we look first?"

"Actually, I think you should go talk to Yoru."

In an attempt to make him give in, Ruby glared into his eyes. But he only determinedly stared back. He was serious about it. Ruby made an irritated groan. "Fine. Just don't get yourself killed finding him without me."

Naruto chuckled, "I'll try not to."

"Alright." Ruby grabbed the top of his shoulders and stood on her toes to kiss his whiskers. "If I'm not with Yoru's, I'll be in the hotel room."

"Okay."

They then went different directions on the streets for their respective goals, but she couldn't help but look at his back as he walked away.

She felt very afraid, and not just for her own sake. The Akatsuki want him, and they will turn a city into dust to get that.

Towards Karin's Emporium, Ruby noticed a flower shop about halfway there. 'Yamanaka Flowers.' Maybe they had roses? Not that she'll buy them. She could barely take care of herself.

She began to walk into the store but halted when she heard a sudden burst. She looked to the sky and saw brown debris that littered the sky.

The words _"Don't get yourself killed finding him without me,"_ rang in her mind. Her heart sank. Her skin itch as she ran towards the debris.

* * *

Once she arrived, she could see a giant hole on the side of the Hokage Residence. Asuma was there along with Tsunade and a few other adults Ruby didn't know. Usually, she would be more hesitant to approach anyone in front of a crowd, but this was different.

"Asuma? Where's Naruto?" Neither of them knew Ruby was behind them, but she could see Asumacringe. Tsunade had an unfriendly, irritated face. Hopefully, it wasn't from Ruby interruption.

Asuma scratched the back of his head. "He's in the hospital."

"What happened?!"

"Sora attacked me, and while he was down, someone threw shurikens at him. Naruto got in the way, and Sora disappeared. Naruto will be fine, Ruby," he assured her.

She lightened up and saw Tsunade walk closer to her.

"Ruby Rose, right? Go make sure Naruto is fine," she demanded in an especially commanding tone, but she knew it was for her own sake. Naruto has talked about how he met Tsunade, and how close they were. But she didn't want to call Tsunade 'Grandma.'

"Yes, ma'am," Ruby said. Tsunade made a smile. ' _Oh my god, Grandma Tsunade liked that!'_

* * *

"You damn idiot," Ruby angrily said to Naruto.

He scratched his cheek as he sat on the hospital bed, already dressed in the hospital clothes, bandages all under them like a mummy. It reminded her of Yoru. She's gonna have to wait, for now, as Naruto just got carved up.

The nurse had brought Ruby a chair to sit by his bed. He didn't have a private room like Sai's, as there was another bed by the window, and a curtain dividing their beds.

"If I hadn't stepped in, Sora would have been a goner!"

"Whatever." She gazed sorrowfully at his bandages. Apparently, he had those dozen shurikens plucked out like it was nothing. "Tsunade told me to make sure you were okay."

He smiled at her with raised eyebrows and a derpy smile. "Oh?"

Ruby happily nodded.

Suddenly, she heard a weak, low voice in her blind spot, "Hi, Naruto, Ruby."

She turned to the source to see the familiar face of Hinata. How is she more surprised to see Ruby here than the other way around?

"Hey, Hinata. What brings you here?"

"I heard you got hurt, so I brought you some fruit," Hinata said as she actively avoided eye-contact.

Ruby wondered where these people get all these fruit baskets. There's literally three half-eaten on the counter, right now!

"Thanks, Hinata. I'll probably eat it all before the night's over," Naruto happily said as he took the basket. Hinata then took a small glimpse at Ruby before she walked away without another word. Speak of awkward.

Naruto took a banana out of the basket. "For some reason, Hinata always brings me fruit when I'm in the hospital."

"Maybe she likes you," Ruby humorously stated. It's a huge possibility on why Hinata was surprised to see her. How many other times does she not get social cues? Did she even know what sarcasm sounded like?

"Hinata? Nah. She's just really nice," Naruto muffled as he ate the fruit. "Plus why would I care while we-"

"Shush," Ruby demanded.

After he swallowed, he grinned as he offered his hand. Ruby rolled her eyes away but grabbed it to let their hands rest on the bed.

"You're still an idiot," she said.

"Did you talk to Yoru?"

Her puckered frown said it all. She completely forgot when she ran for the smoke, and it was only his bandages that reminded Ruby of her. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Naruto leaned his head back on the pillow. "Guess it couldn't be helped."

Ruby tightened her grip on his hand.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby browsed the Yamanaka Flower Shop. It felt exceptionally homely to her, and she honestly wouldn't mind if she worked here. She thought about getting flowers for Naruto, but that seemed a little much.

"Need help finding anything?"

Ruby turned her head towards to the pretty girl with long, platinum blonde hair. Her purple clothes didn't bother to hide her waist and stomach, but damn. Those abs. Ruby gawked at them before she stumbled up.

"Uh, not really. I wanted to see the roses, but I'm completely terrible with plants."

"What's your name?"

"Ruby Rose." There was no way the girl wouldn't say _something_ about her last name. But before she could do that, Ruby asked for her name in return. "What about yours?"

"Ino Yamanaka, my dad owns this store."

"Your dad likes flowers, then?"

"Yeah, it's a family business. I don't mind. Pretty girls associate themselves with flowers, right?" She said in a snarkily, witty tone.

Did... did she just hit on her? Ruby glimpsed to her abs again but then quickly looked away. "I mean, I've never really took care of flowers."

Ino made an amused face, "I'm saying you're pretty. Because you're looking at flowers and your last name is Rose."

"Oh, right. My last name."

Ino playfully rolled her eyes, "At least you're not as clueless as Naruto can be."

"Got that right," Ruby cackled. He was a bit clueless, sometimes. Ruby didn't particularly like 'know it all,' types, so when Naruto couldn't understand something, she thought it was a bit cute.

However, when Ruby realized what Ino said, she made a scared face at her. She had a curved smile. "I've seen you two. You're dating him, aren't you?"

Ruby jerked her head towards the roses. "Dating? Well, I guess? I don't know."

Ino put her head on the same height as Ruby's to regain that eye contact. "You can tell me."

Ruby slowly inhaled and stood up straight. "We kissed a few days ago, but we never made it official, so, like, maybe? At the hospital, we held hands until he went to sleep and I left."

"Really? He finally kissed a girl?" She asked, surprised.

"He's never kissed, someone?"

" _Well,_ he accidentally kissed Sasuke once," Ino blurted. She quickly placed her hand over her mouth. "Whoops."

Ruby looked around the shop to make sure there was no one else before she stepped closer to Ino, "Is Naruto, you know?

Ino was confused at first, but her eyes widened at the realization. "No! No! It was a complete accident. Naruto hated Sasuke for how cool he acted and got in his face to give him a challenging glare, but someone pushed him into Sasuke. They became friends after but then Sasuke betrayed the village."

"Oh, good. I mean, I kissed a girl once, but - wait, Sasuke did what?" Ruby grew a horrified face.

"Yeah. Naruto didn't say anything about it?"

"No, but I probably shouldn't pressure him about it." It's not really her business, but he can talk to her about anything.

"Maybe not."

As Ruby looked to the ground, she accidentally peeked at Ino's abs again.

"So, you've kissed a girl?" Ino snarkily asked.

"I should go," Ruby nervously exclaimed. "I'll see you around, Ino."

"Bye! Come back and tell me how it goes with Naruto!" Ino happily shouted.

* * *

In Naruto's hospital room, she saw he was already awake despite how dim the room is.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ruby asked.

"Guess so. Back kind of itches."

Ruby gave him a curious look, "There are a dozen wounds in your back, but it… _itches?"_

"Yeah. I can feel the skin sewing itself back."

Ruby wondered if this is a casual thing for him. As long it doesn't transform into a kink.

Naruto slowly stood up.

"Are you sure you should be standing up?"

"I'm fine. Let's go up to the roof."

"Of all places, the roof?"

"Yep," Naruto said as he led the way. When the hell did he put on his pants? Ruby followed, determined not to let him get more hurt.

The view was alright, the building had three stories. Still, the warm breeze felt nice compared to the cold hospital. They should share their air-conditioning with Sunagakure.

"So why we come up here?"

"Well, I came up here because I wanted to. You came up here because you can't stay away from me."

"Says the one who comes to my room unannounced!" Naruto kept his smile at the sky, not bothering to retort back. He probably enjoyed Ruby flustered at him.

"I met Ino," she said. Why must she have her abs exposed like that?

"Sorry," he instantly said. Is that his 'to-go' phase when someone says they've met Ino?

"What do you mean by sorry? She wasn't that bad." Wasn't bad looking.

"She has a knack for being outspoken, so she might have said something rude."

"Actually, she said I was pretty, for your information," Ruby taunted.

He turned away from the sky and leaned back against the concrete railing. "Well, I never said she was a liar."

"That so?" Ruby grabbed his hand. He laced them for her, this time.

"I mean, besides the fact you make weird faces when you're distracted, I'd say you're weirdly beautiful."

Ruby glared at him with squinty eyes before she tried to leave, but he pulled her back into his arms.

'Beautifully weird' was better than beautiful. To her, at least. Maybe she is weird, but she preferred the word 'quirky.'

As she leaned against Naruto, she looked at his face. His blonde hair greatly contrasted to the blue sky, and because of the bright day, she could see each detail of his face. Naruto gently moved his hands down to her hips, and she put her fingers on his face to wipe his whiskers before she rested them on his collarbones.

She didn't like the idea of kissing in public. But because of the drying mattress sheets up here, if someone were to come up here, they wouldn't see them immediately. As she stood on her tiptoes to be the same height as him, they let their lips meet. It was a longer kiss than their first one, and Ruby could feel her gut levitated because of it.

Ruby was just glad this side of the roof didn't face towards the street, where people could see.

She felt his hand getting bold as he subtly lowered it down, but still matched his pattern because she was more preoccupied with her thoughts. Besides his and Sasuke's _accidental_ peck, he's probably never kissed someone. It wasn't a big deal that he wasn't that good at kissing. Made her shameful that Matsuri was a better kissing, even though Ruby definitely did not desire her like that.

Once Naruto's hand started to slip over her butt, she rapidly grabbed both of his wrists and held them backward in the air.

"Okay, bud, you just lost your hand privileges," Ruby said in a strong voice. She wasn't incredibly upset. They're just teenagers, but it's just too sudden and fast for her. And they're not exactly 'official.'

He nervously chuckled, "Sorry, I don't know what got into me."

Ruby kissed him on the cheek before she released his hands. She never thought she would be this comfortable with someone. Guess it just happened when they're this close to them. They of just let go of worrying what they look like and what they say, and all that is left their real self.

"It's fine, I get it. But we're not exactly. You know."

"Not what?" He sadly asked.

"I don't know, dating?"

Naruto frowned, "Then what are we?"

Ruby gaped her mouth, "What do you mean?! You're the one what hasn't asked me to be your girlfriend! I'm not a girl you can just kiss when you feel like it, damn it!"

He smiled as she looked to the side, "Oh."

"Oh?!"

"You were waiting for me to ask you? I thought we could have skipped that part."

"You've never had a girlfriend before, have you?"

"Well, have _you_ had a boyfriend before?"

"Yes!" She blurted. Wait, did she? She honestly couldn't remember. As anti-social she can be, it would be hard to believe she did. "Wait, no. But that's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

Ruby slowly stroked her hair. "Maybe I just want to hear it?"

Naruto tried to touch her arm, but Ruby blocked like a policeman's blockade. "Ah! Hand privilege still revoked mister."

Naruto gave an irritated look, but Ruby gleamed up at him.

"Fine, will you date me?"

"Nah," she blurted as she looked away.

She could hear Naruto's mouth gape in shock as he tried to spit words out. Ruby turned around and hugged him, "Of course, you idiot! You really think I would say no after all that?"

Naruto held his hands up in the air, but Ruby pulled them down to make him hug her back. "You can have _some_ of your hand privileges back."

He lightly blew air out of his nose, "You're lucky you smell like strawberries."

Ruby smiled. She knew the strawberry shampoo was a good choice.

* * *

"I'm always impressed by your recuperative strength," Sakura stated as the three of them walked outside, Naruto in the middle, Ruby to the left of him. There was no word about Sora, and Naruto expected the worse.

"He'll be fine," Ruby stated.

"Everyone looked all over for him," Sakura said. "He might not be in the village anymore."

Naruto shooked his head sideways. "I get the feeling that he might be."

"Maybe, but get some rest tonight," she said as she waved them goodbye. The two were great friends. Need to be when they're on the same team.

"You too, Sakura," Ruby waved as Naruto was too busy being speechless to do it himself. Once Sakura was sone, she turned her attention back to Naruto "Wanna go look for him?"

"Yeah. I just can't shake the feeling something terrible is about to happen."

She had that same feeling, but about Yoru. "You too, huh?"

Suddenly, Naruto's head jerked around. Immediately after, he jumped on the roof of the building.

"Naruto? What's going on?"

"There's no doubt about it. I can feel it," he said before he rushed away.

Ruby jumped on the same building to see was left to the Hokage Office. A loud thunderclap scared the hell out of her.

Thunder? She couldn't recall any type of storm.

* * *

In the Hokage Building, she could hear shouting and things breaking. In Tsunade's Office, Ruby saw a huge Fuma Shuriken carved into a wall, tied to a rope that led outside the broken window. Naruto must have pushed Tsunade out of the way because Ruby could see the window shattered, and the chair toppled over.

Sora then came in through the window via the rope and landed on the desk. Suddenly, a huge burst of wind devastated the room. Ruby could see strong, red chakra around his hand as it grew into a claw of a monster. He charged at Tsunade. Naruto blocked him with a kunai. Once the kunai broke, Naruto grabbed Sora's arm to prevent any more harm.

"Stay out of this!" Sora demanded.

"Why did you try to kill her?!" Naruto yelled.

"Out of my way, Naruto!" As Sora tried to break his arm free, Ruby rushed to grab his other arm. But as a woman and two Anbu black ops arrived at the room, Sora relinquished his arms and jumped out the window. Naruto immediately followed.

Ruby could see snake's of lightning crawl through the gray clouds to illuminate the darkened sky. Unexpectedly, the power went out, and by the looks of what she can see out of the window, the whole village has gone dark.

"Ruby, follow Naruto in case he needs back-up!" Tsunade commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Ruby jumped out of the window. It was already sundown, so it was a hard to see exactly where she was going.

As she jumped through the roofs, she couldn't find any sign of them. It truly is a total blackout, and there _was_ an attack. She could hear fighting.

First, she thought it might have been the Grimm, but another thought came to her. One that sent a chill down her spine Akatsuki?

She needed to find Naruto. Who else would attack the village? The Akatsuki have done it before when in the night, literally took Gaara overnight. As Ruby continued her search, a faint purple sphere suddenly surrounded the entire village. She had no idea what it was, whether it was the enemy's or the village's defense.

Ruby just hoped Yoru and Nekena were alright, for whatever was about to happen.

* * *

 ** _Enter Yoru_**

Although she was cold, her skin burned under these bandages. Hard to ignore it when you have a night terror every night. The mother held her daughter's hand tightly as they headed home. Yoru didn't have much leisure time between closing shop and before Nekena should be in bed. Yoru really hoped she ran into Ruby so she could apologize, but if she closed the store, she might miss a customer. She couldn't abuse Karin's trust like that.

"Mom, do you think Ruby will come by tomorrow?"

Nekena has been more upset each day. Yoru tried to hide that she missed Ruby, but she really missed her during dinner and just having someone that sat by her. Nekena is her entire life but Ruby brought that certain joy of having a family.

"I hope so, sweetie. If she does, I'll make tons of cookies. What do you think?"

Nekena kept quiet. She's not as hyper as most three-year-olds, but that might be due to her clan's typical behavior. Always calm and reserved, just like how she was in her youth.

Just as the entire village's power went out to render the night to almost pitch-black, her daughter's small grip tighten. Good thing they were right in front of the Emporium.

"Nekena, go to the room."

Nekena ran into the building. Yoru couldn't have hoped for a better daughter.

Yoru turned her attention to the opposite side of the street, towards the dark alley.

"Come out."

Silence.

"I said come out!" Yoru raised her hand to direct the path of ice needles.

She heard them deflected, and then footsteps. It was a man with a Kirigakure Hunter-Nin mask with the usual attire. Even matched the Kimono she had on.

"Hey, Ice Princess."

"Don't call me that. You lost the right to call me that four years ago."

"Yoru, maybe we should go inside and talk?" He suggested

"I knew the company might come after me, but they sent you of all people?"

"No, you've got it wrong, we-" A shadowed armor reached around his neck and brought through the pitch-black alley.

"Koukai!" Yoru shouted as she ran into the dark.

On the other side of the alley, there was vacant street, illuminated by the moon. Koukai leaned unconsciously on a wall, but whoever took him was nowhere to be seen.

"So you're the one who stinks of remorse, regret, guilt, and paranoia," a rough, deep, sophisticated voice said from behind her.

Behind her, out of the shadows, she could see a man, bandaged just like her. He had a white, collar shirt under his black kimono. His bandages were tight around his body, all the way down to his sandals.

"Who are you? Why did you hurt Koukai?"

"My name is… Joshua. And I knocked him out so he wouldn't follow us. I've had trouble with that before, after all. Men always get in the way."

"As if I'd go anywhere with you!" She shouted as she threw an ice kunai at him.

However, the man grabbed it before it carved into his bandaged head. But the fast woman came at him with a real kunai, which the man blocked with the ice kunai. As the woman made it turned back into the water, the man stepped out of the way before her pressuring kunai did any harm.

"Say, where has that child run off to?" He asked in no tone whatsoever.

"You stay away from Nekena!" Yoru screamed. She punched the man straight in the face. However, she couldn't feel anything that would resemble a face. Just a hard surface, like a skull.

"You got a good one on me." He grabbed her wrist. "But…"

Dark flesh started to wrap around her arm, but Yoru did a hand seal. It turned into ice so she could break it off with a yawn of her arm. Already, she felt weak as she ran away.

"I can feel your fear for your child. There's no point in running."

"I just need to water," Yoru said to herself. She ran down the same alley she came here through.

Joshua followed her to an even more isolated street before she turned around and did an unusual hand seal. She will not let the man have the chance to do whatever that was again. The water around formed into multiple ice mirrors, with him at the center.

"Kekkei Genkai, hm? No wonder you were in the Hunter-Nin Company. I've always heard rumors about the famous Ice Princess in their ranks. Despite Kirigakure's spite for such abilities, they were _too_ afraid of _you_."

Yoru scowled as she merged into the mirror. In each of them, they reflected her. Although she masked the torture and endured the pain she felt each day, she won't be able to do this for long.

"Burned to a crisp once they found out you killed the company's leader."

In less than a blink of an eye, Yoru dashed and jabbed him with ice kunai, switching to a new mirror each time. But Joshua stepped just an inch away to dodge anything fatal. The man's kimono became shredded, but he stood like nothing happened, even though his bandages were cut and loosened with each slice. But, there was no blood at all.

"The Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, combined with your increasing speed. I couldn't possibly fight through this."

Whether he was sarcastic or not, his bored, plain tone of voice pissed her off. Yoru did another hand seal. Hundreds of ice spikes came from the ground and stabbed him in several directions, with a giant spike right through his center.

However, he didn't even _try_ to move. She could hear bones break, and a lifeless body. Only a giant hole in what looked like nothing but a spine.

Yoru hurried away and tried to see if Koukai was still there. He was not, but now she knew who was tracking her. She wasn't just being paranoiaboutor nothing.

"Damn it, we are going have to leave, aren't we?"

Once she reached home, the entire building was filled with dread. The front lobby was pitch black. Of course, there was a blackout so that's not unusual. But why was it so quiet?

"Mom?" Nekena scared voice echoed from the backroom.

Yoru ran for the back room. The door was closed, but she could see light at the bottom of the door. She must have lit a candle. It might just be Koukai. He's not someone who would endanger Nekena.

But once she opened the door, she saw Nekena being held by a black-cloaked man, who wielded a scythe just like the Grim Reaper. Before she could react, he struck the entire blade through her gut.

As Yoru spat out blood, she tried to freeze the entire area with ice, to stall for time, but it was no use. She used too much chakra on the mirrors. Ever since she was burned, the amount of Chakra her Jutsu used grew exponentially. Also the fact it hurt to move her body, at all.

The cloaked person pulled out his scythe and leaned it back on his shoulder. Even with the chine out, she couldn't get back up. Her blood dropped in liters to the hardwood floor. Yoru's body followed it as she was too weak to sit up.

"Well, that's unfortunate," said a familiar deep voice.

Down the dark hallway, she could barely make out Joshua's outline.

"Take the kid, then," he commanded the reaper.

"The kid, then" the reaper repeated in the exact same voice as he picked up Nekena like she was a luggage. Did he copy her voice?

"Bastards," Yoru exclaimed in anger.

"Let's go. Shadow should be finishing up," Joshua exclaimed.

"No, please," Yoru pleaded as she reached her hand up to her child. They both took a glance back before they disappeared into the shadow.

She tried to freeze her gut, but she couldn't muster any ice up. Out of the dining room, Koukai rushed to her with bandages, as if that would help. She had already lost so much blood.

"Yoru? Please, stay with me," he pleaded. He didn't have his mask on.

"I can't."

Yoru looked at his jet-black hair and scarred face. He was just as pitiful looking as the day they met. He started to wrap bandages in layers around her wound.

"You're still a dork."

"Save your breath," he said, concerned with her health, although Yoru knew he just wanted her to shut up.

"I thought you were here to kill me, but you holding me like this reminds me of the good days."

Her blood leaked through all the bandages, and onto his arm and lap.

"I came by my lonesome because I knew you were framed."

"I don't think that matters after I came to the Hidden Leaf, or now for that matter," Yoru muttered.

Even with her skin constantly burning, and her Ice Release, she was shivering.

"Is it suppose to be so cold?" She asked.

He made an unhappy cringe as she began to tear up, "Shut up. You're going to make it."

"No. No, I'm not," she whispered.

"Damn it!"

"Koukai. Our daughter."

he wiped a cold tea away from her cheek. "I'll save her. Don't worry."

"I think... there's someone who can help. They had met that man with the black cloak and scythe."

"Who?"

Silence.

Yoru couldn't answer, as much as she wanted to. Her lifeforce just would not allow it. She was leaving this cold, cruel world. As hopeful it sounded, she knew Ruby will try to save Nekena. She's a lot stronger than she knew.

"Yoru?" Again, he asked.

Yoru couldn't see anything but a blur.

Her last thoughts were of eating dinner with Ruby and Nekena.

Thanks to Ruby, she had a chance at having a happy family before she died.

* * *

 ** _Enter Ruby_**

For no apparent reason, her gut felt like it dropped to hell. Ruby thought she felt a cold hand grab her shoulder, but as she quickly glanced behind, there was nothing. Not even a ghost.

She has yet to find Naruto or Sora, and she's grown worried. Hell broke loose everywhere like she's in a nightmare.

Suddenly, like the alarm a person feels when they're shaken awake, a powerful, angry sensation came to Ruby. In the distant forest, there was an array of red chakra that beamed into the air. It looked like Naruto's Nine-Tails Chakra but also the chakra from Sora's hand earlier.

After she rushed there, she saw Naruto and Asuma stare at Sora, who emitted red chakra bubbles from his body. By him was an unfamiliar person wearing a weird looking robe. He had a staff with metal loops on the top. What was that called?

Ruby came to the Naruto side, ready to face whatever this is with him. Naruto gave her a worried glimpse, but she nodded. He's not alone.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"This man used to be one of the Guardian Twelve. He's the one that implanted a small portion of the Nine-Tails chakra into Sora," Asuma exclaimed.

Naruto charged at Sora but was blasted away by a chakra hand, fashioned from the red cloak. Sora winced in pain as his body began to gain features like a beast.

"How in the world could you do that to Sora?" Asuma asked the white-haired man.

The stranger chuckled, "You know more about the Nine-Tail's attack on the Hidden Leaf than me. Back then, the Nine-Tails was sealed inside a baby at the cost of the Fourth Hokage's life."

Ruby helped Naruto up from the ground. It's actually the first time Ruby heard about this, and she felt a bit sick at her stomach.

"The Hidden Leaf obtained the Nine-Tails and we couldn't afford to miss that opportunity. After the rampage, we obtained the scattered chakra. We cultivated it and then implanted it in Sora five years later," the stranger explained.

"But Sora is your son!" Asuma angrily inquired.

"So what?"

Ruby gave him a death glare. Her mother would never do that to her, and there had to be a good reason for the Fourth Hokage to do that to Naruto.

"The Hidden Leaf had obtained a significant power. We also wanted such power in order to protect our king. What's wrong with that?"

With a frown, Naruto walked towards Sora. Ruby wanted to stop him, but it's just like when he went after Gaara. They shared the same loneliness.

"Why wasn't I able to tell you were just like me?" The dejected Naruto asked as she watched Sora with sorrowful eyes. "I was the only one able to understand the eyes of adults looking at you as if wanting to stab you to death. Those same eyes looked at me."

Sora was still in pain as he crouched down. The chakra cloak was like a fire at a campsite, engulfing all the wood as it laid helplessly.

Naruto charged at the man but deflected the Naruto's kunai with his staff. As he held the man in contempt, he undid his staff to a whip and struck Naruto back. Asura front lined in front of fallen Naruto.

Sora stood up looked at Asuma as he backed up, "No, I won't be tricked anymore. You killed my father and then try to befriend me like nothing happened."

He jerked his face to the stranger, "Special power, my ass! You tricked me, too!"

As he painfully groaned, he fell to his knees. A tail made of the red cloak grew as his face became feral. Asuma exclaimed that Sora's cells may be merging with the Nine-Tail's. In fact, the cloak began to outline a monster, itself.

"Unlike your Jinchuuriki there, the Nine-Tails Chakra is too massive for Sora's body. Therefore, I continued to suppress the Nine-Tails Chakra with a sealing Jutsu for the past ten years. However, with the Nine-Tails Chakra now released, the balance has been lost and Sora's body is being taken over. Once all Nine-Tails has formed all nine tails, Sora will literally turn into the Tailed-Beast," the stranger explained.

Ruby looked at Naruto. What if that were to happen with him? Hopefully, she won't ever find out. She wouldn't let it.

"I'll smash this world, then!" Sora shouted angrily before he leaped at Naruto.

Ruby pulled him out of the way. Suddenly, a wooden barrier encased them to keep them safe. After Sora swiped it and backed off, the barrier disappeared into the ground. She could see Sakura and an unfamiliar Jounin.

"Sakura! Captain Yamato!" Naruto

"What was the red light from before?" Yamato asked.

Sakura examined Sora, "Nine-Tails?"

"No doubt about it," Yamato said. "It's the Nine-Tails Cloak.

Sora readied to charged at them again, but Yamato entwined him with wooden beams and held him still. Asuma in the meantime, snuck around to attack the man and initiated his own battle.

Ruby could see cracks in the wood. It will break at any moment.

"Captain Yamato, can't you control the Nine-Tails Chakra like you did when that happened to me?" Naruto asked.

"I can control your Nine-Tails chakra because you have the First Hokage's necklace," he explained.

Sora winced in pain before he bursted out and made a wave slash directed at Sakura, but Naruto held it off with a chakra-powered kunai.

"I can't stand by and watch you use that power to hurt people!" Naruto shouted at Sora.

"You don't know anything about me!" Sora contested.

"Yes, I do! The origin of the Nine-Tails you've been implanted with is sealed inside me!"

"What're you talking about?" Sora asked.

"I'm a Jinchuruki," Naruto said as he once again tried to get closer to Sora. However, the Sora hesitantly backed off.

"I won't be tricked by those words!"

Sora held his enormous claw into the air but was stopped by the just arrived Shikamaru with his shadow possession jutsu. Behind him was the flower girl, Ino, and the chip eating boy, Choji, who rushed behind Sora, and used the Partial Expansion Jutsu. Both of his hands grew several times and grappled Sora. He couldn't break loose.

"If you have the Nine-Tails sealed inside of you, then why do you have so many friends? I was alone all this time, but yet, why do you?" Sora angrily asked.

Ruby looked up. Even though the sky was blocked by the darkened clouds, she could just imagine all the stars.

"It was the same with me, too. When I was little, I was always by myself. But I didn't have time to be lonesome. I wanted to get everyone to acknowledge me. And these are the friends I made."

"I have no friends like that," Sora frowned.

"We're your friends!" Naruto shouted.

However, before Sora could say anything, another burst of energy came from him. Choji backed away. His arms burned. Shikamaru was at his limits, too, and had to release the shadow possession.

Although he was free, Sora couldn't do anything but endure more pain as he grew two more tails. Each transparently bubbled and flowed like fire. It looked like his primal instincts took over, as he no longer shouted. Just growled at the people in front of him.

He busted out of everyone's attack, and even Shikamaru's struggled Shadow Jutsu couldn't handle him. Choji's enlarged punches were only burned. Naruto's pleas for Sora to wake up were met with the Nine-Tail Sora's attacks.

No one could get close to him.

It was like the other day they all rustled in the sunset, but this time, Sora meant to kill them. But Sora was in there, somewhere. There had to be a source of all that pain, sorrow, and loneliness.

As Naruto burned his skin away by grabbing him, the cloak started to surround the Naruto, too. Even after backed away.

She looked towards Yamato. Didn't Naruto say he can help Naruto because of the necklace? He immediately did hand seals and used his palm to stick his own wood-color chakra onto Naruto. Numerous wooden beams circled around the two Jinchurikis.

However, Ruby saw Yamato's chakra detached.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"It's never like this. It's coming from the outside. I can't do anything about it!"

Ruby could see Naruto struggle to not let it take control, but once she saw his eyes turned into the beast's, she ran for him. She _won't_ let that beast take him like it's taking Sora.

"Naruto!" She called as she grabbed his arms. Ruby could feel it slightly burn her hands. "Fight it!"

Naruto pushed Ruby out of the way to block Sora from her. His skin started to peel away, replaced by a vibrant, red flesh that laid underneath.

Sora used massive force and pushed Naruto away. Ruby was wide in the open. All of Sora's skin had peeled away, only a monster laid underneath. He had tried to slash at her, but Naruto jumped in the way. However, his tails were disappearing.

"I can hear the Fox chuckling, but I'd be damn if I ever let you see me become a monster."

Ruby looked at him with wide, open eyes. He was reverting back to normal. Even if they were still in danger, she felt relieved.

"Wake up, Sora! Damn it!" Naruto used his hand to his Sora on the head.

Ruby couldn't believe it, but it looked like he was actually listening. However, when Sora pulled his hand back, she got out of the way. She _wanted_ to pull Naruto out of the way, but she thought he would have jumped away, too. Instead, for perhaps the tenth time this night, he was pushed and flown away by Sora.

Naruto immediately got up and leaped at him, but Sora grabbed his leg and swung him into the ground.

As Ruby saw Sakura rush to help Naruto, she could see Sora fixated at them. Quickly, she got out her scroll and unrolled it. Out came her kusarigama. She wrapped the chain around Sora's neck and made the chakra blast out of his mouth go upwards instead of at them.

Needless to say, he was _pissed._ He started to charge at Ruby, but each time he tried grabbing her, Ruby was able to barely jump back far enough. However, she eventually hit her back against a tree, and she was stuck. He leapt, and Ruby put her arms in front of her.

Thankfully, like a missile, Naruto kicked Sora away. She saw dozen Naruto Shadow Clones.

"You really saved us this time," one said as it came close to her.

"No sweat," she said.

She was, in fact, sweating like a popsicle on a hot, summer day.

Sora then did another chakra blast from his mouth and destroyed each of the clones. The real Naruto was struggled to stand.

Out of nowhere, Sora started to scream as powerful red chakra and wind gusts twisted in the air. Naruto struggled to walk, but he eventually came into reach to punch the beast straight in the face, knocking him back.

Ruby could see the Fox's manifestation in the chakra released into the air. Although it was just the head, it was huge. But from the corner of her eye, she saw some sort of Shadow rush to Sora, and quickly wrap around his body. Then, all the red chakra disappeared, and the Shadow was nowhere in sight.

She rubbed her eyes. Was she just seeing things?

In the crater, she could see the Naruto sitting back, and Sora. His skin was burned off, unconscious.

Ruby brushed her hair back with her fingers. She felt relieved. Ruby let herself leaned against the tree that almost doomed her.

But her gut got that sinking feeling again, and she looked to her side. Her eyes dilated and widened as she saw a man with a black, shredded kimono, and bandages all over his body. Even his face. His eyes examined her every fiber.

"You're quite fast. Glad you were able to distract him and save your friends," his deep voice exclaimed before he walked away. There was a huge hole in his gut, but it looked there was nothing in there.

He wasn't hostile and didn't wear a headband, so maybe he was just a passerby? What a freaky dude. Who would walk around looking like a dead man?

She breathed heavily and looked towards the clearing. Everyone was happy to see Sora back to normal. Whatever took the chakra, at least it won't be in Sora anymore. He will no longer be a weapon, or a pawn, or whatever else that man was going on about.

Ruby felt happy. She doesn't know Sora that well, but she's delighted Sora will get Another Chance.

* * *

 **Grimm here may not be how they are in RWBY.**


	13. Teeming Drought

" _Memories are hard to forget. Caring for someone is hard to regret. Losing someone is hard to accept, but even with all the hurt I've felt, letting go and moving on is the most painful yet."_

* * *

Ruby tried to pull up her romper, but she just couldn't do it. It was so uncomfortable as it basically strangled her thighs. In the mirror, she observed her bare body. If anything, her stomach got more toned, so the cookies didn't work their evil magic and made her chubby.

However, she could see her thighs and waist ratio have grown a little. She _knew_ something has been off this last week. She groaned and picked up her sweatpants and t-shirt.

"At least I'm still growing," she told herself. She dreaded the worse when it came to her body.

Once she pulled bag's strap over her neck and onto her shoulder, she was ready for the day. Sora and Naruto were at the hospital and were supposed to get out today. But before she goes to meet up with them, she really needed to go see Yoru. It will be the first time she'll be there early in the morning.

As Ruby locked her door and walked down the hotel stairs, Ruby felt cheery. It was a beautiful day. Forget the Grimm. Forget the Akatsuki. With Naruto and everyone else, they'll kick their asses.

After she walked around the corner to Karin's Emporium, she saw a dozen Jounin around. The first one she recognized was Asuma. She's seen the woman by his side, but never found out her name. Her long, black hair was gorgeous, though.

"Asuma?" Didn't exactly look like a party here. There were people coming and leaving the building like ants.

"Oh, Ruby. What are you doing here?

"I came here to see Yoru. What's going on?"

He didn't have a lit cigarette in his mouth, and by the looks of his expression, something bad had happened. Among the other adults, she could recognize Yamato and Tsunade. She wished Kakashi was here, as she was most familiar with him.

Asuma gazed over to the other Jounin and looked back at Ruby. "I think it's best you leave."

"No!" Ruby shouted. Her heart dropped. She didn't care about making a scene at this point, which is unusual as Ruby _never_ wants to cause attention. "What's going on?!"

Tsunade stepped over to her with a yellow file in her hand. It only had a few papers in it. "Ruby? I'd imagined you would be with Naruto at the hospital."

Ruby narrowed her eyes, irritated that everyone is ignoring her question.

An Anbu Black Ops agent came from the alley and whispered something into the Hokage's ear. She then opened the file to look in it. "I see. Thank you."

He disappeared as soon she closed the file and looked at Ruby.

"I think you should come to my office," Lady Tsunade suggested, but Ruby could feel her patience wearing thin.

"What did you do to Yoru?!" Ruby demanded, her voice almost cracked as she tried to calm down her breathing.

"You have the wrong idea," Tsunade scowled. "I'm the Hokage! I protect the people! _Now,_ follow me to my _OFFICE_ _!_ "

Ruby put on a tough girl act with a displeased frown, but she secretly gulped at how scary Tsunade can be. "Alright, fine."

As she followed Tsunade, it was the longest, quietest walk in Ruby's entire life. Even the desert didn't compare to this. It was like following a teacher to a principal's office when you get in trouble, because you're expecting the worse, and you can't do anything but imagine what the principal is going to say.

Ruby missed school. Did she even attend school? Damn, she missed the academy.

Ruby sat in the chair that faced Tsunade's desk while she placed that file into a cabinet. She took a brief glimpse at Ruby before she made a heavy breath and sat down. But as she looked Ruby straight in the eye, she started to question her.

"Has Yoru been acting strange, lately?"

"You're interrogating me?!" Ruby inquired. She was offended and frustrated, but with Tsunade's angry glare, she remembered what Jiraiya said about not angering her. "I mean, she was always a bit… paranoid?"

"Well, that's typical for someone who thinks Hunter-Nin may come after them."

"Oh, you knew about that…"

"Of course, I did! I'm the one that let her into the village and treated her wounds!"

The bandages. Ruby remembered the bandages that wrapped around Yoru like it was skin itself. What could have caused such injury that lasted for three years? She knew Tsunade was a Master of Medical Ninjutsu, but even she couldn't heal… whatever was it?

"Sorry, I didn't know. But please, tell me what's happening! Did they try and attack her? Where is she now? Where's Nekena?"

"Karin, the owner of the store, found Yoru dead this morning with a huge wound in her gut, and Nekena is nowhere to be found. We have no evidence that shows it was Hunter-Nin, but we are still looking for her daughter's sake."

Her words were like daggers that stabbed Ruby. The last time Yoru and she spoke, it was in an argument. Ruby would give anything to change that. To take back what she had said to Yoru. Maybe, if she was around, Ruby could have helped. Or saved her.

Ruby frowned down as she stood up. She could feel the pressure behind her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know you two were close," Tsunade exclaimed.

Strange how she knew that, but Tsunade was probably informed of Ruby's progress along with the Jounin. It was likely Kakashi who told her, actually. He was close to Yoru, too, after all.

"Yeah, she was like a mother," Ruby stated before she slowly and quietly walked out of the door.

* * *

Ruby walked through the lively street. People buzzed, kids ran. Happy people. She couldn't understand it, not at this moment. She _hated_ herself. It was her fault. Her real mother died in a war, and Ruby blamed her because she left. But maybe she's the one that is at fault.

She just wished she had a minute to tell Yoru how she felt, to apologize. Why did she have to wait so long to go see her?

An hour later, Naruto and Sora met up with Ruby in the town. Naruto's skin was in much better shape than Sora's but that's probably thanks to Naruto still having the Nine-Tails Chakra. He dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. His usual outfit would bother the bandages that wrapped his skin.

"Hey, I'm going to see if I can find Asuma," Sora stated.

At the center of the village, Ruby gawked over the railing on the bridge that crossed over the water canal. Ruby remembered when she first saw it. It was so beautiful and unexpected to see. Yet, there it was, right under through the village. The water reflected the sun is an amazing display as it shimmered the light back up.

"Catch up to you later, then," Naruto said with a smile. But once he looked at Ruby, he frowned. "You haven't said more than a word. What's going on?"

She looked up at him. She knew as soon she tried to talk, she was going to cry. It was either be a complete mess or have a blank, silent expression.

Ruby leaned over the bridge and to towards the beautiful river. It was too far down to see her reflection. She really didn't want to cry in public and just wanted to bottle up her feelings, but she felt the inevitable cringe as she bursted into tears.

"Ruby?" He concernedly called as he laid a hand on her back.

She wanted to speak, but she couldn't do anything except let her tears skydive into the water down below. Naruto wrapped his arms around her shoulder blades and let her lean her head into his shirt's collar to cry harder. He must have known his shirt would be ruined, or he wouldn't be as close. She felt much too weak to hold him back, so she let her arms dangle.

"Take your time," he assured.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tenten asked. Ruby didn't even know she was nearby. She could see Rock Lee's jumpsuit and Neji's kimono, too.

A minute passed, and she could feel calmed down, but not enough to stop crying. "Yoru is dead, and her daughter is missing," she blurted in a weak, straining voice.

Tenten had a shocked expression, and Ruby could feel Neji and Rock Lee pad her shoulder. She couldn't see his reaction, but Naruto held her tighter. Sometimes, it's just nice to be held when you're crying. But, she still hid her face. Her eyes were probably dead shot red.

Life was just fine before she found that message in her sketchbook. But she needed to remember, this wasn't some fantasy world. It was a cruel one.

* * *

Ruby entered her room. It was the first time in a while that she's done so without a need to check each inch of the interior. She just didn't care at this point. After she dropped her bag, she face-planted on the bed.

If she just had gone a day earlier, they could have made up. Whether that would have saved her or not, at least their last time together could have been more than a mere argument. Yoru didn't even know how much she meant to Ruby.

It wasn't even a week before that Ruby imagined living with Yoru and Nekena, or going to that festival with them. But all of that was shattered. It's not the first time she's lost someone, but the sorrow wasn't any less powerful. She felt drained.

There was a point where Ruby blamed her mother after she didn't come back, but now she just wished her mother could forgive Ruby for killing herself. Now she felt even more guilty for leaving Yoru.

She gripped the mattress sheet and she breathed in but exhaled uneasily as she began to cry. Her eyes felt exhausted. Ruby didn't bother to undress, which was a good thing as she heard a knock. she barely managed to push herself up off the bed and open the door.

Kiba stood in front of Hinata, and… someone else. His gray coat covered his mouth, while his sunglasses hid his eyes.

"Hey, Ruby. We heard what happened, and thought we'd bring you something," Kiba exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" Ruby used her wrist to wipe her eyes.

"It was Hinata who baked them," said the mysterious boy.

"Baked?" Ruby asked.

Suddenly, the boy held up a jug of milk as Hinata revealed a basket of cookies from behind her.

Ruby eyes felt pressure again as she began to cry. Why must she have such great friends?

"We didn't mean to make you upset," Hinata worriedly exclaimed.

She wiped her eyes and stepped aside, "You didn't. Please come in."

As the three walked in, and Ruby closed the door, the first thing Kiba did was reach over her bed and opened the window. With a jump through the window, an excited Akamaru joined them. Ruby smiled as she reached towards Akamaru to pet him. He returned the favor with licks to her face.

"Aw, I missed you, too," Ruby stated.

From her side, the weird boy reached his hand out, "I'm Shino Aburame. Somehow, people miss introducing me."

Ruby smiled and took his hand, "Ruby Rose."

Several moments later, they all circled around the empty cups and an empty basket. Ruby leaned against her bed's mattress, which was where Akamaru sat.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Kiba asked.

"It's not totally blank, but I can't remember stuff like where I lived. I remember my mother, though," Ruby said.

"We heard you were a natural from our Sensei," Shino exclaimed.

"A natural?" Ruby asked. She remembered she got the hang of tree climbing pretty easily, and her use of the kusarigama was alright, at best. But a natural?

"That's what I've heard, too," Hinata said. She was a lot less hesitant than she was at the hospital.

"So what do you remember?" Kiba asked.

Ruby frowned, "I remember… my mother dying in a war."

"A war?" Shino inquired. "Do you remember who was fighting in it? Maybe you have a family history?"

"My mother's name was Summer Rose, but if it was a clan's name or not, I'm not sure," Ruby stated.

"It wouldn't hurt to check," Kiba suggested as he stood up. "I think it's about time we left, though."

"Oh, alright. I'll see you four around then. Especially you, Akamaru!" Ruby said as she hugged the giant dog.

"Hey, Akamaru, best you leave through the window, buddy," Kiba said. Akamaru agreed with a soft bark, and like a frog, he leaped out the window.

As each of them began to leave, Ruby remembered what she wanted to ask Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata. Can I ask for a favor?"

Kiba and Hinata eyes were slightly taken off guard, but Kiba nodded to her. Shino then silently led Kiba out and left the two girls there.

"What is it, Ruby?" She asked, very hesitantly this time. Like at the hospital.

"Well, could you look at my chakra, again?"

"Oh! That's all," Hinata said with a smile.

Ruby eyes furrowed in confusion. "What did you think I was going to ask you?"

"Nothing! Let me see," she exclaimed cheerfully. Hinata shut her eyes before she opened them with strained veins around her eyes. "That's amazing. Your chakra is certainly there, now. It's really profound, actually. Do you know your affinity?"

"It's water. Kakashi gave me a slip and it got wet."

"Anything else?"

"No?"

Hinata's eyes relaxed, "Your chakra is really powerful but you don't have much of it. But that's an easy problem to solve. You won't be needing to use much chakra when you use Jutsu. Chakra Control would really help with that."

"Chakra control? Okay, thanks, Hinata. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," Hinata said as she left the room.

* * *

On top of a huge boulder that resided over a natural spring and waterfall, stars twinkled above as the Ruby and Naruto sat on a thick blanket. Naruto told her this is where he learned to summon Toads himself. In the process, he almost died if it weren't for Garabunta, the Chief Toad.

Some stars shimmered while other were barely visible, but all clustered in a universal, colorful swirl. The moon was almost completely shadowed over. However, Ruby could still see the full outline, no matter how dark.

Close to them, an empty, braided basket that was once filled with strawberries, among other fruits. She thought it was going to be ramen, considering the blonde's eating habits. When she ate a few, she felt guilty. Yoru found the best strawberries. The ones Naruto had were a bit sour.

"You know, at times like these," Naruto began.

"Yeah?" She asked as she looked at him. He was still fixated on the sky.

"I wonder…"

"Uh-huh?"

He swayed his eyes to her. "Where the hell is Jiraiya?"

"That's… a good question."

"He said he train you."

She laid a hand on his own. "I know, but… maybe he's busy finding more about the Akatsuki?"

Ruby promised herself she wouldn't let them take him, not after what happened with Yoru. She'll die before she let anything happen to Naruto.

"Maybe."

Naruto laid his back down on the spread-out blanket. Ruby laid down as well but made sure she laid close enough to lace her fingers into his.

"Ever think someone lives up there?" She inquired.

She could feel Naruto's amused smile on her, "You mean, on the _moon_?"

"Sure? Why not?"

"Yeah? Like who?" He asked in a snarky tone.

She couldn't really answer. The only person that came to mind would be the Sage of Six Paths, who was rumored to have created the moon in the first place. That made sense, right?

"Maybe the Sage?" Ruby suggested as she looked at him.

He was staring at her. How long was he gawking at her? Her cheeks felt warm as they stared at each other from only a few inches away.

She scoffed lightly, "Weirdo."

"You're the one who thinks people live on the moon," he teased.

Her mouth grinned as she bopped his cheek. "Whiskers."

He pulled on her arms to pull her closer. She laughed as she resisted. As she sat up and pinned his wrist to the sheets, she looked down at his perfect, blue eyes and gave him a smile that showed attitude. "Uh, I don't believe I gave you hand privileges back!"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. Be like that."

"Good boy," Ruby said like a dog owner to taunt him.

"That's it!" he sat up and pinned her down, instead. It's been so hard to laugh but he easily forced her squeaky laughter out.

She tried to push back, but once she realized she couldn't, she smiled. With a stare, she swayed her face away, "So, now what?"

"I, well," he muttered.

Really? Why was he so shy?He was the most outspoken person she has ever known.

In his panic, Ruby managed to free her hands. However, she didn't push him off. Instead, she grabbed his t-shirt's collar and brought him down so their lips can meet. She hoped he would create a better pattern, but kissing with her laying on the ground like this might have actually made it worse.

Still, it made her feel giggly inside and happy to have someone she could just be herself around, to not worry about what weird face she made. Ruby brushed his soft, bright hair back, and gently laid her fingertips on his cheek. She wondered… does he keep his eyes open while he kissed?

Sure enough, she made the mistake of opening her eyes, and totally ruined the moment. After she pushed him off, he laughed.

She sat up. "Why don't you close your eyes!? You made it weird!"

"You opened your eyes, too!"

"I wanted to know if you kept your's opened! Shut them! It freaks me out!"

Naruto tilted his head as she threw his arms up. After she gave a slight glare, she crawled to him. As she got near, she placed her hands on his knees and leaned to plant a slow kiss on his lip.

She smiled, "That's… better. Still, needs work."

Naruto gawked at her, confused on what she meant. "Uh, what?"

Ruby giggled before she twisted herself around so she could lay her head on his lap and look at the black, glittered night.

She wishes she could sleep like this. It's amazing how your anxiety and stress can almost entirely disappear if you're with the right person. There's darkness everywhere, but she didn't feel alone. Kinda like the moon.

Naruto was still confused. Oh, well.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

Ruby could see the moon right over his head as she looked down.

"Nothing, just thank you for being here for me. I really miss her."

"No problem. I know you would be there for me if something similar happened to me."

Ruby frowned, hoping her next words wouldn't cause a stir in their relationship.

"I hope you get Sasuke back."

There was a slight moment of silence before he spoke back. "Me too. We all miss him."

* * *

Early the next morning, Ruby looked at the tombstone of her dear friend. There wasn't a funeral, but then again, Yoru kept a low profile. Not many people knew her, or her daughter. Ruby gawked at the clouds above. It was bound to be a cloudy day as it dimmed the sun's light for a shadowed overcast.

Ino gave her a bundle of roses to leave at her grave. Beautiful, red roses that matched Ruby's cloak, now laid on Yoru Yuki's tombstone. Ruby wished she could make roses out of her bare hands. Maybe there's a Jutsu like that.

Behind her came nearby footsteps. Only one person who would come this early to see a tombstone. To her side, she saw Kakashi.

"Hey, Ruby. Thought I'd find you here."

Ruby frowned, "Last time we talked, we were arguing."

"That's… really unfortunate. I'm sorry."

"What about you? Are you alright?" Ruby swayed her eyes to him. There's only one way to see his emotions. His eye. But right now, his hair blocked eye.

He chuckled, "Yeah. I already miss her, though. Tsunade told about what she told you. I was the one who found her and brought her here."

"I thought that might have been the case. She's cautious but really lightened up to you."

"We were close, but she said that trusting someone too closely would just bring her pain, so we remained friends. And as for Nekena, Tsunade has sent a team looking for her, but…"

"But?" She pressured, dreading the information.

"There's absolutely nothing to go off. We can't exactly blame Kirigakure for killing her because the Mizukage has a Kekkei Genkai herself."

She remembered when Naruto told her about Haku, and how Yirigakure hated those with a Kekkei Genkai. But if the new Kage had one, then that wouldn't be the reason for Yoru's murder, right?

"Kekkei Genkai? Yoru had one?"

He nodded, "I guess it's no surprise she kept it secret, but yes. The Ice Release, and besides her daughter, the only known member to still be living. Of course, there's other Kekkei Genkai."

Ruby noticed Kakashi catch glimpse of her eyes but paid no attention to it. "Naruto told me some about Kirigakure, actually. So there wasn't much of a reason for her to be paranoid, seeing Mizukage wouldn't want her dead."

"Well, it's more complicated than that. It could be that Yoru is technically a missing-nin, and Kiri wouldn't want their secrets spreading. She was a Hunter, after all."

She became more disheartened, "But there isn't a real way to find out, is there?"

"Yeah. But I don't know why they would take Nekena. If they wanted her dead, then, you know. But yet they took her. If it's the Hunter-Nin, I mean."

"Nekena shouldn't be involved in this."

"And that's why we'll get her back."

"Thanks, Kakashi."

As he started to leave, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know, Yoru said she thought of you like family. But, if you ever feel like seeking vengeance, remember, as broken as she was, she left that hatred and came here. In some way, we are all broken. That's how the light gets in. Emotions can give you strength, just be careful not let them overpower you."

"Damn it," she said. Ruby cringed as her eyes forced themselves closed, but she unable to stop herself from crying.

Kakashi's words echoed in her mind. Vengeance is not the path Ruby would follow. She knows Kakashi was making a parallel to Sasuke, but honestly, all Ruby wanted, was to get Nekena back.

* * *

Once she walked back to the hotel, she saw a familiar boy outside the hotel's entrance. Neji. He wasn't the type of guy to easily show emotions, but Ruby knew he was a caring person.

" _Fate has its way,"_ he said that day they rescued Gaara. Was Yoru's death fate? What about Nekena? What about all the other terrible things? What about her being here, at all?

"Hi, Neji. Been waiting long?"

"No. I was hoping to talk to you, though."

"Oh, sure?" He's too formal. Didn't even try to make a smile.

He first apologized for Yoru's death and then proceeded to talk about his family's history. Hinata was almost kidnapped by a Kumogakure ninja. At that time, her father killed the Cloud ninja, but they had the audacity to demand the death of her father. The Hokage obliged in order to stay clear of war. But, it was Neji's father who died in his place, as their fathers were twins.

Neji used to think that only happened because they belong to the Branch Household, and were forced into it. But what really happened was that his father not only did it willingly but made it so Hinata's father couldn't stop it.

Then he talked about how he used to be arrogant, and simply, a bully. But Naruto changed that in their chunin fight and showed that people could change their own fate, and their curses or past didn't define them.

"We can't change what has happened, but fate… is always changing. I can feel that you're blaming yourself, and whether you could have done something to prevent it, you need to move past it," Neji stated.

He's right. Ruby _was_ blaming herself and knew she needed to move past it. She's been moving past her prior life's grief this entire time.

"Thanks, Neji. I loved Yoru like a mother, and it was so sudden that I found out she died. But you don't need to worry about me. Naruto's been making sure I don't have time to blame myself."

Suddenly, Neji stared at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Are you and Naruto together?"

"Oh," Ruby blurted. Is that all? "Yes."

"He's a great person."

Ruby smiled as she looked at her hands, lacing them together. She wanted nothing but to see Naruto's smile all the time, and to be there to help accomplish his dreams. Despite what's actually inside him, he didn't have an ounce of evil in him. All he ever seemed to do is help people, including her.

"Yeah, he is pretty great."

* * *

Ruby sat in the shower as the warm shower water hit her body. Similar to the time in that void, she held her knees. Her mother died, so was this how she acted? Crying? Feeling bad about yourself instead of getting up to do something about it?

It was today that Yoru, Nekena, and Ruby were to leave for that festival.

Like Neji suggested, she needs to move past this.

"Yoru is dead," she said to herself. But Nekena...

As she remembered the file Tsunade had, Ruby held her head up from her knees. How could she move past it when Nekena is still out there, somewhere? Probably wondering where her honorary older sister was at?

She could at least try, right?

Ruby stood up, turned off the water, and grabbed a towel.

After she dried off, she dressed in her sweatpants and t-shirt, upset she couldn't dress in her usual gear. She _could_ wear the cloak, but it didn't match everything else. She hasn't felt like herself, lately. Like there's a hole in her heart. Maybe that's what Sai's book talked about the day Naruto and her visited him in the hospital?

Just as she finished brushing her hair, she heard Naruto's familiar knocked and hurried to open it.

"You feeling any better?" He asked as he stepped in.

"Yeah, and I've made a decision about something."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Decision?"

* * *

Ruby walked into Karin's Emporium. She has yet to meet the owner, Karin but imagined she was devastated a murder happened in her house. Not good for business.

"Hello! Welcome to Karin's Emporium," said a cheery girl with straight, brown hair to her shoulders, and a tan kimono jacket. She wasn't even older than Yoru.

"Hi, I was a friend of Yoru's," Ruby exclaimed.

Her expression instantly turned gloomy, "Oh. I'm very sad about the turned of events. It's going to be hard running this store when that happened, and to lose Yoru like that."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not coming to speak to you before. I kept her company most evenings, and then we got into a fight. That was almost a week ago."

"That's terrible. A friend's last time together shouldn't be an argument. And poor Nekena. I watched her grow up, and now she's missing."

"It's awful," Ruby frowned. "Nekena made a drawing of us three, and I was really hoping to keep it as a reminder."

"Oh, of course. It must be in their room. But, try not to look at the wooden floor," Karin gloomy exclaimed.

Ruby was about to ask why, but figured, she'd know soon enough anyway. "Thank you."

After she walked down the hall, she couldn't help but look at the hardwood floor, stained with a dark, dirty red. There was so much blood. Blood that turned into a darker color by the wood. Blood that shouldn't have seeped through. Ruby held her tears and entered the room.

The drawing was right there, finished. Last time she saw it, the sky was empty but now it had a sun and clouds. The black image in the house's window was still there. Eerie.

She folded it and put it in her bag. She then grabbed Yoru's mask, which she knew was hidden in the wardrobe, and gently touched the falling flowers just like how she did it. On the wardrobe, Ruby noticed a framed picture of Yoru and Nekena.

After she finished in there, she walked out of the room and walked to the front. "Are you going to be okay here alone?"

"I'll be fine. I've made a good sum of money traveling," Karin cheerfully exclaimed.

"Naruto told me how he helped your business."

"Oh, Naruto! I haven't seen him in forever! How's he been?"

"He's great. I'm his girlfriend."

"Really?! That's wonderful! If you two ever need anything, let me know!"

"Bye, Karin! I'll come visit you!" Ruby said as she left the building. Truthfully, she doesn't know if she can keep that promise.

* * *

 ** _Enter Naruto..._**

Naruto slowly opened the Hokage's Office window and quietly crept in. He easily broke into the Residence a long time ago, but couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching.

He carefully opened the file cabinet and searched through it. Once he finally found 'Yoru Yuki,' he grabbed it and crept back out before he closed the window. He then jumped away to another rooftop, only find Kakashi leaned against the wall. Naruto almost fell on his ass.

"Fancy meeting you here, Naruto. I don't think Lord Hokage will need that file, anymore, but are you sure you want to let Ruby go do this? Seeking revenge? Don't you remember what happened with Sasuke?"

"Of course, I do! You have her all wrong. She isn't seeking any amount of revenge. What she wants to do is save Nekena!"

He stood silently, but Naruto could see that happy eye. "Well, that's much different then. And I hope she succeeds. That Ruby is a lot stronger than she lets on."

"I know she is." He's wasn't lying when he agreed with Kakashi. Ruby didn't realize it, but pre-memory loss, she must have had _some_ kind of experience. She just needs to put that muscle-memory to work.

* * *

 ** _Enter Ruby Rose..._**

It had become horribly late, but Ruby leaned on a tree many meters away from the main gate. She stared up at the stars while she waited.

As she heard a noise, she looked between the trees. "How'd it go? Did you find it?"

"Yeah." He handed her a tan file. After she took a glimpse into the file, she placed it in her bag.

"I like what you have on. That's exactly what Haku wore, besides the color and hood," he exclaimed.

Ruby looked down. Because of her romper was too uncomfortable, she wore the most comfortable thing she had. The black-red, hooded kimono Yoru gave her. She found and bought a pinstriped outfit in the shade of black, and wore that underneath. It's what the hunter-nin wore. Well, aside from the colors.

"Thanks," Ruby said.

"You're really going?"

"Yes. I have to save Nekena." Even if it killed her.

Naruto had tried to go with her, but she threatened to tell Tsunade. Of course, just like the Gaara mission, _she_ had no allegiance to any village. It was more of a bluff because she doubted the Hokage would let her leave, either.

"Please be careful."

"I will," she said, although she knew she won't be.

Ruby walked closer to him. "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

Ruby laid her hands on his collarbone and tilted her head as she pushed her lips against his. He combed her hair back, out of her face. She used her thumb to feel his whisker marks that she loved so much.

As they were about to depart, Ruby remembered she might be gone for a _long_ time. She took a note from Matsuri and pushed Naruto's back against the tree. With no room between them, they pushed their bodies together. Despite his muscles, she felt him tense up.

He leaned back on the tree and let her legs stand between. She felt so impulsive and careless right now. Hell, she'd wrestle a bear if it meant to get Nekena back.

While she held behind his cheekbones, she slightly gripped the back tips of his hair. His hands were on her hips, but as they began to breathe through their kiss, she reached behind to slightly push his hands down, towards her backside.

Her arms wrapped around his neck once she felt his hand slide farther down. Her stomach was in knots, and she felt a little guilty, but also thrilled. She trusted him as much anyone could trust another person.

She retracted her tongue so she wouldn't bite it in case she jumped, but kept matching his pattern. Nervous, she grabbed the shoulders of his shirt as he slid his hand over her ass. But as he clasped it, she couldn't help but jump in sudden panic and push her hips towards his. Doesn't help she's ticklish, that her heart was racing, and the fact every inch of him was pushed through his shorts and against her.

Ruby made a small smile as they kissed more intensely. Each second, she felt closer to him. Once they departed, she pressed her face to his chest. Honestly, she was trying to subtly catch her breath. But she squinted at him once she realized his hands were still on her butt his hand. He made a laughing breath as he pulled his hands back up.

But then she looked at his eyes, and he did the same after a slight grin. She wanted eyes like his. Not the color, but the confidence and determination.

"You better come back," he said.

"Where _else_ would I go?"

She belonged here, with him, but she needed to do this. Ruby kissed him on his whiskers before they tightly hugged. She then slowly relinquished herself from his body and walked into the shaded woods.

* * *

After a few minutes, Ruby reached into her bag and grabbed Yoru's mask. Her fingers grazed the leaves before she placed it back in her bag. She then took out a picture of Nekena and Yoru, in hopes she could use it to find any clues about her captors.

Ruby placed it back in her bag and pulled over her kimono's hood. She had to admit, it was _really_ comfortable. Thanks to the second layer of clothes, the cool air didn't offend her.

She wasn't hiding by wearing her hood. If anything, she's never felt so brave by doing this. This is atonement for her sins, that by saving Nekena will let Yoru forgive her. To let Ruby's mother forgive her for taking her own life.

But for now, she needed to find anything she can about the Hunter-Nin. She wasn't exactly looking for a fight, but Nekena is innocent, and just wanted to bring her home. Maybe they can make _some_ kind of deal?

Ruby knew she was way over her head, but kept walking, anyway.

First destination, Land of Waves!

* * *

 **I wanted to give a big sense of losing the innocence of youth that we see in RWBY and the progression of just growing up.** **And I'm heavily hinting at Ruby having a special ability, nothing over the top. She's acting a bit OOC right now, but that what happens when something terrible happens. She's being impulsive. I didn't even think about connecting Sai's book last chapter to this. It was just in the filler episode, and it wasn't until I came back to edit that I saw the connection.**


	14. Emerging Clouds

" _I don't know where I'm going, but it's someplace special. I may be alone right now but I will have friends again, somehow I know this may not mean much but it should, you may be traveling this road alone but in the end, you will be glad you didn't withdraw yourself or your blood."_

* * *

"I am _way_ over my head."

She kept rotating the map, trying to return it to face the way she was headed. Three dots marked the Land of Waves, her first milestone which supposedly had a way over to the islands of Kirigakure. Problem was, she couldn't tell which direction was which. She groaned. Her turn was in the opposite direction.

Over the forest, the sun shined down at the thousands of trees around as morning took its first breaths. She didn't bother to sleep last night, the adrenaline of doing this mission didn't let her stop walking. At least, it wasn't a hot desert.

As she was about to turn back, Ruby heard a yelp. She peered down the path ahead. An elderly man was pushed down while two men scavenged his backpack.

"Do you have any medicine, geezer? I'm getting a massive headache," the bald bandit asked. A gross smile formed as he took out a small medicine bottle.

"No, please! Those aren't for headaches!" The older man begged. His weak, nimble arm shook towards the medicine.

Ruby snuck into the foliage As much as she wished to just ignore this, she couldn't help but feel heroic. It's what Naruto would do, and it's what she would do.

She got out her kusarigama. But as soon she was about to leave the concealed spot, she stopped, reached into her bag, and brought out Yoru's mask.

"Give me confidence, Yoru," she quietly said as she stared at the mask's flowers. Ruby then flipped it around and put it on.

Ruby carefully walked to their blind spot and jumped up the tree. The bigger man began to place everything back into the bag, and Ruby thought she might not even need to do anything.

The skinny man with the greasy, black hair pushed the old man down, again. He looked like a rat, and talked like one, too. "Thanks for the stuff, gramps."

Ruby jumped down behind them and quickly spun the weight in the air. At the right velocity, she threw i. It grabbed the skinny bandit by his ankle. He didn't even know what happened as Ruby tugged on the chain and made him eat dirt.

She smiled, but flat lined it as the bigger bandit rotated around. "Oh, look at this. A heroine. You should have picked your fights better, little girl. I'm three-times your size!"

His hefty laughter put knots in her gut. How the hell did he know she was a girl? She has the mask and outfit on.

Oh, _right._

As the skinnier bandit tried to escape, Ruby pulled on the chain again. "Why you little-"

The big bandit dropped the backpack and charged at Ruby. However, she moved to his left and dashed around. The chain went around his ankles, too. She was hoping to drop him like a domino, but the bandit grabbed the chain, yanked it back, and made her fall back, instead.

"Should have left your toy at home, girlie." He pulled the chain and began to reel her in.

Ruby released the kusarigama and quickly performed the clone technique. They won't help in the fight, but it'll give her the chance to get her weapon back.

"Girlie knows some Jutsu, huh?" The big bandit said with a twisted, ugly smile.

From the pouch that Ruby kept inside her kimono, she got a kunai. Each of the reflections copied her like mirrors as they through the knives in a way the bandit couldn't take the risk of any of them being real. He relinquished the kusarigama and jumped out of the way entirely.

Ruby picked on the sickle's handle and pulled the rest of the weapon to her. As her copies disappeared, the two bandits charged at her. She used the weight to bop the skinnier one of the head, _really_ giving him a headache.

Suddenly, the bigger man reached into his jacket and pulled out a jackhammer, of all things. Once he was done rubbing his head, the skinnier one grabbed out a switch knife from his pocket.

They couldn't even afford real weapons. They weren't bandits, they were just scummy street thugs that picked on those who couldn't defend themselves.

Still, Ruby gripped her weapon. She was _much_ faster, and by the looks of it, they couldn't use chakra.

"You have some moves, girlie. Why not join us?" The bald, big bully asked.

"Why would I join two creeps? You two probably couldn't even beat a kid. If it weren't for your massive body, you would be no threat to anyone."

With a scowl, he raised the hammer. However, Ruby threw the chained weight around the weapon and forced it out of his hands. Quickly, she ran and leaped at him. In the air, with both of her feet, she kicked him in the face and knocked him back.

Meanwhile, the skinny bandit rushed at her. Without even moving her position, she leaned back and dodged the knife aimed at the side of her head. She grabbed his arm and plucked the blade from him like it was a baby's rattle.

"Leave," she demanded as she pointed the knife at him. You couldn't even cut butter with how dull it was.

As he hurried and ran, the bigger man got himself up from the kick in the head. Like some aggressive animal, he huffed breath out of his nose and charged at Ruby. However, she stepped around him. He picked up his sledgehammer and spun it to hit her, but she ducked it. Behind him, she firmly held the switchblade.

"Unless you want this switchblade in your rectum, you better drop your sledgehammer and leave, too," she commanded. It's much easier to threaten people when you're behind a mask.

After he easily letting go of the weapon, he held his hands up and started to slowly back up. "Until next time, girlie. Can't see your face but your outfit is easily memorable! I'll get you back!"

The first day out in the world, and she's made enemies. Great. At least they were idiots.

She picked up the older man's backpack and walked towards him. He was waiting patiently with a huge smile on his face. Reminded Ruby of a puppy, excited for a treat.

The old man grabbed the backpack's top handle. "Thank you, so very much! I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Ruby took off the mask and pulled down her hood. She hasn't sweated that hard since Might Guy made her run. Still, she reached into her bag and pulled out her map. "You could repay me by showing me how to get to Land of Waves?"

"Certainly!"

As the man swung his backpack's strap to his shoulders, she unfolded the map for him.

He stroked his bald chin. It must have had a great beard one time. "Land of Waves? If I'm not mistaken, you need to start with this path here, which is down further this road, and to the left. You'll come across a town before getting there."

He pointed with his fingers the exact path to take from where they were that moment. "Right this way."

"Thank you." She was right, there was a split she missed back above. "Where are you heading, though? Do you need an escort?"

"Oh, that's not needed. It's just half an hour to Shukuba Town. There's a festival going on, and I promised my grandchildren I would take them."

"A festival, huh?" Ruby repeated. Was it the same once she was invited to? "Be careful."

"I will, and thank you, again!" The man shouted as they both waved farewell.

* * *

Definitely not the Land of Waves, but after six hours of just walking, she appreciated any site of humanization. Instead, she was at Otafuku Gai, which is a circular city that surrounded something under construction. Looked like a castle. The whole area was built like a fortress, too.

Ruby could already smell the liquor and gambling before she saw all the casinos. Through the small city, she noticed that most the people here were adults. Most the men were dressed for comfort, and women dressed sharper and loosely. Casinos and gambling never interested her, and the 'service-women' definitely didn't.

All she wanted was a place to sleep. There were more inns than sin around here. As she remembered her time at an inn with Matsuri and Yukata, she realized how much she missed them. Maybe after all is said and done, she'll visit. That is if she doesn't die on this mission.

Suddenly, she realized an older woman was waving at her. She stood in a small booth built in the middle of the intersected pathway that several people mocked around. Ruby was curious to why, so she walked over to her.

"Hello, miss," she greeted.

"Kids, grownups, everyone loves it. Would you like a lotto? There's one that you know the result right away," she said as she held up a scratch card. It's like slots. You want three in a row, and it's almost impossible to win.

Ruby made a skeptical smile and gave her 100 ryo. She never thought of herself as a lucky person, but the lady was exceptionally nice. Didn't looked like she got enough business, so why not?

* * *

As she held her wallet, she walked down the busy street. It wasn't folding thanks to winning the lotto card. For some unknown reason, the lady wasn't surprised to see her win. Maybe she was just a rich, old lady who loves kids and gives them a crap ton of cash?

Once she placed her unfolded wallet in her bag, she took out the picture of Nekena. What's a good place to get information? Bars, for one. Otherwise, clubs, pubs, and dangerous looking men would be the next best place. They wouldn't let her enter a bar, would they? This was a tourist site, so not many 'dangerous' people would be around here.

Ruby looked at the tourist map mounted on a street sign. There is one club here, 'Sun's Club.'

It looked just like another of the other cobblestoned buildings. Although she thought the building was sketchy, she could hear the faint music through the thick walls. God, she has missed music. Why didn't this world have any? Even as the music was muffled outside, she loved it. Techno-like. She dug alternative rock, herself.

She opened the door and instantly saw that the interior lowered into the middle with an octagon ring of stairs. It was extremely dark, and there was no one like a bouncer that made sure everyone was an adult. Strobe lights shot through the crowd, and Ruby could see the dark mass dancing. Some danced too close for Ruby to care to look at. Not her type of moves. She definitely couldn't see herself dancing onto Naruto like that.

On the opposite side of the crowd stood an elevated platform, guarded by railings. There was where the DJ controlled the music, but Ruby couldn't make out his face. He was just a shadow in front of varying colors as his background switched from the colors of the rainbow.

However, the bar below the platform was lit with a red glow, and Ruby could see the server. All cliche media would let her know he'll be the one to ask for information, right? As she walked through the blob mass of dancers, someone stepped in her way to block her. It was a guy, much taller than her.

"Well, hey there," he said in a flirty, annoying way. Naruto was vexing but in a lovable way. This guy just had a punchable face.

"Hi." Ruby walked around him, determined to ignore him entirely.

However, the persistent guy got in her away again. He had an entitled smile she wanted to knock off. "Come on, now. Be thankful I'm talking to you. I'm Shichi, wha' 'bout you?"

Thankful? Just because he supposedly acted nice to a girl, they owe him the time of day? And who slurs words like that? He was probably much older than Ruby with a decently built body, and a masculine face to go with it. His orange hair looked like it was wet and frozen, but Ruby could smell the gel. He probably had a picture of _himself_ in his wallet.

"Busy." Once again, she tried to walk around him.

He grabbed her arm. "Hey, when I ask for your name, you tell me your name!"

Why have there been so many sleazy guys recently? First those two bullies that morning, and now this jerk? Who grabs a girl like that?

Ruby was furiously enraged. She scowled as she turned around to punch him straight in the nose.

"Get off me, _creep_!"

Shichi held his nose as he backed off and let her walk past. Is asking for information to save a little girl really this hard? She couldn't remember if she had ever been harassed like that before, but it left an angry, empty feeling in her gut. She's not just some object.

She always heard some men just want to use you, and she just hoped Naruto doesn't hurt her. He was much better than that gelled-up dude. Doesn't need some big muscles or a whole bottle of gel. He's just himself, her little dandelion.

Once she arrived at the bar, she immediately had the Barman's attention. He had a nice haircut, a well-trimmed beard, and a white vest that went well with his black shirt underneath. Guess it's expected from a Barman.

"What can I do for you, miss? Aren't you a bit young to be at the bar?"

"I'm not here to drink. I'm looking for someone." Ruby handed him the picture of Nekena. "Or, if you've seen any Kirigakure-Hunters."

"Hey!" A voice shouted at them both. She looked over her shoulder and saw Shichi, who had a white-red stained rag to his nose. Damn. Did she really punch him that hard?

With his free hand, Shichi pointed to her. "She punched me in the face when I was just trying to be nice!"

Ruby scowled at him but grew fearful when the Barman made a considerate observation. There's a significant power difference in people with and with _out_ chakra, so maybe that made her punches harder. She didn't mean to.

The Barman gave her picture back, "Sorry, can't give you the information you need. We have a strict no violence policy."

"But he grabbed my arm when I was trying to walk away!"

Barman grabbed a cup to clean with a rag. "Sorry. Best you leave."

Ruby made a pout. She grabbed Nekena's picture off the counter and started to head for the exit.

"That's right, get out of here," Shichi said under his breath so only she could hear.

From the smug smile under the rag, she couldn't help her anger as she threw a furious punch at him. This time, it was more than a simple 'let go of me.'

More like a simple, _'fuck you!'_

After she knocked him straight on his ass, she used her other hand to feel her warm knuckles. There was the littlest amount of blood as some of her knuckle's skin scraped off. She's never punched anyone that hard, but she didn't regret one bit.

As Shichi sat on the floor, he had an astonished face on him. He put his finger in his mouth for a second, and from what Ruby could tell, there was blood on it. Hard to tell in this red lightning. Whatever, the inconsiderate jerk deserved it.

"You shouldn't have done that," the Barman said as he kept cleaning the glass.

The music abruptly stopped. Ruby wandered her eyes around to see people's stares. Great, she's the center of attention! At least the lights were still off. She should have just left, but she felt too frustrated not to punch that jerk.

Suddenly, the music began to play some kind of high-beat rock song. It distracted her from the two men in black suits, sunglasses, and hats that came and grabbed her wrist and shoulder.

"You need to leave," one of them said as they nudged her. She was already angry, and that blew her over the top.

"Get off me!" Unable to pull her arms away, she struck her foot between one of their legs. That one, she felt guilty about.

However, the other guard took hold of her other arm. She taunted with an arrogant smile. Just because she felt guilty doesn't mean she wouldn't do it again, and from his expression, he knew it, too. The guard released her and started to slowly back up with his arms slightly raised. Ruby grinned as she charged at him pushed him _over_ the bar counter.

Another guard was much braver and was leaped at Ruby. But in the blink of an eye, she sidestepped. He jumped onto the ground like a kid that tripped on concrete. She then kicked him straight in the face and made _his_ nose bleed.

'"Now is a good time to get the hell out of here,"Ruby suggested to herself. As she darted for the exit, some of the guards blocked the door.

Another two guards rushed towards her. She did the hand seal for the clone technique. They should be much harder to see through in this dim room, right? It sure made the two guards halt.

"We got ourselves a ninja!" One of them shouted as he waved.

The guards started to pass each other weapons. A katana, mace, sais, and a broadsword. Ruby herself unsealed her kusarigama and immediately started to swirl the chain and weight in the air. The two illusions to her left did the exact same. She didn't want to be in the middle, that would have been too obvious.

"You really should have kept the ninja part to yourself," the Barman exclaimed, still behind his bar. He didn't seem to care that much.

"I see that!" Ruby shrieked. The barman held his arms up in arrest, as did the guard that she pushed over the bar counter, earlier.

The guard that wilded the two sais charged first but attacked the middle illusion. The real Ruby threw the weight to bunk his head.

"Shit, I hope he doesn't have a concussion," she said.

"They're just illusions! The real one is the one on the left!" One of three remaining guards said.

They all rushed at her. Ruby jumped back and threw the weight again but one with the mace merely blocked the weight and stopped the momentum at its track.

The katana user ran ahead and dashed at her, but she used the sickle to block the slash. She fiercely pulled her chain. The weight flew right towards her. However, she ducked under the man's arm and let the chain wrap around his arm instead of both of them.

As Ruby made sure the chain went perfectly around it, the broadsword wielder dashed behind her. However, she pulled the chain and rotated with the chained guard in front of him. The broadsword user hesitate. The chained man started squealing in fright and dropped his katana and made the broadsword user hesitate.

"Oh. Sorry, Apparu," the broadsword guard said. Ruby smirked. She forcefully pushed the chained katana guard over the other one. Their noggins knocked the others.

The mace wielder, who was bulkiest of the group, came with an overhead attack. However, Ruby dashed to the side and used her elbow to knock _him_ in the nose. As his eyes begin to water, he dropped the mace to hold his nose.

These guys didn't even know how to fight, did they? The ones earlier were just merely watching from the bar stools they enjoyed the show.

Suddenly, a man in a white suit walked out of the back room, to the side of the bar. He had white hair, but his skin complexion was paler than Ruby's. His glare was like a statue's, completely static. Unconsciously, Ruby focus kept away from him. It was similar to just waking up, and your eyes can't see anything but a blur. Except, it was just him that she couldn't focus on. Like he wasn't there.

"Why are you causing trouble in Sun's club?" He asked.

"I'm not! I want to leave, but your goons are blocking the door!"

Suddenly, he sprinted at her. She almost didn't even notice it. It was like he was always at the side of her vision. She whipped her chain and weight back to her and threw the weight to hit him. However, the man grabbed the chain like it was a balloon string, and threw it back at her.

Unsure if she could catch it, she dodged the weight. However, she forgot to let go of the sickle, so it pulled her arm back and left her vulnerable. The man took her wrist and twisted her whole arm to her back, almost to the point where her arm was about to dislodge.

He looked like he was about to attack with his free hand, but to her luck, another voice yelled him to stop. All she could see was the DJ above them, who sat on the railing. She didn't even notice that most the people left.

The man eased up on her arm. "Sun? Is there a problem?"

The Dj dropped down to the floor level. He was very short and small, like a fat five-year old. Still, he dressed nicely in a black suit. He also had an extraordinarily real monkey mask. Or maybe it was a Jutsu? Unless...

Ruby scoffed under her breath, "Nah."

"I saw this girl being harassed by one of our regulars, who which blamed her for hitting him. I don't think that's a way to treat a young lady," Sun exclaimed. How in the hell did that mask mouth move along as he talked?

Sun gently pushed the white-haired man away from Ruby. "Gotta admit, I wanted to see how well you would fend off against my guards. But once I saw Momuyoku here get involved, figured I'd stop the action before you got hurt."

Once he was completely out of her sight, which could just be right in front of her, Sun walked back to her. "So, what may I do for you, miss?"

Ruby took out Nekena's picture. "My... mother was killed, and my little sister was kidnapped. I'm looking for anything about her. There's a chance it was a Hunter-Nin's doing."

Sun stroke his monkey mask's beard, "Oh! I do believe I saw a Hunter walking around town the other day. They usually stop in the city as they have an association with an inn, here."

"Do you know which one it is?!"

He sighed, "And then what if you find them there? Get yourself killed trying to avenge your mother?"

"I just want my sister back."

"Of course, of course, your sister. But if they're taking her, they won't just give her back, no?"

Ruby frowned. She knew that. "I guess not."

"I tell you what, Momuyoku knows where it is, and you two can scope it out. Least I can do for letting all the trouble happen."

"Momuyoku? That's the phantom looking dude that almost ripped my arm off, right?" Nowhere to be found.

Sun made a cackling laughter. It was like opening a soda can. "Yep! That's him!"

"Great," Ruby sarcastically said as she made a miserable face. Why did everyone try and babysit her?

Suddenly, she realized Momuyoku waved for her to follow, but didn't bother to wait and immediately started to walk to the door.

She hurried to follow but peeked back at the bodyguards that sat for drinks. Some held their hurting heads. They probably didn't want to hurt her and went easy on her. Nonetheless, she will have to apologize, later. But as she looked at Sun, she caught a glance at his tail. Her eyes widened. He's actually a monkey.

* * *

"So… do you like cookies?" Ruby asked Momuyoku as she tailed him.

There was nothing from this man, only silence.

"What about dogs?" She inquired further about important matters. "I _love_ dogs. And cookies."

Ruby hated being ignored so she acts like a four-year-old at those times. She figured it wasn't because the man didn't like her, but rather he's just not social.

At the end of the alley, he stopped and raised his arm in front of her. "Grab my sleeve."

"Eh?" She mumbled as her eyes grew worried. What, are they crossing the street? She wasn't freaking four! Even if she _was_ acting like it just a minute ago.

"I know you noticed that people look at anything but me. If we're making contact, you'll be in their Blind Sight, too. Just need to be quiet."

Finally, an answer from him. That was a pretty cool ability, though. Perfect for stealth. She has, in fact, noticed people that passed by would glimpse at her, but he practically didn't exist.

Ruby gently grabbed his shirt's elbow. He waited for the door to be opened by someone else before he held it so they could walk in. Ruby was positive not to make a sound, and sure enough, everyone ignored them. The front desk keeper didn't even glance up from her book.

Momuyoku then opened the door to the stairs. However, instead of climbing up the stairs, he opened the window that led outside. Ruby wondered what the hell he was doing, but as soon he did, she could see it was actually another room.

Once they both stepped in, he closed the window. It didn't act like how it did on the other side. They could see what's out of it, so there was no need to guess when to leave and remain hidden.

"Hunter-Nin rarely use this hideout as they have reign over the inn itself. It's mostly to keep prisoners in them. It's sound proof, so other guests wouldn't hear their shouts for help. Sun was probably thinking your sister would be in here."

Only a single bulb illuminated from the ceiling, probably at the last of its power. Her eyes haven't even adjusted to how dark it was, but Ruby could see the sleeping rolls, ropes, chains, and numerous other stuff thrashed about.

"But it looks like this room hasn't been used in years." As she touched the old, wooden desk, her fingers collected years of dust.

Momuyoku didn't bother to explain anything beyond what he needed to, or wanted to. That's fine. Ruby needed the silence right now, anyway. She sighed as she carefully flipped through the bingo book that was abandoned on the desk's calendar.

"Like Sun said, they won't let you just have her. Did you have a plan?"

She frowned as she flipped to another page, "I was hoping to make a deal with them."

"A deal? What could you possibly have that they would want?" He was a bit more interested.

"Well, in the Land of Waves, I know where lies a sword that belonged to a man named Zabuza. I would bet they would want that."

"And if it's not there?"

She closed the bingo book and closed her eyes to calm down from Momuyoku's investigating. She hadn't exactly thought it all through and was hoping to improvise.

"I don't know, okay?"

"You don't know, yet here you are, trying to track trackers themselves. The sword _would_ be a nice bargain, but they could also just kill you."

That hit her nerves. She didn't care if she dies! Frustrated, Ruby opened the desk's drawer. Her eyes popped at what she found. Momuyoku came to look at her discovery.

Just like the rest of this room, the picture was fairly dusty. Ruby took and blew on it. The dust particles shot up into the air and joined the rest of the dust. The picture was of Yoru, smiling. No bandages, short hair. Behind her, she was being held by a man with black hair. It was the happiest Ruby had ever seen her, but this being here, in this desk, was evidence. They were after her, or it wouldn't have been there.

After she placed the picture in her bag, she gawked over to the dark corner of the room. Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and spotted something blue. She picked it up. A blue kimono, just like her late friends. Except, this was soaked with blood, and only had days worth of dust.

"That looks fairly new," Momuyoku suggested.

"Yeah." That had to be Yoru's blood. She the red stained wooden floor. There was so much blood. Hell, she could have smelled it. They succeeded and came here right after. But, why would they use this room to change, if they had full reign in the Inn?

* * *

"So? Did you find anything?" Sun asked as he sat on the bar's counter. Behind him, the barman closely paid attention. The club was closed, surprisingly. It's not even dark out, yet. Or maybe he closed it early because of the ordeal earlier.

"I found out that it _was_ a Hunter-Nin that took my sister. There was a fairly new blood-stained Kimono, and a picture of her-our mother."

"Oh, so I guess you're off, then? To find this sister-stealer?"

"Yeah, could you tell me which way is to Land of Waters?"

"Hmmm, no!" He blurted.

Ruby made a confused expression before an angry one, "Fine. I'll find it myself!"

As she turned around and walked for the door, Momuyoku, whom she didn't even notice, closed it. She thought he left to another room as soon they got here.

"Sorry, but if I let a sweet girl like you get herself killed, I'll have nightmares," Sun said.

Ruby hands clenched into a fist as they leaned towards the ground. "I don't need babysitting!"

Sun jumped down from the counter. "No, but you do need a lesson!" Sun said.

He quickly did hand seals and slammed his hands down on the floor. Ruby quickly look in all directions. She was no longer at the club but on top of a huge tree, which might be a mile high, and as wide as Konohagakure. This must be some weird Monkey-Jutsu.

"So you're just going to keep me here?!" Ruby yelled out. Sun had to be here.

"Just until you catch me!" He echoed back, followed by a loud, screeching laugh.

How the hell was she supposed to catch a monkey in a massive tree? She ran through the branches and saw the monkey's silhouette from the distance.

Ruby smiled as she braced and aimed herself to get a really good jump on him. The tree cracked as she launched off the large branch, swooped through the air like a bullet, and grabbed the monkey.

However, he dispersed. Ruby flipped herself in the air and grabbed hold of a vine. She made an irritated face as a dozen of Sun clones appeared and taunted before they scattered like roaches. All except for one.

Sun smiled. "Hello!"

"Why are we here? What's this 'lesson?'"

"Ah, that's something you need to figure out yourself! But tell me, just what are you running from?!"

"Running from? I'm not running from anything!"

"You know, I used to be a King, but now I'm a simple DJ! Change isn't so bad, after all!"

Suddenly, she launched herself from the branch and squeezed the monkey into a cloud. Of course, the real one wouldn't stick behind.

* * *

An hour has passed, and Ruby could tell the number of monkeys has lessened, so that meant he hasn't more. Still, what the hell was this supposed to teach her? Grabbing the last clone, she put her sights on what should be the real one. Each one has been getting easier and easier to catch, so he must be getting exhausted.

One was trying to catch his breath on top of a small branch. She launched herself again and grabbed it. However, it was a clone, as well.

Once again, she tried to grab a vine, but as it ripped, she grew into a panic. Quickly, as she was falling, she took out her scroll and unsealed her kusarigama. She threw the sickle to grip onto a branch and used it like a vine, but the branch it wrapped around and made her fall on one of the floating islands.

Ruby breathed relentlessly. There was an everlasting stream of water from this island. She slowly crawled to it and gazed at her reflection.

Her appearance has changed from the last time she looked into her reflection. Not physically, but her expression was different. No longer did she have the same childish, innocent eyes, and the way she smiled was much more confident than before. But, what was that sadness behind her eyes? That guilt?

After Ruby rubbed her face and sealed her kusarigama, she jumped to the top of the tree. Sun sat crisscrossed on the top of a small branch. The leaves kind of reminded her of a cloud. He paid no mind to her and drank from a wooden cup, making a satisfied sigh. He smiled as he finally noticed her.

"Did you have fun chasing me around?"

"No, not at all!"

As Sun grinned as he took another sip, Ruby took a deep breath as she rolled her eyes away. She only looked back when he made another sigh.

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to be so fast! An old monkey like me couldn't hope to compete with that!"

"Can I go back, now? I think I understand."

Again, Sun smacked his lips as he thought, "Nah. Not until you stop running."

"But I'm not running from my past! It doesn't matter what happened! I just need to save Nekena!'

Suddenly, a staff appeared in his hand and whacked Ruby on the top of her noggin. She gaped her mouth in disbelief as she held her head and winced in pain before she made a glare at the monkey. "Ow, jeez! What was that for?!"

"It doesn't matter! It's in the past!" Sun snarkily said, followed by that damn laugh.

Ruby glared at him, "Okay. The past hurts, and things… change, or something?"

"Close. Times change, and we must change with it. But the way I see it, you're running from the change. You need to change in order to learn from the pain you have felt. Not just move past it. It's how we better ourselves each day."

Again, he tried using his staff to hit her nob, but she grabbed it.

"Ah-ha! See! You changed how you reacted! Now, what are you going to do?"

Ruby deviously smirked as she tugged the staff out of his hands.

"No, no! Not the stick!" Sun shouted as he stood on the branch. Ruby tossed the staff and got a curious look from him.

"Well, I'm not giving up on Nekena. But, I'll start believing in myself instead of just thinking I'll die. How about that for a change?"

Sun rolled his eyes before sat down and rested his chin on his palm. "You're just like my son, Enma when he was your age. But, I think you get it. You're just god awful at explaining."

"Did he take your staff, too?" She lightly asked.

"Just my title after I retired," Sun made another cackled laugh. Ruby furrowed an eyebrow. "Ooh! Now that it's on my mind, do you have a summon-contract?"

"I don't, but I know where they are!" Was he seriously offering?!

He stroked his beard, "I see. Perhaps when you're done with your journey, you'd like to make one with the Monkey Summons."

"That would be awesome!"

She was somewhat annoyed wouldn't be able to do it now. Naruto and Jiraiya had toads, and although she didn't particularly have much in common with monkeys, a summon contract that could bring her into a place like this had to be powerful.

Ruby smiled. She felt a lot more confident in herself. "Thank you. I'm feeling a lot better."

"Would you like some coffee?"

"What? I thought it was tea!" What kind of Monkey-King was he?

"Naw, no way! An old monkey like me needs caffeine." He took another sip of his coffee.

"Actually, tea has caffeine in it."

She took a step back as Sun shot the coffee out of his mouth. His eyebrows raised as he stared at her in disbelief. "What?!"

Ruby made a worried expression. But, maybe a little change wasn't bad. At first, she hated this world as it was so different, but she's come to like it. It has her favorite dandelion, after all. She hasn't regretted not letting him tag along, though. That would just put him in danger.

And this is _her_ journey, after all.

* * *

Ruby walked down the dirt path. She will be in the Land of Waves in just a few minutes. Sun let her sleep in one of the club's guest rooms. He had told her the reason she can't sign the Monkey Contract now is that she's still inexperience and the fact she's on a mission. It's rude to sign a summon just to use them in combat right away.

She could see the bridge that led to the water town, but she could also see a figure that stood before the small entering building. She narrowed her eyes. she was for sure she recognized them. White, long hair, and the green, red clothes. She slowed down and walked into the foliage.

"Why the hell is Jiraiya here?"

At first, she was really happy to see him, but he would just take her back to Konohagakure! Plus, all the 'why are you here?' talk, and she did _not_ want another lecture. Give her twenty-four hours after Sun's 'lesson,' at least!

Thinking of ways to get past him, she remembered her bag. The mask, maybe?

Ruby grabbed Yoru's mask out of her bag and looked at the inside of it. Once again, Yoru was helping her. They _both_ will rescue Nekena. Ruby rotated and placed it on. Perfect disguise. She's changed her clothes entirely, and if she put her hood on, her hair will be hidden, too!

She gulped and walked out of the thick forest, and towards the bridge. Her heart was _pounding_ and nearly exploded as Jiraiya glimpsed at her.

"Hello, ma'am. Have you happened to have seen a girl about your height, and probably wearing a silly, red cloak?" He asked nicely.

Under the mask, she made a grumpy face. " _Silly?! You're the one that got me it, you asshole!"_

Ruby cleared her throat as she made her voice as different as possible, "No, I have not, sir. And I think red cloaks are _awesome_. I wish _I_ had one!"

Sold. There's no way Jiraiya could have seen through that voice. She looked back to the bridge and began to walk.

"Oh, is that so, _Ruby_?"

She stopped. Ruby could see his grinning smile from the side of her eye.

"Damn it."

* * *

 **Can you guess Sun's influence? Also, Momuyoku = Blind Spot in Japanese, but mixed up a little. There'll be several OCs in this story.**


	15. Transpired Overcast

**Usually, I don't post at the start, but one of this story's theme is about helping yourself or someone else in hopes to prevent suicide. I've lost people this way before, and as of recent, we lost Chester Bennington. Linkin Park was basically my childhood music, and it's tragic how we went.**

 **Please keep anyone you lost, suicide or not in your thoughts. If you're suffering from these kinds of thoughts, please reach out to those that want to help. Everyone deserves another chance.**

* * *

" _Life is only a long and bitter suicide, and faith alone can transform this suicide into a sacrifice."_

* * *

"Uh, who?" The disguised Ruby inquired as she still tried to mask her voice.

His smirk disappeared into a slight, upset curve, "What are you doing, Ruby?"

She will not let her mission end here. No way she will just let Jiraiya drag her back to the village. Suddenly, Ruby started to sprint over the bridge. However, to her bad luck, and embarrassment, he quickly matched her speed and grabbed the back of her red trail wrap. Similar to a leashed dog that ran from it's owner, she fell on her ass.

In defeat, she stared down and took off her hood and mask. "I'm not a kid, and you're not my dad. Let me go."

"Not until you stop acting like a child."

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Calmed down, yet?"

She pouted as she glimpsed back. He still tightly held her wrap as she slowly nodded.

"Good. Because now, I want to know. Why the hell did you run away without asking for my help, first?!" Jiraiya asked in a profound, angry tone.

She looked back down, away from his disappointed gaze. He gave the impression that he knew about her mission. "I haven't even seen you in over a week, although you said you would train me. So why the hell should I?"

From the way he let go of her tail wrap, that remark jabbed him. She quickly stood up and faced him. He was still much taller than her, at least a foot.

"Alright, I admit that. I've been… rather busy. But when Kakashi sent me a message about you running off, I knew to find you before you get yourself hurt." Figures Naruto told Kakashi.

"Yeah, well. It's important to me." As she peeked at him from the side of her eye, she wondered what he'll do. Will he let her go?

"Important to you? What of all the friends you made? This self-righteous mission you are on is basically suicide. What are _they_ going to think when they hear that you died? What about Naruto?"

After he finished his scold, Ruby scowled at him. "He would be okay."

"Except, what if he comes after the Hunter-Nin that killed you?"

"I'm not out for revenge!"

"You might not have a choice if they pressure you into a fight! Did you think they're just going to let you leave once you discover their location?"

"Then either they die or I will!"

"And there it is. One side wins, but the wheel keeps cycling. No matter what, the next person is going to go after the other. Like Naruto, if you were to die."

"Naruto wouldn't dare."

"Who's to say? You? The person on that quest themselves?"

Ruby glared at him. "You don't understand."

"Me? I don't understand? Of course, I do. Besides Naruto and you, every single student I of mine has been killed! There's a group full of S-Class criminals looking to capture him, and _the other one is trying to get herself killed!_ **"**

Ruby eyes swayed away as they started to water. "I'm not going to die."

Jiraiya tilted his head back as he sighed. "You better not. I'm sorry I haven't been around to teach you."

He then looked towards the bridge entrance tower, reached into his shirt to grab a scroll, and handed it to Ruby. "Here, take this. Use it if you get into trouble. It's a Reverse Summoning Scroll. Took a liter of my blood to make. You can only use it once."

Ruby grabbed it and placed it in her bag. He wasn't going to drag her back, after all. She sucked in her mouth, she was either going to cry or smile. Didn't matter as she forced a hug from him. It was like hugging your much taller grandpa.

Jiraiya patted her shoulder as she let go of him and wiped her eye. "Thank you."

"Well, Kakashi seems to believe in you. So I should, too. Right? Maybe in time, you'll get a bridge named after yourself, too!"

"Bridge named after myself, too?" She looked at the bridge tower. It had the name over the entrance.

"The Great Naruto Bridge?" It must be because he helped and relinquished the town Gato. He probably had no idea!

Jiraiya had already left, but she smiled and began to walk across the bridge.

* * *

Their graves overlooked the bridge on top of a beautiful, grassy cliff. Ruby stood in front of the wooded, crossed beams. Zabuza's sword was nowhere to be seen. If it weren't for Naruto's mention of how the giant sword marked his grave, she would have thought it was buried with him.

Nope. Someone must have come and taken the sword. Just her luck.

Haku had the same Kekkei Genkai as Yoru. Would that mean they were related, somehow? Too bad she couldn't talk to Haku from the dead, or he might have given her some insight on Yoru's distant family.

Ruby held her arms as they were suddenly overcome from chills. A sudden, cold mist shadowed over the woods behind her. But, she walked through it to get back to town.

On the table of a local diner, she used her arms as a pillow and laid her head down. She felt thwarted that Zabuza's sword was no longer there. It was possible ninjas from Kirigakure had come to retrieve it, and if that's the case, this entire mission is basically a lost.

"Here's your tea, miss," the waitress said.

As Ruby heard the clank of the tea saucer hit on the table, she thanked her through her warms. It was rude, but she was too frustrated to care. Once she sat up, she placed her cheek into her hand's palm and glanced at the ceramic cup. The steam burned off from the surface of the liquid and warmed her face.

Didn't Naruto say Ruby's outfit was similar to what Haku wore, except for the colors, hood, and socks? She kinda just copied what the Hunter-Nin usually wore. But, if she puts on Yoru's mask, maybe it could lead to her being treated as a Kiri ninja trying to get the sword back? Maybe that'll idea will come in handy later. First, she'll ask around.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Ruby called to the passing waitress before she completely walked past her.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Do you know anything about a big sword being taken from a grave?"

The waitress glanced up as if she looked into a thought cloud. "I'm not sure. Maybe you should ask Tazuna. He's the most respectable person around here."

"I've heard of him, actually. Any idea of where I could find him?"

A walk later, Ruby glanced up at the two story house built upon a sturdy, wooden pier. It was a beautiful home. Tall, cozy, and had a great view of the sea. Even of the bridge reaching across to the mainland. She knocked on the door and immediately heard footsteps clamber about on the other side before the door was slid opened by a brown haired boy about the age of 12 or so.

It pissed her off that she wasn't much taller than him. She knew she was basically on the verge of being sixteen.

He had an alarmed look as he observed her. It looked like he was ready to shut the door. "Uh, how can I help you?

"I'm looking for Tazuna. Is he here?"

Suddenly, the boy opened the door more. "You are not taking my grandpa!"

Ruby stepped back an inch, "What? Why would I take your grandpa? I just needed to ask him a question."

He made a curious glance, "What's the question then?"

Ruby took a closer look at his face and then down her clothes. Did he think she was with Kirigakure? After what happened four years ago, he might have thought she came to harm him. "Hey, aren't you Inari? Naruto told me about you."

"What? Naruto? How's he been?!" He asked exceptionally happier.

"He's great. He told me all about his mission here. And don't worry, I've never been to Kirigakure in my life."

He took a step to the side. "Grandpa is asleep upstairs. You can come in if you'd like. My mom should be home soon."

With a slight smile, she walked in. "My name is Ruby, by the way."

Within a few minutes, she sat at the dining table. Disappointingly, Inari brought her a cup of tea. Was that all the country drank? She missed Sun and his coffee, but tea calmed the nerves, right? She needed that since the boy wouldn't stop gawking at her.

She scooted her cup closer to her. "Thanks. So I take it you and Naruto were close?"

"Yeah, he was a great role model for me. We didn't initially get along, but me, and along with everyone else who helped with the bridge soon came to acknowledge him. Particularly grandpa and me."

Ruby chuckled. He _never_ got along with people at the start, but people always warmed up to him. Especially her. He almost got her killed within ten minutes of meeting him, and now they're together. "It seems like he never gets along with people at the start."

"You got that right. What did you want to ask my grandpa?" He took a gulp of his tea.

"Well, I need to know where Zabuza's sword is."

Inari's spurted his tea back into his cup and quickly placed it back on the table. "The Kubikiribocho? Why? Haven't you checked out Zabuza's grave? It should have been there."

She titled the tea around and made it swirl in the cup. "I have, and it's a long story."

"Well, we have time."

"Okay, well. The gist of it, I had a friend, Yoru, who was like a mother to me, and her daughter, Nekena, was like a little sister to me. She was a former Hunter-Nin but was framed for killing someone, so she left to stay at Konohagakure. I have proof that a tracker came to Konohagakure during a blackout, killed her, and took her daughter. I'm hoping to make a deal with them by returning the sword to them to get Nekena back."

"Wow. That really sucks. I'm sorry that happened. I know what it's like to lose someone like that close."

"Thanks, Inari."

"Is that why you're dressed like one?"

"I guess. Yoru gave me the kimono before it all happened, so I already had that part of the outfit."

The door opened. From the hall, she saw a pretty woman coming in. Her long, dark-blue hair contrasted greatly to her short-sleeved pink shirt and brought out the colors.

"Hey, mom! This is Ruby. She's a friend of Naruto's."

 _Girlfriend,_ Ruby thought to mention, but no need to tell _everyone._

Tsunami made the same smile every other mother had. "Hello, Ruby. My name is Tsunami. Feeling up for dinner?"

Great, another person to act like a mother. Her gut was in knots on how much it pained her, but this woman had no idea how she felt. That's just how mothers were.

The woman retreated to the kitchen and left the two alone in an uncomfortable silence. Ruby drank her tea, only to see Inari's stare. This was one of those moments where she wished she could put up her hood to hide.

Ruby swayed her eyes away from him. "Is there… something on my face?"

Inari jerked his attention away, "Sorry, it's just- nothing. Sorry that my grandpa's asleep. He just got back from a long trip, but he'll probably wake up for dinner."

"That's fine. I can wait." Although she curious about why he was staring, things could have been a lot worse.

"Hey, Inari! Come help me with dinner!" Tsunami called from the kitchen.

"Okay!" He shouted back. Finally, a break from being stared at.

Heavy footsteps came from the stairs, eventually, a hefty man with gray hair and beard walked down. Through his thin glasses, he glimpsed at Ruby before finally he took his seat across the table. Then, without an attempt to hide it, he continued to glare at Ruby.

 _Why? Why? Why?!_ She subtly clenched her teeth so she wouldn't scream. It was hard to see if he was either drunk or tired through his glasses. When he pulled a bottle of sake out from under the table, she realized it was about to be both.

"Are you gonna introduce yourself or what?" The man asked as he teased his liver with the sake.

"Uh, I'm Ruby."

"Ruby, eh?" The man muttered. "I'm Tazuna, the bridge builder."

"I know. Naruto told me all about you."

"Uzumaki?" He was still more interested in his sake. "What's that squirt been up to?"

"Nothing much. Ninja stuff." She wanted to ask him about Zabuza's executioner blade, but how do you bring something like that up? Inari was a lot easier because he was a kid, and asked her what she wanted, but Tazuna's glare put her off the edge.

Inari walked back in with a cheerful smile. He placed down bowls, each with their own mountain of rice and chopsticks piercing through them. From the smells from the kitchen, there was more to come.

"Hey, grandpa. This girl is looking for the Kubikiribocho so she can save her friend's daughter."

Ruby wasn't sure to thank Inari or curse him. Perhaps both, because Tazuna gave a deeper glare than before. At least she had his attention. He released a disappointed breath, "Since that day, my grandson has taken an interest in swords even though a thug almost cut him and his mother up."

"If I learned how to be as strong as Zabuza, no one would ever even try to attack us," Inari defended. Tazuna's replied with a hand like it was a stop sign.

He stared at Ruby, with his full attention. "I do know who took the sword, but you owe me your story."

"Okay. In Konohagakure, I had a friend named Yoru. She had a daughter, Nekena. She used to be a Hunter-Nin, but she was betrayed so she sought refuge at the Leaf. Recently, she was murdered, and Nekena is missing. I've found proof that it was a tracker, but I'm hoping that Zabuza's sword will be a good bargain to get her back."

Tazuna sat in silence as he judged Ruby, likely ran the story through his head. He nodded, "You're either really brave or really stupid. Either way, you're not seeking violence, and I admire that. As for the sword, a crime boss came looking to seek revenge on Zabuza. Once he heard of his death, he took the sword for himself."

"Great! Do you know where I can find him?"

"Yes," Tazuna said as he grabbed his bottle of sake and chugged a great portion of it.

Ruby furrowed an eye with a confused look, "Are you… going tell me where?"

Tazuna pulled the bottle away and gently placed it on the table. "And why should I do that?"

Ruby made a cheerful face, "Because I asked nicely? Please?"

Tazuna scoffed, "If everyone could get through life by just asking 'nicely,' this world would be paradise. But, you do have manners. More than that Naruto kid when I first met him."

* * *

Ruby smiled towards the overcasting clouds. The more East she goes, the more humid and rain. But for now, she walked to the South, destined to meet a medium sized castle deep within the forest. Apparently, this Tenzen guy had a hundred men to protect it. But, Ruby already started to form a plan.

She's tried it before, but she just wanted to be sure she could maintain the Transformation Technique. Then, she will use it to her advantage to sneak in.

Hopefully, she wouldn't even have to make a fist. As she ate dinner with Inari's family, she asked about the appearance of the blade. Tazuna also made a point of to get matches for a campfire, and to get herself a camp sheet to sleep on. She completely forgot she could just seal some things in a scroll until this point, which could have been much use to carry stuff.

Up the path ahead, she could see two people that walked to intersect her, presumably traveling to Land of Waves or another town nearby. One was much bigger than the other, but they both matched with straw hats and black cloaks with red clou- "Oh, fuck. _"_

Ruby dragged her hood up. They wouldn't have any reason to harm her or anything, _right?!_ It was already too late to jump into the forest or they would think something was up. They had straw hats with torques and tassels that hid their faces, so Ruby couldn't tell if she had already met them. She's met three, so far. Hidan, his partner, and Itachi. But she's never met an Akatsuki member so _tall._

She didn't dare to look at them and kept her stare forward. They made no warning movements, and strolled along, finally about to past her.

"Hey, wait a minute there," one of them said in a low, amused voice, like a loud whisper. Not exactly a mutter, but his sounds dragged on.

As she stopped her tracks, her heart felt like it dropped to her feet. She peered just around her hood, her silver eyes give them a curious, _totally not freaked out_ look.

"Yes?"

"You're not from Kirigakure, right? You have those clothes, but the colors are off," the tall man softly inquired. From the way he asked, he wasn't particularly fond of the village. Akatsuki members were usually rogue ninjas, right?

"No. You could say I actually despise them," Ruby exclaimed. He hoped to get on his good side.

"That's a shame. I loved my country." Suddenly, that giant bandaged on his back thing moved, but the man hushed it by grabbing its handle. "Samehada is tremendously interested in tasting you."

Ruby eyes popped in horror. If those weren't the worst last words to hear before she died, she didn't know what.

However, the shorter man held his arm in front of the bigger man. "Not this one, Kisame."

She instantly recalled that distasteful, uninterested voice. "Itachi?"

He took off his straw hat and revealed his face. He didn't have his Sharingan activated and gave her a good chance to see his eyes. They appeared so kind and gentle for the nature of person he is.

"Hello, Ruby."

They weren't hostile, despite them being enemies, but his partner did leave her uneasy. What could she do, anyway? Get herself killed? No. It would be more useful just to live and send a message to Tsunade on where she saw them. They probably didn't even care, not like they're gonna stay around.

Ruby pulled off her hood. Kisame did the same with his hat and let her see his headband. She was right to think he was a Kirigakure-Rogue ninja, but even more weird, the man had blue skin and fins on his face. Sheesh, no wonder he wore that.

However, Kisame's pale blue chakra literally emitted from his skin, like it shined off like a light bulb. Was he a Jinchuriki? That wouldn't make any sense since their group was hunting them down.

"Don't tell me you have a younger sister, too, Itachi," the taller man said with his everlasting grin.

"No. She was with Naruto and the others when we both used those clones to stall," Itachi explained. "The one with the scythe."

"Oh, so she probably wants to take a slice of us!"

"What?" Ruby held her hands up in the air and slowly took a step back. "No! Not at all! I could never, uh, hope to take a slice of you."

Kisame made a twisted smile. His teeth were sharp, like a shark. "Too bad. My great blade, Samehada doesn't slice, it shreds flesh to ribbons."

"In any case, she's not officially affiliated with any of the villages. At least, to my knowledge," Itachi exclaimed.

Kisame smile flatlined. "Yet, she despises my village."

"I do despise them, but I don't wish harm on them. They kidnapped a three-year-old. I just want her back."

"Get her back? And how do you plan on doing that?" Itachi asked.

Ruby glanced at the giant, bandaged sword that hung from Kisame's back, "I know where the Kubikiribocho is."

She could see the smile on Kisame's face twist, "Oh? I am sure the new Mizukage would love to have that back."

As horrified it was to speak to monsters like this, she was just glad they weren't gonna kill her. That wouldn't go over well with Naruto. Good thing she wasn't the gloating type or her mouth would have let them know Ruby was a prime subject to be a 'hostage.'

"It's getting late, so we must be off. But, one last thing, Ruby," Itachi called.

"Yeah?" She made a nervous, skeptical face. His eyes opened to a glowing red.

* * *

Itachi must have knocked her out with his eyes, and left her against a tree. She came into about an hour or so after. Still, why knock her out? Not like she was going to sneak attack or something.

The next day, Ruby peered over bushes, and onto the Tenzen's castle. No one bothered to guard outside the walls, but the interior might be a different story. The lack of support outside might be due to the fact a thick forest covered all around the massive building, except for the main road.

However, as Ruby got closer to the walls, she realized there was a damn water moat around the fortress. She had yet to learn how to walk on water, and she couldn't just walk through the main gate, either.

Maybe from the side, she could walk on the side of the moat, and then under the bridge? If she were to jump the moat, it may alarm someone if she's not careful.l Or maybe she should disguise as someone? These are just mercenaries, after all. Should she just make a break for it and grab the sword? It's doubtful any of them would be fast enough to catch her, but she has no idea where the sword would be.

Perhaps, all three? Ruby closely looked at the sun, yet not directly at the orange sphere. It's around noon. She'll trail off, eat something, work on some of her techniques, and come back when the sun started to dim.

* * *

For solace, Ruby sat at the edge of a large pond. As she bit into her chocolate candy bar, she looked into how clear the pond was. There weren't any of that green, stringy algae. She could actually see the bedrock at the bottom of it, free from mud and dirt. It's untouched by humans, as far she could tell.

There's no need to discriminate such beautiful pond, so she placed her trash back into her bag. She got out her scroll to unseal a book and turned the page to the _Water Surface Walking_. Just as the tree walking, it's a general skill, but more advanced. A person needed to constantly stream their chakra outwards and use the repellent force to walk on the water.

It would make the infiltration later much easier. Except, she _really_ didn't want to get her clothes wet. She bashfully looked around. No one would come this way, right? She walked to a small boulder.

She off her sandals and pulled her socks off. Once she undid her red trail wrap, she took off her kimono and placed them on the boulder. After another glance around, she pulled up her pinstripe shirt and pushed off her pinstripe shorts. Nothing was left except for her black underwear, and there was no way she was going to take those off.

As she stared at the pond, Ruby tried to relax. Just as with the tree walking, she focused her chakra to her feet and imagined a stream emitting from it. She couldn't really see the bright red flow down without picking up her feet, so she wasn't quite sure if she was doing it right.

She took a deep breath and felt her heartbeat slow down. With a step, there was a resistance against the water. It was like balancing on a balloon. She placed her other foot in front of the other and took the second step.

 _ **Splash**_

With an annoyed face, Ruby floated in the clear, cold water. It was close, though. She pushed herself back to the pond's edge and sat in the water.

* * *

Ruby overlooked the castle once again, but from the side. She placed her sealing scroll in her kimono pocket, and then took Yoru's mask. Her fingertips gently brushed the falling flowers, but she soon rotated to gaze on the inside of the mask, placed it on her face, and finally dragged her hood on.

The last of the day's light was drained, but the moon still gazed over her from above. She placed her bag by a tree's trunk and ran to the moat. In a hurry, she placed her hands to grip the moat's side before she gently let herself slide down on the wall. Her heart thumped as her feet met the water.

Much like one of those circus people who walked on a rope high in the air, she used her arms to keep balance and carefully walked across the water. Halfway through, she felt her foot almost sink, but she quickly caught it. She cursed under her breath.

Once she reached the other side, she easily climbed the wall to ground level, and immediately started climbed the fortresses wall like a… frog? Did frogs climb? She was sure some did.

On the top, she looked over. There wasn't a single soul. What an awful fortress. Oh, sure. It kept normal people out, but why would you want to do _just_ that in a world where talking frogs are bigger than the castle, itself?

Maybe ninjas aren't as common as she thought. Sure felt common to see ninjas.

She dropped from the wall and looked for the bedroom of Tenzen. It was time for phase two of her plan, to scare the shit out of him!

If she was an arrogant, high ranked politicians who were also crime bosses, she'd sleep at the top. She carefully climbed up to the highest, third story window, and looked through it. Sure looked like a bedroom. The man had brown hair and a brown beard, with a pearled necklace, as Tazuna explained as they ate dinner.

Ruby carefully opened the window, and immediately did the Transformation Technique to transform into Zabuza. She was lucky to have seen his picture in the bingo book when she found the picture of Yoru. Here's hoping she gets his voice right.

She out a kunai from within her 'shirt,' she walked over to the man and placed the kunai to his neck.

"Wake up," she said in a manly, threatening voice. She only just realized that this Jutsu changed your voice, too.

As the man slowly opened his eyes, he rushed to get up, but she slapped her hand over his mouth and pushed him back down. Tenzen must not have realized he had a knife to his neck.

"I came from the dead to reclaim my sword. Where is it?!" She asked in a low, terrifying voice. By the looks at his worried, fixated eyes, it was working. He pointed towards the room parallel to the foot of his bed. Ruby started to retreat her kunai to go into the room.

"Guard!" Tenzen yelled.

Damn it. She really hoped this would have been easy.

A brute-like man came from the room Tenzen pointed at, and lo and behold, he had Zabuza's sword. He dashed at her with an overhead slash.

Ruby relinquished her disguise and used the smoke from the released jutsu to give her cover to get her kusarigama out. She dodged out of the way of the giant sword, but the man instantly rotated to face her and was already coming for her again, but with a slice, instead.

However, she threw her weight to wrap around the sword and got a good hold of the sword to manipulate the direction of his force. As he attacked, she pulled the weight to redirect up and made the giant sword leave his hand and carve into the ceiling.

She then jumped to grab onto the sword handle, kicked the man's jaw and knocked him back into a pillar. She then dropped her sealing scroll. It unrolled on the floor before she picked up her legs and shot them down, unlodging the sword to gradually start to slip out. She jumped down to the scroll and used the sealing hand sign. As the sword fell, the stream of chakra engulfed the Kubikiriboch and sealed it.

"Get him!" Tenzen yelled. Of course, he wouldn't recognize anything of her when no one bothered to turn on the light. Ruby dashed for the window and jumped to the fortress wall. She was right to believe they wouldn't ever catch her if she just ran.

No reason to stop now, though. She ran down the massive wall, jumped over the moat, ran to grab her bag, threw it over her shoulder, and fled the area. Anywhere was better than here.

* * *

An hour has passed when she finally started to get tired. Hopefully, Tenzen won't bother to check at the Land of Waves while she gets a ride to Kirigakure. The path ahead was dark, and she could barely see five feet ahead of her.

The cool air felt nice after her run, and as much as she wished to camp out again, she doesn't want to take up to ten mercenaries hovering over her body.

Suddenly, the moon illuminated a figure ahead of her that walked the same direction as her. She couldn't really see them, but they soon stopped once they heard her footsteps. From what she could tell, he had a dark gray flak jacket on. A ninja. Suddenly, he rotated around. A Hunter-Nin mask with a checkered pattern on the left cheek. She's seen that mask, before.

"You-" he said in an angry tone.

Ruby couldn't speak. She wasn't expecting to meet one of them out here like this, or him to sprint at her with intentions to delete her from the planet.

"Wait!" She tried to get out her scroll to offer Zabuza's blade. "I have-"

"That mask!" He knocked the scroll out of her hand and punched her straight in the gut.

She felt too afraid, and her thoughts were too rampant to think of anything to say. She tried to punch back but he merely deflected it. His other hand grabbed her arm. She couldn't do anything as he spun her around and threw her to the ground.

As she tried to catch her breath, she saw the man had a kunai in his hand. He thrusted it down like a fisherman spear striking a fish in the water.

In the last line of self-defense, she held her arms above her and wished to be anywhere else but here. Suddenly, Ruby flashed away and left dozens of roses petals in her place. She had no idea how that happened, but she started to run away.

"Get back here!"

How could this have happened? She knew she was no match for a Hunter-Nin and had no intention to fight them, but they attacked her on sight? She still had the mask on. Did they think she was Yoru? That didn't make sense since they killed her!

It didn't matter as she felt sharp pains in her back. She tumbled to the ground. She couldn't move. Not one bit. The only thing she could do was stare down the dark road. The masked man slowly emerged from the shadows.

She felt dizzy. Sleep. Those serbons in her back must have had some kind of tranquilizer. She thought of Naruto. A person's last thoughts should be of someone they loved, right? Might not ever get another chance.


	16. Labyrinthine Mist

" _As anyone who has been close to someone that has committed suicide knows, there is no other pain like that felt after the incident."_

* * *

Once she heard the fire crackle and smelled the aroma of cooked fish, Ruby senses kick-started. She felt groggy to all hell, but at least she was alive. The bright sun restrained her ability to fully open her eyes. Yoru's mask was no longer on, it was easy to breathe the day's air.

"Finally awake?"

Ruby glimpsed over to the fire. The man in the same gray flak jacket. He didn't have his mask on, and it showed his pale face and jet-black hair. In fact, once she started to think straight, she remembered him in that picture she found in the Inn.

"Wait, you're that guy from that picture!" He actually had the picture in his hand, so that meant he must have gone through her bag. That annoyed her, but at least the man realized she wasn't… whatever he was expecting.

He made a painful smile, "We took this the day we found out she was pregnant."

"So that means?" It should be obvious from the picture.

"I'm her husband. My name is Koukai. Sorry about that last night, but seeing someone wearing her mask kind of pushed me over the edge."

Ruby pushed herself up from the bedroll. As genuine his apology was, he still kicked her ass last night. However, he did give her something comfortable to sleep on. "It's fine, I _guess._ I'm Ruby."

He placed the photograph down on a rock and handed her a fish on a stick. "Mind telling me what's going on? The mask? The clothes?"

"I was really good friends with Yoru, but as you would know, the Hunters were after her." She bit into her fish.

"Hold on. You think it was one of us that got her?" Koukai asked with alerted concern.

Ruby choked on the fish before she went into a fit of coughs, and because of her impatience, she choked on her words, too. "What do you mean?"

He made a frown. "I was there."

"You were there? _Where?_ "

"During Konohagakure blackout. I was looking for her. To tell her I had proof she was framed. But, when I found her, someone knocked me out. When I came to, I ran to go help, but I was too late. I held her as she died."

"But the picture of you two! I found it in a Hunter room along with a bloody kimono!"

"Mine. I really like looking at it when I'm sad." His voiced lowered. She peered her eyes away from the poor man.

Ruby narrowed her eyes towards his mask which laid next to his bag. Back when Yoru left to get Nekena medicine, she thought she saw someone wearing a hunter-nin mask with that same design. "I've seen that mask before…"

"Shouldn't have. I've never seen _you_ before, at least. I only got to Konohagakure just as the blackout began, and now I'm looking for my daughter. I'm guessing you're doing the same?"

"Yeah." Here it comes, _another_ lecture.

"And seeing you thought it was Kiri, what was your plan? Because if you came into Kirigakure like that, you'd probably be taken as a prisoner for life."

She made an irritated face at him, but instead of cursing him, she stuffed her face with the fish.

He chuckled, "Well, want to look for Nekena, together? I don't have much of a trail on them now, but by the time I do, I think I can manage to train you to be a decently good fighter."

Her eyebrows raised as she swallowed. "Really? You'd teach me? And who are we looking for, if it wasn't the Hunter-Nin?"

"Didn't see their faces, but I got a good look at what they were wearing. A man bandaged enough to be like a mummy, wearing a black kimono. And another with a black cloak, and a scythe dressed like the grim reaper himself."

Ruby dropped her fish. She wanted to fucking scream.

* * *

Hours later, they reached the Land of Waves. He said he had tried to track the people, but lost them in the night, and had no idea where to start to look. Until Ruby came along, who had run into the Reaper before.

After she explained what happened with Matsuri, Koukai got an idea. That night, the Reaper headed towards the Land of Fire but along the bottom edge of it. Compared to the direction Koukai tracked them, it seemed like they would be headed towards the East coastline of Konohagakure. Or maybe, even, Kirigakure.

It was just a few days ago she looked at the Great Naruto Bridge's entrance, but Koukai paid it no mind.

"You know, the bridge is named after my boyfriend," Ruby exclaimed.

"I bet you miss him." He continued to walk.

"Definitely. I can't wait until I get back to Konohagakure." The first thing she is going do is hug him.

"Isn't that the boy who helped you get your friend back? Naruto, was it?" Finally, he turned his face to her, but his lazy eyes didn't fixate on her.

"That's him. He wanted to come along, but… he had his own problems." After her meeting with Itachi and Kisame, she was _really_ glad she made him stay home. She hadn't even thought of that until now! He could have been captured if he came along!

"I saw some of Yoru's file when I searched through your stuff. The guilt of not coming with her haunts me. But, I'm glad to have held her as she died smiling. She mentioned you, actually."

Ruby frowned. She felt guilty, herself. Did she mention how they argued? That she abandoned Yoru?

"She said you might be able to help get Nekena back. Yoru seems to have had a lot of faith in you."

Faith in her? Even after what Ruby said? Her heart ached. It was her fault. "And we will get her back."

"Forgot to mention, but I'm keeping Yoru's mask."

Ruby gaped her mouth as she halted her walk. "Wh- but why?!"

"Can't have you going around with the Kirigakure symbol on your forehead. If you want a mask that bad, I'll get you one without a symbol."

She made an irritated groan as she caught up with him. Couldn't really blame him. He has his own village and needed to protect it, and besides the picture of Yoru and him as a couple, her mask might be the last thing he had to remember her. Ruby had Nekena's drawing and their picture.

But, if he followed through on his promise, maybe the mask could be like Yoru's, but with roses.

The mass of people that walked on the bridge was larger than it was yesterday. She peered to the opposite traffic and spotted Tazuna and Inari. Once the son noticed her, he took a detour to stand in the center of the traffic. Tazuna hadn't even noticed Ruby until he done so.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Ruby inquired.

"Grandpa is going to the Land of Lightning, and decided I should tag along," Inari said.

"Land of Lightning? I'm _shocked_ you're going all the way over there."

Tazuna groaned and pushed Inari to follow. Inari waved, "Bye, Ruby! If you need a place, just ask my mom!"

"Really? _Shocked?_ " Koukai ask.

Ruby scowled at him. "What?! I'm funny!"

"Whatever." He trailed off to follow the traffic. "Let's hurry up and see when the ferry leaves."

* * *

After Koukai secured a ride to Kirigakure, he led Ruby to a clearing, which was much like the area Kakashi took her to meditate. Even had its own water, although it wasn't a flowing river. Just an isolated lake. It will be a little less than a week until the ferry leaves to the East, so he wanted to get a move on with the training.

"Alright, tell me what you can do. I've seen your speed and substitution with the rose petals, but that doesn't compensate for your _awful_ hand to hand combat."

"Hey!" Ruby folded her arms and glared at him. "If I had my kusarigama out, that fight might have been different! And as for the Jutsu I know, those would be the clone technique, transformation, tree walking, and water walking." She still has no idea how she managed that rose petal escape. It felt like she blinked and flashed away.

He furrowed an eyebrow, "Really? That's all? How'd the Hokage send you a mission like this all alone? I knew _something_ was up, but come on. It seems like you're fresh out of the academy."

Ruby unfolded her arms and placed them on her lap. Her eyes swayed away as she chuckled nervously. "Actually, I'm not a Ninja at all."

"Wh-" he began, unable to say anything. "At least tell me you know your chakra nature?"

She smiled. "Yep! It's water."

"Oh, _really?_ That's perfect, actually." He smiled, peered over his shoulder and to the water. Suddenly, his hands went wild as he performed several hand seals in sequence. Ruby didn't have a chance to even recognize one.

Behind him, the water started to form and shape and stand on its own. She was in awe with amazement when it started to fix itself in the form of a dragon.

"This is called the Water Dragon Bullet, and within months, you'll be doing the same Jutsu." Koukai's dragon charged head first into the grass between them. The water from the dragon bursted into a huge blast and soaked the both of them.

As amazing that was, Ruby fixed an irritated face towards him.

"Oops," he chuckled.

After they walked to Tazuna's house and Ruby got into the shower, Ruby brushed her hair back to let the hot shower water hit her face like rain. Tsunami was kind enough to provide fresh clothes while her kimono dried on a clothesline outside. She turned off the water, stepped out, took the towel that laid on the faucet's ceramic, and used it to dry herself.

She hasn't showered since Konohagakure, and it was a mistake to have jumped into that lake yesterday, despite it being so clear. But, at least now she felt relieved and clean.

Once she exited the bathroom, she heard Koukai thanking Tsunami as she heard a soft thump. Around the corner to the kitchen, the man drank out of a cup. Probably tea. This country loved it. She could be stuck on an island for a month with nothing but water and she still would be sick of tea.

"Still mad?" He asked.

"Yep," Ruby replied.

From the kitchen, Tsunami walked into the room,"It's good to have some company while the boys are away, so stay as long as you two need. Especially you. Koukai, was it?"

He chuckled lightly, "Yes. That's right."

Ruby made an irritated glance again. At least it's not as creepy when Yoru and Kakashi flirted, but surely he was just nice because she let him stay, too? Maybe Ruby should tell Tsunami on how he kicked her ass last night. Her stomach still hurts from his punch, after all. Too bad she couldn't tell Yoru.

"Hey, is there any milk, Tsunami?" Ruby asked. _'Please don't tell me all you have is tea.'_

Tsunami smiled. "Yeah, absolutely! Help yourself, if you'd like."

"Cool. Thanks."

* * *

With her legs dangled over the water, Ruby sat on the house's pier that overlooked the bridge. The sun was extremely shy today as the clouds blocked its path. In fact, a cool, quiet haze has seeped in through the town. As she drank the last of the cold milk, she placed the cup to her side and reached for the bag to take out her sketchbook. She was so tired of tea, and a big fan of milk.

She really wanted to sketch the design for the mask Koukai promised. However, she heard the door open, and loud footsteps walking towards her. Koukai had sat a few feet away.

"Tsunami is nice, huh?"

She remained fixated on her pencil and paper. "Yeah. Mothers usually are."

"I suppose. What about yours? Does she know you out here?" It wasn't just small talk, was it? He wondered if her parents missed her.

"Maybe. Do you believe in spirits?

"Oh." That put a strained on their conversation. And like the silence, a sudden chilled came from the wind. "Why is it so cold? It's usually humid in this area."

Ruby made a devilish smile, "Maybe Yoru is haunting you for flirting."

Again, there was silence and Ruby was afraid she went too far. He was unofficially single for three years, and even Yoru flirted with Kakashi at times. She glanced at him. He had his mouth gaped as he slowed looked around before back to her. "Don't say that," he whispered.

She chuckled. He wasn't as serious she thought he would be, although he did kind of went on a rampage when they first met and kicked her ass.

"So, what are you drawing?"

"The mask you promised to make me."

"May I take a look?"

"Nope."

"But if you don't show me, then how can I get an order in for it?"

"Let me finish with it!" He backed his hand away.

Another silence, and she swayed her eyes towards him. He had a pitiful look at his looked over the bridge. He's lost his wife, and the daughter he never even met. Maybe, she should ease off on him.

"So, how did you and Yoru meet?"

From the side of her eye, she could see his smile. "Oh. Well. She was the daughter of my sensei, so we knew each other early on. It wasn't until her own mother died that I realized how much I loved her. People were scared of her because of her Ice Release, but she _warmed_ up to me."

"Really?! You said my pun was bad, then you say that!"

He laughed, "Mine was better."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she started to sketch again. "Whatever."

"What about this boyfriend of yours?"

She smiled, "He's probably more annoying than you, actually."

"Oh, _good!_ If he doesn't get under your skin, he's not really your boyfriend. How'd you two meet to save your friend?"

"Well, I was chasing the Reaper dude, and I accidentally stumbled upon Naruto. He showed me the bridge, which snapped when a giant bird thing came out of nowhere. But, he saved me. So he has some merit."

"The bridge snapped? No wonder you _fell_ for him!"

"That's it." Ruby closed her book, stood up, and used it to hit Koukai.

He used his arms to protect her book. "Hey, stop!" He laughed.

"Awful, awful, awful!" She chanted before she abruptly stopped and went back inside.

* * *

On her sleeping mat, Ruby stretched as she unlatched her eyes from a night's rest. After she used her wrist to rub her eyes, she looked to the other side of the room to see Koukai had already gotten up. There was laughter from downstairs, his included.

From the window, she realized the mist had yet to leave the town and dimmed the room. As much she wished to go back to sleep, Ruby could hear the chatter from the dining room.

After she came down, Tsunami sat up straight when she saw Ruby, instead of within inches of Koukai's face.

"Morning, Ruby. There's breakfast on the counter," she exclaimed.

"Thanks." Ruby walked past them and into the kitchen. She expected rice along with vegetables or fish, but instead, it was cinnamon rolls. Six of them were left, actually.

Ruby viciously gulped down three rolls when Koukai walked in to witness the scene. With a roll stuffed in her mouth, she stopped her chewing and made a face like she was caught by her mother when she was sneaking a cookie from the cookie jar in the middle of the night.

He gave an amused look, "Fancy some training at the woods today?"

"Sure," she said with her mouth stuffed.

Just like the other day, they sat in the clearing by the water.

"As of now, you've only got D-Rank Jutsus under your belt. However, because of your nature being water, what I'm showing you today should come rather easily. Show me your clones," Koukai demanded.

Ruby nodded and performed the hand seals she needed. Sure enough, an exact, intangible copy of Ruby appeared to her right, sat right by her. Within seconds, it disappeared.

"Perfect. Now, have you ever heard of the Water Clones?"

"No?"

"Well, here it is." He made tiger seal. To his side, water in the shape of a person sat, before the details of Koukai came to life, like a painting. "A Water Clone only has about ten percent of the user's power, but unlike the clones you've been using, they're tangible among other things."

"And you're going to show me how to do it?!"

"There isn't much to it! Just use your change of chakra nature along with the clone."

With a head scratch, she squinted an eye as she tilted her head, "Change of… chakra nature?"

Koukai reached behind him and threw some purple thing for Ruby to catch. "A sponge?"

"To use your water affinity is to find another way. To change. Solid, gas, liquid. Making that sponge soaking wet with water is the first step."

Ruby contemplated what he said, and looked to the sponge. She had already focused her chakra to her hands, and as she forced it out, she could see the red aura around the sponge. A moment has passed, she squeezed the sponge.

"Still dry, huh? Keep trying. We've still got a few days until we're off. For now, I'm going to go see if Tsunami needs any help with lunch."

"You do that." She gazed at the sponge in her hand. It was as big as a brick, and sadly, not as heavy as one as it wasn't wet.

When it was about late, Ruby walked back to the house, drained despite just sitting there with the sponge. To use water nature is to change? Whatever that's supposed to mean.

After she opened the door, she instantly heard the chatter of Tsunami and Koukai. As she continued her path to go upstairs, Koukai turned his attention to her once she got to the dining room.

"Hey, did you get it?"

Ruby threw him the sponge. He squeezed it as he got it. "Oh, it's a _little_ damp, I think."

She placed her fingers on her kimono and rubbed them down her kimono. "Actually, I'm pretty sure that's from the sweat of my hands."

"Ah, it's just a matter of time. You're a talented kid."

She walked up the stairs. All day, she poured her chakra into the sponge, but nothing.

* * *

The next morning, she noticed even the mist wasn't up at this time. Koukai slept peacefully on the other side of the room. She didn't wait around, so she got up, walked down the stairs, and grabbed the sponge that was left on the table on her way out.

Outside the house, she saw Tsunami overlooking the bridge. Why does everyone do that? That's _her_ thing. It's not like they're in a movie or book, and everyone needs to look at some scenery.

...

Tsunami peered back. Her frowned turned to a mother's smile upon seeing Ruby. "Well, good morning."

"Hello. I'm going to the clearing to train."

"That clearing is actually pretty close to where Naruto and his team trained, except they were running up trees."

Ruby grinned. "He told me about that, and was upset when I got it on my second attempt."

Tsunami laughed, "That sounds like him. He and Sasuke were at each other's heads competing."

Ruby sat to the side of Tsunami. "Are you okay, Tsunami?"

Her smile flat-lined, "I suppose."

"Is it about Koukai?"

There was a small moment of silence before she spoke, "It's just, I feel guilty. He told me what happened, but here I am flirting with him. I've had _years_ getting over my spouse's death, but him? I know they have been split for years, but still."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Everyone should have another chance being happy, especially you two." She hoped the two could find solace in each other, but she' won't lie. It irked her that Koukai wasn't going to take his time before that.

"Thanks, Ruby."

Ruby fixated her eyes on the sponge. "No problem."

To use water nature is to find another way. All this week, she could feel the humidity and cool mist on her skin. She held her hand up to fell the morning air, and used her other hand to focus chakra into the sponge.

* * *

Ruby twisted the sponge over the sleeping Koukai's head. As drips of water drenched him, he spat it out and sat up, "What gives?!"

She dropped the wet sponge onto his lap. "I got it. What's next?"

He took the sponge and observed it. "Really? Already?"

"Why? Is that bad?"

"Well, no. The opposite, actually. I wasn't suspecting you to get it damp even within the week."

"I used the vapor in the air."

"Don't think you're done yet. That's just the beginning. Go get a big bowl and wait in the dining room. I'll be down after I change… brat."

Ruby grinned and walked downstairs.

* * *

Within minutes, Koukai stood in front of the bowl on the kitchen counter. His hovered his hand over it. "Liquid, solid, gas. You know what those are, right?"

"Duh. It's the forms of water."

"Alright, smartie. Watch the bowl."

She gave a curious gaze before she watched the bowl. Out of nowhere, the bowl became filled with water.

"Why am I even surprised you did that?" She inquired as Koukai poured the water out into the sink, and handed it to her.

"Now, you do it. I trust you'll find it much harder than the sponge. I want you to fill it up to the rim."

"All the way up there?!"

He swayed his hands back and forth to shoo her away. "Yep. Get to it."

She huffed and walked out the house.

Hours later, in the clearing, Ruby thought she made some progress, but she realized it was just the sweat from her forehead that dripped from her bangs. The sponge was different. It took the water easily once she learned the trick, but exerting the water into basically nothing but the air? Much harder. She groaned, and let her back fall to the grass. It was almost sundown, and she figured she could go ask Koukai for pointers.

However, after she reached the house, she realized the low chatter and laughter she has become accustomed to was absent. Up the stairs, she heard a soft laughter. Her eyes popped wide at the probability, and instead of going up, she just went to the kitchen.

There were leftovers for her on the counter. Rice, of course. And sushi. Has no one ever heard of a hamburger? After she sat herself up with chopsticks and the likes on the table, she saw Koukai come down.

"Ruby. I didn't think you would be back so soon," he hesitantly said.

"I wanted tips on the training but saw there was food, so I wanted to eat first." She tried to reassure him that she didn't notice. Damn grown-ups.

"Tip? Oh, sure! Yeah!" He scratched his head like a moron before he grabbed the empty bowl and examine the inside, "Hey, you got some! That's some good w-"

"Sweat."

He let his shoulders lean down. "Right."

It may be bad manners to rest your elbow on the dinner table, but she couldn't help but lay her chin on her palm. She placed sushi in her mouth and started to chew.

"You know, I loved Yoru. We weren't a normal couple. I was annoying and easy going, while she was sincere and remote. But we always concealed how we really felt, except for when it came to each other."

Ruby eyes widened. "Where is this going?" She said with her mouth full.

"I'm just trying to say, there is no way Tsunami could take Yoru's place in my heart. But that doesn't mean I can't love someone else."

Ruby glared at him with concerned eyes until he laughed. "Look at me, talking to you like you're my daughter. Sorry."

"Daughter?" It would fit, as Yoru was like a mother to her, but the girl looked away. "My dad… well, I'm his second child. My older sister had a different mother."

Her sister. She couldn't remember her name or anything about her, but it was there at her fingertips.

"Ah, well sorry for babbling. Now let's see about the bowl. You're on the right path about using excess vapor to fill the bowl, but unlike the sponge, you're not making something wet. You're transforming the vapor in the air into water."

"Condensation? So, like when it's hot and a cold glass of water makes the glass sweat?"

From the corner of her eye, she witnessed a drop of water roll down the glass cup. She smiled and held her hands over the bowl. As she focused her chakra, she could feel her hands sweat.

Once she took them away, they both looked in. There was a little puddle as if someone spat in it. It took that much effort to do that little bit, and she already felt exhausted. She had to do that for the entire bowl?

* * *

Next day, Ruby laid in the grass. Her arms felt exhausted and strained from focusing her chakra all day. Hell, they even felt tingly, but she had done it. She filled the water to the brim, and now all she had to do was show it to Koukai.

She dreaded the next step. Was it another water transformation? Is she going have to do evaporation, next? Sublimation? Ruby struggled to stand up and bent down to grab the water.

However, once she looked forward, she threw the bowl up in a fright because she thought she had just seen Hunter-nin Yoru. But there was no one in sight.

"Ruby? You alright? It looked like you saw a ghost!" Koukai shouted.

Ruby looked behind her. He must have come to check up on her. However, all he saw was her being a ditz. Her exhaustion must have made her see things. But her bowl, all the water spilled out. She sighed. All that work, and nothing to show.

"Don't worry. I figured you would spill it," the man chuckled as he came to her side.

She looked up at him with pitiful eyes. "Please tell me I'm done with the bowl."

"Yep."

"Then what's next?"

"Normally, melting ice, but that'll be kind of hard for now. So just put practice into training. Getting the basics is _just_ enough to make the water clone, but you won't be done with this training for some time."

"And here I was thinking I would be making water tornadoes within the month."

Koukai smiled. "Maybe in a few years. The Water Release is the most versatile of the affinities, and even though the learning process may _seem_ easy at first, there are many steps to fully learning it."

"Right. So, I should try the water clones?" Ruby inquired.

"Yeah. Until we leave, that is." He waved for Ruby to come back to the house. She picked up the bowl and stared off at where she thought he saw Yoru, but there was only the cold, thick mist that emerged through the trees.

* * *

A few days have passed, and although Ruby was able to get the Water Clone Jutsu down, Koukai was reluctant to teach her anymore. After they boarded the ferry and rode it to the Land of Water's main island, she followed Koukai through a thick mist. In the distant, she could barely make out the mountains.

"Stay close. A lot of people get lost trying to find this Hidden Village," Koukai exclaimed.

Ruby looked at the ground. Despite all the mist in the air, all the patches of grass were on the verge of starvation and turned to a faded green. The cracks of the earth reached across as far she could see, which wasn't far, thanks to the mist. A dark blue was casted over them, making it hard to tell if it was day or night.

Suddenly, Koukai halted and grabbed the hilt of the sword sheathed into his jacket. "Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear a thing."

He stood still for a moment to let them listen to any signs of movement around them. She couldn't see through his mask, but she knew he was looking at her. Suddenly, he rushed to pull them both down just as a massive flying creature flew right over them. A charcoal black dragon with features of bones on it.

"That thing! It's one of them!"

"What?!" He stood up and offered Ruby a hand. "Damn. The mist is stronger than usual. Can't see anything."

"How far is Kirigakure?"

"Not far. Under an hour. The Mizukage is probably eager to hear about Yoru."

Koukai had told Ruby it was thanks to the Mizukage that he was able to come see Yoru. He said it's very likely she will assist them to find Nekena in some way. And now that they've seen the creature, she was sure they were right about thinking they may come this way. The creature hadn't come attack by the time they started to hike up a hill.

"Please don't tell me we're going to climb all these mountains," Ruby said. Koukai didn't bother to say anything back, but she figured he may just have a lot on his mind. She groaned as she followed him up.

Once they got to the top, she saw the landscape of a hundred mountains and hills. "You said it was under an hour! We have to get past all these?!"

"That _is_ Kirigakure. Look closer!"

She narrowed her eyes and began to see the outline of buildings. The silhouettes of rocky terrain were actually cylindrical buildings, each bearing plants on their roofs.

It had amazing architecture, with many round-headed arches. The building in the middle of the first area was the widest as it laid on top of the connecting walls. Under it was a large archway opening, an easy access tunnel for passage between the areas. No wonder this village was hard to find. Anyone who would go over the mountain would likely think the buildings were more hills at first glance.

Despite the surprise, and how lovely the village what, she couldn't shake the feel of dread as she walked along the bridged roads. The wide streets matched the same concrete blocks that made the buildings, each sculpted to perfection. On each side, there were a hundred of trees, and behind those, were the skyscraping mountains. The buildings didn't cluster around like Suna did, except for the bundles of residential houses, which only stood a single story.

She looked up above the giant archway and to the Mizukage's Residence. It was the biggest building in the village, as this village seemed to have a caste system. There was a stoned pathway going around the building, letting Ruby get a better view of the village. The mist seemed to settle down, for now. Most of the residential houses laid upon the natural terrain, and unlike Suna and Konoha, this village wasn't circular but instead reached across the valley, making sure it hid between the mountains.

Once they reached the entrance to the Mizukage's office, Koukai told Ruby to sit in one of the chairs outside the door. It was so much more… inviting when they came inside the actual building. Well lit, air-conditioned, something Sunagakure _should_ have had. The gloomy, blue overcast like it was about to rain couldn't depress her in here.

As Ruby looked at the empty room, the office door opened. Koukai waved for her to come in. She could feel a sweat drop over her forehead. One day she despised the village, then the next, she founds out the situation was a lot more complicated than anything. The Mizukage even tried to set things right. Maybe she was like Tsunade, and appeared strong-willed, but had a gentle heart under her chest?

* * *

Next thing she knew, a slender, young woman was pinching her cheeks.

"Aww, you are _so_ pale! How are you not from Kirigakure?! Beautiful, too!" Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage stated in a squeaky voice. She was exceedingly nice, but _damn_ did she need a haircut. Her wild, auburn hair reached down to her ankles. It burned Ruby to admit that the woman was attractive.

"Thank you," Ruby grunted. She wished the Mizukage would get her hands away from her face.

Mei turned to Koukai, "So? This young lady girl is wishing to help you locate your daughter? Are you sure that's a good idea since you said that she's a bit-"

Koukai rapidly shushed her and made Mei crack a smile. Ruby glared at Koukai. "What did you say about me?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, you said it. She needs _special_ training," Mei said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we should send her _there."_

"Send me where?" Ruby inquired.

Mei waved her hand around and smiled. "Just where we send all out Hunter initiates, the Island of Haze."

"Island of… Haze?" Ruby narrowed her eyes at how sketchy that sounded.

"Fine, but only because I believe in her," Koukai stated as he turned to Ruby. "While you're there, I'll be fishing for information."

Ruby eyes rasied a she stared at Koukai. "Wait, just how long is this 'training' going to take?"

"Oh, about a month. And Mei? Thank you."

Ruby gaped her mouth. "A month?!" They didn't have time for that!

"It's not a problem. Just let Ao take care of it from here," Mei said.

"Who's Ao?"

Suddenly, she felt a sharp prick in her arm. She swiped away the syringe in a rush, completely confused on how the man with the eyepatch came behind her. Unable to keep her balance, she fell from the chair.

However, Koukai caught her. She felt herself fall asleep, and the only thing she could think of was that she _really_ needed to stop getting knocked out by everyone she meets. It's not a good habit. She already had difficulty meeting people.

* * *

Ruby jerked herself to sit up. Those bastards! They didn't have to knock her out! That man with the eye patch must have been Ao.

After she rubbed her eyes, she found herself between the everlasting sea and the edge of some kind of woods, which was infested with a thick fog. The trees stood so tall, she couldn't see the leaves, so there was no telling where they ended.

A bag was right by her with a note taped to it. ' _You are given a single kunai and a few set of matches. You will find your own food. Survive for one month, and conquer the Cursed Mist.'_

"Survive here? For a whole month?"

She looked to the the horrifying woods. They were so… quiet.

It was at that moment, she regretted that she left Konohagakure. A whole fucking month?! She didn't have that time to waste!

She spent the first few hours to find _any_ other land in the distant ocean, but even if the fog didn't cloud her view, she doubted she would find a place close enough to walk to. Also, she didn't want to swim in a random direction. Drowning out in the middle of the sea was not on her to-do list.

Further into the woods, she began to talk to herself. "Oh! Let's just dump Ruby in the middle of an isolated, scary island! That'll make her a better ninja! Not like she's going to _die!"_

She noticed the woods become filled with life the deeper she went. Grass, foliage, bushes, fruit. Still, it gave her the creeps. Eventually, she came across the first animal of this island. A skinny, gray-furred ape hugged onto a tree. It wasn't much bigger than a two-year-old, ut it was struggling to grab some weird fruit. She figured it might be old, so she plucked it and placed it in the ape's hand.

"There you go," she said with a smile. It was so calm. Not even a sound came out as it slowly rotated its face to Ruby.

She squealed when she noticed the ape didn't have a face, just a mouth. The ape hovered his hand and reached for Ruby. She held her mouth to keep her scremas inside and slowly backed away. But, she jumped in the air when she felt her back hit something. After she rotated, she saw she bumped into an albino deer with big, black eyes.

"Oh, sorry," she said as if the deer would understand her.

It twitched its ears before he _stood_ on its hind legs, and reached out to her with _hands._ She instantly ran the opposite way. "Faceless apes. Deers with hands. Nope. Nope."

Ruby ran as far she could, even when trees in the path have all stumbled down in a specific direction. As she reached a giant lake, she realized the deer must have stopped chasing her. Or it didn't even bother. She was too afraid to look back.

She made a whining groan as she let herself fall to her knees at the edge of the lake. It was like the thick mist. Hell, it looked like the mist was came _from_ the lake thanks to the blanket of fog over most the water's surface. She couldn't even see it.

As she tried to see her reflection, she noticed the fog ffell to the edge of the water. Like when a bed sheat is raised by grabbing the middle of it, the center of the lake raised until a giant insect creature ripped through it.

Ruby felt too petrified to move as she gawked at the white spider. It had the eight eyes similar to a hunter-nin mask. Under those, she could see the spider's fangs peek through. Its ankles were sharp and stood much taller than where its body hovered.

"Damn it, Ruby! Move! Move!" She muttered to herself.

The spider must not have seen her yet. She peered to the lake, and realized realized to it was just layers of cobwebs. She glanced back up. Red pupils protruded from the eight, thin eyes and stared at her. It walked closer.

' _Crap, crap, crap!'_ Ruby shouted in her mind. She just couldn't move, she only gripped her kimono as the spider got closer. "Move!"

As she twisted her body, she almost tumbled down, but she sprinted as far she could. Faceless apes and deers with hands were infinitely better than a giant spider.

* * *

As she sat on a tree's branch, she peeled away the shell of a fruit. The same fruit she plucked for the faceless ape. How do they get by with nothing but ears and a mouth? Sure, it might be hard to see anything more than ten feet in front of you here, but have they really evolved to not have a nose, either?

Then the deer, with huge and black eyes. It was apparent that this place rarely ever sees daylight, but how the hell did they get hands? Just so they could reach the fruit?

She bit into the weird fruit. It tasted like a mix of a mango and banana. She liked mangos, but they were usually too juicy and the cores in the middle were always annoying. However, this fruit didn't have that, but had had the same texture as a banana, so it wasn't sloppy eating.

The apes, although caution and slow, were her main entertainment. Not like she could draw or read with her bag taken. They could have at least left her sketchbook.

The younger one tightly hugged its mother. Reminded her of when Nekena wanted to be picked up. However, as one of the mother tried to grab a hanging fruit, she could see the upside-down baby lose its grip.

Ruby dropped her fruit and jumped just as the ape lost its hold of the mother. It made a scared grunt sound as it fell, but Ruby caught it landed to the ground. It made relieved noises as it touched her face. As much as it creeped her out, it didn't pullher hair or anything. It was just a baby, after all.

"It's okay," Ruby softly said. She pulled the ape from her, let it down, and quietly walked behind a tree. The family of apes carefully climbed down the tall trees. Eventually, the mother found her baby and made happy grunts as she hugged her child.

Ruby smiled from a distance, but when she heard a snap, she jerked her head to the bushes. It was the white deer, who twitched it's ears once she noticed and nudged its head a certain direction.

As skeptical Ruby was, she followed the deer to a small water source, not much bigger than a decent sized pool, but the mist didn't dare touch it. Maybe it was the deer's way of saying thanks.

"Thank you," she exclaimed. The deer's ears twitched and walked away. Dogs could talk, so it would make sense that some other animals could _at least_ know what she said, right? She took the canteen from her bag and pushed it into the pond to fill.

* * *

After she got enough wood to burn, Ruby laid by it. It's been almost a week since she's been left here, but she's made sure to stay clear of any of the inhabitants. Especially the spider.

Above, there was only the gray mist. She really started to miss looking at the stars, the moon, and Naruto. She tried to sleep, but she felt too restless. Besides the apes, deer, and the giant spider, she hasn't seen anything else on this island, and she would definitely hear that spider come her way.

Well, hopefully.

She turned to lay her head on her hand and finally flet comfortable. The more she slept, the shorter the 'training' will be. She still has no idea what this 'Cursed Mist' is about. What is fog, anyway? Basically, just a cloud near the surface, usually when it's cool outside?

Suddenly, she heard an echo of a child's laughter. Ruby sat up. Goose bumps invaded her arms and face. The fire went out the instant the laughter echoed again.

"Uh, hello?" Ruby inquired as she stood up. The laughter didn't echo again. Was she just paranoid, again?

 _"Mommy?"_ The familiar voice echoed.

"Nekena!" Ruby screeched.

She sprinted as fast she could toward her voice, but each second, it echoed the same word, every time more distressed. She could recognize the path as the trees were pushed down to the ground, probably by the spider. How else would it get around?

She closed in on the lake and heard Nekena shriek before a deathening silence. Goosebumps pierced through herskin, but she pushed through towards the cobwebbed lake. She was right where she suggested the mist came from. It was basically steamed off its surface, similar to the cup of tea she drank at Land of Waves.

" _How could you possibly hope to get Nekena back if you're this pathetic?_ " A voice taunted from the lake. Her voice.

Ruby held her head to hide away form the world. "Shut up."

" _Yoru died because of you."_

"No!" She cried as she placed her arms in front of her face.

" _What about Koukai? Are you going to let him die, too_?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

" _Matsuri? Naruto? They'll end up just like your mom! Dead and forgotten!_ "

"They won't!"

" _Hahahahahahahaha!"_

Ruby screamed as she took her kunai and carved it into her lower leg. The voice stopped. She got her composure back. She sighed as she looked at her leg. That's going to cause problems. The thick fog clustered around her legs, but that didn't stop her from standing and walking away.

After she limped to a giant rock, she sat on it like a chair, and gave her wound a sad stare. What the hell was she supposed to do? suddenly, a group of the blind apes started to wander around her. She tried to walk away, but the pain made her wince and sit back down. She really hoped they would just roam pass her.

However, the baby holding ape came closer to her and placed a hand on Ruby's kimono. The baby "looked" at her as it tried to reach for her face. It was the one she rescued.

She watched as other apes descended the trees with these giant, slender leaves. So, the trees had a top, after all.

One of them lifted her leg while another ape placed a paste on the wound. It stung, but Ruby giggled. She's being treated by blind apes. Better than nothing.

Once the paste entirely covered her wound, the ape with the leaf wrapped it around her calf and ankle.

"Thank you." The apes didn't seem to need athanks as they gracefully retreated back to the foggy woods. They did excellent work. Hell, it felt like a real bandage.

After the apes left, Ruby could that deer spying from over some bushes. "Hey, I see you. You don't need to hide."

The deer nodded its head and pushed through the bush to meet Ruby. He nudged his head towards her bag. Ruby made a skeptical look, but handed it to him, anyway. He looked through it for some time and eventually took out the note. After he turned it to the blank side, he made a writing gesture with his creepy, little hand.

"Pencil? Sorry. I don't have one."

The deer held his finger up as he put down the paper, and jumped up to the tree and crawled up to it. What a horrible thing to see. Deers that could climb? In a moment, it came back down with a fruit. He then took Ruby's kunai, stabbed the fruit, and used the tip to write on the paper. Once done, he handed it to her.

She could easily make out the spider with some kind of smoke above it. The mist.. And under it, it said Niju in sloppy handwriting

"Wait, is he like, the keeper of the mist or something?"

The deer nodded its head for a 'yes.'

"And he's been terrorizing this island?" She asked in a disappointed tone.

The animal twitched its ears. 'Yes.'

"Any ideas on how to get rid of him?"

He held his arms up to say 'I don't know.'

Ruby sighed and peered at her leaf bandage. She pushed herself from the rock so she could relax on the grass. "You know, there was a time I wasn't afraid of such big, creepy things. I can't remember it all too well, but I was really courageous. Being put in this place, in this cruel world, I can't help but feel like I'm going to fail, again. To let everyone down."

The deer's ears lowered down as he sat next to Ruby like a nomral deer. She looked up to the sky, nothing but the gray fog. She closed her eyes and imagined them. "I just want to be brave, again. To be the girl I know I should be."

* * *

Another week has passed, and Ruby was refilling her canteen at the pond the deer showed her. Her leg has gotten much better and she hasn't had another outbreak. Yet. Maybe she was used to the dark mist, or maybe it's because she hadn't gone near the spider, lately.

Suddenly, her deer friend jumped over a bush and rushed to Ruby. With his mouth, he took hold of Ruby's sleeve to try and pull her.

"What's going on?"

The deer twitched his ears and jumped back over the foliage.

She followed him to the group of apes. They all looked distressed, but the deer led Ruby to the one the most troubled. It made low grunt noises. Ruby bet that if the ape had eyes, she'd be crying.

"Wait, where's your son?"

The deer put his head in Ruby's bag, and with his mouth, he grabbed the note and showed her the drawing of the spider.

Her eyes widened. She assumed the spider left everyone alone, but as she glanced over the group, she saw the trees were all knocked down. Ruby kneeled down and placed a hand on the mother's shoulder. "I'll get him back. Don't worry."

* * *

Ruby stood at the edge of the web's crater, with the deer friend to her side.

"So, anything you want to say before I go?"

The deer twitched its ears. The ape child must be within. So, what? Just dive down there? She took a couple of steps back.

"Well, here goes nothing.

She sprinted and jumped for the middle of the ripped webs. In case she got trapped by any webs, she had a kunai in her hand. However, all she could feel was the thick mist slow her fall.

Soon enough, she slipped through it and landed in an inch of water. A whole layer of the earth was just absent, with a ceiling of mist. The spider was nowhere to be seen. However, there were numerous web vines, and on one of those vines, the ape child's face peeked out.

Ruby rushed over to her and instantly took her kunai to start cuttint the web. How the hell did the spider carry him all the way over here? Wouldn't it need _hands_ for that?

Suddenly, she heard a splash from behind. She peered back and saw Niju's eight eyes staring at her. As she faced the creature, she could feel the bandage on her leg. Ruby gripped her kunai and rushed at the spider.

Definitely not _just_ a big spider. Niju narrowed each of its eyes as it raised one of its legs and striked it at Ruby. However, she dodged to the side. She hadn't even noticed its legs were sharpened to a damn point! Must be how he crawls through the mist to get back up.

Ruby did the tiger seal and made a water clone to run around both sides around him. The water clone only had a tenth of her strength, but it was to serve as a distraction. She had ran from the scorpion that first day, and she had ran from herself, but she's done running.

She used her kunai and stabbed the spider in its leg and forced it through. It made a silent scream as it scurried back from her.

She regrouped with her water clone and tookk the replica's arm. With all her strength, she threw her clone. The clone used its kunai to stab one of its eyes, but the spider instantly smashed it to the ground and made the replica melt into water. Good thing there was plenty of it.

Ruby dashed for the spider. If she's kept attacking it's leg, it will seriously slow him down. However, the creature used its entire front body to slam down in Ruby's path.

Although she was able to avoid it, he scurried back before she could attack him again. Sure, she's fast, but he's big _and_ fast. also, the fact that this water is really dampened her speed. Not like she could, like, skate on the water, right?

Suddenly, a white color started to form at Niju's fangs, concentrated at a point.

"Wait, is that chakra?" Concerned with whatever that may be, she kept her distance. Once the aura stop forming, the spider exhaled a huge water blast at her that knocked her farther back. Even as she escaped its path, he kept doing it.

"Damn it." She pushed her wet hair back and jumped to her side to dodge the blast once again. She wasn't able to catch her breath before he used the attack again. It didn't hurt as much it would appear, but it sure was annoying.

She just needed a second. She used the clone technique and have the replicas scatter so she could run to behind one of the cobweb vines. As she tried to calm her breathing, she tried to think of what she could do. What if she _could_ skate on the water? Then he wouldn't be able to hit her or keep scurrying away.

She watched at the last of the replicas got bombarded, and she knew that her time was up. She focused her chakra to her feet and took a step up to stand on the water.

As Niju sliced the vine apart with one of his sharp legs, Ruby, with amazing speed, skated on the water, and around the spider. With a kunai in her grip, she spun her feet to rotate herself like a spin top and forced the kunai all the way through his front leg.

Unexpectedly though, Niju got more aggressive instead of backing. He used his front leg to repeatedly stab the ground to chase her. As she peered back, she saw him bring his leg up, so she redirected her path to make him miss.

Niju forced his attack too much, and he couldn't pluck his leg out. She dashed at it and used her kunai to cut through it. He wouldn't need to struggle to get his leg out if he didn't have it. The giant spider wasn't able to stand upright anymore and gave Ruby the confidence to try and finish him off.

However, he used one of his middle legs to swipe at her and forced Ruby to fall down on her ass. Before she could get up, she could see the spider's sharp foot come right down for her. She flipped to her side, barely dodging it.

But the spider quickly pinned her down with its limb. She struggled but there no way escape. He aimed another bladed foot. She strained her muscles. Niju stabbed a rose petal that was left floating in the water.

Ruby was high in the air, her kunai gripped with both hands. As he tried to stand up, he fell as she came rushed down. She stabbed his head. With the weight of her obdy, she let herself fall as she caved the kunai all the way through the middle of his head.

Once her feet made it to the water, she forced her kunai out and began to strike again. But, she halted as she saw her reflection in the eyes. Despite him being a huge, scary spider, he appeared desolate and gummed.

She wouldn't expect a creature like this to feel sorrow. Maybe he is just a big spider who does as he should survive. Ruby frowned and walked towards the webbed vine which held the ape's baby. It had been sleeping soundly. Ruby easily cut him out and held him close, but as she looked back to see the spider, it was no longer there. Only an egg that floated in the water.

She picked it up and noticed the shell was of cobweb.

Ruby twitched her head and placed it in her kimono. Suddenly, she felt the ape grab onto her kimono. Her eyes grew big as he looked up at her with black, big eyes, completed with a nose. Above, she saw the surface had came closer. With a good stance, she jumped up to the webs and grabbed hold of them, but as the web was about to rip, one of the apes grabbed her and pulled her up.

She climbed to the surface and walked to the mother. While a smile, she handed the kid to her, who promptly thanked Ruby witha squeeze her arm. But as she felt something rub on her side, she saw the deer friend was greeted her back.

* * *

Two weeks later, as she was refilling her canteen, the deer once again jumped over a bush. She was worried another spider somehow attacked again as he grabbed her sleeve with his mouth, but instead being led somewhere stressful, he had taken her to a pier she didn't even know about. On the pier was Koukai, with a medium sized boat that floated on the water. She could see that Ao guy in the front of it.

"Hey, long time, no see!"

Ruby made an angry face and made a stern walk to him to hit him the chest. "Asshole! What the crap, you jerk!"

He chuckled as he defended himself, "Wow, you smell."

"Shut up!" Ruby slapped his chest, again. "Not like there's a shower on this stupid island!"

He smiled. "Well, since you've been here, I got a lead."

"So? Am I finally getting off this island? I've been _dying_ for tea." She was in disbelief she would actually say that. Who could blame her? This past month, she's drank only water.

"Yep. As soon you get on the boat, we'll be off!"

"Awesome."

Koukai nodded and took a step onto the boat. As she was about to do the same, she peered back to look at the group of apes and the deer. They watched as she is about to go off.

She walked closer and got to her knees to give the baby ape a hug. Just as she saved him, she will save Nekena. She stood and bowed to the deer, who did the same with its head. "Thank you. You know, I'm not even sure if you're a girl or boy."

The deer twitched its ears. Ruby gav it a smile, but also a curious look before she retreated to the boat.

* * *

"Feel honored, an uninitiated has never been to the island. Sure beats the academy's previous standards of passing."

"Yeah, _so_ honored sleeping in the dirt for a month," she said with irritation. "And why the hell did the mist make me hear things? Is that why it's cursed?"

Koukai gave a concerned, curious look. "What? It's not really cursed. We just say that to make it more sound menacing than it actually is."

Ruby gave him a narrowed eye. "But, the Niju! He tried eating one of the apes so I went down to his cave thing to fight him. Then when he turned into an egg!" She recalled to when she thought she heard Nekena, and she stabbed her leg.

"Apes? Never saw any apes, and what's a _Niju?_ You were just supposed to stay alive to test your survival capabilities under such thick mist, which was the conquering part."

"What about the white deer?" Ruby strongly inquired.

He turned his head away and gave her a suspicious expression, "Deer?"

Ruby gave a worried look as she glanced back at the island. What the hell just happened on that island? There were numerous spiders, and above that, they were friendly? She put her hand in her pocket to show him the egg, but it was missing. Did she drop it when she got onto the boat?

* * *

 _ **Enter The Cursed Mist**_

The baby ape placed the spider egg on the ground, which he took from the girl's pocket. With his hands, the white deer picked it up and observed carefully. As he looked to the apes, he twitched his ears. Each of them bursted into the mist.

He then sat on the same rock the apes cared Ruby on and cracked the egg into two halves. As twelve, red eyes grew on his head, his teeth grew as he ate the inside of the egg.

* * *

 _ **Enter Ruby Rose**_

She pouted at the island but redrew her attention to what was placed on her lap. A cardboard box. Koukai nodded as Ruby opened the box, and saw a beautiful, white mask, with rose petals flying across it. Instead of a village affiliation symbol, there stood a beautiful, silver rose. Even though he went through her notebook without permission, she loved it.

"We're going to another island further North. The Mizukage tasked the two of us to capture a Missing-nin. A man named Hizumi. It usually snows no matter what there, so I think it's a perfect chance to make you melt the snow with your water nature."

Ruby wasn't listening. She was too fixated on the mask. As she looked to the island, she couldn't recall anything about spiders or apes or deers. Only the mist, Nekena's call for her mothers, and her own laughter.

* * *

 **Originally had Ruby go on a hunting mission with Koukai. Might switch it out later on.**

 **The Sponge and bowl water filling was made up. I have** _ **no**_ **idea how someone actually trains water nature, but making a sponge wet, and then doing the water cycle seemed like a good way.**

 **Also, don't ask about the deer. I don't even know what's going on, but I wanted something weird and interesting that everyone Hunter-nin would go through. In the next chapter, there'll be a small time skip.** **Thanks to my beta Skeletickles.**


	17. Shattered Rain

" _Sometimes even to live is an act of courage."_

* * *

Koukai used a forceful punch to push the defending Ruby back. Unlike ground, the water had no tension except for the chakra at their feet. Once she regained her balance, she sprinted around the man, only for him to run parallel to her.

She took out a kunai and struck him, but the man tilted his body to the side and clasped her reaching arm. However, as he began to throw her into the water, Ruby disappeared and left hundreds of rose petals. She emerged from the water behind him and grappled him by his neck.

"I still don't know how you do that so fast," he said in a strain.

"That's for me to know old man." Hell, she doesn't even know how she does it. The roses are basically just left overs of her presence of where she used to be.

Koukai grunted as he tried to break free of her arms, but suddenly he leaned back, threw his front to the ground, and flipped Ruby over. She let go and focused her chakra to her feet and hands. She stopped herself from falling in the lake. However, the man quickly performed numerous hand signs. To match him, she started doing the hand signs, too.

As they both finished channeling the chakra, two water dragons made of twirled into the air. His was much bigger and easily overtook hers.

"Not too shabby, there!" He shouted.

Ruby made a cheeky smile and pointed beyond him. He only just realized there was a Ruby water clone that teased his neck with a kunai. However, Koukai pointed behind her, too. She sighed as she saw there was a Koukai water clone behind her, too.

"Better luck next time," the real one said before he elbowed the Ruby clone in the gut when it was distracted. The clone behind Ruby melted into the water.

It was the first day of November. Koukai had no idea what a Halloween was. But, with luck, within the week, they will have hopefully uncovered Nekena. Many months have passed since she first met Koukai, but he became the best teacher she could have hoped for. Never afraid to push her, and never afraid to piss her off, but always there. He protected her like she was his daughter, as much it annoyed Ruby.

Within the last month, they've found that the most abnormal disappearances were on this specific island, the one most North-West in the Land of Water. Just as of the other day, they discovered information about this Sea of Fog, which laid on the uninhabited side of the island, across a dense forest. Before then, they were staying at an inn to prepare.

Through a messenger bird, she sent Naruto a letter that explained everything. With luck, he got it. She's not completely sure where they stood as she's been gone for so long, but hopefully, he still thought of them as an item. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have had the strength and confidence to go through this mission. Koukai had sent Tsunami a letter, too. Which she read. They were cringy, at best. That's not just because he called her his 'Little Wave.'

* * *

Once she arrived at her inn room, she realized Koukai must have ditched her to hit the cafeteria. Figures. That just meant she gets a good chance to shower. The room itself had two beds, but not much else besides a wardrobe in-between them.

After she walked into the bathroom, she slipped off her kimono. Her chest has begun to project through her pinstriped outfit, no matter what kind of bra she wore, so maybe people won't think she's younger than what she actually is, anymore. As she pulled off the rest of her clothes, she reflected on how much she had grown. Her waist has grown along with her thighs, and although her shoulder width was still small, her shoulders no longer looked scrawny. She's grown taller, too. Good thing her clothes were flexible. Rest of puberty can go to hell, though. Except how her voice got deeper and not as high-pitched.

As her hair grew, the red at the tips of her hair turned bright. Eventually, her hair started to split at her shoulders. She didn't cut the bob out of her hair. Instead, it became an extension of the side of her hair. The back of her hair fell by her shoulder blades as it happy leaned off her scalp.

After she showered, she dried off, she heard a knock. "Can't at least wait until I get dressed?" Ruby mumbled as she pulled up her underwear.

She hurried to throw on her hooded kimono and tied her trail wrap as she walked to the door. After she answers the door, she'll dress in her pinstripe outfit, too. As she was about to open the door, she first arranged her kimono to not show cleavage and tightened her trail wrap.

After she cracked the door, she saw an older boy with long, black hair. His long white sleeve shirt didn't bother to hide his torso, unlike Ruby. His friend had white hair that hung over his forehead, a purple shirt, and was just as pale as Ruby.

Ruby raised an eyebrow but narrowed her other eye. "Hello?"

"Hi, we've been looking for you," the black haired boy exclaimed. "Or, rather, we've been looking for the Kubikiribocho. May we come in?"

Something about those two made her uneasy. She never told Koukai about the Kubikiribocho. "I suppose." She stepped aside nd let them come in.

His friend whistled, "Man, this inn is nice. Don't you think Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?" Ruby asked. Naruto's friend, Sasuke? Was it really the same Sasuke?

It must have been true as he looked at the girl, "You've heard of me then?"

"You were Naruto's friend." She realized his emotionless face didn't move an inch. Actually, he looked a lot like Itachi. It would fit seeing _both of them betrayed the village._ However, Chiyo had mentioned Itachi killed all of the Uchihas, so there was no way Sasuke could be related to Itachi. What was Sasuke's last name, anyway?

"Enough with that, show me the sword!" The eager, white-haired guy said as he rubbed his hands together.

Ruby stared at him with an irritated look. "Why do you assume I still have it? And what makes you think I'd just give it to you?"

"Well, isn't my friend's presence enough? Girls usually fall heads over heels for him."

Ruby folded her arms as she raised her nose to give him a stern look. "I have a boyfriend, so no."

"Sorry for my partner but maybe there is something we could help you with?" Sasuke suggested. She won't lie. This guy had his cool guy act down.

She quickly thought about his offer, as much as she wanted to ask for his help to save Nekena, she couldn't help but think about his and Naruto's friendship. It's damaged, and here she is, possibly at a point to bandage it.

Ruby fixated her sorrowful eyes on him, "You could explain to Naruto why you are doing all this."

Sasuke made an unemotional gaze at her, "Is he the boyfriend you mentioned?"

Hard question. Was he? She's been gone for such a long time, so what if he decided to forget all about her? It... wouldn't matter to her. He still meant as much to her now, as he ever did. "Yeah, he is."

Sasuke closed his eyes and made a small smile. "Sure, I will explain everything to him."

"Good." She took out the sealing scroll from within her kimono, unrolled it on the bed, and unreleased the sword to lay across the bed. "Here you go. Why do you want it, anyway?"

"I'm the next one in line after Zabuza-senpai," the skinny guy said. Senpai? Was that sarcasm, or did he really just relished the man?

Although he was scrawnier than Ruby, he lifted the sword with ease. "The great beheading sword of the demon Zabuza." He holstered the sword to his leather strap. "Thank you, I'm Suigetsu."

She grinned. "Ruby Rose."

A scream came from the hallway. Ruby rushed to put on her shoes and followed the two boys to the hallway. A woman was knocked down by a wolf beast, the same creature that attacked Ruby, Matsuri, and Yukata.

Sasuke ran at it, unsheathed his sword and sliced off the creature's head. Ruby crouched to help the woman, but she was unconscious. Down the stairs, she could hear more screams and familiar roars of the same creature. Out of the window, she could see more of them. Hundreds.

"One of those attacked us on the way here. What are they?" Suigetsu asked before he rushed outside. Sasuke merely just looked out the window before he made a slow descent.

Ruby took out her scroll and unsealed the kusarigama. As far she knew, there was nothing special about this inn. She glimpsed at the back of Sasuke as he walked down the stairs. The shadowed creatures came just as they did, so what if they were there for one of them?

* * *

As the three of them got to the snowy outside, Suigetsu was the one to charge in first. He immediately used his new sword to slice a group of wolfmen by their ribs. He wielded the blade like he's had it for all his past life, which was something Ruby wished she had for her scythe.

Sasuke pierced his blade through one of the creatures, but as he channeled his chakra into the sword, it extended into a perfect beam and struck each of the creatures in a row. However, the mass of them filled the void he left.

Ruby sliced through numerous one of them as she used the chain to block any attacks. Each one of them dispersed like some Jutsu, but there was still an absence of chakra. Just shadows in the place of it. She used the sickle to rip through another one of their throats.

Snow fell from the moonlit sky as their the wolfmen numbers depleted. Sasuke and Suigetsu did most of the work, Ruby was only able to kill a few at a time, but as the last creatures perished, Ruby breathed easily and looked towards the entrance. Where the hell was Koukai?

"Ruby!"

She looked to Sasuke as he called for her, only to see a scythe come straight for her. Ruby blocked it with her chain, and although it saved her life, it broke through her kusarigama. Time slowed down as she realized it was the man who took Matsuri. He quickly reached his skeleton hand to her neck and strangled her. She tried to peel his fingers away, but it wasn't any use as she passed out.

* * *

 _ **Enter Sasuke**_

Ruby fell over. Sasuke rushed to slice the reaper, but a giant creature dropped from the sky in between them. It had the features of a mythic dragon, but black like the other creatures. Aside from the bones that protruded through its skin, it had red bat wings. It was gone as soon as it was here, with the cloaked-person and Ruby.

"Damn, guess they wanted _her,"_ Suigetsu suggested.

As he glanced to the snowy woods, he could see the creatures seep through the trees. It was like they smelled the hatred in him.

Sasuke gripped his sword. ' _Sorry, Naruto.'_

* * *

 _ **Enter Ruby**_

Her throat was in pain, but she was too fatigued to relieve it. Like a baby to a stork, she was carried by a giant claw. After she forced her eyes opened, she caught a glimpse of thick fog below, as if they were over clouds. Except, this was like a sea of it.

Above, she heard the flap of wings. It hurt to do anything with her neck, but she pushed herself to look up and see the giant creature that attacked Koukai and her as they just got to Kirigakure. Much larger than the bird that broke the bridge her and Naruto crossed. Ruby wished he was there because she knew, he would save her, no matter the cost.

She slowly closed her eyes, even as she struggled to keep them open.

* * *

"Ruby," a familiar voice said, followed by thunder and the sound hard rain.

Still, it was enough to wake her from her slumber. Her eyes felt weak, but she realized she was lied down on her side. As she groaned, she could see steel bars on the other side of her feet, and the cold concrete ground under her. It was a such a dark warm, she was surprised she could see anything at all.

"Ruby!"

She looked to her side, to the voice that screamed into her ear. Her best friend was crouched, shaking her. At last, Ruby got her senses back, woke up completely, and immediately hugged her. "Matsuri?!"

"Hi." She hugged Ruby back. "I must have been asleep when they threw you in here. Are you feeling okay?"

"My neck and head hurt like hell, but forget about me. What happened after I left? How are you here?!"

"A few weeks ago, we got a mission to protect a trader. It went fine, but on the way back, we got attacked by some black scorpions. I got separated and knocked out by some bandaged man. Then, I woke up here."

The bandaged man? Then he really was here. Ruby looked at her confidently, "We'll get out of this. Together."

For a second, Matsuri gave a smile but frowned away. "I don't even care, at this point. My dad is probably glad I'm gone."

Ruby peered to the side of Matsuri's neck and saw strangle marks. It was a lot like Ruby's, _which was a horrible second experience._ However, it wasn't the Reaper that came and got Matsuri. It was the bandaged one.

"Where are those marks from, Matsuri?" She was only answered by Matsuri's silence. Once they get out of there alive, she's going to murder her dad.

Ruby pat her kimono down and realized they hadn't taken her scroll. Good thing Koukai made it a point to get a buttoned pocket on the inside, not that it would help her right now. Besides her scythe, she had the rest of her belongings. Her chain and sickle was broken and probably left at the inn. She wondered if Koukai was on his way through the Sea of Fog? She only caught a glimpse of how far it reached while she was carried by that dragon thing.

She felt hopeless, yet as she thought of Naruto, she smiled. He wouldn't give up here, and neither would she. There was a small window on the stone wall. She stood up to check out where she was. One thing was for sure, they were exceptionally high up in the dark and rain.

The sea moaned as the tides rammed into the island. She couldn't tell if she was at the edge of the island, or on a smaller island all the way out in the sea. All she was water and dark, rolling clouds.

"You look great, by the way," Matsuri said. Ruby looked back to her. "I'm sorry about what I did. I was just… confused."

Ruby smiled, "It's fine. At least you're a good kisser."

Matsuri giggled, "Not so bad yourself."

Suddenly, as her headache began to leave, she remembered why she was in Kirigakure in the first place. "Hey! Have you seen a little girl? A four-year-old?"

"No. You're the only other person I've seen."

"Damn," Ruby said under her breath. What does that entail, if Nekena wasn't here? She stepped from the window and sat against the stone wall. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

"The steel in these bars are something else. I couldn't slash through them, no matter how hard I tried. How are you here, anyway? And who's the girl you asked about?"

Ruby frowned as she stared at her feet. "I tracked them to save her. The Reaper killed her mom, and I came to save her with her father, Koukai. It wasn't just recently there had been dozens of missing people reports, especially on the Kiri islands."

"I'm… sorry to hear about her mother," Matsuri said as she stood up and sat by her.

"Can't believe I got contained by the very people that killed her." Ruby let the back of her head hit the wall. _That'll_ help her headache. "Practically abandoned my boyfriend for this."

"Boyfriend?" Matsuri asked with a slight smile. "Oh, don't tell me."

Ruby made a crooked girn. "Yep, him, but it's been months since I've even talked to him. He probably hates me." She held her knees closer. She had no idea what to feel, but she knew if it was up to her, she would want Naruto right by her side.

"At least we've got each other, right?"

"Right," Ruby closed her tired eyes. "I don't know what I would have done without you being my friend when I first got to this world."

"World?"

She heard what she asked, but suddenly, she felt too tired to talk. This day felt all too much like a dream. She wished she would wake up. Hell, she hasn't even had a dream since she arrived here. There was that time she thought the moon was watching her and gave her a sense of dream, but that was probably more due to the anxiety.

Before she knew it, she forgot all that has happened and saw herself in front of a gorgeous lake. The water's surface reflected the moon, showing the luminous sphere a shattered reflection.

* * *

The creak of the jail door woke ruby up. Through the dark, she could see the unconscious Matsuri carried by one of _them._ Couldn't make out his outline.

Ruby kept quiet and waited for the door at the end of the hallway to shut. There was light on the other side of it that beamed through. She stood up, backed up against the stone wall, and sprinted towards the jail cell.

She split into three bursts of wind, each with rose petals until she got to the other side. She then immediately collapsed to the ground, exhausted just from that. Although she wasn't sure if it would work or she would just slam her head against the bar, she had to get out. Sure, she could have tried it earlier but then what would she had done? Go get herself caught, again?

Except, now she needed to save Matsuri. She had nothing else to lose.

Ruby quietly walked to the door, opened it, and snuck into the lit hallway. After she walked down the hallway, she peeked around each corner until she finally reached a catwalk. Hearing a noise, she ducked behind some boxes and glanced over them to the area below.

It wasn't that well lit, but there were a lot of crates and cages in the atrium, along with a huge seal carved on the ground. From the door beneath her came a black-cloaked man dragging Matsuri. It wasn't the bandaged man, nor was it the reaper. In fact, it looked like he didn't have arms connected to his black gauntlets.

He waited in the center until the bandaged man that Ruby saw so many months ago made an entrance from another door. The man pointed towards the seal, whcih made the cloaked man drag Matsuri to the middle.

Ruby gripped her kimono. She couldn't just leave. What the hell were they doing? Should she just grab Matsuri and make a run for it? Or try to take them all out at once?

Suddenly, her mind screamed at her to turn around, only for her arm to be gripped by the Reaper. So much for being a hero.

"Bring her down here," the bandaged man commanded.

Ruby, with her arms restrained by the bony grips, walked down the stairs before him. Finally, she faced the bandaged man, who must be the leader of all this.

"Poor wilted rose, how… kind of you to join us, after all this time," he said. He had such a deep, reserved voice. Smooth to the touch, like when you try to speak in a cup. "I trust you know who we are?"

"After all this time, I figured I would be walking into a trap," she said. She knew it all too well. Each day, she tried to keep it at the back of her mind. ' _We know who you are. We are the Grimm. And we are coming for you.'_

"What do you want with me? With Matsuri?"

"We want what anyone wants, to survive. But first, I would like to introduce myself. I've been known by many names. Jason, Jesse… Jashin. As of recently, I've become known as Joshua. Can't ever remember my real name."

"Joshua?" It was such a plain name, but for him, it was an evil name.

"Savior. Deliver. It will fit once we win the war."

Ruby made an irritated, confused face. "What war?"

"The one.. against the gods."

"You're a fucking maniac. Give me Nekena and Matsuri, and let us go!"

"Nekena? Ah, yes. Your so-called… _sister._ I don't think that will be happening."

Ruby tried to escape the Reaper's grips, but he easily restrained her again. Instead, she glared at the man with a furious face. "What do you want so we can get it over with?"

"Blood. It was one of you silver-eyed warriors that baptized us in their light, and it was only us who survived through the millenniums. We cling to life like a baby monkey to its mother."

"Silvereyes? What are you-"

"I think that's enough for now. We need to begin the "baptization," to reborn this tortured soul into something with a righteous cause."

Tortured souls? Is that how they found people? As she heard the door open, she finally saw her walking in front of the Shadow man. Nekena. Her eyes, they seemed so lifeless, but she was unharmed.

"Nekena…" Ruby said under her breath.

"We no longer have the bodies to expand our army the natural way, so we've since had to improvise. Tried it on a human once before but I might have accidentally started a cult. Then we had to do some… experimenting with a fragment of a tailed-beast, and place it inside someone we could control."

"You bastards! Nekena!" Ruby shrieked. They placed the fragment of Sora's Nine-tails chakra and sealed it within Nekena, and from the sound of it, they did something to the tailed beast's chakra, too.

"She can't hear you. Oh, how she always talked about how you'll save her. _Hope, hope, hope._ It's a powerful thing, actually."

Nekena stood in front of the giant seal and hovered her hands over it. Although she looked the exact same as Ruby last saw her, the happy spirit was missing. She was just a puppet.

"Do it," Joshua commanded.

"No! Nekena!" Ruby shouted.

A dark mass of chakra spun around the unconscious Matsuri before it finally seeped into her body. It lasted for a long moment before it halted, followed by a dreadful silence as they watched. Ruby hoped she was just spared.

"Hm, nothing happened."

' _Thank God,'_ Ruby thought.

Suddenly, Matsuri started to scream at the top of her lungs. Ruby stared at her with horror as she threw up blood. Half of her face became covered with the same pitch skin that covered the creatures.

"Not perfect but we'll get there," Joshua said.

Ruby glanced at Joshua. People. Monsters. Was there really ever a difference, anymore? When people like him exist?

"It's a messed up, cruel world. Is it not, Ruby Rose?" Was that to mock her?

She saw a slight glimpse of a person among the catwalk. All she could think of was a smiling Yoru and Nekena. Matsuri and Yukata. Naruto, Jiraiya, Koukai. Everyone.

Why did that strange, mysterious man choose her to come here? So she could die like this? Silver-eyed warriors? The Grimm?

"You're wrong… this is a _beautiful_ world."

Gaara, whose life was taken by the Akatsuki. Sora's dad, who used him as a pawn to exact revenge on the Leaf. Yoru, with her body made of soft ice, burned by those she trusted. Naruto, who smiled brightly, yet hunted for the monster he kept inside.

"It's people like you, that want to mess it up!" She strained to get out of the Reaper's grip.

"Restrain her!" Joshua commanded.

"Restrain her," the reaper repeated. Ruby forgot how he didn't have his _own_ voice.

Ruby managed to stand up and break away from the reaper. She immediately did the Water Clone Jutsu so it would cover her back. As Joshua rushed at her, Koukai appeared behind him. With a tight grip, he spun Joshua around and threw him to the wall.

Reaper sliced through her clone, but she managed to duck under his diagonal swing. She.y grabbed hold of his scythe. It was his only offensive means. Well, besides his skeleton hands, but he absolutely loves his damn scythe. No way he'd let her take it.

"Ah, Koukai. I suppose it's only fair for you to get the drop on me as I have done it to you in the past," Joshua exclaimed as he slowly stood up. "Too bad your wife couldn't make it."

"Ruby, grab Nekena, and run," Koukai commanded as he held off the Shadow's bladed gauntlet.

Reaper tried to pull his scythe from her. "But, they have Matsuri, too!"

"What? That's who that is?" Koukai shoulder bashed Shadow down and looked to the unconscious Matsuri. He made a single Water Clone, just in time to block Shadow's gauntlets, again. Thankfully, it let his replica grab Matsuri and fled.

"You ninjas and your Jutsus," Joshua stated as he chased after them.

"Ruby!" Koukai shouted.

Ruby tugged on the scythe and released her right hand. She then quickly made a fist and socked the skeleton right in its jaw. She gaped her mouth as she flicked her hands from the pain. Her knuckles were definitely bleeding.

The Reaper forced the scythe away, and gently fixed his head on straight. But, she seized the opportunity and ran for Nekena. She grabbed the poor girl like a baby and sprinted the same way as Joshua.

"Ruby!" The Reaper mimicked. That's definitely not creepy.

As she ran, she tried to bring Nekena to her senses, but her eyes were just as lifeless as ever. Like a doll. Ruby rushed down the stairs. Koukai was still back there, but hopefully, the Reaper decided to come after her instead of teaming up against him. Surely, if that were to happen, he would have fled, too.

Down the circular, descending stairwell, the window opening let her know just how bad it was storming. Once she got to ground level, she saw the exit ahead. A giant door opened to the dark night and the sky's wrath of rain. She didn't care how bad it was storming, she would run all the way back to Kirigakure if she needed to.

However, Joshua stood in front of the exit. By her feet, she noticed the puddle between them. Koukai's clone didn't make it out, and Matsuri was nowhere to be found.

Ruby glared at Joshua. "Where's Matsuri?"

"Ruby, if you know what's best for young Nekena, you _will_ take her back upstairs." It seems he had lost that reserved composure in his voice.

Ruby slowly let Nekena down, knowing the girl wouldn't move unless told to.

"I don't know what you think you know about me, but know what? I don't care who I was! Who I am now is going to _kick your ass!"_ She didn't need to be behind a mask to say such things. Not this time.

"Very well."

He quickly dashed at Ruby. She crossed her arms and blocked his first punch, but he swiped his other hand up and made her arms split off. He already had his other fist already aimed at her gut. She jumped a foot back and tried to kick his face.

He used his forearm to block it and took a small jumped towards her and struck a punch at her again. However, she grabbed his hand and made a fist with her other hand, uppercutted his chin.

As he cracked his neck back in place, he kneed her in her gut and grappled her body to pick her up. However, thanks to Koukai love for that move, she gripped his arms, and spun around him and reversed the result, throwing him down, instead.

While he was down, Ruby rushed towards Nekena to make a break for it. She tripped. He grabbed her ankle. With her other foot, she kicked at him, but he merely embraced the kicks and stood up. Once he caught her other foot, he swung her entire body and threw her to a wall.

Although her body hurt all over, she couldn't just rest. Joshua ran at her, she flinched to the side, his foot missed her head by an inch. The man instantly jumped back and used his other leg to swipe at her. However, she caught his kick, quickly stood up, and used both of her arms to swing him to the wall instead. As his body made the impact on the wall, Ruby could hear the sound of cracked bone. If they really were thousands of years old, then those bones must be weak.

Once again, Ruby rushed to Nekena and was able to pick up the rag-dolled girl and run for the storm outside. When a sharp pain pierced into her back, she screamed in pain but didn't stop running.

As another throwing knife pierced into her leg, she didn't fall. Instead, she limped for the outside. With a glance back, she could see Joshua throw more as he limped to chase her.

It didn't matter how badly her skin got tore up. Not if Nekena gets out of here alive. Her vision blurred as the entrance rattled. Was that her limp or the rain?

"You won't escape here, little wilted Rose."

However, Ruby couldn't hear him as the sound of the rain overcame her hearing. Its wrath was like hundreds of pebbles falling on top of her head. As she came outside, she was instantly soaked, as was Nekena, who had closed her eyes.

The knives dug deep into her skin, and each time she took a step, she felt the pain all over again. Finally, it became too much. She fell to her knees and almost dropped Nekena, but she held her close. In front of her, the same skeletal dragon landed like a bomb to stop the castle's prisoners from escaping. She thought about just jumping off the narrow path of the ground and into the waves, but it would be some kind of miracles to live through that. The water was way too far below, even if the waves weren't in an angry fuss.

Behind her, she saw Joshua walk into the rain. The bandages became soaked and weak before they tore up by the sharp rain and revealed what was underneath. Ruby eyes grew afraid and wide as she saw the metallic skull. The rain cleaned it, polished it to reflect even in this weather.

Suddenly, her instincts started, and she looked to her side. The Reaper hand once again came for her throat. She tried to peel his fingers away, but, it was no use.

"You're very persistent," Joshua said as she fainted.

* * *

How many times must she wake up before the nightmare was over?

Slowly, she felt herself wake up on the wet ground. She saw Nekena in front of the dragon, and Joshua, Reaper, and Shadow to her side. The rain had calmed downed to a soft drip, but it was still extremely dark outside. She subtly moved her head. Koukai laid face down on the ground. Motionless, but she was sure he was alive.

From the side of her blurry vision, Joshua must have realized she was awake. He had wrapped himself in new bandages, but Ruby had already seen what he really was. The others must have been the same. Should have been obvious from the Reaper's hands.

"You have caused us a lot of strain. For a moment, I thought you really would have escaped."

She tried to stand, but she felt too tired to try. Didn't need to because she could feel the Reaper's bony hands "help" her to stand.

Her drenched hair hid her face. "Why are you doing this?" She faintly asked.

"I want to live, again. Once Reaper told me about the familiar silver-eyed girl, I thought he was lying. But yet, here you are. After all this time, our greatest enemy, also our salvation. I'm just happy you're still a child, not yet able to gaze at us."

"Enemies? That doesn't make sense. I'm not from this reality, and I have never met you," Ruby explained. Did they need her alive?

She'd rather kill themselves than let these monsters do as they wished.

"No… no, you're not. Are you? But maybe we _have_ met, and neither of us remembers? You are much like us. Both in a world that they don't belong in. Except, we've been barely surviving for thousands of years, our earliest memories burned along with the light. But, I think I do remember one thing."

Joshua softly grabbed her shoulder and brought his mouth near to her ear. " _I_ was the one who _killed_ your mother." He softly whispered. It was like a dagger.

Ruby eyes shook. She didn't believe him, but he sounded way too happy to say that. Did he mean Yoru? Or, did he mean her true mother? Summer Rose? Either way, she frowned and shut her eyes away from him.

"Of course, I knew who our arch enemies were, even without knowing who _I_ was. Silver-eyed _humans_ , looking at us like _animals_. We rose above the humans, but evolution had its way and bestowed them with the silver-eyes. Then, Grimm like us came to be. But now, the inevitable Rapture threatens us with extinction, and this young child here is the key to our survival."

Joshua gently pushed Nekena towards Koukai, "And we will show you, just how powerful she is. Koukai here is filled with such disdain and came all this way for his daughter, just to lose _everything._ "

As the Nekena held her hands towards the unconscious man, Ruby screamed and sobbed and tried to pull her arm away from the Reaper to stop Nekena, no matter how hard the Reaper twisted her arm, "Nekena! Don't!"

She stopped. She heard Ruby, but she wasn't listening.

"It's no use, wilted Rose," Joshua claimed.

"You're wrong! _Nekena!_ " Ruby screamed through her cry. "Remember the house! Remember when I brought you juice when you were sick! Remember, when you called me your _**sister!**_ "

Nekena slowly lowered her hands down and looked towards Ruby.

" _Nekena!_ " Ruby shrieked.

"Ruby?" Nekena inquired in a confused tone.

"Run!" Ruby yelled before Reaper let go of his scythe just to strangle Ruby.

Nekena looked around before she made a dash for _anywhere_ , but Joshua grabbed her arm.

"You," he said in a furious tone.

Nekena tried to force her arm away, but it wasn't any use.

" _Hope, hope, hope,_ " Joshua angrily chanted. "It's a useless fucking word that those lesser beings cling to!"

Everything seemed to slow down as Joshua picked Nekena up by the throat. Slowly, he crushed her neck.

It reminded Ruby, that this wasn't a world of fantasy. Maybe it is cruel.

A cruel, fucking world, which she wouldn't mind leaving.

Ruby watched but her mind was rampant. Her head was in excruciating pain. She felt herself succumbing to a forced slumber.

All she wanted to do, was to save a little girl. She couldn't even see them anymore. All she saw was a bright, white light that engulfed her view and the after-image of her mother's face.

* * *

 **The Dragon was the same variety as the one Ruby froze at the end of Volume 3, making a parallel between it. Her birthday was yesterday in the story's timeline, which means she's sixteen here.**

 **Also, sorry if you think Nekena dying was a little much… It's been many months since the last chapter, so if anyone was wondering about the timeline of the series, here is the one I'm using. : wiki/User:Seelentau/Naruto_Timeline**

 **Joshua called himself Jashin at some point but Ruby wouldn't know anything about the religion. Whether you want to believe he is _the_ Jashin, or someone entirely different is up to you. Unrelated, can anyone guess on who Joshua Grimm is based on? ****Thanks to Skeletickles for betaing.**


	18. Peccant Hail

' _You have the power to say, "This is not how my story will end."'_

* * *

Her face was against a wet, squishy surface as she laid in wet dirt. She gripped it and glimpsed up to see she was on a small hill. The morning sun peered over it. The sea's water rolled over her legs at each tide. She needed to get out.

She couldn't recall how she ended up in the water, or how she survived something as terrible as those waves. All she could recall was her mother's face before the dark clouds in the sky fell away from her.

And Nekena.

How could someone ever do that to a child?

Her body didn't want to move. She didn't want to care anymore and let her face return to the mud. She'd rather lay here on the cold ground and die. Her soul was already withering away. What good was she? She couldn't even save a little girl.

She let her eyes close.

As she slowly opened them back up, Ruby realized she was suddenly in a bed. She gripped the warm blanket that was over her but it was no use. Even with the candles that emitted a warm, beautiful red glow in the dark room, she was still cold.

She looked around the room and spotted her kimono and scroll. Hopefully, the water didn't damage the seals enough to not use the unsealing technique. As she tried to sit up, she realized there was a fluffy, white cat snuggled into her lap, between her legs like they were best friends.

Ruby smiled and stroked its fur until it purred. Once the blanket fell off her, she realized someone had bandaged her up to her neck, up to the choke marks. Still, her neck and head were in massive pain. Better had not been a man that took off her clothes to do this. Her kimono looked fresh and clean, though.

Once she stood up, she felt immensely dizzy. How long has she been out? She took time to get balanced. Whoever bandaged her took off her damn panties, too. If it weren't for the fact they did it out of the hospitality, she would have screamed.

After she pulled up her underwear, she slipped on the kimono and tied it with the trail wrap, and walked towards her other stuff. Her scroll had already been unrolled, and it looked the kanji were fixed. However, the first seal was unsealed. The one that contained her scythe.

As the door slid open, she looked at the frame. The woman had red, beautiful, long hair. She was about Tsunade's age but was much skinnier. "Finally returned to the living world?"

"I have. Did... you take my scythe?"

"As a Fuinjutsu master, I had to make sure your scroll was still working and noticed you had my long, lost scythe."

"The owner of that scythe died in a war, so how could you be the owner?" Ruby asked.

Although she was skeptical, she kept her cool. It was hard to be in a cheery mood after what had happened in the Sea of Fog, but she couldn't bring herself to be aggressive or rude to a nice, genial woman. She was one of those types of people who gave her the scythe in the first place, although Azami was much older.

"Died in a war? Barely. Just been here. Who gave you this scythe? Was it Azami?"

"Yes! You're her friend?" Ruby notched down her skeptical tone at the mention of Azami.

"Azami was a good friend of mine, but after the Third Great Ninja War, I came to Yugakure for a few years. After they decided to do away with the ninja system and become a peaceful village, a certain incident happened and I saw no reason to stick too close, so I moved here."

"But, don't you want to let Azami know you're alive? Why does she think you died in the war?"

"Questions, questions. I guess if Azami gave you my scythe, then I guess she must have had her reasons." She grazed her hand over her arm. Out of nowhere, she unsheathed the scythe from the air. Ruby was astonished as the woman casually handed her the scythe. "Guess you'll be on your way, then?"

Ruby frowned. After all her training with Koukai, they were still unable to save Nekena. What would happen when someone else she cared for was in danger? Make it worse, like she always does?

"Could you teach me how to wield a scythe?" Ruby asked.

The woman gave her a glare, "What's your name?"

"Ruby Rose."

"I'm Fuyu Bara."

Ruby eyes widened and perked up. She remembered that name. Fuyu was Hidan's master, the one who disappeared when he was younger. She didn't know how old he was, so there was no way to tell how long ago that was.

"So, you'll teach me?"

"Nah. I don't like teaching."

"But, but…" Ruby muttered.

"What got you interested in scythes, Ruby?"

"I was just naturally attracted to them. I think I used one before I lost all my memory."

"Amnesia?" Fuyu asked curiously. "Muscle memory doesn't go away that easy. Have you ever used your weapon while you were in danger?"

Ruby thought back to her fights. There was that time she fought herself while on the mission with the Leaf Ninjas. The replica used the scythe better than her. Honestly, she was afraid to actually use the scythe during battle. What if she did something dumb with it?

"Kinda," Ruby said under her breath.

Fuyu made a heavy breath. "Fine. I tell you what. I don't like conversing with people if I don't have to, so if you go get me some things from the town market, I will try to relieve some of that muscle memory."

"Really?!"

Fuyu smiled, "Yeah, but afterward, I need to urge you to leave right away."

"Leave?" She frowned. "Where am I, anyway?'

"North Coast of the Hot Water Country." Fuyu walked into the hallway and into her room. Ruby went into the living. A huge painting of an island village caught her eye. It didn't look like Kirigakure, but some other place altogether.

"Carrying a scythe is always a pain, huh?" Fuyu inquired as she walked in.

Ruby looked away from the painting and to Fuyu. "Yeah, it's too bad I can't fold it and place it on my back."

"But you _can_ do this." Fuyu held out her arm. On it was a tattoo with the appearance of a spiral crest, much like the symbol on the back of Konohagakure ninjas. "You can get it implanted in your arm, or you can wear a sleeve."

She wasn't really into tattoos that much. "I think I'd like the sleeve."

Fuyu reached into a cabinet and took out a long, black glove. It had a hole for the thumb, in which the fingers only got a huge opening, but it did have the same small crest surrounded by dozens of kanji and seals.

Ruby pulled it on. The arm glove reached to a few inches from her elbow and was comfortably tight. That way, there would be no way it would just slip off without notice, but not tight enough to really bother her.

"The seals are imprinted into it, so you don't need to worry about it getting wet, but it ripping is a different story,"

"Thank you."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I keep dozens of these around in case I lose some skin or something." Why did she expect something like that? "Well, let's see you do it."

"Oh! Right!" Ruby grinned. She held the scythe over her sleeve. Unsealing it sounded a lot easier than enclosing.

"Hold the scythe over the crest, and put a pressure of chakra on it."

As Ruby did as directed. The scythe glowed with her chakra. The crest spun before it engulfed the scythe into it.

"Not too shabby. Here's the list," Fuyu handed a list to her, and some money. "Go down the hill, and follow the descending pathway. Everyone in Yugakure towns is exceptionally nice, so if you need directions, just ask anyone. If it gets warmer, you're going in the right direction."

Ruby listened as she pocketed the list and money, but her gaze was still on the crest. "Alright."

* * *

Ruby looked over the wooden railings, and over the ledge to see the long river. The whole area consisted of a bunch of high trenches, with a sky of hot steam. At least it's not cold mist, which Ruby spent months in. It seems Fuyu picked the one cold area in the entire country to live at.

As Ruby walked, she thought about where Koukai was. With luck, he escaped. It was probably because of him that she was alive. There was little guilt in her mind, but if she hadn't gotten Nekena to snap out of it, then what happened with Matsuri would have happened with Koukai, and then Nekena would always be in their control.

Such a stupid mistake.

Ruby took out Fuyu's list and read over it. She needed to get a bag of rice, vegetables, and meat from the Hot Water market. It took about an hour and a half to arrive there, and so far she's seen several hot springs resorts. Some were even down in the ravines.

It's not a wonder Fuyu invented something like imprinted seals, Ruby felt herself sweat under her bandages. She didn't tie her kimono exceedingly tight, as her bandages covered her entire upper body, and she didn't particularly want to sweat through them. Her body ached, though. Damn Joshua's throwing knives. She couldn't even remember if they were in her body when she fell into the sea.

She had no idea what happened to the Grimm. Somehow, she could just imagine Naruto or Jiraiya arriving and saving everyone, but they wouldn't even know where to look. It's not like she could just open a scroll and they'll be right there.

Ruby shut her eyes and smacked her head.

Jiraiya gave her just that very scroll and she forgot all about it! She immediately brought out her enclosing scroll, unwrapped it all the way, and placed her hand on the last one. Out of it, another scroll. Jiraiya's reverse-summoning scroll. Ruby should probably open it and let him know she was alright. Later.

Ruby frowned with guilt and placed both her scroll back into her kimono before she continued through the linear village. They really liked their visitors. Every building had an open entrance, while each person had a loving smile.

As she saw a particular welcoming woman that held a little boy's hand, Ruby approached her. "Hi, miss. Could you point me towards the market?"

"Oh, sure! It's just down the road and to the left."

"Thank you," Ruby smiled back.

As she walked, there were a few people she noticed with headbands. It seemed like they worked as police to keep the peace. She already liked this place much better than Kirigakure, but it's Konohagakure that proved to be her favorite. Still, it was a great place for a vacation, and they probably knew that with all these resorts.

* * *

After she bought the food Fuyu listed and stuffed it into her scroll, Ruby started to explore around the village. To think someone could get sick of the sight of Hot Spring Resorts. She eventually settled to eat at a dumpling bar and ordered fried dumplings with beef steak. There were two men sat on the other side of the bar, each with a voice too big for this quiet, peaceful town. She overheard, whether she wanted to or not.

"Did you hear about those murders in the Land of Fire?"

"No, what happened?!"

"Apparently, a whole town was slaughtered in a night. Some had their bodies split in two! Even the children!"

"That's terrible. Hopefully, that won't happen in our peaceful village."

"Yeah. It reminds me when we first turned away unneeded combat. That boy used a scythe like the grim reaper."

That made Ruby eyes pop and glimpse at them.

"What was his name?" The man asked just as Ruby caught sight of the symbol on his headband. Three tallies. "Hidan, was it?"

Hidan. Akatsuki member. His headband had the same tally symbol with a strike through it. This nation was _his_ home, at one point.

"Yeah, that's it. He was an orphan but got adopted by that beautiful, red-haired woman. She left the night after he went on that rampage."

Ruby frowned. No wonder she didn't like to teach. It was the skills she taught that caused so many deaths to such wonderful people. She probably had immense guilt for it.

"Hey, sir. Can I get that to go?" Ruby asked the chef.

After she her foot, Ruby went up a hill to a huge clearing and sat under a shady tree. It had a great overlook of the small town. The steam didn't clog up here, so it was much cooler. She looked into her hot styrofoam container and poked the dumpling with her chopstick. Her gut felt at knots.

she thought about how long the Akatsuki had to achieve the goals. She longed to see Naruto. What if they got him? She always wanted to be a hero, but she had let so many people down. What if she failed again because she left?

No matter how much she's promised herself, she has failed every step. She failed her mother, Yoru, Nekena, Koukai, Matsuri. She breathed heavily and closed the container.

Ruby walked down a huge flight of stairs, but as she heard a woman scream to the heavens, she rushed down them. Everyone in this town was as friendly as a bee, so surely they would help her out?

As she jogged through the roads, she noticed the village was unusually quiet and empty. Like they were all erased in a blink. A series thrashing noises made Ruby run around the corner to see the back of a dirty, tall man with messy, gray hair. He didn't wear a shirt, and his trousers were shredded. It looked like it had just crawled out his grave.

But she would recognize that scythe from anywhere. Red with three chines. Hidan, and from the numerous sliced bodies, it was his doing. Even that woman Ruby asked directions from. Hidan held his scythe up and let Ruby see the defenseless, frightened child on the ground. The one that held that woman's hand when she first got here. His eyes were just like Nekena's when that Joshua crushed her throat. Frightened.

"No!" Ruby shrieked as she swiped her right hand over her seal to pull her own scythe into existence. She used an underneath swipe to block his attack and made his scythe and arm go the opposite direction, but he managed to keep hold of his scythe. It didn't have that chain on it, anymore.

"You… I remember you," Hidan said in a rough voice.

Ruby stood in front of the child, "Get out of here, kid." He sprinted away.

"You bitch! He was for my lord!" Hidan shouted as he rushed to Ruby. He swung his scythe to slice Ruby by her waist. However, like a flagpole, she placed her scythe down into the ground to block the scythe. She jumped on top of the blade to dodge three chines of Hidan's scythe and made a small hop to spin spun around and kick Hidan in the face.

As Ruby put her feet back on the ground, she plucked the scythe out of the dirt. Hidan didn't have his Akatsuki cloak, so maybe he wasn't affiliated with them anymore and came back to his home to massacre innocent people. His body parts look like they were severed a hundred times, threaded with thick, black threads.

Hidan slowly stood up as he held the spot his face where Ruby kicked him. "I see you got yourself a scythe. Do you know where Fuyu is? _! I've dug myself out of my grave to put that bitch in hers!"_

Ruby bit her lips and kept her location a secret. "Bite me, you fucking freak! What happened to the Akatsuki?"

He laughed, "Fuck them, that's what. They left me to die in a fucking hole that fucking Leaf Ninja made. It wasn't until that brown-haired freak dug me out and brought me to Jashin that I knew my true purpose!"

"Jashin? He's still alive?"

It figured as much. Half of Matsuri's face was covered in some mask black so Joshua must have control of her, and from what Hidan just said, he was buried alive but was dug out by Matsuri, whenever that happened. She forgot to ask how long she's been unconscious, but it was at least a week.

However, it brought her some relief that they haven't captured Naruto yet.

"People thought I was crazy, but there he was, rewarding me for my prayers! Now! I will aid him by bringing him all the _flesh_ he needs! And I will start with yours, _heathen!_ "

Did Joshua send Hidan after her? No, he was looking for his master and came here. It's more likely she's just happened to be his other goal and ran into her first. That would mean Joshua didn't know where she was.

Still, she was curious why Hidan got their attention. It seems the Grimm could only use people with high amounts of negative emotions, and although she didn't know Hidan that well, he seemed plenty happy with what he's doing. Maybe it's how damn deranged he was. Hidan has killed innocent people since he was young, but right now, his movements seem to be exceedingly slow.

Hidan rotated in place and threw his scythe like a frisbee at her. As Ruby leaped to the side, Hidan dashed at her. She used her scythe to carve into his shoulder, but he endured it and continued to run at her. Hidan grabbed her kimono by the front of the trail wrap and pulled her closer. Ruby pulled the chine of her scythe deeper into his shoulder, but it didn't stop his twisted grin.

"You sure grew a lot, haven't you? But bandages like those must cover a wound, which means there's blood!" Hidan stated as he started to reach for her bandages.

Ruby's gut dropped from how distorted he really was, but she pulled her scythe even deeper and completely stopped the movements of his arm. "Get off me you fucking pervert!"

Even as his entire arm bled, his other hand still tightly gripped on her kimono. She forcefully kicked the man away. Instead, he let go of her kimono gripped her leg and ripped off some of her bandages as she fell on her back.

She used her scythe as leverage to get up. When she kicked him away, her scythe must have severed his arm. He held his one arm up and showed her a finger that was painted red. She looked at her leg. From the adrenaline, she didn't feel it hurt until now. Joshua's throwing knife wound was revealed, and it was bleeding.

"Now, we will be linked," Hidan licked her blood off his fingers. How disgusting.

His skin then turned into much like a Grimm's, pitch black with markings in the color of bone. She remembered Joshua explained he might have accidentally started a cult last time he tried to experiment on a human. Is this one of them, and that's why he called Joshua by a previous name?

Ruby readjusted her kimono to better hide her bandages and... cleavage. She really dreaded what was about to happen there, even if it _was_ supposedly just to find a mortal wound. She could feel her sweet innocence seep away but she won't be swayed away from thinking this is a beautiful world. It's just cruel people try to corrupt it.

Out of his pocket, Hidan grabbed some steel cylinder and swung it to his side. It became a short spear, with an exceptionally sharp point. He then stepped back, pushed the spear into his missing arm, and used his spraying blood to paint the ground with a large circle with a triangle inside it. She recognized it as the same symbol that was on his necklace when they first met.

"Are you ready to experience the utmost of suffering together?!"

Ruby rushed at him but before she closed the gap, he stabbed himself in his side and made her halt. "What are yo-"

Suddenly, her side felt like it was stabbed instead. As she held it, she noticed it was in the exact same spot Hidan stabbed himself. He made a twisted laugh.

"You can feel the pain, huh?! Don't worry, you won't die just yet! I'm going to make you fucking suffer for cutting off my fucking arm!"

Ruby looked at the pentagram. There had to be some significance, right? After he licked her blood, he did drew it. There was hot vapor in the air, and it gave her an idea.

Hidan used his spear and dug into his wound. A pain pierced her arm. She winced and fell to her knees, "I can't give up, not yet."

Ruby let go of her scythe and made a water clone, but as she did, Hidan stabbed his thigh. both she and her clone halted.

"Can't let you do anything like that." The fucking madman held the spear by his mouth and jammed his palm into the spear's tip. She screamed as her hand went extremely numbed.

At least she still had her other hand, which she continued to hold to the ground, she made another water clone. Hopefully, he won't notice her other hand condensing the vapor in the air into water. Condensation. Like that time she filled the bowl up with water in the Land of Waves. She mentally thanked Koukai.

"Yeah, right!" Hidan shouted before he used the spear to carve into her leg, the one he digested blood from. It made the water clone dispersed again as it was just a few yards from him.

"Now! It's time for you to undergo the ultimate release! Death!"

He tightly gripped his spear before he yanked it into his chest, directly into his heart. He laughed like a fucking maniac as he let his body dangle to the ground.

He only just noticed that the ground had flooded and that the water had begun washed away a segment of the blood, ruining the pentagram. The man looked up and saw the arrogant Ruby smile as she picked her hand up from the water.

"You fucking whore! Bitch! _How dare you_!" Hidan jumped to his scythe, plucked it out of the wall, and charged at Ruby. However, she jumped away from him while doing a series of hand seals. "I will cut you! Slice you up! Sever you limb from limb!"

Her hand felt like it was about to give up, but she pushed through all the hand seals. As he was about to finally catch up to her, a giant dragon made of water appeared in between them and pushed him away. She snuck away onto a nearby roof to make him think she ran away. The entire area looked like it had just rained as Hidan stood up.

"Stupid bitch, I still have you linked!" He dropped the scythe and used his foot to swipe water from under the cliff railing. He then got out his retractable spear and stabbed his missing arm's shoulder. Liters of blood came out.

Ruby was a step ahead and quietly made a water clone. The replica jumped to the other side of the railing while he had his back turned. he already began to trace the pentagram onto the damp sidewalk, careful to not smudge pentagram on the wet slabs.

"It doesn't matter how far she runs, the link won't stop until I make it! I'll just draw Jashin's symbol, and stab myself in the face. Do you hear that, you fucking bitch?!"

However, he saw rose petals in the wind that made him rotate around. From a roof, Ruby came straight at him with her scythe. She was barely able to hold onto it with her hand, but she endured it.

"Too late!" Hidan raised his arm to let his torso be attacked freely. However, the water clone grabbed him from behind. He just kept laughing. He didn't notice the clone pushed her foot into the blood to mess up his circle. "Do whatever you want! I love dying!"

Ruby landed right in front of the man and used her scythe to cut through his body through at an angle, starting at his collar bone. Sucks her clone had to suffer through that, but surely it was worth it. As his split body fell to the sidewalk, his skin returned to his normal color, so it must be finished.

She breathed easier, even when she winced at her new wounds. Monsters. Humans. Sometimes, there wasn't a difference. Still... it was a person's li-

"You should have died from all that pain! What the hell did you do?!" _Hidan fucking shouted._

Ruby dropped her scythe and screamed. " _Why aren't you dead?!_ " She asked in a scared shriek.

"Because Jashin made me like this! I can't die! And once I kill you and my master, I will return to Konohagakure and finish that fucking plain looking boy! Just like his fucking master!" The deranged man laughed.

Ruby frowned."You… killed Asuma?"

"Oh, you knew him?! _Hahaha!_ "

Suddenly, she could feel her entire body heat up. This wasn't some blush. This was pure rage that fueled her body. "What happens… when your brain is sliced in two?"

Sometimes, humans are _worse_ than monsters.

Hidan kept quiet, but the thunder spoke for him. Ruby held up her scythe and swung it down onto his head.

* * *

Yugakure reinforcements showed up just as it begun to rain. Ruby was just lucky the boy she saved had explained everything to them, or they might have thought she had done all this. Her scythe had blood on it, too.

Eleven people were killed. Five police ninjas, three women, two men, and one girl. Ruby had saved one boy.

As they sealed his body, Ruby told them he was part of the Akatsuki and suggested they send it to Konohagakure. They said that because they owe Ruby for defending the town, they'll ask the officials.

It rained hard, and as Ruby walked back to Fuyu, she could feel her body ache despite her not having any new physical wounds. Just internal suffering. She looked down at her chest. The wet bandages were trying to come off. She fastened her trail wrap.

She didn't bother to pull up her hood as she was entirely soaked. Nothing could hide the guilt she had after she killed him. A monster needed to be hunted. After her training with Koukai, she had to accompany Koukai on a hunt mission. After they got separated, the missing-nin attacked her in a grass maze. She had to kill him in self-defense.

But, today, she did it out of anger, to someone incapacitated. She emotions got the best of her.

In the rain ahead, she Fuyu under an umbrella. She had a rain jacket on that kept her dry, unlike herself.

"I heard what happened in the market. I'm glad you're okay."

Ruby frowned.

"Come, let's get you inside. I'll tend to your wounds, and then tomorrow we can get started with your training. I sense you've already unbuckled some of that muscle memory."

"I thought you weren't going to take me in as a student."

"You have that much of a pitiful look after killing someone who was a monster. You even saved a boy. That's how I know, you won't become like my last student."

Even the rain couldn't hide her tears, "But, what if I do?"

"What do you mean?"

Ruby legs felt weak, and they dropped to the ground. "I can't save anyone. Nekena, Koukai, and then I found out Hidan killed Asuma, and I just felt so... angry. I could have let him live, but I.. I-"

Fuyu walked closer to the desperate girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you felt anger from your friend dying, then that's the farthest thing from being like Hidan. You don't see people as pawns, or just as flesh. They're a human being to you. And above that, real monsters don't feel remorse. I think you'll be fine, don't you?"

Ruby sniffed and used her drenched kimono to wipe her tears away, although it didn't help. "I can't let anyone else die."

"Exactly, now let's get out of this rain before you get a cold. I can't tend to sickness like I can with wounds."

Fuyu stood and walked away. Ruby stood up and refastened her trail wrap.

"You better hurry! The coast is notorious for hail when it storms bad enough," the woman shouted as she continued to walk.

Ruby smiled as she followed her. She couldn't give up. Not yet.

* * *

 _ **Back in the Town Market**_

A hooded, skinny man picked up the scroll and unsealed it to bring out the body of Hidan. Around him, dozens of body, including Yugakure police ninja. The water which fell from under the railings turned red.

It thundered as the man brought Hidan's split head together and woke him up.

"What?! I _hate_ it when that happens. Can't really do anything when your head is two!" Hidan exclaimed. "I knew you would come for me, my Lord! I apologize for my failure!"

"It's quite alright, Hidan. I have a new task for you," Jashin stated as he placed Hidan's head down to watch.

"Oh, magnificent! What can I do to serve you, great one?"

Jashin pulled down his hood and revealed the black bandages. "Twice I have been burned by the light, but by stealing the chakra of the little girl, I have once again survived. What I need from you is your undying body."

"My… body?' Hidan asked in an unsure tone.

"I need to wear you," he said as he began unwrapping his bandages. "Just until I can get the blood of the Rose girl. You digested it, right?"

"Yes! That's how my jutsu works."

"Exactly. I just need _some_ of her blood. Just enough to get the real thing," Jashin pulled one side of Hidan's heads apart and made it impossible for him to see.

Joshua placed his hands on the ground. A seal around them appeared. Suddenly, a dark mass of chakra spun around and seeped into his body.

* * *

 **Hidan wasn't in his prime and I'd say Ruby had the upper hand with all the moisture.**

 **Keep in mind, S-Class isn't about how strong a person is, but how dangerous they are to people. You wouldn't label Kakashi or Minato as S because he's not an immediate danger to civilians, and does not need to be avoided at all times. And Hidan was likely the weakest of the Akatsuki members.**

 **Thank you Skeletickles for betaing.**

 **Please review, tell me what you liked and what I need to work on!**


	19. Ingress

" _When it is darkest, we can see the stars."_

* * *

It had been almost a week since Ruby came here, and apparently, she was unconscious for a few nights before finally waking up. No telling how long she was actually outside for before being found.

Fuyu, so far, was amazing at everything. She has shown her talent with the scythe, using it like some ballerina. The woman was right when Ruby just needed to unlock muscle memory. She felt a lot more confident handling the scythe, and she sure was glad she could use it against Hidan.

Ruby has since reapplied her bandages, not like they'll help with the internal wounds. But at least they kept her torso warm and unexposed. Fuyu was able to heal her by letting her bite her skin, which was rather odd to Ruby. She denied doing so at first, but after a lot of bickering, she took a bite. Apparently, it was her chakra that healed Ruby in her first place.

Late in the evening, as Ruby walked into the bathroom in hopes of a good shower, she remembered all about Jiraiya's reverse-summoning scroll. In a panic, she got it out of her kimono pocket. Hopefully, it didn't smudge or damaged from her carelessness after fighting Hidan.

Opening it, she realized it must be auto-activated without an unsealing technique needed. She didn't mean to use it. She backed away from the smoking scroll, waiting for him to appear and cold her for how long she's been missing. Guess he'll be happy to know she didn't get herself killed.

Well, barely. She almost did. Many times, actually.

She pouted as she saw the usual puff smoke when something gets summoned. However, he came in laying down, completely wet with his arm sliced off, and multiple black poles in his back. The bathroom floor was immediately drowned in a thin layer of water.

"Fuyu!" Ruby screamed, fearing he was already dead. How long has he been like this? Checking his breathing, she realized just how faint his face was, along with his silent pulse.

"What is it?!" The woman asked as she barged in. Seeing the man, she grew a horrified, curious look, but started examining him. "Who is this?"

"Jiraiya, he was the one who took me to Konohagakure!" Ruby stated. "When I left, he gave me a summoning scroll if I ever needed him, and I forgot about it until now! He came in like this!"

"His breathing has stopped but I can feel a faint pulse. I need you to channel your chakra into his network while I pull these poles out. They're disrupting his flow, and we can't perform CPR with them in there."

"Channel my chakra?" Ruby inquired as she stared down at her hands, unsure of her abilities.

"I need you to hurry if you want to save him!" Fuyu shouted. However, Ruby couldn't concentrate on anything but her hands. "Ruby! You can't let anyone else die, remember?!"

Ruby jerked her head up to see Fuyu's determined eyes staring right at her, and a soft nod to the head.

"Right!" The girl placed her hands onto Jiraiya's lone arm, and immediately focused her chakra.

Fuyu grabbed one of the poles and pulled it out. Suddenly, his entire body started shaking. The woman placed her hand on the wound, not letting the blood come squirting out. "He's going into shock. Ruby, hold him down! Send another pulse of your chakra!"

"Okay!" Ruby said, placing her hands on both of his shoulders to hold him down. As she sent another wave of chakra, he stopped shaking.

"I'm going to need to take out all of these at once. They're not letting his oxygen flow all the through his body," Fuyu exclaimed. "Send another pulse of chakra each time."

"Alright," Ruby said, nodding her head.

"Get ready."

Ruby gripped his shoulder blades, and Fuyu began ripping out the poles. Each time, he went into shock. But each time, Ruby channeled her chakra. As Fuyu pulled out the last one, she pushed Jiraiya onto his back. His arm was sliced clean off, and it was obvious from the lack of color on his face, he had lost a lot of blood.

"I can't have him digest my chakra until we get that water out of his lungs. I'm going to compress his airway on his chest, and I want you to seep out the water with your chakra nature. Okay?"

"Yes," Ruby said. She tilted Jiraiya's head at a tilt, and used another hand, using her chakra to act like a water magnet. _'Thank you, Koukai. Wherever you are.'_

Fuyu began compressing onto his chest with both of her hands, and drops of water came flying around Ruby's palm. She needed to focus not to drop it, clinging to the memory of Jiraiya's heartwarming smile when they first met.

After Fuyu did 30 compressions, she put her mouth to Jiraiya's, doing two breaths before jerking her head away. A whole bucket of water came flying to Ruby's hand. Making sure she held it all firmly, she held it above the sink and let it go.

"Seeing he's not awake, I have to let him taste my blood fueled with my chakra. Hold his head upright," Fuyu said. She grabbed a knife from within her shirt and made a small incision on her wrist. Ruby did as she was told, and Fuyu let her blood drop into the man's mouth.

"I can't give him too much at a time or it'll just drown him again. This is the only way to use my healing abilities without them biting me," Fuya explained. "It's only for the immediate relief, nothing like the real thing."

Ruby watched the drips, and soon enough, the color in Jiraiya's face came back. Fuyu got up to wrapped her cut with bandages. "I doubt he'll be up at anytime soon but he should be fine."

"You really are amazing, Fuya," Ruby exclaimed, receiving a smile from the red-haired woman.

Suddenly, Jiraiya made a painful groan. His eyes slightly opened and glimpsed at Fuyu. "Kushina?"

"Who?" Fuyu asked. Ruby was about to ask that, too. But just as fast he woke up, he fell asleep. "Weird. But let's get him to the room."

* * *

After moving Jiraiya to the same one Ruby woke up in, she sat on one of the recliners in the living room, holding a silk blanket close. Her hands strangled it as she wondered about Jiraiya. What caused such damage to him? He's one of the most powerful ninjas she's heard about, but he lost a damn arm and was on the verge of drowning!

"That man's name was Jiraiya, right? I've heard of that name," Fuya exclaimed as she walked in. Ruby felt too anxious to answer and stared off into space. The woman kept her house dark with seldom light, but she had a big open window in the living room, letting her gaze outside. Little, white, soft pellets falling quietly from the sky.

"I love it when it snows. Always makes everything seem so peaceful," the woman stated.

"Snow?" Ruby inquired as she walked to the window, gazing to the outside.

"What? Have you never seen snow before?"

Ruby stared at the beautiful, white blanket. It must have started when she accidentally got Jiraiya here, which was a blessing. The snow was so… beautiful. Like an ocean of flour taking over the land.

"I don't know," Ruby exclaimed as she opened the front door to get a closer look. She knew to expect cold air, but not to this caliber. Hell, she didn't even have shoes on, but that wasn't stopping her.

As she took a single step in from the front patio, she could feel the cold burn from the snow and the instant regret, making her jerk her foot back. Still, she could see the beautiful blanket all throughout the land, even as the sun had already sat. Only the moon as it watched carefully from the sky. The snow was even more gorgeous when the snow matched it.

* * *

Ruby jerked awake when she heard the sound of a door sliding open. The past few days, she had slept on the living room recliner, giving Jiraiya the bed. Not that it wasn't comfortable. In fact, it was the coziest recliner she's ever sat in.

Eventually, she saw the confused, resuscitated man staring at her.

"Ruby?" He asked in a weak, scratchy voice before he started a coughing fit. She could see tears in his eye as his throat was in massive pain. Ruby got up and turned on the ceiling fan light, and led the man to the couch.

"What the hell happened?!" She asked.

"Throat was-" he started before another coughing fit.

"Hold on. I'll get something for you to write on," the girl said as she reached for her bag, taking out her pencil and her sketchbook, and made a small observation of the man as he laid his head back, and looked to the ceiling.

Fuya gave him the same treatment as Ruby, bandaging his body all over. She's just glad he found his bottom layer of clothes first before leaving his room.

"Here, use this," Ruby said as she handed him the notebook and pencil. Good thing he's right-handed. He wrote with difficulty and finally handed the notebook back to her.

'My throat was crushed by the leader of the Akatsuki in Amegakure,' he wrote first. 'How am I here? Where am I?'

"You're in Land of Hot Water, on the West Coast, in Fuya's house. And I used the reverse summoning scroll you gave me," Ruby said, but she felt herself trying to cry, her voice started to strain. "I completely forgot about it until just yesterday evening, and when I used it, I saw you laying there almost dead."

Ruby wiped a tear away from her eye and breathed in heavily, trying to relax. Jiraiya put a hand on her shoulder and smiled before writing something else down.

'Nekena?' The single worded question made her frown away, remembering her mission was in vain. She recalled the last time she saw Jiraiya, about Ruby basically going to get herself killed, and feeling ashamed for it.

"They killed her right in front of me. I couldn't do anything. I don't even know how I got out alive," she said as she heard her own voice crack, and pressure in her eyes as she couldn't stop herself from shedding tears. "I'm so sorry. You must have been worried about me."

Jiraiya used his only arm and forced a hug out of her, which meant a lot more than words. The man had just gone through a near-death experience, although him being a ninja probably wouldn't be that uncommon. But he had probably made amends while he was drowning.

The man started writing something else after he stopped hugging Ruby. 'I've already sent a code to Konohagakure regarding this information. The leader of the Akatsuki uses six bodies from a distance. They each share a vision. I expect them to make a move for Naruto soon.'

"Naruto, he probably hates me," Ruby exclaimed in a disappointed tone. She can't lie that she was eager to see what Jiraiya was writing after she said that.

'Actually, every time I see him, he asks about you. Never seen him smile that big when he got your message saying you're alright,' he wrote. Ruby made a smile. It should be time to be getting home to him.

The man started writing something else before she could say anything, so she kept quiet. 'Until the Akatsuki has been defeated, don't tell Naruto that I'm alive and well here. I think it's about time to give myself a rest.'

"Alright, but as soon we're done, both of us are coming straight here," Ruby exclaimed, granting a smile from the man. "Oh, you woke up after Fuya stimulated you. You called her Kushina. Who's that?"

Jiraiya made a scared face, and slowly begin writing. 'She looked like a late friend of mine. I thought I was dead after I heard your voice, and saw her face. But she's much older.'

She frowned, "Guess I really did have you worried if you thought I was dead."

* * *

After talking a little bit more through her sketchbook, Ruby went back to sleep on the recliner. Jiraiya seemed a little skeptical on how much Ruby said she grew, but after telling him about Hidan, he started to take her word for it. She explained everything about meeting Nekena's father, Koukai, along with the friendly Mizukage in Kirigakure. Even mentioned the Grimm. Leaving out that she was somehow connected to the Grimm, and what they wanted from her.

However, as she heard Fuya walking into the living room, she woke up. The snow made the morning bright, matching the fur of the cat that laid in Ruby's lap. Maybe that's why his name was Snowball?

"I'm afraid I'll be leaving soon, Fuya," Ruby exclaimed.

"Already? But you just started settling in," she inquired.

"I know, but… I miss my home," the girl stated.

"Well, alright. I talked to Jiraiya, _somewhat._ I'm going to have to look at that throat some more," Fuya explained. Hopefully, she'll be able to do something with it. Too bad he can't grow a new arm or something. "And, I think I should give you something I had when I used that scythe."

"Something? But you've already done so much for me!"

"Trust me, it's something you will love," Fuya said with an eager smile.

* * *

Within a few days, Jiraiya and Fuya stood under the porch as Ruby was saying farewell. The snow didn't bother leaving, so Ruby put on thick, black leggings and a mesh shirt under her kimono, along with black combat boots with red trimmings.

"Thank you, Fuya," Ruby started.

"Nah, forget about it. You were already plenty good with the scythe. Just had to knock some bolts loose," she replied.

"Well, guess I'll be getting going then," she said as she was about to rotate.

Suddenly, Jiraiya spoke in a hoarse voice as he walked closer to her, "Hold on, Ruby. You should put your hood so your ears don't freeze off."

Fuya managed to relieve some pain in his throat. However, as he used his one arm, the man pulled the hood on for her, _which was weird_ , he spoke quietly, "I needed to tell you something. I told you every student that I taught had died, but it turned out I was wrong. Truth is, the leader of the Akatsuki is one of the three I taught long ago."

Ruby eyes grew, but Fuya probably couldn't see it from under her hood. She gave one last wave to them and trailed away.

* * *

She walked South, towards Konohagakure. Plenty of bridges and ridges, and soon enough, she felt like she should just strip to her underwear from all this heat. At least it won't last for too long. However, she needs to make a few stops before getting all the way back to Konohagakure. First stop, Land of Waves. She has a hunch that a certain someone was in a certain somewhere.

A full day of walking, but Ruby has since grown used to it. By the time she got to the Fire Nation, she had to put away her boots and leggings, and replace them with just regular walking shoes. She's just glad she didn't have to find a boat to carry her from Kirigakure.

She hadn't traveled the anywhere North of the Great Naruto Bridge, so hopefully, she was going the right way. Sure, she could have gone straight to Konohagakure and be there by now, but what's the fun in that?

She slept in the dense forest for the nights. It's no inn, but it's much better than the cold concrete when she was in the Grimm's jail cell. Excited to get herself back home, she instantly started walking at each new light. Before she knew it, she was on the path heading towards the Land of Wave's bridge. Before being washed up to the Land of Hot Water, it had been months since she's been on the mainland, and it made her feel alive seeing actual sunshine that wasn't blocked by mist or steam.

Reaching Tsunami's house, she really hoped he was here. She almost walked away, afraid she'll be disappointed. What would she say to Tsunami if she did knock? _'Oh, Koukai is dead. Bye!'_

"Damn it," Ruby mouthed under her breath, knocking just a few times so maybe she can trick herself that no one is home. Sure enough, she heard footsteps. As far as she knew, Inari and his grandpa are still in the Lightning country, but maybe they came back early?

As she prepared herself to talk to Tsunami, she gaped her mouth as the man in question gawked back.

"Ruby?!" He asked loudly, immediately hugging her.

"You're here. I thought-" Ruby started, only to hug him back. The man truly was like a big brother. He's a jackass, but he cares about her as if they were family.

"You thought?! I thought!" Koukai shouted as he let go.

"Ruby! You're alright!" Tsunami said as she came outside.

"What happened? All I remember was… Oh god, I'm so sorry, Koukai," Ruby exclaimed. The last thing she could recall was her mother's face, a heaven's light, and Nekena getting her throat crushed.

"It's… I got to hold her for the first and last time. She didn't even know who I was. But when I told her, she had the biggest smile I have ever seen," Koukai exclaimed gracefully, before becoming a slobbering mess.

After Koukai calmed down, the three of them sat at the dining table. Ruby politely asked for milk to be added to her tea, giving it a better taste. At least to her liking.

"So, you don't remember anything?! How could you not remember that?!" Koukai inquired strongly.

"Remember what?!"

"That thing you did with your eyes! I didn't know you could do that!"

"What thing?!"

"That light! It was like your eyes turned into a giant light tower! And then you fainted and fell off the cliff! I tried grabbing you, but it was all too sudden! I could see the bandaged man fleeing just as fast, but you turned the other two into pure stone!"

"I did that?" Ruby inquired. "All I remember was the light."

"You did!" Koukai eagerly said.

"What happened afterward, with... You know," Ruby inquired subtly.

"I placed my daughter in a deferral-scroll that we hunter-nin sometimes use for the heads, and I hope the Leaf will let me bury Nekena by her mother."

"I'm heading there now. Do you want me to take the scroll for you?" Ruby inquired.

"Would you?" Koukai asked in an excited tone, which quickly turned into denial. "No, no. I need to do this myself. And… I need to visit her grave."

"Yes, you do," Ruby exclaimed with a slight smile.

* * *

She didn't bother staying in the Land of Waves any longer than she needed to. Her next destination is rather close, and it'll let her reach Konohagakure within a few hours if she slept here, instead. Otafuku Gai. By the looks of it, the castle in the middle was almost built. The city still stunk with vices, though. But she isn't here for monkey business. Only business _with_ a monkey.

As the sky became painted with a warming orange, she destined herself towards to Sun's Club. However, coming to the middle of the city, she noticed the same old lady in the same little booth waving for her to come. Ruby gave a curious look as she walked over to her.

"Yes?"

"Kids, grownups, everyone loves it. Would you like a lotto, miss?"

* * *

Ruby gave an awful look at her stuffed purse wallet, that she had to buy because her other wallet wanted to throw up. How is she suppose to have an adventure with money struggles if this old lady keeps giving her a shit ton of money? She even tried to give the money back, but the lady wasn't having it.

The girl put her coin purse into her kimono as she could hear the ominous music with heavy bass through the club's door. Time to make an appearance! She wondered if she'll get into another fight. Maybe this time it'll go smoother.

Opening the door, it was just like the time before. A huge crowd full of silhouettes dancing freely in the lowered middle, some dancing rather closely. She bet Naruto would like to come here with her someday. Who's that one asshole that grabbed her? Shichi? More like… shit… tea. Ruby smiled. No matter what Koukai says, she's funny! Everyone else is just in denial.

Speaking of shit tea, the man itself made an appearance in front of her. "Well, hey there- wait a minute! You're that one bitch that socked me!"

Really? Using discriminating insults like that? She never let those names get to her, but it's said by a creep like this dude? He hadn't changed at all. Actually, his hair looked even wetter. In fact, it had so much gel in there, it looked like it was made of ice.

Ruby made a smile, although, in this dark, Shitea couldn't see how devious it was. "Hey, sorry about that! I was having a bad day back then. Would you like to dance?"

"Wh- really? Damn, you got even hotter, too," the boy said. That compliment made her eye twitch.

"Yep, and let's dance over there!" Ruby said, pointing towards the group of really… on hands people.

" _Hell_ yeah," he exclaimed. Ruby offered her hand, making him take it with his own. However, as he tried leading the way, she gripped it tight, making him glance back. "Something wrong, baby?"

Ruby gripped his arm with her other hand and immediately used her arm to throw him to the wall, right under where Sun was playing. She dusted her hands. There was no fucking way she'd dance with that creepy and just wanted him to drop his guard.

Shitea, confused and unbalanced, tried standing up. By now, the motion of the dancing mass stopped to stare at Ruby. Good. Now everyone can see her kick the dude's ass. Suddenly she dashed and leaped, spinning to kick him right across his jaw.

Sun was still playing the same rap song with the bass. But as ruby looked up, she can tell the monkey noticed her. Seeing the guards coming for her, she cuffed her hands to microphone her yell to Sun. "Hey, can you play that song from last time!?"

Although he was a silhouette, too, she could see his thumbs up. Last time she heard it, it reminded her a lot of her sister. But now, it made her reminiscent of herself. She just feels bad for the guards coming at her. They hadn't bothered to change their outfits. Dark suits with hats. They probably didn't remember her from last time, but they will.

Using one foot to slide in a rotation, she dodged the first brave guard's punch. He overextended way too much, letting Ruby dunk his head towards her knee. While he was shocked and held his hurting mouth, Ruby could see his eyes sparkle enough to bring tears to them. However, sensing another guard charging from behind her, she disappeared in a flurry of rose petals, making that guard tackle the crying one, instead.

"Wait, I remember her!" One of the bystanding guards said.

' _About time,'_ Ruby thought as she smiled.

Once the crowd saw the four guards trading weapons between each other, they started to disperse. The guards had new weapons, this time. A long pole, a metal bat, a knight's shield, and… a trident? Why did he have a trident, of all things he could buy?!

The metal bat guard attacked first, but she took out a kunai to block it with. Even though he held it with both arms, someone who can wield chakra can intensify their strength and easily overpower someone who couldn't. Kicking him in the gut, he let go of the bat.

Grabbing it before it hit the ground, she dual wielded both of her kunai and the metal bat. The next guard used the long pole to try and get a quick hit on her, but she blocked it with the kunai hilt. She raised her right arm, which held the bat. The guard realized her intention and held his long pole to block any slashing attack.

But she forced the bad down, anyway, and breaking the pole. She stopped herself from using the blunt weapon again his head. Wasn't her plan to cause someone brain damage. Instead, she crouched and spun on the floor to use the bat on the side of his legs instead, causing him to topple down.

Next came the man with the knight's shield. It was bigger than his body, yet he was able to strap it to his arm. She threw the bat at him, but it had no effect as it bounced off. Just as the guard was about to try and bash her with the shield, she grazed her hand over her left arm, taking out her scythe. Swinging it up, she sliced the shield in half, sparing his arm. In a fright, he held his hands up in arrest, and the guard behind him dropped his trident and did the same.

Suddenly, an uneasy feeling came to her, but no one was around. Was she forgetting something? She gripped her scythe and swung it behind her, making sure the blade followed the heel to avoid any serious injuries.

Sure enough, she remembered all about Momuyoku as he gripped the scythe from hitting him. He has the ability to keep hidden within plain sight, but do people also forget everything about him, too?

"You're back. Sun knew you would try to cause a commotion," the man exclaimed. His voice was still as cold as ever.

"He guessed right," Ruby said with a smile. It seems while they're in any form of contact, he was easily seen. With his free hand, he took out something like Hidan's retractable spear. Except, in this case, it was a long pole.

Ruby let go of her scythe and deflected his pole with a kunai. His pole was a lot different than the guard's from before. This one was made with something much stronger.

Momuyoku made a flurry of angled strikes at her, making her go on the extreme defensive. She had to somewhat guess where he was going to hit, because each time they weren't somehow touching, it was hard to tell what he was doing.

Suddenly, he changed his actions to come at her from a different angle, smacking her right on the ankle. It made a burning sensation. While she was trying to endure her pain, the man used his pole to knock the knife out of her hand. Her hand still had some weakness from Hidan's voodoo technique, making it difficult.

She tried analyzing where he was, but until he came jumping out right in front of her, she didn't see him. Using her other hand, she stopped the force of his pole from knocking her on the head, even gripping it tight to not let him have it back. It wasn't enough to take it from him, but it will keep him still.

"Your reflexes have gotten a lot better," he said.

"I've learned a lot of stuff. Most recently, somehow taught me how to react to being defenseless," she said with a grin, hoping he wouldn't look at her free hand.

"What do you mean? You've been on the defense since I made you drop your scythe," he exclaimed.

"My scythe and I are _always_ connected," she said. Suddenly, a loud rattling noise came from her free arm. He looked towards it and saw a chain rushing into her armband. Glimpsing over his shoulder, he saw it was connected to her scythe.

Seeing Fuya didn't have much to train her in wielding a scythe, she taught other things. She even gave Ruby a chain enclosing armband connected to the scythe. It was hard to enclose the scythe from a distance at first, but she got the hang of it. It really seemed like Fuya had done fuinjutsu all her life. Hell, even born into it.

For the first time, Ruby saw shock in his eyes. He tried forcing his staff away, but Ruby wasn't letting him have it. Out of time, Momuyoku jumped above and onto the railing in front of Sun, making him stop his music.

"You buffoon! What are you doing up here?!" He asked loudly. Momuyoku didn't answer because he had jumped again, just saw Ruby got a hold of her scythe. Without thinking, she put all her force into it, slicing through the structure and Sun's music player.

"No!" Sun cried, using his hands to smack his cheeks. He couldn't do anything but look at his DJ player in two pieces.

"Oops," Ruby softly said. Seeing Momuyoku about to land, Ruby dispersed into a dozen rose petals and appearing right in front of his land place.

"Shit," he said as Ruby used the snath of the scythe to force him to the wall, causing a huge impact, and knocking him out.

* * *

"I promise I buy you a new one!" Ruby begged.

Sun had retreated to sitting on the bar, drinking one margarita at a time. He has been moping around since Ruby accidentally destroyed some of his club.

"You just _had_ to kill my DJ player, huh? Let you beat up on my boys and that's you repay me?!" he asked in a mixed of depression and anger.

"I'm sorry! How much are they?!" she asked.

"The point isn't how much! It was my grandpa's!" He cried.

Ruby put her hands over her mouth, "I am so sorry!"

He made a cackling laugh and swayed his hand away, "I'm just kidding. I don't even know my grandpa."

"Wh- then what's the problem?!"

"Tell me. How did your mission go?" Sun asked. "Where's your sister? You're here, but she is not. So, that must mean..."

Her expression turned blank. "Nekena… He killed her when I had just gotten her back."

Sun took a minute looking into his beverage and placed it down before he spoke. "There isn't much to say after something so tragic happens. But I need to know, do you still seek them?"

"Yes."

"Yes? Why? For revenge? To get back at them?"

"No. They have my friend, Matsuri. She was my first friend when I got to this country, and now… they're controlling her."

"Controlling her? The Hunter-Nin?" He asked with curiosity.

"Actually, it wasn't them at all. It was someone that knows _me_ somehow, but I don't know them," Ruby answered.

"That is a dangerous enemy, Ruby. But, I'm glad to know your heart hasn't changed. Last time someone signed with us, it was a man who never gave up his hope for peace. And I hope you will be the same," Sun said as the barman handed him a huge scroll.

"You're really going to let me signed it?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, but you need to promise me that you will tell me everything that has happened. And to buy me the best DJ player you can buy!"

She smiled. Two easy things. Not like she didn't just win a buttload of money, _again._ Plus she and Koukai had worked a few missions for Kirigakure, and earned money like that, too.

"I can do that," she said. Sun nodded and unrolled the giant scroll, revealing the dozen of names written in red. "Wait, don't tell me…"

"Okay. I won't tell you," Sun said with a twisted smile.

Ruby took a deep breath as she took a kunai out of her kimono. As softly she could, she pierced a prick into her arm to draw blood. As she was about to write into the scroll, she noticed the name above. Hiruzen Sarutobi. It sounded familiar, and from the color of their signatures, it has been a _long_ time since the last one signed.

"There. Now what?" Ruby inquired.

"Every time you summon, you need a dab of your blood on your hand. The hand seals required are boar, dog, bird, monkey, and ram," Sun explained as he showed her the hand seals. "After that, slam your hand towards the location you want to summon them."

"Like this?" Ruby asked as she used leftover blood, formed the seals, and placed her hand down on the ground. A hundred kanji wrote themselves in a circle.

"Yes. I wonder who it'll be. Better not be Enma!" Sun said humorously.

She couldn't help but crack a smile as smoke puffed out from the kanji, but as the smoke dispersed, her smile turned to a curious grin.

"Yo," the small monkey said. It was a child monkey!

"Ah-ha!" Sun cackled in laughter. "If it isn't Ko!"

"Ko?"

"Yes. Ko. So what? Can't I have a name? You human girls too good to have names now?"

"It's Ruby," she said with an apathetic tone.

"Who she, grandpa?" Ko asked.

' _Grandpa?'_ She asked herself.

"That's the newest summoner!" Sun said in a joyful voice.

"Really? Her?" The little monkey crossed his arms as he examined her. "Well, I hope she's better than she looks."

Ruby had to bite her tongue, but nothing could stop her from narrowing her eyes, hoping to burn his soul.

"Ah, well. If you say she's good, then I'll tell pops about her," he said a moment before dispersing.

"Well, there you go, Rube," Sun stated in a joyful manner as he picked up his margaretta cup.

"But, what do I do?" She asked.

"Well, summons help. If you're feeling overwhelmed, try to summon someone like Enma. Otherwise, those little guys will help with other tasks."

That would have been helpful against the Grimm but Sun couldn't have known the future. She smiled, knowing this was a gift from him. In fact, she has so many people to thank.

* * *

She's so close to being home. The early morning sun's light peeked over the thousands, welcoming her home. Even though the entire pathway was almost the same throughout, this particular section was very familiar. She had just taken a left to get onto the main path. Actually, isn't this where she fought those two guys?

"Hey!"

Ah, shit.

Looking to the dense forest, she could see those sleazy guys coming out. Of course, it was the scrawny man following the bald brute around. She gave them a glare, knowing the bigger one will recognize her kimono.

"You don't look like you have much, but- wait a minute. I remember that black kimono!" The bigger man asked with a creepy, teeth showing smile. "Long time, no see, girlie. So that's what you look like."

"What do you want?" Ruby inquired.

"I almost gave up hope seeing you again but here you are! I want some payback!" He said as he grabbed the strap that hung around his shoulder, swinging around the object it held on to. Ruby eyes widened in surprise once she realized what the man was revving up. A fucking chainsaw.

The smaller guy was merely watching with a smug smile. With the chainsaw at the front, the brute started charging at her. However, Ruby quickly swiped her hand over her arm, unsealing her scythe. In just a slight second, she had swung the scythe in an upward slice, cutting the chainsaw's blade in half.

As Ruby gave another glare, she could see his astonished amazement and regret. He was practically petrified, so she twirled her scythe in a circle, and dug the chine into the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, sorry! We'll go!" He yelled as he held up his hands forward.

"If I catch you two around here again, I'm decapitating you!" The girl threatened.

Sure enough, the two of them jogged away. She's gonna have to come back here just to be positive they're really gone.

* * *

Ruby smiled up to the sun, knowing she will be back home in an hour. She's trying not to get excited on seeing Naruto, but she can't help but smile thinking she'll be in his arms, soon. Maybe he grew some facial hair, finally? Maybe at least some actual whiskers?

She could see some Leaf Shinobi standing guard on the pathway. In fact, there was a whole squad there, with four people in total. One of them noticed Ruby walking their way and grabbed the sleeve of the captain, pointing her out.

"State your business," he demanded.

"I'm a citizen. Why the security?" Ruby inquired.

"That's none of your business. If you truly are a citizen, you wouldn't mind showing me your citizenship, would you?" He asked. As much she hated the man's attitude, she couldn't really blame him. Probably just his protocols. In fact, she appreciated it. It's probably for Naruto's sake.

"Sure, let me just get my wallet," she said, receiving a soft nod from the man.

"Hey!" Shouted someone from behind them. It was an extremely distressed, sweaty leaf ninja. His startled tone put a tight knot in Ruby's stomach.

"What's the matter?" The Captain asked.

"The village! It-it.."

"What is it?!"

"It blew up!" He yelled. Ruby eyes widened. "I was a patrolling the wall when it happened in an instant, leaving only debris and a huge crater in the middle! The Squad Leader told me to get any reinforcements I could!"

"What?! Everyone, let's go back," the Captain waved.

"From what I saw before leaving, there were six Akatsuki members. It looked like someone with blonde hair was fighting them all!"

Is it possible to pass out from bad news? She felt dizzy enough to vomit. She clenched her teeth as she tightened her fist.

' _Not him,'_ she told herself as she started sprinting. Images of a graveyard came to her mind. Her mother, Yoru, Nekena. _'Not him. Not him, too.'_

* * *

Just as Ruby jumped on top of the outer wall, she could see the enormous damage that was done. The village didn't look like it was blown up, but rather it was like if snow was pushed away from an epicenter, making a huge crater.

And right in that crater, she could see two figures. Why is nobody helping?! A man in the same black Akatsuki cloak was standing over Naruto, who was lying face down. She can't really see from this far away, and if it weren't for his blonde hair, she wouldn't have known it was him. He had some cloak on.

The girl swiped her hand over her arm, unsealing her scythe. Was this the leader? The person who destroyed nearly all of the village? Jiraiya's student? She smiled, knowing she didn't have a chance. But then again, that's what she said when she embarked on saving Nekena. Although she failed, she's still alive.

Using more of those black poles, the man with the orange hair dug more into Naruto's body. She bit her lip, and without a second thought, burst towards him with all her energy, scattering in a dozen petals. When she was close enough, she threw her scythe at him, hoping to make him dodge.

Except, all he did was sidestepped and raised his hand towards her, making an invisible force hit her away and fall to the dirt.

"Ruby?! Get away!"

The girl could hear her favorite blonde telling her to leave, but she gripped the dirt, and touch the other seal, making the chakra chain become solid and pull the scythe her way. However, the man grabbed the scythe instead of moving again.

In a twirl of roses, Ruby dashed at him, socking him straight in the face. Twisting her scythe out of his hand, she started twirling it his way, trying to slice him like a turbine. Naruto had a dozen of those black poles all throughout his body, much like Jiraiya did. Using the blade of her scythe, she sliced through a few of them.

"And who are you?" The man asked. He had a deep voice, much like Joshua's.

"Just a lost little girl," she said. It got no response, except him raising his hand again. She threw her scythe in the direction, making him pull the weapon instead. As he was about to grab it, she touched her other band, resulting the chain to throw her in his direction.

As she lunged a mighty fist at him, the Akatsuki merely grabbed her hand and twirled her away. However, as she came landing to the ground, she did the hand seals for the summoning jutsu and slammed her hand down.

Quickly enough, a monkey about twice her size appeared. He looked a lot like a knight with his chainmail, but with that tail, she sure was one of the summons. "So you're the newest summoner? Where are we?"

"We're at the Leaf Village!" She profoundly said.

"The Leaf Village? But this is just a-" he exclaimed as he observed the area around, stopping at the Hokage Rock. "No! Who did this!?"

"It was him," she pointed. The Akatsuki member merely watched. His eyes were purple, and instead of having regular eyes, his eyes rippled throughout. "I needed help while I help Naruto. He's is what the Akatsuki are after."

"The Akatsuki? That's all I needed to know," he exclaimed as he looked back at Ruby. She could see a Konohagakure symbol on his helmet. "My name is Makura, and I will fight by your side."

"Thank you," she said.

Makura made a battle cry as he leaped towards the man with his long-reaching glaive, but the man used a black pole to block his attack. Amazing how sturdy it was, but thanks to Makura's strength, she could see the man's feet digging into the dirt.

Ruby rushed to Naruto, who still couldn't move at all. She started by plucking out the black from his hands, making him groan in slight pain.

"Hey," she said softly. "I like this cloak!"

"Ruby," he said in the same tone, but he quickly started panicking. "You need to leave!"

"Sorry, this is going to hurt," the girl exclaimed.

"You're not even listening to me!" the blonde stated frustrated.

"Did you get _taller_? Damn it," she said with a smile, trying to make light of the situation.

As Ruby was almost done pulling the receivers out, she could hear Makura groaning as he too was forced away. Although, he was forced to the floor before he dispersed into smoke. He was beaten in less than a minute. Hell, she didn't even see most of the fight. Just who is this man?

As the Akatsuki jerked his eyes to them, he held up his arm, pulling Ruby's neck into his grip. These men with their damn hands, placing them on a girl's necks. She tried gasping for air, but it wasn't much use. The man had several piercings on his nose, ears, and under his chin. But as he himself observed Ruby, his black pupils grew, and his rippled circles enlarged.

"Isn't that interesting. Your chakra… it must be strong to have the powerful color of rose red. But it's your eyes that intrigued me. They aren't just a single shade of silver. Is that some kind of Dojutsu?" He asked.

"Why does it even matter?" She strained to ask. Hard not to when you're gasping for air. "Leave Naruto alone!"

The girl tried kicking him like a kid making a tantrum, but it was no use as he pushed her away with the same force. Ruby tried gripping the dirt, but she rolled backward, falling near Naruto.

"Ruby, please... "

She limped as she got up. "No. I made a promise not to lose anyone else!"

Her eyes watered, knowing this might just be her last move ever. Using the same chakra chain as before, she retrieved her scythe and sliced off the rest of the black receivers off Naruto. From the way his hands twitched, she was right to think that did the trick to free him, although he still seemed to be mostly paralyzed.

As soon she rotated to face the man, she could feel her stomach being stabbed by one of those black receivers. The man held her shoulder, not giving her leeway to back off, letting him push the receiver all the way through.

"Ruby!"

Ruby could hear her dandelion shouting to her, but all she could hear was the sound of music as she was pushed back by the man's force Jutsu. The sound of a whistle blew into her ear as all the sounds in the world disappeared. She looked up to the clouds, noticing how they looked like dumplings in a blue stew. Even with the excruciating pain in her stomach, she felt tired enough to sleep right there.

"Ruby!"

"Do you hate me now?!"

She couldn't make out what they were saying or who was saying what. Naruto rushed to her, getting to his knees to cradle her. The girl wiped off the slobber on her mouth, only to wonder why it was red.

"Ruby, just… just…"

"It's okay," she said with a smile. "I think… I finally did what that old geezer wanted. After all this time, I realized I was meant to save _you._ "

She made a laughing scoff, "Send me back. Yeah, right."

Naruto grabbed the black pole, but Ruby put her grasp onto his wrist, stopping him from pulling it out. After making sure she had his full attention, she used her thumb to stroke his cheek. "I'm just glad to have Another Chance to see your whiskers. Too bad you can't grow some facial hair."

As he grabbed her hand that laid on his cheek, his eyes widened and watered. Kind of like when the sun shined off the blue ocean.

"Ruby, I knew you would make it back," he said. If there was anything true about his eyes, is that when he cried, they twinkled like stars.

"It's okay, 'cause even the stars and moon don't last forever…" she exclaimed as she slowly let her fingers slide down his face and neck. "But... it didn't matter when I was facing it with you."

She could feel Naruto arms around her, but she felt like she was back in Kirigakure with how cold she was. Why did her entire body feel like it was asleep? Like a million little bugs biting her?

"Ruby?"

Ah, his voice…

"Ruby?!"

It was so... vexing.

* * *

The smell of cookies came like with a breeze. The pain in her stomach had subsided, but her guilt and shame were overwhelming. She had no idea where she was, but it was a lovely field by a lake. In all her life, she only had a single dream and it was within the Grimm's cell, of a lake just like this.

"So, you came after all."

Ruby made tearful eyes as she looked towards the picnic table. Yoru was sitting with a grin as she cupped her chin in her palm. She had the same blue kimono, but her skin underneath wasn't covered by bandages. It wasn't burned, but perfect, soft skin.

"Am I…?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" Yoru inquired as she stood up and walked closer to Ruby. The girl whimpered as she forced Yoru into a hug.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah. Shit happens," she said with the same uncaring attitude.

"Nekena. I tried to get her back, but…" Ruby started, but she kept crying.

"Trust me, I know _all_ about it. And… I need to apologize, too. For not believing you."

Ruby used her wrist to wipe her cry, "You don't need to. I should have told you everything. I wanted to but I took too long!"

Yoru smiled and looked towards the beautiful lake. "We will have plenty time for you to tell me everything."

"This is a beautiful place you have," the girl exclaimed as she sniffed, rubbing her running nose on her kimono's torso.

The woman made a curious expression, "What do you mean? This is the place you picked."

"Huh? I saw this place in a dream once, but I have never been here," Ruby stated.

"Really? That's weird. There _is_ a certain someone you needed to meet. Maybe she knows."

Suddenly, a green light cast over Ruby. "What's going on?"

Yoru smiled, "Seems you aren't due for this world, yet."

"But I died! What could bring someone back to life?" Ruby asked as if she was resurrected before.

"Don't know."

"Who did I need to meet?" Ruby asked before she disappeared.

Yoru simply smiled and pointed towards the lake. A person with a white cloak sat under a tree, waving at Ruby. Just like her, the woman had long, red-black hair coming from the white hood, and a loving smile. Hell, she was even more pale than Ruby.

"Mom…" Ruby softly said before she blinked, disappearing from that world, and returning to another. She could feel herself waking up, and even with the pain in her stomach, all she could think was about how thankful she is to have another chance.

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry! I've been busy and sad, and frankly, just didn't feel like editing the chapters. But I haven't been slacking writing them. I have the next chapter ready to be edited, and then the chapter after that is almost finished. But here's what I'm going to do. I'm gonna finish it all up, edit them all at once, and then release them!**

 **I went ahead and released this chapter to let you guys know it's not dead.**

 **Let me know what you liked, what you want, and how I can improve!**


	20. Revitalize

" _When you feel like giving up, just remember the reason why you held on so long."_

* * *

"You're not done it," a familiar voice said like an echo. It was a girl's voice. _Her_ voice. She's right, she's not done here. Not by a long shot.

Ruby eyes slowly opened as she felt a slow breeze. The pain in her gut has subsided, but her eyes felt weary as if she's been crying. From her blurred eyesight, she could see a figure hovering over her. She was hoping it would be Naruto, but it was the shy, purple hair girl, Hinata.

"Ruby, you finally woke…" Hinata stated as she folded the fan and placed it by the black receiver. They must have taken it out.

A whole crowd around her was around her. Hundreds of people gathering around, not their attention was not to her, but to a specific direction. Among the mass, near her specifically, Sakura, one of the toad summons, and Guy's team stood close.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

The slug on Sakura's shoulder spoke, "The real Pein used a Reincarnation Jutsu after Naruto talked to him."

Pein? Is that who the man was? Ruby flexed her fingers, gazing at the bloody hole in her kimono, "I was dead?"

"Ruby?" The quiet Hinata called. Ruby fixated her eyes her. She had a pitiful look on her face as she frowned to the ground as if she was guilty. "Thank you, for saving him."

She stared at her for a moment, wondering what she means. It felt like everything before never really happened. But, she rescued Naruto, and died in his arms. Not a good way to return, after all this time.

As she tried replying, her voice was drained out by the crowd's cheer. Then, the girl's expression changed to a smile, "That's him. You should go to him."

Ruby stood up and started fighting the crowd to get past, eventually getting to the front. There he was, someone everyone was cheering for, wearing a big smile. There were kids trying to get his attention, keeping him in a circle like he was a pinata. Although he seemed to be enjoying the village's attention, _his_ attention directed to Ruby. Cautiously leaving the children, Naruto stopped and stood right in front of Ruby.

"Damn it, you did get taller," she stated, trying not to cry. It wasn't only but a few inches. In fact, she could kiss his chin without getting onto her tiptoes. Naruto pulled her into a hug, letting the girl wrap her arms around his neck. She could hear the crowd cheering, and she might be in the middle of the spotlight with their hero, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to have his arms around her.

* * *

It took all evening and night to set up all the tents. She was hoping to come back to her home without instantly needing to get back to work. At least it was life-threatening _, anymore._ She had to tell Naruto everything that had happened, including her failure.

Naruto tried promising they would go after the Grimm together, but she had to talk him down to just needing to save Matsuri. Strange. It was saving Matsuri that brought her and Naruto together. Better not be the way they end. But, she won't make the mistake of leaving Naruto, again. Although to her disappointment, she hasn't found him again since they talked.

There had been a lingering overcast the last week, especially in the mornings. Doesn't do much to lift the moods of the villagers, but still… they are getting by. Karin's Emporium has been flourishing as all her competition has been, well, blown away. Ruby felt awful at that joke.

To make matters worse, Tsunade is in a comatose state with no sign of when she will wake up. An enemy village could come without warning at any time, and it would be a second disaster. To think a single man caused all this damage. She didn't even see the other Paths of Pein, but they were all controlled by a man named Nagato. Does she call him Pein of Nagato? Does it even matter?

Walking around the village for Naruto, she found her walking between the aisles of lumber, which were stacked up on each other. They got all this lumber in just yesterday. After scanning each lumber alley, she finally found two familiar faces.

"Hey!" Inari greeted.

"I guess you really did live here. Good to know you didn't die on your rescue," Tazuna exclaimed. "But, you brought a Mist Ninja to my home."

Oh, right. Koukai. Why the hell didn't he leave, already?

"He's not that bad, grandpa," Inari stated before turning to Ruby with a sorrowful frown. "Koukai told us what happened."

"Did Koukai come with you two?"

"He did. Went off looking for someone to talk to about Nekena," Tazuna explained.

"Thanks. I should go find him. Oh, have you two seen Naruto?" Ruby inquired.

Inari pointed down the aisle with a smile, "You could have said you were his girlfriend."

Ruby stretched her face as she kept her eyes still, getting two hefty waves of laughter from both of them. Instead of saying anything else, the girl rapidly walked down the lines of lumber.

There was no Naruto to be seen. They haven't had a real conversation since Pein's assault, and Ruby was dying to get the chance. But how can she when it's so hard to find him, sometimes?

* * *

Shizune is Tsunade's assistant and has not left Tsunade's side. Maybe she would know where Naruto is. However, getting close to their tent, she saw none other than Koukai coming out of it.

"Oh, hey," Koukai blurted.

"Inari and Tazuna told me you were here. Did you get permission?" Ruby inquired.

"Yeah, I did. The lady told me to find the undertaker that lives near the graveyard," Koukai exclaimed before digressing the subject. "I… I can't believe what happened here."

"Me neither. It happened just an hour before I got back."

"I heard what you did. It seems like your boyfriend is a hero. Maybe he'll get another bridge named after him," he said in a joking manner. But they both know that it's entirely possible.

Ruby smiled. The last time she was here, a good portion of the villages gave him a disgusted look, but now it's all smiles and cheers.

* * *

Ruby and Koukai stared at Yoru's grave as the undertaker dug a hole to the side of her grave, befitting the size of a small casket, right by their mother's grave. She can't tell why, but the guilt she's been keeping didn't feel so heavy. Maybe she's just happy Pein's Jutsu hadn't disturbed the graveyard, or that she finally returned Nekena to her.

"It's such a beautiful place for her to lie. We don't have anything like this in Kirigakure; just catacombs, which isn't pleasant," Koukai stated.

"No wonder you wanted Nekena to be by her mother, then," Ruby claimed.

"Can't let her be in a place she's never been. Yoru is was her entire life, after all."

It was an open casket, letting Ruby observe her for one last time. Koukai had gone through the trouble of getting a beautiful, black dress for her.

Terrible tragedies happen every day, and a child's death is one of the worse things that can happen. But, there is beauty, too. As the casket closed, Ruby swore she saw a smile on Nekena's face, but as she blinked, she realized it was just her imagination. Nonetheless, it gave Ruby a feeling Nekena was happy.

* * *

"What do you mean he left?!" Ruby asked in anger.

Kiba raised his hands up in self-defense, while Akamaru bowed behind him. "Him, Kakashi, and Yamato left!"

"But! Why the hell?! He didn't even say anything to me!" Ruby profoundly said. The entire day, she has been looking for him!

"Really? I'm sorry," Kiba said as he relaxed his shoulders. "Why are you looking for him, anyway? After how much he talked about you when he got your message, I thought he wouldn't let you out of his sights."

Ruby tried hiding her smile but she only manages to make an awkward smirk. "Oh, he.. Talked about me?"

"To my team, at least. I'm not sure if the others know. He's not avoiding you if that's what you think. They went to try and talk the Raikage out of assassinating Sasuke," he explained.

"What?! Why didn't you say that in the first place?" The irritated Ruby asked.

The boy scratched his head, "He told me not to tell you."

"Figures, after all he said about not wanting to get too far from each other."

"He's a handful, sometimes," Kiba stated.

* * *

She heard about the decision to relieve Tsunade of her Hokage duties, putting someone named Danzo in charged. She wondered if it was his doing. Even though her meeting with Sasuke was brief, he had helped battle the Grimm away from the inn, protecting the people inside. Although Ruby was still captured in the end result.

Wanting to hear more about Sasuke's history, Kiba told her everything. Itachi, the clan, Sakura's request, Naruto's promise, and the failed Sasuke Retrieval Mission. She knew she saw the resemblance of Itachi and Sasuke but wrote it off as just two people having similar appearances. In reality, Sasuke wanted to, and have, avenged his clan by killing his brother, Itachi.

She felt welcomed to the Leaf Ninja Twelve group as she sat next to Tenten. Ino had been crying her eyes out about Sasuke. Apparently, both her and Sakura had deep feelings for him, _for whatever reason._ How long has it been? Four years since he betrayed the village?

Not that she didn't spend half a year away from Naruto, but she did it for good intentions. Not for power or knowledge or revenge, but to save a little girl. And… came back to die in his arms. Normal girlfriend stuff.

Rock Lee sat at the top of the lumber while the last seven stood in front of the three girls. Choji comforted Ino to the best of her abilities, while Kiba leaned on the giant Akamaru like a motorcycle. To Ruby's right were Neji, Hinata, and Shino. The first time she ever saw the two Hyuugas together.

"Do you think Naruto will calmly accept our decision?" Kiba asked. The teams have been talking about Sasuke, on what to do with the person who used to be their comrade. Danzo's decision is putting pressure on them.

"But this is something we all decided," Lee said from above. "We have to make him understand."

"I'll talk to Naruto about everything," the pink haired girl exclaimed. Great. She's the closest friend to him, so it should be her, right?

"You, Sakura?" Asked the green jumpsuit clone of Guy. Ruby is still in disbelief he's not at least his damn son!

"Do you have a plan that'll work?" Kiba inquired.

"Just leave everything to me," Sakura replied. "Don't say anything to Naruto. Please promise me this, everyone."

No matter what Sakura says, she's definitely going to tag along. Wait, is that too clingy? Ruby scoffed at herself, denying her clinginess. _'Nahhh._ '

Still, what _will_ Sakura say? Out of all the Leaf Ninjas from Naruto's academy class, she knew Sakura the least. Hell, basically everyone else here knew her and Naruto were a "thing." Even if it really isn't "dating" with all this conflict going on, Ruby's going to make it up to him for not being here.

* * *

Kiba mentioned dressing warm, and thanks to Pein stabbing a hole in her kimono, she needs to get that stitched, which she didn't have the time for before leaving. She pulled on a mesh shirt over her red tank top. Black leggings, boots, and because everyone else is bringing a cloak, she got out her own. The one Jiraiya gave her when she first got here.

Thanks to Akamaru's keen nose, finding them wouldn't be a trouble. Sakura was skeptical on Ruby going at first, but it was basically just a dash North. She came from this way just a week ago, when she returned, and if she really wanted to, she could take a detour to Fuya's. Not that she's gonna do that, due to Jiraiya wanting to keep his whereabouts hidden.

After many hours of running through the snow, they found themselves in a small town. Kiba finally sniffed out Naruto to the top of a snow-coated, inn's rooftop. They immediately got his attention, but what Ruby really wanted to know was why he was sitting on the roof when it's white as paper out here. The blonde stood up, and instantly made eye contact with Ruby, making a slight smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" He inquired as he let himself drop down to the ground.

"I needed to tell you something," Sakura exclaimed as she departed from the group. "I love you."

Ruby gaped her mouth, sensing Kiba and Lee were, too. She always thought herself as a reserved woman, one to not get jealous, but what the hell? Closing her mouth, she kept quiet, wondering what Naruto will say. From behind Naruto, she could see the calmed Kakashi and the stricken Yamato. She loved Yamato's expressions, but she couldn't smile right now.

Honestly, what she _wanted_ to do, was to cry. What if Naruto loved her back and tells Ruby to take a hike? Sakura has known him since the beginning and is much prettier than her. Could she really blame him? _She_ never left, unlike her. Looking at him, it's obvious he was shocked to hear that. They all were, except for Sai and Kakashi. Kiba glimpsed at her, obviously worried about the situation.

"Um, Sakura? I don't- I heard you wrong. Could you say it again?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I must have been crazy to carry a torch for him for so long," Sakura exclaimed.

Ruby stomach churned, and even in this cold, snow-filled weather, she felt warm as her stomach sank. Like a bomb had gone off in her. She held back her tears but her skin was crying sweat.

"Listen carefully when someone confesses her feelings for you," the pink haired girl urged to Naruto.

Ruby couldn't make eye contact to anyone but she could feel Naruto giving her a glance. Honestly, she only has herself to blame. She was stupid enough to give up someone so damn great to go on a suicide mission.

"Even if you weren't lying to yourself, I have feelings for someone else,' her precious, handsome, yellow, whiskers on his cheek, dandelion said. It had given Ruby the courage to look him in the eye, realizing just how serious he was. "This isn't the place to be joking around. It's not funny, Sakura!"

Sakura was obviously insulted, "Lying to myself? Feelings for someone else?! I just needed to tell you that I love you instead of Sasuke, so there's no need to keep your promise!"

Kiba slowly walked closer to her, placing a hand to whisper into her ear. Ruby could see her eyes growing in horror and bewilderment as they muttered.

"What?" Her whisper asked loudly.

Kiba whispered again.

"But-"

Again, Kiba whispered.

Sakura opened her mouth, obviously shocked. Ruby guessed Kiba told her. How did Naruto not tell his comrade about them? As the Sakura turned to her, the embarrassed girl immediately started apologizing.

"I am sincerely sorry, Ruby! I had no idea! If I knew, I.. I.. I wouldn't be sounding like such an idiot right now!" Sakura profoundly exclaimed.

Ruby frowned as she stared back down to the snow, "It's my fault, anyway."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"It's mine," Sakura retorted. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Ruby shook her head sideways and walked closer to Naruto. "How could I be here for you, when I left you here, just like Sasuke did?"

Kakashi spoke from behind the blonde, "You left to _save_ someone, not to take revenge. Naruto knew that all along, and never stopped believing in you. We _all_ believed you."

"But, I failed," Ruby exclaimed, trying not to cry. Her quest was an utmost failure.

"We mean you. The kind of person you are," Naruto stated.

"I don't even _know_ who I am," she replied.

"I do," the blonde blurted as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You were someone who set aside _everything_ , and focused on saving someone."

"I think what Naruto is trying to say, is he admires you for what you did," Kakashi stated.

Ruby used her cloak to wipe her eyes, hoping it wasn't so obvious they were watered. "I believed in you, too."

"Will you be staying here, Ruby?" Lee asked.

"Here?" Ruby asked as she looked behind, seeing the group she came with are eager to leave as they stood meters away. "No.. I'll come."

Turning back to the blonde, she saw his determined, powerful eyes. She wanted nothing but to have eyes like him or to squeeze him with a hug. "You better find me when you're back home."

"Right, sorry. I wanted to tell you I was leaving, but… I kinda got beat up," he said with a chuckle.

"What?! By who?!" Ruby asked loudly.

"Let's go," Kiba said, grabbing her cloak to pull her along. She let out a frustrated groan and began trailing behind the group.

* * *

After a few hours of running, Lee finally started speaking after a long, uncomfortable silence. Ruby can't deny she's been taking a glimpse at Sakura every now and then, even if there was an invisible wall between them. Figuratively, of course.

"Perhaps it would have been better to tell Naruto the truth," Lee stated.

He was talking about their decision to rid Sasuke. Ruby has spent months with a hunter-nin and knows the danger of letting them wander freely. Still, the girl tensed up. Sasuke was someone she had met and obtained help from.

"There's no way I could have told him," Sakura explained. The pink-haired girl tried telling Ruby it was just a ruse, but she only replied by telling Sakura to just drop it. "Absolutely no way!"

"You're underestimating Naruto," Kiba suggested. People always do. Even Ruby thought the blonde would just forget all about her. Oh, how wrong she was. After reaching another silence, Kiba gaped his mouth before a small smile.

"I found Sasuke! That Tobi guy is next to him."

"Who's Tobi?" Ruby asked.

"He's one of the Akatsuki," Kiba answered.

"Stop, everyone!" Sakura demanded. Each of them, even Akamaru, jolted their legs to a halt.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" The dog riding boy asked. "We already went over our formation."

Kiba was supposed to be the front line along with Lee, while Sai attacked at a distance. Sakura is the main support, while Ruby tries to get the drop on him when he wasn't aware.

"What is Sasuke's precise location?" Sakura asked.

Without moving his head, Kiba glared to his right, to the direction they were going. "Facing directly North, he's at 2 o'clock. Up one kilometer."

"Okay," Sakura said as she held up a sphere. A smoke bomb. But, before she threw it done, Sai caught her wrist.

"I knew it. You were gonna use this to make everyone fall asleep, weren't you?" Sai interrogated.

"Why did we go over a formation if you're going to do that?!" Ruby asked.

"What's going on?" Lee inquired.

Observing her downpour expression, Ruby could see the resemblance to herself. It was the same look Ruby had when she found out Yoru was killed.

"Sakura was going to take care of Sasuke herself," Sai answered as he made Sakura hand free weight, having her drop the smoke bombs into his other hand. It was like a kid being caught with a cookie in the middle of the night.

Ruby would know.

"Why would you go alone?" Kiba interrogated.

"We promised to do it together!" Lee urged as he raised a fist up, _for youth!_

"No, you can't," Sai said. "I won't let anyone proceed."

Sakura expression turned into an uproar, "Why not?"

"You- I always thought you were suspicious," Kiba stated.

As Sai walked in front of their path, Ruby shook her head sideways, "I can't agree with this, either. To go behind Naruto and Kakashi's backs."

"The five of us alone are no match against Sasuke or this Tobi," Sai exclaimed. "I promise Kakashi Sensei that I wouldn't let any of you go."

"What?" Lee asked loudly.

Somehow, Kakashi did know what they were up to? Even Ruby didn't know until just an hour ago, and Sai was with them. She agreed that Sasuke needed to be handled, she was regretting coming with them for it. Honestly, she wanted to question Sasuke on his end of the bargain when she gave Zabuza's sword to his partner.

"Is that the reason?" Kiba inquired.

"I'll say this only once," Sakura said as she pulled on her glove, using it as a threat. "Move aside!"

Still, Sai stood still, like an immovable statue. "No. I won't let you go."

"I won't either!" Ruby blurted as she ran to stand alongside him. "I won't betray Naruto. And we haven't even heard what Sasuke has to say about any of this! He's not some heartless monster!"

Sai opened up his scroll and used an ink brush to quickly draw in it. Suddenly, a dozen snakes made of the ink came to life. She took this as an initiative to unseal her scythe.

"You're going to bind us with those snakes?" Lee inquired aggressively.

"I understand where Kakashi is coming from but we just can't keep letting Sasuke go. I'll take care of him!" Kiba profoundly stated, but Akamaru made a worried whine. "Why not, Akamaru? Don't be so scared!"

"The dog is smarter," Sai exclaimed, making Kiba jerk straight up. "It seems he understands what I'm saying."

"Shut up!" Kiba shouted as she leaped off Akamaru and towards Sai.

"Let's go, Lee!" Sakura urged.

"Sure thing!" Lee shouted as one of Sai's snakes grappled Kiba mid-air.

"I'll take care of this with Tunneling Fang!"

"Good diversion, Kiba!" Lee said as he jumped over Kiba.

As Ruby was about to defend Sai with her scythe, they both noticed three smoke bombs bouncing by their feet, making all of them fall. They were all so distracted, they didn't notice Sakura putting her own plan into action. Ruby is just mad she's being knocked out, _again._

* * *

Her taste spuds went wild as something dire went into her mouth, but it immediately woke her up. Sakura was sitting over her with a brown medicine bottle. Looking around, she saw the others were already up. Except for Naruto, who Lee is trying to wake up. What did the hell happen?

Kakashi was carrying a red-haired girl on his back. If it weren't for the glasses, she would have looked much like Fuya.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Well, in essence, Naruto came to Sakura's rescue," Kakashi stated.

"Which she wouldn't have needed if she didn't knock us out!" Kiba shouted.

"Huh?!" Naruto blurted as he woke up.

"We should probably get going," Kakashi stated as she begun walking.

Ruby offered the blonde a hand up. As he grabbed it, Ruby pulled, letting them face each other. She made a furrowed eyebrow as she put her eye closer to the cut over his whiskers. He chuckled but she made an angry groan and started following Kakashi.

* * *

"Damn it, this is ridiculous!" Kiba shouted with an irked expression, then raised his hands up. "We listened to her wishes, and even located Sasuke for her."

"Now don't be so upset, Kiba," Kakashi pleaded.

"Don't act like you're the only hero here, Sakura," the dog-loving boy continued. "You told us to keep this a secret from Naruto, but Sai went and blabbed it all to him, on top of which, Sasuke got away."

"Kiba!" Naruto called. "Be a man and quit complaining."

As Kiba made an angry expression and pointed to Naruto, Ruby made a smile, "Speak for yourself, Naruto!"

"Huh? Me?" Naruto inquired.

Even the usually emotionless Sai made a smile, "Oh, you're right about that! You are too simple and dumb to be able to think as complexly as you've been attempting."

"Hey, Sai!" Naruto hissed as she looked over his shoulder. "Since when did you develop such a carefree laugh? Huh?!"

"Thank you," he replied with a smile.

"That wasn't a compliment!" Naruto hissed again.

Ruby and Lee laughed together, making her dandelion turn his attention to the Guy replica. Even if they were irked at each other, Ruby knew they were doing it on purpose. Even here, guys are all the same. Pushing each other buttons, building a bond between them.

"What is it, Bushy Brow?!" Naruto angrily asked. That's Lee's nickname from Naruto? Really? That's so rude. What is his nickname for Might Guy? Bushier Brow?

"It's like you're back to your old self, Naruto," Lee stated.

"He means you haven't' grown at all! Once an idiot, always an idiot!" Kiba stated.

"Kiba, you're the idiot! Idiot!" Naruto hissed back.

"I don't wanna hear that coming from an idiot!" Kiba retorted with a laugh.

Hearing Sai laugh more, Naruto raised a fist, "I've had enough of your smiling face!"

After things finally calmed down, a group of white-cloaked ninjas, with masks similar to the ANBU appeared in front of them.

"Sai, you need to explain everything that's happened," the middle one demanded.

"Who are these guys?" The blonde asked.

"Members of the Foundation from the Anbu Black Ops," Kakashi answered.

"It seems you are aware of it, too. The reason why the Curse Mark placed on us by Lord Danzo is gone," Sai explained. Ruby was lost as hell. Curse Mark? Wait, wasn't it the man named Danzo the new Hokage? Is he gone? They hadn't explained that part to Ruby.

"Lord Danzo is dead?" The Anbu inquired.

"Yes," Sai said.

"That's… What about his bodyguards? Foo and Torune?"

"I'm in the dark about them, too," Sai replied.

"They were not at the site," Kakashi said.

"I would like to propose a discussion about the future of the Foundation with you. And with the new Hokage here," Sai started as he raised his hand towards Kakashi.

"New Hokage?" Lee asked excitement. If the new Hokage was to be Kakashi, that would be cooler than cookies.

"Kakashi Hatake," Sai said.

"We'll head back ahead of you," the Anbu man said just before they jumped away, and out of sight.

"You're going to be the next Hokage, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura inquired.

Kakashi made a thinking hum before giving a cheerful answer, "Looks like it's going to be that way."

Ruby has always admired Kakashi. He was the one to really get her started with her training, teaching her about chakra. Ruby smiled, knowing it was awesome for him to take the mantle.

Because of needing to carry Karin, the redhead haired girl, the pace of getting back to the village was slow. Took a night of camping and all morning to arrive back home.

She should probably go see the other Karin at her Emporium sometime, see if she needs any help. The village's repair has been coming along, beautifully. Besides the wooden color palette on basically everything, it looked like a flourishing village.

Lady Tsunade is still unconscious, but at least the Hokage title will be in good hands. She has no doubt Kakashi will be a great leader. Naruto had mentioned another meeting with the other Leaf Ninja Twelve, seemed like they thought Ruby as one of their own. But she needed to find Koukai and had a good feeling on where he will be.

* * *

Going to the opposite side of the village, she found her way to the graveyard. Sure enough, Koukai sat in front of Yoru's and Nekena's grave.

"Hey."

Koukai looked over his shoulder, "How'd it go?"

"So and so," Ruby stated as she sat down. "Have you just been sitting here?"

Koukai kept quiet, "I heard about the Allied Forces. I should probably get back to Kirigakure. Just wanted to let you know."

"Yeah, you don't want to piss off the Mizukage when you're close friends," Ruby suggested.

"You'll watch over them for me?" He asked, staring towards the grave.

She smiled, "Of course, I will. They're like family."

"Don't say that," Koukai said with a small smirk.

* * *

Walking in the rebuilt, wooden village, a hand suddenly reached around her waist. "Where we going?"

Looking towards the person, she realized it was her favorite blonde. "Under the stars, lying on a blanket?"

"I'll run by my apartment and grab it," Naruto stated as he turned away. Ruby held onto his arm and fingers until they departed entirely.

The girl smiled as she walked to the same boulder they had laid on so many months ago. Untying her red cloak, she laid it on the surface of the rock and sat at the edge, looking to the orange, twisting clouds in the sky as the sun said it's last goodbyes.

She still wore her leggings despite coming back to the warmer country. Her mesh armor slightly showed the red tank top underneath, but it didn't cover her waist.

"Just going to sit there and stare up at the sky?" Naruto asked as she approached. Gazing over her shoulder, she saw he already laid the blanket down. She smiled as she scooted away from the edge. Standing up, she walked closer to him, daunting her eyes at him.

"No cookies?"

His eyes widened as he started rotating to leave, "I could go get some-"

"I'm just kidding!" Ruby shouted as she grabbed his hands, making him stop. Pulling him closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him place his own around her back.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you, too," he said.

Ruby moved her head to look at his face. That cut over his cheeks had already healed enough to disappear, but she still stroked her thumb over where it was.

Her heart thumped, but as the boy leaned his lips closer, she let herself loose. She grabbed his face, not letting him breathe as they locked their lips together. His lip motions were… better. It was slow, and it didn't try to overtake her entire mouth.

Moving to the blanket Naruto spread down, she laid on her back as the blonde laid on his side, arching his arm to give his head support. He had taken off his jacket, letting his mesh shirt free.

"Sorry about what Sakura tried to pull. I should have said something to her, but she never asked about you, so…"

"It's fine," Ruby said. "Your response when she said that was good. I was scared you were going to tell me to take a hike."

"What? I would never do that," the blonde said, just as she caught him looking at her breast.

"Really?" She inquired with a smirk. Ruby would be lying if she wasn't expecting this when she got back.

"Huh? What?" He asked, trying to act like she didn't know.

Idiot. Honestly, she could care less when her _boyfriend_ gawked at her like that. Actually, she's glad her dandelion thought she was attractive enough to stare at.

"Oh, so you _weren't_ looking at my chest?" Ruby asked. Doesn't mean she can't give him a hard time.

"Of course, not! Who am I, Jiraiya?"

"Sure. I believe you," she said as she sat up and started to stretch her arms up.

"Good, because I-"

Ruby grabbed the bottom of her mesh shirt, pulled it up and off, leaving only the red tank top. It didn't really show cleavage, but it sure did hug her body.

"Sorry, it was getting uncomfortable. What were you saying?" She asked with a devilish smile.

This was her way of teasing him. If he wants to lie about looking at her chest, then she's going to make it difficult for him not to. By the way he strained his eyes to keep looking at her face, it was torturing him.

As she laid back down back down, instead of him staring at her, he looked up to the sky. "You're mean."

"I know," she said as she tugged at his shirt. "Lay down with me."

Even though he had a smile on, he sighed and laid close to her.

"Whatever happened to that cloak you were wearing when you fought Pein?" She asked.

"No idea. Too bad, huh?"

"Got that right. It was awesome," she said. Ruby made a smile, "Unlike you."

"Hey!"

"Kidding," she said, grabbing his hand.

"You sound like Kiba," he stated.

"Well, I do love dogs," Ruby said, feeling the blonde's grip on her hand tighten. Even when they don't talk, she knew what he wanted. Well, sometimes. _He_ wanted to hold her closer, but her? Ruby had something different in mind.

"We should get a dog."

"What? We don't even have a house right now," he said.

"Oh, so you want to live together?!" Ruby eagerly asked as she sat up.

"Not what I meant! Neither one of us has a house! How could we get a dog? Plus, who would feed it when we're away?" He stated. From the way his eyebrows curled, he was confused.

Ruby place her leg on the other side of Naruto, sitting on his lap. "But, but! I want a dog!"

"Fine," he said, giving in. Probably because of her position over him.

She smiled, placed her fingers on his shoulders, and leaned down to push her lips against his. Naruto gently grabbed her thighs before he started to slowly slide them up her body, but before he even got close, the girl pushed his hands down.

Departing their locking lips just an inch, she whispered, "Don't make me take away _all_ of your privileges."

Her fingers relaxed and brought his hands back to her thighs. As soon their lips met again, she could feel his hands sliding towards her behind. They haven't even done anything, but she could feel his member pushing through his pants. Didn't help there wasn't much between her leggings and his pants.

As his hands groped her butt, she slightly thrusted her waist as she forcibly pushed her mouth onto his, locking their lips. Making a heavy breath, she pulled on his lower lip with her own. Clenching his shirt with her was a twisted knot in her gut, but also hint of happiness making her giggle.

Naruto sat up with her, not letting their lips or bodies depart. As he wrapped his hands around her back, holding her as close as they can get, Ruby placed her own hands on his shoulders. Their kissing pattern slowed until they finally stopped to admire each other. She made a giggle as he smiled, which only made him smile more.

Finally, he looked down between them. Not down her tank top, but in notion. With a soft grin, he raised his face back to her. "Ruby?"

Ruby's head tilted as her expression turned to a wondrous frown, "Yeah?"

And there it was. Three words from his mouth, barely over a whisper. But she heard it. 'I love you.' Something she always wanted to hear since they first kissed, since she left, since she returned.

A smile broke through Ruby's face, curving her lips as she placed them between his. She rushed her hands through his hair and pushed his back to the ground. From the way the Naruto stared at her when they talked, it was so obvious how he felt. Usually losing track on what they were saying, only for her to nudge him and berate him for being a crap listener. She wanted to say it back, but if she did, she was have screamed it from happiness.

* * *

 **I do feel like nothing much happened this chapter. Just some fluff and drama.**

 **Thanks to Skeletickles.**

 **Let me know how I can improve!**


	21. Emergence

" _Love is the sweetest and slowest form of suicide."_

* * *

"Thank you," Ruby said as she grabbed the folded kimono from the clothing clerk.

"No, thank _you_." The clerk woman waved her off as she exited the store.

People had seen had she stood up again Pein that day. Still make her pay, though. But it's not like she didn't have enough money, even after donating half of it to rebuilding the village. It was coming along nicely, although everything was made of wood for now.

Stepping out to the main strip, she was greeted by the moving mass of people going about their day, looking at her with gleam. Many initially perished from Pein's attack, but after he brought them back to life, including her, it boosted their morale.

It's been a few weeks since the formation of the Allied Forces, and a week since Tsunade spectacularly woke up. Although she was disappointed Kakashi won't be the new Hokage, she's happy Tsunade woke up from her coma. Tsunade didn't have time before hearing about the Kage Summit. She immediately left to meet with them.

Hopefully, she didn't find out about the missing Yoru file that Naruto got for her.

Entering the tent, she saw a sleeping Naruto resting under a blanket. He sure loves to sleep. Deserves it, as he has been doing a lot of work rebuilding. Shadow clones and all.

"Naruto?" Ruby said in a whisper, trying to see if he was really asleep or not.

They've been sharing the same tent. She didn't have her own and she was _not_ about to share one with Tenten and her traditional family. Plus, it's not like they had parents telling them not to.

In a hurry, she dragged off her mesh shirt and tank top and pulled her kimono on. Making sure he didn't wake up, she pushed off her leggings, knowing her kimono had her covered from then on out.

Glimpsing to him, he was still asleep. Sure, she had a bra on, but she's not prepared for him to see her even semi-nude. Hell, that might take a year from now. Maybe more.

Letting him sleep, she walked out of the tent, only to come face to face with Kakashi.

"Oh, Ruby? Is Naruto awake?"

"No, he's still asleep."

"Still?" He repeated as he made an interested eye. "You two are sharing a tent, then?"

She narrowed her eyes, giving the man a skeptical look. "Uh, yes?"

"Uh, cool. Let's take a walk, shall we? We have a lot of catching up."

A walk and talk? About what, exactly? He should already know what happened on her mission, so he better not be assuming something about her and Naruto sharing a tent.

"Okay," she said, stretching out the word as she started walking.

Kakashi pushed his hands into his flak jacket's pockets, only to take them out to cup his chin. Ruby furrowed her eyebrows as he continued to put his hands into his pant's pockets, and then back to his jacket pockets. A full minute of awkward silence, only to be made worse when he finally spoke.

"Your voice is getting stronger."

Ruby squinted half of her face, almost closing one of her eyes as she glanced at him. She's going through puberty. Did he expect her to keep her squeaky voice? Oh, _sure_ , it cracks when she's flustered or excited, but that doesn't count! She is also taller!

"Thanks?" She said with a curious tone.

"And, you know, Naruto. He never knew his parents."

"Yeah?" Ruby said, exaggerating the word. Of course, she knows.

"And, well… there might be some things he doesn't know how to handle when going through puberty. That _you_ two don't know. Things that aren't taught in the academy."

"Okay." Once again, stretching out the word.

"And, uh,-" He rubbed his mask that covered his chin. "When two teenagers that get as much alone time as you two, you two sh-"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Ruby blurted as she held her hands up in front of her, shutting her eyes.

"But, I need to make sure you two are prote-"

Ruby took his book from his pocket and started hitting him with it before finally throwing it at him.

"We are not having sex!" Ruby shouted, cracking her voice.

"Oh," he said as he caught his book. "Good! But, I mean, it's fine, just use a-"

"Kakashi, stop!" The girl shrieked as she shot her fist down her sides, knowing her face matched the light red at the tip of her bangs.

"Okay, okay. I just needed to make sure," he said with a light, smiling tone.

"Thanks but the last thing I want is a kid!" She rubbed her face with her hands, wiping away her flustered expression to a frown. "How can I, after what I went through?"

Kakashi gave her a brief moment before talking, "Sorry for bringing it up. I saw her tombstone. I'm sorry it came to that."

It's fine, she wanted to say. Things happened, her heart wanted to say. Shit happens, Yoru would have said. But it wasn't alright because now they have Matsuri.

"They have my friend."

"Does that mean you're leaving again?"

Ruby glared back to the tent that Naruto slept in, "I need to make sure that knucklehead doesn't get himself killed."

Like she should be talking about people getting themselves killed.

"I think that's a good decision. And then after he's safe, go after them together. Just don't tell him that. You know how he is," Kakashi stated gleefully.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I do."

"Also, Tsunade wanted to see you. Best go to her now."

Ruby's eyes widened, realizing Kakashi had led her to a small hut building. ' _Uh-oh.'_

Kakashi knocked for her.

"Come in," Tsunade's voice commanded.

A horrified Ruby looked to Kakashi's gleeful eye. Without moving her head, she looked at the door handle, gripping it as she pushed the door open.

Opening the door, she saw Lady Tsunade sitting behind her fragile, splintery desk. It wasn't the prettiest building, but at this point, it's better than nothing.

"I have half a mind to hit you."

"What?! Why?!" Ruby felt her legs wanting to give out.

"For taking Yoru's file and fleeing. Honestly, what _were_ you thinking?!"

"I, uh-"

"If it weren't for how you saving Naruto, I would have had you arrested for theft and trespassing!"

"Thank you, Lady Hokage!" Ruby shouted as she bowed.

"In fact, I've heard how much stronger you became. I'm sorry to hear about Nekena. I've seen her grave. Her father brought her?"

She could hear her tone lightening up, making her feel more relaxed. Ruby straightened up. "He was the one to teach me everything since I left."

"Ruby, I'm not going to mislead you. We're sending Naruto to a secret place, and you'll be going with him as an extra layer of protection. This war is to protect _him,_ after all."

"A secret place?"

"It's a mission to _protect_ him from the Akatsuki. We're hiding him. And, after Kakashi's recommendation, you should go with him. You're not a shinobi, but if you're by him, he might be more reluctant to stay there," she explained.

"He.. won't be told about the real purpose of the mission, will he?"

Tsunade shook her head sideways.

"And you probably want to keep it like that."

"That's right," the Hokage answered.

Ruby is all for protecting Naruto in a secret place. "So, where will we be going?"

* * *

Before she knew it, Yamato, Guy, Aoba Yamashiro, Naruto, and she were heading to some island on a boat, courtesy of the Land of Lightning. It wasn't like a voyage ship, but a medium-sized cruiser, with Land of Lightning crew.

At first, she thought, this trip was going to be awesome. But after Guy begun throwing up due to seasickness, and Naruto obsessing over an octopus that one of the Toad Summons talked about, it's been rather unpleasant. At least she had her own bed was awfully uncomfortable, though.

She spent most of the time just her standing at the front of the boat, staring at the approaching water. They all kind of agreed not to practice anything that could damage the boat, and the last thing Ruby wanted was to be stranded at sea. The others keep on getting her involved in shenanigans. At least it filled up what would have been a boring boat ride, although most of the time it is.

Yamato, Guy, and Aoba obviously knew the true purpose of this trip, but she kept her mouth sealed about it around them, just in case. She didn't really know Yamato and Aoba well enough, anyway. Aoba is basically a stranger, but she's trained under Guy a few days and was familiar with Captain Yamato. He had great expressions when he's irritated or shocked.

Looking over the boat's railing, she spotted the splitting water on its surface as the boat drifted. There were no other boats or islands on sight, not any clouds in the sky. And thanks to all the water, the wind blew in her face to make it pleasantly cool.

As the sky started to be painted as a dark night with various color stars, she could hear the subtle footsteps of someone approaching behind her. Feeling arms wrapping around her waist, she smiled as she recognized the arms, and held onto their hands.

"Hey," Naruto said as he hunched his head to rub his cheek to Ruby's.

"I was starting to think you forgot I was even on the boat."

"Hard not to when all you do is stand here."

"Well, if things weren't so boring," the girl said as she pushed her backside against him, making him holder her tighter.

"Sorry, the others won't leave me alone, ya know."

"Yeah, yeah." She tilted her head back to let it lay on his shoulder. Feeling his hand retreating down on her kimono, and to her waist, she grabbed his wrists and brought them back up to hug her at her ribs. "We've only been talking for two minutes, mister."

As she said that, he hugged her tightly again. "Sorry, it's just, I'm not used to it."

She gets it. Well, kinda. He's just excited to have a girlfriend, especially when they've been away for a long time. Ruby furrowed her eyebrow and turned around to face him. "I've never dated anyone, either. Stop worrying so much."

Noticing his frown, Ruby squinted her face and subtly shook her head sideways as she brought her face closer to his, although it only got a slight smile from him. She frowned at him but made a small smile as she grabbed his hand, giving him a brief hand hug. He squeezed back, but he didn't bother hanging on.

There's been a lot on his mind, lately. Considering she can't talk about Jiraiya's survival, he still thinks he's dead. And what happened with Sasuke just a few weeks ago? He's been real… touchy and awkward.

Ever since she returned, she'd had to take away more of his privileges, although she needed to admit that sharing a tent with him probably didn't help the situation. Seeing him frown made her feel guilty. He's obviously not doing it on purpose, and probably just wants to feel wanted instead of talking about his feelings. Or, _male_ stuff.

She'll make it up to him, just not on the boat. The last thing she wants is one of the older gentlemen seeing them getting lively and try to give them the same talk Kakashi attempted. Also, she hates seeing PDA and would feel like a hypocrite doing anything more than a simple kiss.

"Smile. The world is a better place when you do."

Ruby placed her grip on his shoulders, and squished her lips on his whiskers, giving him a long-lasting kiss on the cheek. His eyes stared at her like they always do, giving her all the attention in the world.

"You are my world," he replied in a mumble. Good thing she was listening. A shimmer came to her eyes as her smile grew.

"Dork," she scoffed as she softly pushed him away.

Catching her wrist, he chuckled. "We should be there in the morning."

"About time. It's basically an island paradise, right?"

"That's how Super Toad Gramps put it!"

"Can't wait," Ruby nodded as stared back to the approaching water.

* * *

It felt like they've been at sea for months until they finally got to the _totally_ awesome "paradise" island Naruto talked about. If it weren't for it being inhabited by a few humans, it would be worse than the Island of Haze with all those damn spiders!

A giant squid attacked them just as they got to the shoreline, but was quickly saved by Killer B. Another Jinchuriki. His tailed-beast is best described as a centaur of an octopus and a bison, it was some weird folklore creature.

A man with spiky hair, Supervisor Motoi, was the one to really welcomed them. In a giant lodge, which was modeled after B's tailed-beast, the Leaf group was given an entire floor to sleep in, each getting their own rooms, plus an extra. Also told them to eat however much they want.

Naruto mentioned hoping to talk with B, or Octopops, about controlling the nine-tails. It seemed Killer B has control of his, the eight-tails. She really wanted to go explore the island, but Motoi urged that either B or himself be there with them. Leaving the room, she descended down to the bottom floor, for the main hall, which was rumored to be full of food.

"Yo, lil' Red."

Looking behind her, she saw the Eight-Tails Jinchuriki walking her way.

"Your name is B, right?"

"Red has my name, but does she game?"

Ruby furrowed an eyebrow at his rhyme and pointed to herself, "Game?"

He made a sincere nod as he judged her through his sunglasses.

"Uhh…" she took a slight moment to think of _anything_ that rhymes. "Yo, B and Red. Time to go get fed?"

He made a cheeky smile, "Pretty good, for an idea and a start. Much better, than that other not-so-smart."

"Not-so-smart? Naruto?"

B nodded. Just what did Naruto do? All you have to do is try to make a half-assed rhyme and he'll like you!

After coming with B to the main hall, he showed her the kitchen. Multiple fridges, and a modernized kitchen. Felt unreal that a kitchen like this was on an island.

"So, what did Naruto say?"

"Fool, that fool! Tried to play me like a tool. Denied his plea, so I made him flee."

Getting a real, straightforward answer out of him is going to take some effort. As B started to scout out the fridges, Ruby pulled out an orange out of the bag, she got a knife out of the drawer to started carving it.

"Naruto has a lot of weight on his shoulders. Told me he wanted to be as strong as you were. We both saw how you knocked out that squid."

"Needs to pull his might before we get tight!"

"You'll warm up to him. I know I sure did."

Suddenly, B pushed himself from the fridge to look at her face. "What was that, that you said? Little red is getting red."

She peeled away one of the orange chunks, preparing it to eat it. "I said, you'll warm up to him. Because I did."

He made a thoughtful hum. "Him and you?"

Ruby placed one of the oranges pieces in her mouth as she made a little nod.

She couldn't see his eyes behind his shades, but he seemed so shocked. "And you love him?"

"Love? I mean," she begins, only to feel her heart flutter. He waited all this time, just for her to come back home. As far as she knows, he's the first person to believe in her. Ever since that day they laid under the stars when her dandelion told her those words, she felt a barrier between them. Why didn't she just say it back?

"He told me he does, but," Ruby squeezed the orange piece in her fingers. Her eyes dangled to the side, disconnecting any eye contact. "I didn't say it back."

"Let the truth be spoken or it'll become broken."

"I'm just a sixteen-year-old girl, ya know!" She could be older and younger, but either way, why does she need to complicate her life with love?

"Ya know, ya know," he repeated in a mocking way as he rotated his arched back to face the fridge. "You and fool? Guess that's cool."

The girl made a smile as she ate some of the orange but immediately squinted her face. Making a disgusted face, she took out the piece of orange. "Bleck, sour."

"If Red doesn't like sour, how 'bout this in an hour?" B took out a huge, frozen chicken. The man made a crescent smile, showing the teeth within. Hell yes. She hasn't had real, oven roasted chicken for ages.

* * *

While eating dinner with B, they talked about his early life and compared it to what she knew of Naruto's. Pretty much just becoming friends, and sharing stories. It was usually hard to make friends, but B was as cool as they came.

Without seeing Naruto the entire day, she began seeking him out, finally seeing him with Yamato and Motoi. Yamato knows their relationship and made a smiling nod towards her as they entered without Naruto.

"Hey," Naruto said in a depressing, lazy tone.

"Hey. Everything alright? Where'd did you and Yamato go with Motoi?"

"Falls of Truth."

"Falls of Truth? What happened?"

"By sitting at it and concentrating, you're supposed to see your true self… but, all I saw was hatred."

"Hatred? Do you mean the Fox?"

"No, my own hatred. Inside."

Ruby massaged his collarbones with her hands as she stared into his eyes, "So what?"

"Huh?" His pitiful expression turned into a wide stare.

"You have some hatred, but everything else you are is so great. You wouldn't ever hurt someone that didn't need a good pounding. Right?" It's something her sister would say, but she thought it was a good phrase.

Naruto made a little smile, "Never."

"You wanted to show everyone you're capable, and now look at what's happened. You're a hero!"

"Thanks, that made me feel much better."

"Anytime. Where is this waterfall, anyway?"

Naruto looked at the building before grabbing your hand, "I'll show you."

Not a far walk. The waterfall was on the small-average size, and there was a small grass island in the middle of the giant pond.

"Just sit in the center and meditate."

"Meditate? That's easy."

Ruby was about to walk towards it but felt his hand grabbing her wrist, stopping her. She looked back to see an unsure expression. The girl made an assuring smile, "I'll be fine."

Naruto let go, letting Ruby walk across the water's surface, and sit crisscrossed on the platform. Placing one hand's fingers ontop the other's knuckles, she closed her eyes. She felt a sudden change in the drift, feeling not completely there. She stood up and noticed everything was the same, except Naruto had vanished. Looking back at the waterfall, she noticed the ripples coming from the dropping water.

"So, you finally came?" A girl's voice asked. Her voice, except… weaker.

Ruby narrowed her eyes, "Who said that?"

Another platform appeared, closer to the fall. She was expecting a perfect replica like Naruto's vision, but instead, the other Ruby had on a beautiful, white kimono. She was younger, as seen from the length of her hair, but what absolutely wrecked her nerves was just how skinny she was. Malnourished, even.

"I've waited so long, for you to wake up," white kimono Ruby said.

"Wake up?"

The other Ruby pointed behind her, letting her recognize yet another small island in front of another waterfall. A more familiar Ruby. One in a corset and battle skirt, both in her favorite color palette. To her side, a foldable, metal scythe. She kneeled to her knees with a pitiful face.

"I couldn't save them," the battle skirt Ruby said.

"Save who?" Ruby asked.

"I couldn't save anyone!" The skinny one cried.

"What are you talking about?!" Ruby asked.

Suddenly, both of the Rubys necks were strangled by a twisted, solid shadow. The entire area turned to the familiar abyss as they appeared next to each other, screwing with her depth perception. Suddenly, she could feel the presence of… _something._

It was a pure black Ruby, like a Grimm. She made a crescent smile and opened her eyes, revealing a beady yellow. Just like the first thing Ruby could recall; little, yellow eyes. She looked at the unconscious Rubys, noticing that a solid shadow was starting to engulf them.

When Naruto described his dark half, it was only his eyes and facial expression that changed. But looking at this, it was like she had two true-selves and then a Grimm self. Even though this was her mind, she felt utterly powerless.

She tried to take a step back, but she fell on her ass. The abyss itself was pulling her in, like the other Rubys. She felt like when a child has a nightmare and can't run, just absolute fear. Looking across the abyss, she could see _it_ come closer.

"Naruto?" She asked, hoping to wake up.

Immediately, the Grimm Ruby jumped on top of her and started strangling her with her pitch-black hands. She tried to push her off, but it wasn't any use. In a world full of darkness, the light had no chance.

* * *

Her blood pressure elevated when she woke, and she sat up on the bed. Thankfully, she was in a room with the light on. Last time she'll ever go to that fountain. After all the times she was knocked out, it happens in her fucking vision. Talk about nightmares, especially from the Gaara-Rescue mission when a copy of her literally strangled her.

Rubbing her neck, she stood up from the bed, only to notice the asleep Naruto sitting in the corner chair. She must have fallen unconscious, and he brought her here. Leaning over from the side of the chair, she placed a kiss on his whiskers. Thankfully, it didn't wake him up, so she turned off the light, and stepped out into the hallway. Maybe she'll ask B or Motoi about her vision. Hopefully, it's not too bad.

Motoi answered the door after Ruby knocked.

"Hey, Ruby. How you feel?"

"Fine."

"Good. Naruto was worried about you."

"I noticed. He was asleep in my room."

"Good boy. I'm guessing you're here to talk about what you saw, people usually don't pass out at the waterfall."

Despite that statement, he didn't seem too worried about it.

"There were two waterfalls."

His eyebrows widened, "Two? Do you have amnesia?"

"Yes!" Ruby eagerly said.

"That explains it. That's why there were two waterfalls, and two of you. One is before you lost your memory."

"But... there were three of me."

"Three?" Motoi asked, his bright face turning into one of worry.

"The third one didn't have a waterfall, just a black void."

"I... don't have an explanation for that. I'll ask Lord B about it once I see him."

"Alright, thanks," Ruby said with a small frown.

As Motoi was about to close his door, he halted and said one last thing. "Whatever you do, don't go back and meditate at the waterfall."

She smiled, "Yeah, because I _totally_ want to get strangled by myself, again."

Her sarcasm didn't even make the man smirk as he glared at her, "Ruby, that was not you."

The girl's face turned blank as he closed his door.

"Not me?" Naruto described his dark self as his inner hatred, but Ruby's were just two other girls moping about losing people. No hatred at all. And that Grim Ruby? That wasn't hatred. That was… evil.

Keeping her frown, she walked back to her room. Naruto was still asleep in the chair. It really made Ruby wonder how long he stayed up to watch over her. Her lips curved slightly, making a slight smile.

Shaking his shoulders, it slowly woke him up. However, once his eyes gazed at the girl shaking him, he jumped awake.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Ruby pulled on his arms, making him stand up. She buried her face into his neck, "Yes. Thank you for watching over me."

Naruto held her steadily, "Always."

* * *

The next day, Ruby followed B, Matoi, Yamato, and Naruto back to the waterfall. B started to like Naruto after yesterday and had confidence in him. Ruby sat at the edge of the water and watched while Naruto conquers his dark-self. After several minutes, he stood up with a relieving smile on his face.

"It all went well, then?" Yamato asked.

"It's too soon to celebrate," B stated as he began walking on the surface of the water. "Shall we try to control the Nine Tail's power now? From this moment, I'll be your instructor. Ya better prepare yourself or else you'll suffer death n' torture!"

Naruto held up a flexing arm, "All right!"

"Come with me, Naruto!" Lord B shouted as he walked closer to the waterfall.

"Um, may I come along?!" Yamato asked, raising a hand. B raised a hand and waved it forwards. The Captain looked towards Ruby and Motoi. "What about you two?"

"I have to report to the Hidden Cloud at regular intervals, so I'll take my leave here."

"Thanks for your help, Motoi," Yamato said as he started walking to the waterfall, leaving Ruby behind.

Motoi glimpsed to Ruby, "It should be safe for you to go, too, Ruby. You just need to stay away from meditating here."

"Got it," she said as she stood up and walked to the waterfall, going past it. It was a structure, with two aisles of headless statues meditating. All around on the walls were drawings of creatures, and holes expelling water within.

"These ruins seem to be quite old," Yamato stated as they walked deeper within. "They must have archeological importance, they should be restored."

"No! Those stone statues were carved without heads, to begin with. There's a reason for it," B explained.

"How am I supposed to fight the Nine-Tails here? What's more, how am I supposed to face him?"

"I hope you're not going to do anything excessive!" Yamato added.

"Do you think it's something that can be controlled without doing something excessive? Since long ago, this has been a sacred place where those selected as Jinchuriki have come to undergo the Purification Ceremony."

Arriving at the far wall, there was a beast's head made of stone, with several symbols circling around it.

"It's set up here so you can talk to your Tailed Beast in a special way. It's right inside this building. Only the chosen ones can enter, to be selected. Go and stick your head into the statue's mouth. Like a good man, respected. If there isn't any darkness in your heart, the door will open."

"Can you explain it normally?" Yamato asked as she scratched his face. "I don't quite understand."

"No darkness in the heart?" Naruto inquired as he put his knuckles under his chin. "I see, so that's why I have to get past the waterfall, first."

"However," B rotated his head around. "If there's even a little darkness in your heart, the gate will not part. Do you consent?"

His mouth twisted into a smile, "And the statue will bite off your head and tear you apart. Are you content? All the headless statues you saw on your way here are past Jinchuriki who weren't sincere!"

Ruby raised her eyebrows as she grabbed Naruto's sleeve. "Do you _really_ need to control the Nine Tail's?"

"Naruto, use a Shadow Clone," Yamato suggested.

B made a frustrated face, "This is a sacred place, fool, ya fool! Generations of Hidden Cloud ancestors guard and protect this place. Tricks like that won't work!"

"But," Yamato began only to be cut off by Naruto.

"I came here to learn how to control the Nine Tail's power! This is important to me, I can't run away!" Naruto shouted before he crouched down to place his head inside.

Ruby held her hands over her mouth, almost wanting to look away. He's actually doing it. Glancing at Yamato's deadshot, concentrated eyes, his sweat seeped down on his face. But looking to B, he had a smile.

Naruto started yelling, making Yamato rush to pull him out. However, anything above his zipper was _gone._ Her lips curved into a smile at Yamato's shocked expression. "No! How could this happen! Naruto!"

However, like a mole, Naruto's cheerful head popped up from within his jacket. "Just kidding! There's just a switch in there!"

If it wasn't for Ruby seeing B struggling to keep his frown, she would have been tricked too. Yamato, who turned extremely pale, had a dumbfounded face.

"I did the same thing too. Out of habit!" B added. No wonder he was eager for Naruto not to use a Shadow Clone. "Those stone statues are just broken. It's just some wit!"

"I thought you said this place was scared! Fools, ya fools!" Yamato shouted in irritation, granting a smile from everyone as he copied B's slang.

The wall started to move to the side, revealing a beautiful void. Not like the black abyss, but one of subtle, soft colors. Like clouds.

"Go inside, close your eyes, and focus. Just like at the waterfall. Then you'll meet your Tailed Beast."

"Before when I was training, I was able to meet the Nine-Tails in my mind."

"Any Jinchuriki can do that. But this is a little different, okay?" Lord B explained as he led them inside. "What kind of Sealing Jutsu was used on your Nine-Tails?"

"It's a Tetragram Seal," Yamato answered.

"A Tetragram Seal, huh. That's impressive. It's even more solid than m Steel Shell Seal. Do you have the key?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded.

"You're going to undo the seal, after all," Yamato exclaimed. "What if he can't control it properly? What if the Nine-Tails revives completely?"

"Well seal him away here. That's what this place is for as well. Until we get a new Jinchuriki this is where we'll seal him in. You got a problem with this? No booin'."

Ruby could feel her hand wanting to grab his shirt to pull him away, but looking at his eyes, she tried her best to copy their determination.

"That won't happen!" Naruto eagerly said. "Because I'm going to do this."

"Okay! I'm going to shut the door. And I'll show you how to deal with the Nine-Tails!"

After the door closed, the two sat on the floor, facing each other. Placing their knuckles together, they closed their eyes. After a long moment, a shadow of orange shadowed over Naruto's eyes. Kind of like eyeshadow, but… all around Naruto, Ruby could see lines of chakra covering his body. They were of all colors. It was like he was absorbing chakra from nature.

"He'll make it," Ruby said to Yamato, receiving a nod from him.

Another long moment, B suddenly got up in a hurry, just as a red chakra cloak in the form of a beast surrounded Naruto. One of his eyes turned to black with a red pupil. Her favorite color scheme, but… not when it's hatred trying to take her favorite person over.

"Nine Tail's hatred is greater than I imagine," B stated. "This could get bad for real. This is quite an ordeal!"

Ruby remembered when Yamato couldn't calm down the chakra during the fight with Sora. But this wasn't from an external force, so he should be able to do something, right? Yamato jerked his palm in Naruto's direction, "I'll stop him."

His suppression wasn't helping as half of Naruto's body, split down the middle, turned to a vibrant red. Just like Sora when he transformed. However, that's all the red chakra took over, just the half.

"Yamato, was that you?"B asked.

"No, it seems to have stopped on its own."

"It has to be him fighting it," B added as Yamato summoned four wooden pillars around them.

"But is it okay to leave things like this?"

"Right now, Naruto and Nine Tails are in a confrontation. It better be settled soon. We went it to meet our hopeful expectations! All this waiting is so drawn out! To pass the time, why don't we work out?"

Yamato made the same irritated face as he did earlier, "This isn't the time to be rapping!"

"Shuddup! Right now, Naruto is locked in an internal battle with Nine-Tails. We cannot help him any further. If you really care about Naruto's well being, all we can do now is to have faith in him and wait."

Several, long moments later, maybe even an hour, both the transparent cloak and the vibrant cloak diminished.

"This is really nice!" B cheered. "For now, keeping watch will suffice!"

"I think he's bout to do it!" Yamato stated as the orange shadow returned around Naruto's eyes.

However, moments later, the orange shadow disappeared, too. Growing restless, Ruby sat on the floor, crossing her legs. She put her chin in her palm, mimicking Yoru's bored, uncaring look.

"Hey, Yamato?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that orange around his eyes?"

"Oh, that's Senjutsu! He blends natural energy with his own chakra, letting him become a Sage."

"Sage, huh?" Her thoughts turned to the mysterious man. Ever since seeing Pein's eyes up close, she can't help but think there might be a connection. "Who was _The_ Sage?"

"The Sage? Well, he's just a myth but it's said he created the moon."

That's what Kakashi had said. Just a myth, a legend, yet his eyes exist. But the moon? Why does she remember the moon being shattered?

There is also the fact that both people that brought Ruby back to life had the same pair of eyes. Once at the beginning of her journey, and another time by Nagato, when he resurrected everyone he had killed.

Another long hour, Ruby grew exhausted from waiting and stood up. She walked towards the still meditating Naruto and crouched to get a closer look at his face. Suddenly, his eyes opened, making Ruby fall to her ass.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Nothing? What are you doing?"

"So? You did it?" Yamato asked.

"Easily! Although, I did have some help."

Naruto explained everything that happened, including a chakra signature of his own mother helping him defeat the Nine-tails, he showed them his new chakra cloak. It was a bright, glowing orange. Stable and safe, unlike the usual, burning cloak. Although, the cloak flowed like fire. Yamato's wooden-style beams grew little trees as the cloak overflew with life energy, making his wood react to it.

Ruby made a curious smirk as she looked at the color of it, "What else can it do?"

"Well, I'm not sure-" he began, only for his facial expression to become one of alarm and stop his sentence.

"What is it?" Yamato inquired.

"You really think you're hidden?!" He asked in the direction of B.

"Do you sense some other chakra?"

"He senses another proximity, that I couldn't, was hasty of me!" B exclaimed.

"It's not chakra! It feels hazy, something sinister," the fired-up boy exclaimed. Naruto pointed to the sword. "That's it! That thing!"

"His sword?" Ruby asked, narrowing her eyes. It did look familiar, as it was wide and wrapped in bandages. Even had its own chakra. But, Ruby has seen objects with chakra, before. She didn't think much of it.

Suddenly, the sword became loose, thrusted upward, and out of B's holster. From the swords _mouth,_ which made Ruby's curiosity shoot up, came a familiar, blue, shark man. She finally remembered where she saw the sword before! The man who was with Itachi!

"It seems that you can sense hatred and feelings of evil. The limitations of Sensory-Types don't apply, is that the power of a Jinchuriki, who has mastery of the Nine-Tails," Kisame said as he crawled out of his sword.

B threw a menacing glance, "You're the shark guy of the Akatsuki! How? I thought we chopped his head off ways back. How did you manage to escape out the tag-team attack?"

"I simply switched out while we battled inside the bubble of water. You cut off my clone's head."

"Clones disappear when they're struck! The corpse remained post-mortem, no question, and if someone else had transformed into you, Cee would have sensed it. So it's a perplexing consternation."

"It was a special kind of clone. A Parasitic Clone that I can manipulate remotely. Anyway, enough about this subject," Kisame stated as the spikes on his sword stretched to the wall. "Two Jinchuriki, a Wood Style user, and a girl with an unknown Dojutsu. I am in a serious predicament."

Dojutsu? Does he mean her? Pein said something about her eyes, but…

The door holding them in started to open, breaking her thought.

"How did you know the way to open the door to this room?!"

"That's a silly question. I came here to spy," Kisame exclaimed just before he rushed for the opening. However, Naruto somehow blinked to him, punching him to the ground. Ruby didn't even see him move. Was this a teleportation, or just his speed?

"What was that Teleportation Jutsu?" B asked. He grew a smile, "The first smash, just like the Yellow Flash!"

Still, Kisame slithered away on the wall, and out of the exit with blood escaping his mouth. Naruto had kicked the wall too hard, became stuck, and was unable to stop him. "I had so much force, I hit it too hard!"

"It seems you're not up to the Fourth Hokage level yet," Yamato stated as he pointed to the door. "B! Ruby! Please go after him! I'll see to Naruto!"

Ruby was already gone. Leaping over and through the middle of the headless monks, she swiped over her seal, taking out her scythe. Aiming it for Kisame's torso, he rotated his body, and out his mouth came a big splash of water, pushing her away.

Falling to the ground, she looked at the man leaping through the waterfall. "Damn it," she said under her breath. As she saw B sprint past her, she got to her feet, picked up her scythe, and ran after him.

Stepping to the other side of the waterfall, and back to the giant pond of Truth, she saw Samehada chewing on B's arm like it was a puppy playing with its master. But B dropped to his knees, almost falling unconscious.

Noticing Guy, Motoi, and Aoba here for assistance, she ran towards B to help him to land. Aoba threw two kunai knives at Kisame, each attached with strings. From the blue chakra emitting through the strings, she could see Aoba was trying to suck Kisame's chakra out. But Kisame reversed it.

Guy rushed at Kisame, using an air kick. However, Kisame blocked it with an arm. Before Guy could attack again, Kisame put his hands together, making the water around him form into a transparent shark. Using it to shoot away like a missile, he pushed Guy out of the way and escape over the trees.

Ruby rushed to follow him but trying to maneuver through all the trees, she was sure to lose him. Still, she had to try. Pushing her speed to the limit, she only stopped when she saw a green aura above her. Might Guy soaring through the sky, emitting an intense, green glow. What the hell.

As she was close to the sea, a powerful force of wind blasted through the trees. Almost pushing Ruby off her feet and taking her with it. As the burst lifted, she ran to see what was happening. Guy was pulling Kisame away from the water.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just barely," Guy said with a grunt.

"Is he..?"

"No, but he's unconscious. Hopefully, the others will get here, too."

* * *

It took a few minutes until the entire group appeared. Naruto had twisted his ankle with that kick earlier. But as soon they came, Yamato imprisoned Kisame in a wooden jail, holding him by his hands and head.

"I've got to hand it to Bushier Brow for bringing this guy down" Naruto complimented. Bushier Brow?

"You're capable despite your thick looks, Bushier Brows," B continued. Does…does he not care about his brows being insulted like this?

B versed everything he said, and eventually waved his hand as he held his nose. "But that blue sweat of yours packs some pows."

Aoba walked closer to the imprisoned Kisame, "If this goes well, I'll be able to extract intel about Akatsuki and its plans, as well as the identity of its leader. I'm not as good as Inoichi, but I'll give it a try."

He placed his hands on Kisame's giant forehead, and another on his own. "Here I go."

However, after just a slight moment, Kisame's mouth dripped blood as he shot himself awake. He instantly began struggling against the wooden prison. Ruby faced angled elsewhere, but her wide eyes were glued to the man.

"His tongue, he bit off his own tongue!" Aoba exclaimed. "He woke himself up to prevent me from extracting intel."

Kisame started laughing like a maniac as he strained, breaking through the pillory. Guy immediately got into a fighting stance.

"Capture him alive. We'll never have another chance like this!" Aoba shouted.

"I know that!" Guy shouted as he rushed to attack Kisame. However, the blue man clapped his hands together, and spit out a large content of water, surrounding him with his own prison. Ruby has seen Koukai do this jutsu. Water Prison.

Yamato held his hands together, "Even if he is who he is, look at the situation he's in. He can't do anything."

As Kisame floated in his water, he summoned multiple sharks, hiding him as they floated around. But instead of them coming to attack them, they turned on him, tearing his flesh away. He sacrificed himself to stop them from getting intel.

The water bursted away, and as the sharks landed on the green grass, they disappeared. As the others talked about how feared Kisame was, Ruby couldn't make out what they were saying. Her eyes peered to the red-stained grass that was left behind, too shocked to say anything of value. Even a monster like him had morals, even for the wrong people.

Guy grabbed the scroll Kisame was trying to flee with and opened it to see what intel they had. However, as soon he did, every one of them was trapped in a water prison.

"It was a booby trap!" Aoba shouted. "Watch out! Sharks!"

Each of the water prisons came with a shark, not letting anyone of them leave to retrieve the scroll that another shark was taking away. Turns out Kisame accomplished his mention, even after his death. Damn it. What does this mean for Naruto? Ruby took out a kunai from within her silver-rose pouch and stabbed the snout of the shark.

* * *

As the sun said it's farewell, and the moon rose, Ruby stood outside of the island. Leaning against a tree to watch the sea they were leaving behind. Motoi told her how the island was actually a turtle shell when she asked about relocating Naruto. It was good reassurance, and much better than hiding him somewhere on land. She smiled. Hopefully whatever information Kisame got didn't dampen anything too much.

But, tonight, she didn't want to worry about it. For a certain dandelion to come find her, like how he said he would. Needing to let her kimono dry out, she switched to her mesh, tank top, and black leggings. She didn't bother to bring her cloak, knowing she would probably just take it off, anyway.

Feeling sudden arms wrapping her from behind, she giggled and looked back to happy Naruto.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting."

Ruby closed her eyes as she leaned her head back on his shoulder. Rubbing it against his neck, she talked in his ear. She actually purposefully made the spot hard to find.

"It's fine. As long you found me."

They both kept gazing at the ocean, unknown to him, they were constantly moving. The night sky made just enough light for them to see each other.

She held his hands tighter, "I love how the stars and moons light up the night."

He rotated her to face him and pulled body closer, letting her place her hands on his shoulders. His gaze met hers, making an awkward stare down between them. He was wearing shorts and a white shirt, probably needing to let his clothes dry out, too.

Ruby made a giggle, "Just going to look at me like a plate of cookies?"

"Aren't you the cookie lover?"

Each of them leaned their faces closer, letting their mouths lock, each pulling the other's lips with their own. He was eager to be alone, but so was she. He pushed her back to the tree, she forced her body against his, eager to feel his muscles against her.

Her gut twisted a little when she remembered how Matsuri did that to her. Agh. He still wasn't as good of a kisser as she was, either. It burned her to admit that each time.

Rubbing her hand up his chest, she felt his hard abdomen and chest ass he climbed her hands up to his neck. His hands moved away from her hips and tried pulling up her mesh shirt. However, she grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

He stopped kissing her, but kept his mouth closer to her's, "I just want to be closer."

She made a small groaned, knowing he was smiling at that line. "Fine, but no staring."

Ruby held her arms up, letting him take her mesh shirt on. She shyly glimpsed up as he took a great glance down at her body, not like she didn't expect it. Although her torso and shoulders were still a bit small, her chest protruded through her tank top. She had to get a close-fitting one, or the mesh shirt would have brushed up against it.

He pushed his mouths against hers, making their bodies push up against each other. His hands slid down her lower back and to her leggings, reaching for her backside. She gripped his shoulders as he groped her, making each of them push their bodies against each other.

Pulling her lips away from his, she lightly laughed when she noticed his hands weren't retreating. Reaching back, she grabbed his hands and pulled them away from her behind. "Jeez, pal."

"What?" He asked, trying to act clueless.

She made a happy huff as she held his hands up, letting her twist under them and face away from him. Remembering how people danced at Suns' club, and how she felt guilty from their moment on the boat, Ruby shoved her butt back to his crotch. Making sure his back was up against the tree, she guided his hands to her hips and then looked back at him.

"Ever... had a girl dance on you?" She asked as she directed her eyes away from his, only for a second.

A relieved laugh came out of his mouth, "Uh, can't say I have. No."

As he laced her fingers into his knuckles, she rubbed her back onto his torso. She hopes she doesn't embarrass herself by doing this. But, she wanted to give him a night to remember, and something to look forward to.

Ruby lowered her voice, almost to a whisper, "Mind if I?" She didn't wait for an answer, already brushing her bottom against him as she lowered her body. His hands clenched onto her shirt as their clothes made rustling noises.

She bent her knees one at a time, slowing moving her hips and bottom in a circular motion, rubbing into his lap. Between her leggings and his shorts, it was hard to ignore his bulge. Not like he was trying to hide it at this point.

His restless hands massaged and grabbed her hips, following the motions of her waist. As she danced on him, he tried to subtly move his hands up to her chest, but she'd push them back to her hips.

She lowered her entire body, only to lean forward and raise her rear up, rubbing against every inch of him. He made a heavy breath as his grip tightened, pulling her hips closer, closing any space between them.

Without giving him a second to breathe, the girl forcibly twirled her butt onto him, swinging her hips as she pushed up against his member. Straightening her back, she pushed it to him and continued a slow sway of her hips.

Feeling his hands urging to grab, she smiled and lifted his hands up to her breast. His fingers instantly squeezed them through her tank top and bra. She made a soft gasp as she tightened her grip on his wrist.

They were more than a simple handful, so he was probably having a joyful time. Her mouth curved at the realization that this is the first time he had ever touched a girl's chest. Well, probably. She was trying her best to drive him crazy. From the way his member protruded through his shorts and his heavy breaths, it was working.

Making a grin, she released his wrist and reached back onto the side of his pants. She slid her body up and down, massaging his member with her ram. Leaning her head back on his shoulder, she made a soft moan into his ear.

It wasn't just for show. The way his member felt stabbing her rear was indulging, and the manner he groped her chest excited her. She trusted him, and through the tension, she could feel them getting closer.

It made her glad she can try stuff like this without being bashful. Definitely couldn't do this at Sun's club or anywhere in public. But when it's just them on a moving turtle island far away from anyone else?

Can't really say they snuck out, but no one knows they're outside in the dark, alone, grinding their bodies against each other. It's like they are at some high school dance, and there isn't a teacher keeping a watch out. Damn teenager hormones.

As much she wanted to rip his clothes off, she resisted her temptation. They barely ever had any alone time since getting on the boat, and she didn't want it to go to waste. Especially, if _they_ find him.

The girl rotated around, and pushed her body onto his, having their lips to the same. She touched his whiskers, he tightly held her body. After a brief kissing session, he cradled her in his arms, swaying their bodies back and forth.

She giggled, but as he tilted her head up to look at him, he brushed her hair back. It has gotten to the point where it fell beyond her shoulder. She fluttered her eyes as she grabbed his hand, keeping it to her face.

Even in this dark, she could see his gorgeous, determined eyes. As he looked into hers, she made a small giggle and dug her head into his chest.

Remembering what B had said in the kitchen, she held him tighter. "Hey?"

"Hm?"

"I… love you, too, by the way."

He raised his hand, rubbing his face. "Oh, good! I thought I made a mistake saying it back then."

She smiled and rubbed her face into his chest, "We've made several mistakes, but that isn't one of them."

Naruto kept his hands wrapped around her shoulders. Neither wanted to let go, they just wanted to enjoy the silent night as they held each other.

Never know when a _snake_ will find it's way into the garden _._

* * *

 **I** _ **guess**_ **sssss I'll update. I hope each "scene" had enough material this time! Sorry for all the canon stuff. Hard not to do it when she's around Naruto. Next two chapters will only have one canon scene.**

 **For the record, Ruby is more than 16 and a half at this point. Honestly, I was indecisive about adding the last scene, on whether it's needed or not. What do you guys think? I can always just remove it, although I want their relationship to develop. (I will** _ **not**_ **write a lemon.)**

 **Also, I'll be updating regularly again...cause I'm finished with the story! Five more chapters, just gotta edit 'em!**

 **Thanks to Skeletickles!**

 **I'm trying to work on my general writing style to be a lot smoother. Didn't work too hard on B's non-canon dialogue, so please don't dis me too hard! Let me know what I did good or bad on!**


	22. Savior

" _Killing myself was a matter of such indifference to me that I felt like waiting for a moment when it would make some difference."_

* * *

"Is Yamato going to return anytime soon?" Naruto asked.

Aoba shook his head, "Seems the Hokage needed him longer. His Wood-Release is really coming in handy in rebuilding the village."

Naruto grunted as he turned to leave, Ruby rushed to walk by his side. Many months have passed since Kisame's mission was to accomplished and since Yamato "left." There isn't much to do except watch Naruto practice his Nine-Tails mode.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," Ruby stated.

He stayed silent as he stared the way he was walking. To get his attention, she ran ahead and stood in front of him. She reached for his hand and held it between their bodies, "Hey, what's wrong?"

His frown didn't fade, "I feel like they're lying to me. They won't even let us outside, anymore."

"They won't let you outside?"

"See! They said it wasn't safe for us! But you didn't even know about it!"

Crap. Why the hell didn't they tell her about that?! She knew the turtle was relocated after a secret conflict outside, which was when Yamato "left." But where did they relocate it to where they won't allow Naruto outside? At the time, Ruby was in her room while the entire turtle flipped on it's back. Not a good way to wake up.

"Maybe it's because they know I'm not going to wrestle a squid or something, and only said that so you wouldn't feel single out?"

"Just because of my new chakra mode? I'm not… well, I would want to test it out against a real opponent," he said with a grin.

"Exactly!" She let go of his hands and grabbed his body, squeezing him into a hug. They smiled at each other but his smile quickly flatlined.

"I've been meaning to ask something."

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows as her smile faded, too. "Ask something?"

' _Oh, oh no_ ,' she thought. He's not going to ask _that,_ right? Nah, he's not that much of idiot.

...

"What did Kisame mean when he said you had an Unknown Dojutsu?"

She released her hug from him, letting her stand straight. "I don't know. Maybe because they've never seen silver eyes before?"

He frowned, swaying his eyes away, "Nagato said something about it, too."

She might have some Dojutsu, and she might not. She's not from this world, and it might just be… something else? Her eyes _did_ turn the Grimm to stone, and they weren't from here, either. Whatever it is, maybe it'll be the key to saving Matsuri.

"And another thing, when you said, ' _send me back,'_ when we… you were fighting Pein. What did you mean by that?"

Ruby had said that. She forgot all about it, until now. She quickly rotated around, facing away from him. "Nothing."

"Ruby, you were the one telling me to stop keeping secrets."

Damn it. She gripped the side of her kimono, "I'm not from here."

"Well, yeah. You said you were from another country."

"I'm not from another country, either."

Naruto halted his sentence, letting her talk.

"I'm not from this world."

..."What? Like, from the moo-"

"No! I'm not from the freaking moon!" She exclaimed as she jerked her face towards him. "I don't know where I'm from, but it's from some alternate world or the past or future or I don't know!"

"Alternative world?"

"Naruto, please, can we just drop this? I don't want to talk about it. Not like I'm going back."

"But, are you sure it was an actual world? I got trapped in an entire genjutsu world once. Do you think-"

"Yes! I am sure!"

Naruto frowned and gazed at his side, "Sorry."

Crap. Now she yelled at him. Looking at him, she remembered how she wanted to tell Yoru everything. She should give him the same chance. Taking a deep breath, she stepped closer to him.

"When… when my mom died. I don't know how it went down, but she died in a war, and after I found out, I killed myself. Then some mystery man with the same eyes as Nagato said he'd give me another chance."

"The same eyes? The Rinnegan?" He asked more alerted.

"Yeah. I didn't even remember his eyes until I saw Nagato's through the Pein."

"And he said he would send you back? Like, revive you?"

"Whatever he meant, it was a lie. He told me to help someone because something in this world went wrong. I met you by complete chance, eventually saving you from Pein, and I'm still here, aren't I?"

"But, what if that wasn't it?"

"What do you mean? You're literally all I think about," Ruby stated as she looked at her feet.

"What if- wait, really? I'm all you think about?"

"Naruto!" Ruby blurted.

"Sorry! Well, you said you came through the desert and the second person you met was Matsuri. Then we saved her from that Reaper dude. But now, she needs saving again. Why else would you arrive in the desert and instantly meet her? I was just there by chance. But you're still on a mission to save your best friend."

"Really? You think Matsuri is the person I was supposed to save?"

"Think about it! You left Sunagakure and came to Konohagakure; that's when she was kidnapped! What if these Grimm guys aren't supposed to be here, either? That's what went wrong. That's why he sent you here. You saved her once but they came back. So the only way to help her permanently is-"

"Is to defeat the Grimm. But… what if I don't get a chance to stay after I save her?"

"I don't know. But, you need to do it. She's your friend. And I'm sure your family and friends miss you."

She took a step closer to him and dug her head into his chest. "I don't want to go."

She could feel his chest elevating as he took a deep breath, eventually exhaling out as he placed his hands on her waist. "I don't want you to go, either."

* * *

The rooms didn't have big windows, leaving only seldom light to try and wake Ruby up. No one ever bothered her, unless if it's Naruto wanting to take her along somewhere, but he's been so busy training his new Nine-Tails mode that he forgets about her.

Ruby pulled the blanket over her face, blocking out the little light that seeped in. However, she heard a loud, shattering sound. Like thick glass being punched through. Hearing it again, Ruby hurried to dress and go to it.

Heading outside, she saw a barrier designed being held by several Cloud Ninja. Probably to keep people from entering, or a certain jinchuriki leaving. But she knew Naruto will want to join the fray of the war once he caught word, and will try to break through it. It was inevitable.

Coming to the edge of the turtle island, she could see both Naruto and B combining their attacks to shatter through the layered barrier. Figures he'd eventually find out about the war in his nine-tails mode. His sensory abilities are heightened, and after they came to this close to the land, he must have felt the war waging on. It had started just a few days after Yamato was captured.

"Damn it," she mouthed as she begins going after them. Why couldn't he come say goodbye, first? What if this is the last time they ever see each other? Is he just going to go off without a word?

Going past the barrier protectors, who were all exhausted, she started navigating through the rocky terrain. Naruto's chakra was too profound when he was in that mode, and she could see him like a campfire in the night. She was just a little bit faster than they were, letting her slowly catch up.

It took almost an hour until they came into her sight. After exiting the field of rocky hills came a timberland of tall trees. As she was about to scream Naruto's name, a branch she jumped on suddenly gave away, snapping right under her feet!

It was a good mile to the ground, but before she could even try to save herself, an orange glowing boy swept her up, carrying her like a bride as he jumped on the branches.

"If you knew I was behind you, why didn't you two wait?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"We were slowing down to let you catch up." He jumped to the top of a tree. Letting her stand on her feet, she almost fell backward, only being caught by the blonde. Letting his Tails-Mode disperse, he held her close.

"I knew we couldn't stop you from going. But, Tsunade would have my head if I didn't play along."

"I get it. It's fine. That's not what I wanted to say though."

Looking at him, only the clouds and sky appeared behind him. They were so high up. Gazing behind her, she could see B waiting patiently.

"You can tell me after we fight."

"No, it can't."

She glimpsed back to him.

"Ruby, you have your own battle to fight."

"No! I want to be with you!"

"I know you do, but we both have your duty. I have the Akatsuki-"

"And I have the Grimm."

"Yeah," he said, disappointed that things came to this. She just had to fall for the least selfless boy.

As her eyes started to blur, she pushed her face into his chest, trying to hide away from the world. But the blonde wasn't having it. Instead, he pulled her face closer to his own for a sincere kiss.

She's said it so many times, but it might just be the last time they kissed. This time, though, she doesn't plan on dying. She plans on winning. As they departed, the blonde held her firmly before he jumped away, leaving her at the top of the tree.

He had those same determined eyes, and after all this time, her eyes matched his. Carefully jumping to the smaller trees, she landed to the ground. Biting her thumb, she drew blood, followed by performing the summon hand seals. Slamming her hand down, a familiar monkey came to be. Ko.

"Yo, Ruby! Whatcha need?"

"I need to cross the Sea of Fog."

* * *

Running to the coast, she looked to the gorgeous waving seas. She had an hour to think about her plan to cross the ocean. It wasn't far from Fuya's house but it wasn't a time for a pit stop.

Once again, she bit her thumb, using the blood for a summon. Out of the summon smoke was Ko, holding a giant scroll.

"Is that it?"

"Yep! This is the Jindobouyun. You're really lucky Sun likes you! He's never let _anyone_ ride it!" Ko explained as he unrolled the scroll, revealing kanji swirling around the word, 'cloud.' "My old man got this on a journey almost a thousand years ago."

"A _thousand_ years? Yeah, right. I'm a thousand years old, too!"

"Don't believe me? Us summons have a long lifespan. Can't say the same about our memories, though. We can only remember so much."

Ko pressed his palm against the middle of the seal. In a brilliant, translucent light, a cloud crawled its way out of the small hole, emerging like a mushroom cloud. After it surfaced, it floated a few feet up. Ko crawled onto Ruby's kimono, holding onto her back.

"Well, get on!"

"Really? Is it like, alive?"

"Sorta. My grandpa told me it was a representation of his soul, and only one with a graceful soul may ride it. He seems to have a lot of trust in you, so let's hope he's right, or you'll be swimming!"

Ruby gulped. "Worth a shot, right?'

After seeing that Grimm Ruby at the Waterfall of Truth, she had big doubts about her heart. Is she really _good_? Or is her heart tainted with a secret darkness?

Walking closer to the cloud, she put her hand on it, enforcing it with pressure. It was like pushing down on a hammock. The cloud floated down, but there was a small resistance. Turning around, she slowly sat down on it, before pushing herself to the middle of it.

"It feels like sitting on a bunch of cotton balls."

Ko was still gripping to her kimono, "I'm surprised you didn't fall on your butt."

"Well, I'd be used to it. How do we make it zoom?"

Ko grabbed his chin, "That's… a good question."

"Wait, you borrowed and you didn't even ask how it worked?!" Ruby asked, raising her voice to a low pitch.

"I'm not the smartest monkey, okay?!"

Ruby groaned, "How are we supposed to get to the Sea of Fog, now?!"

"Hey, it did something!" Ko said. Ruby didn't even notice that the cloud elevated a few feet. "Try saying your destination, again!"

"Uh, Sea of Fog, please?"

And like that, the cloud sped off in a hurry. Almost being thrown off, Ko gripped onto her kimono, pulling himself back. Straddling his arms over her shoulder, he looked to their acceleration over the sparkling ocean.

"Gee, I didn't think it would be this fast!"

"Me neither!" Ruby shouted with a gleaming smile. She gripped the cloud by her feet.

"How are you so sure Matsuri is at the Grimm's castle?!"

"It's the last place I saw her! If anything, we can try to get clues there! I didn't have a chance to check out the place!" Ruby yelled. Her hair blew along with the passing air. Looking to Ko's tail, he had several, slim bands on his tail. "Hey, can I have a hair tie, by chance?!"

"Can you have what?!"

"A hair tie!"

"What the hell is a hair tie?!"

"One of those bands on your tail!"

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" Ko shouted as he whipped his tail to his hands, using a single hand to drag a band off his tail and present it to Ruby.

"Thanks!" Ruby said as she placed it on her wrist. Brushing the hair that was behind her ear, she combed it into a single, thick strand, and pulled the band around it. Twisting it multiple times for a study hold, making the back of her hair into an elegant knot. She has never once worn her hair where it showed her neck but her hair has grown long enough to be a minor distraction. She wore a single bang down at the front, though.

The cloudless, blue sky matched the ocean, only reflecting the shine of the sun as they zipped past. But after several minutes, the sky turned to an overcast grey with clouds rolling on top of each other. There wasn't a drop of rain, but the air was moist. A dreadful coldness pierced her skin, giving her a vibe that she should not be here.

The Jindobouyun lifted them as a thick fog covered the ocean, going to the cliff that Ruby had lost Nekena. Right in front of the castle. It wasn't but just a single tower but it reached to the skies. The fog was its fortress, its protection.

Ruby glimpsed to Ko, who was obviously afraid. He wasn't blinking at all. As the cloud lowered to the ground, Ruby jumped off and looked toward the castle. The front door was already opened, and the fabled statues she's heard from Koukai about stood in front of it.

Ruby handed Ko the sealing scroll. "Seal Jindobouyun, and reverse-summon yourself. I'll summon you once I'm done here."

"Once you're done? I like the attitude!" Ko said as he grabbed the scroll. After sealing the Jindobouyun, Ko looked up to her and saluted. "I'll be waiting at home."

And like that, he dispersed, disappearing to a faraway land. Ruby then looked up the castle, contrasting the grey stone to the grey clouds.

"I'll save you, Matsuri." She ran to the opening, passing the stone figures.

The castle was dark, just like it was before. Stopping at the wide staircase in the atrium, she yelled for his name.

"Joshua!"

His name echoed through the walls.

Suddenly, she heard a soft footstep. Swiping her hand over her arm seal, she unsealed her scythe, beheading an incoming beowolf. One just like her first day in this world. It seemed like no one was here. She recalled when he talked about his plans in a vague way. He called it a war against the Gods.

Did he mean the Kage? Or that masked man that attacked them during the summit? What if his _own_ Grimm army is going to war, too? It's been a long time since she's been here, but ever since he killed Nekena, he shouldn't be able to create more Grimm through people, right? Seeing she was the pseudo-jinchuriki Joshua used. Thinking it about, it's likely he needed a person with flesh to be the jinchuuriki, or they would have done it themselves. What if he had Matsuri do it?

She checked each chamber, each jail cell, each atrium, but there wasn't any sight of anything. Eventually going to the last door of the circular staircase, she gave up hope that she's here. Opening the wooden, arch door, she saw herself on the ceiling of the castle.

Walking a few meters forward, Ruby spun around as she stared up to the rolling, gray clouds. No clues, no witnesses, and no Matsuri. She sighed and bit her finger, ready to just get out of here. But before she could slam her hand down for the summoning jutsu, she heard a powerful beast's roar from the other side of the roof.

The Dragon, the same dragon that brought her here the first time. His arms attached to his wings, his head just a skull, while his flesh was just a shade of darkness. He slowly walked towards her, making small vibrations to the building. And suddenly, he started rushing her way!

Ruby grazed her armband, unsealing her scythe. Just before the dragon took off into the air, she stabbed her scythe into its chest, lifting her up with him. Focusing chakra to her hands and knees, she sealed her scythe and crawled to it's back. Her attack didn't even hurt it, or he's just ignoring it to take her to its leader. Wouldn't be the first time she walked into a trap.

But wherever _it_ is going, is where she wants to be. She focused her chakra to her feet as she held onto one of its bone spikes protruding through his spine. It was heading Southwest, towards the mountains of the Fire Country.

The Dragon started to slow once they got to a large monastery, eventually soaring towards the giant temple. Recognizing that this might be where Joshua is, Ruby leaped off, grabbing a metal pole that stood on the highest ceiling of the biggest temple. Spinning her momentum around it, she planted her feet firmly on the roof's surface.

Quietly walking down the layers of ceiling, she peered down to the monastery. The walls surrounding were damaged, buildings destroyed. From the upper surface from the huge flight of stairs were a few Grimm beasts here, but also… white bodies? Like if someone made a clay man with green hair. Definitely not a group Ruby knows about.

The girl felt like this is a familiar place. It's a Ninja Temple. Didn't Sora come from one of these? Hearing thunder, she was ready to enter the place. Unsealing her scythe from her armband, she jumped down to the ground, diagonally slicing through the first Beowulf abdomen.

Hearing the other wolves roar, she gripped her scythe. Each of them rushed at her. One of them leaped while the others ran to her side, out of her front vision. Twisting and spinning her scythe in the air, she stabbed the leaping wolf, splitting through its upper-half.

Knowing the other two will try and attack her at the same time, she swung her scythe with a slash, letting go with her right hand, cutting his arms. Catching the scythe behind her back, she winded it up and spun her entire body around, spinning he scythe in the air, forcing her scythe through both of the enclosing wolve's bodies.

Running to under the temple's roofs, she saw the thick and red balancing columns. But beyond them, shadows and darkness. No light whatsoever. However, as she got to the main room, she could see a light illuminating. Enough to see an outline.

"So, you came looking for your friend," Joshua's voice said from within the darkness.

"Show yourself! Or have you been too burned by my eyes?"

"I admit, I didn't expect your eyes to do that out of anger."

By the sound of his voice, he was higher than her. She could see a catwalk surrounding the square room. He wasn't yelling but talking profound enough for anyone outside to hear. She held her scythe in front of her body, inclining it for protection.

"It wasn't anger. It was sadness. Something you would never understand."

"Sadness? You call genocide an act of sadness?"

"Genocide?"

"We were the _last_ of the Grimm, now it's just me!"

"You killed a child! You killed innocent people!"

"And you have killed thousands of us, just because we existed!"

"That's a lie. I have only ever killed one person, and it was myself!"

"You, your people with those eyes. There isn't much a difference when you stare at us as if we're lesser beings!"

Sensing something heading her way, she twirled her scythe forward, blocking the throwing knives. Jumping toward his voice, she used a downward slice, cutting through a catwalk. As she was about to land on the ground, she felt a grip on her ankle.

"I will remake the Grimm." He threw Ruby at the wall.

However, she positioned her feet to land on the wall and swiped at him with her scythe. The man clapped his hands, catching her scythe. Pulling it away, she jumped the catwalk, standing on the railing.

As she gazed down at her scythe, lightning hurled down outside, emitting the room from the window behind her. Chills and goosebumps covered her skin as she saw blood on the scythe.

"Blood?"

Joshua was just a skeleton, covered in bandages. Isn't he?

"How do you have… blood?" She inquired, afraid of the answer.

Not hearing him jump, the man pushed her to the wall. Grabbing her scythe, he held the pole against her neck, forcing her to the ground. "Remember how Hidan ingested your blood?!"

Lightning illuminated the atrium again, letting her see a face of flesh. A familiar face, but not one she can match. His white hair dangled from his head while he looked to be in his early twenties. But his eyes were pure blackness, only with a white pupil. Like Hidan's when she was under his curse.

"I created a body immune to your light! One that won't ever decay! One with _your_ blood!"

This is bad! She fought Joshua before, but he was weak then. She wasn't expecting him to become human, or whatever the hell he is now! She gripped the pole of her weapon, trying to push it away from strangling her neck.

"You couldn't ever save anyone! Yoru, Nekena, your mother! And I won't stop there!"

She kicked her feet, but the man sat on her body, using his now heavyweight to keep her down.

"I'll kill everyone you ever knew! Koukai, your friends at the Leaf Village! Even your boyfriend! And it will be _your fault!"_

Remembering her vision at the fountain of truth, both of the Rubys were in distressed. They both cried that they couldn't save the people they loved. She has no idea what it meant, but right now, it's her worse fear to become just like them.

"Not this time," she strained to say. Making a fist with one hand, she used the other to swipe her armband, enclosing the scythe back into the seal. The scythe disappeared, causing the man lose his balance. With her fist, she pushed it to his face, pushing him off. She hurried to her feet, and drove him over the catwalk, making them both fall to ground level.

Landing on her feet, she rushed to unseal her scythe, and swing it to stab Joshua. But he merely grabbed the chine, stopping it inches away from his face.

"Where's Matsuri?!"

Kicking her in the gut, she forced her back to a wall. Rushing at her, she dispersed in a dozen of rose petals, appearing behind him. Aiming her scythe's chime to chop off his arm, the man hopped out of the way. She redirected her slice for a diagonal cut at him, but as it stabbed his side, the man grabbed the top of the weapon's pole, halting her attack.

"Wilted away, just like you, little Rose." He made a hard tug on her weapon, forcing her to trip forward, and him to drive his knee into her gut. Trying to catch her breath, the man used the pole of her scythe to knock the girl down to the floor. Gazing up, she saw the man holding the scythe with both of his hands, winding it back for the kill.

However, she rolled to her side, making the man drive her scythe into the ground instead. Rushing to grab her kunai out of her kimono, she rushed to get to her feet, and drive it into Joshua's knee. He screamed in pain as he kneeled, letting go of her scythe. Taking the opportunity, she sprinted at him, landing a most powerful punch square to his face.

"Not used to this body, yet," he softly stated as he held his face and slowly got up.

As Ruby used her chakra chain to retrieve her scythe, she dashed at Joshua. However, a force of wind knocked her to the wall. Feeling weak, Ruby fell, only stopping herself by straightening her arms out to the floor. Narrowing her eyes, she could see the outline.

"Matsuri?"

"Like I said, she's wilted."

Matsuri winded her arm back. Another wind blast burst at Ruby, knocking her out of the window, shattering it in the process. Her scythe still in hand, she used it like a cane to stand up. Feeling a thousand cuts on her arms and legs, she held her red, gushing arm.

Seeing Matsuri stepped out of the window, she hadn't changed at all. Well, except for half of her face being covered in that Grimm skin or whatever it is. Her eyes were uncaring, just like how Nekena's were when she was controlled.

Matsuri walked to Ruby, grabbing her bleeding arm. Ruby screamed in pain, dropping her scythe. She couldn't ever use it against her best friend, anyway.

"Matsuri, please!" Ruby shrieked. Her thumb was digging into her wound.

"She can't hear you," Joshua stated as he limped out of the window, too. The kunai was still in deep.

' _Hope, hope, hope_ ,' Ruby said to herself. It had pissed Joshua off before, resulting in Nekena's death. But Matsuri is older, and together, they will be able to fight off the bastard.

"Matsuri, I'm sorry I abandoned you!"

Her eyes were still as dull as before. Lifeless, even.

"I shouldn't have ever done that! I knew about your parents! I knew how you felt! And I know, what it's like to hate yourself!"

She could feel Matsuri's grip lightening up.

"Kill her," Joshua demanded.

Matsuri's grip turned to an internal conflict, grabbing harder only to relieve her grab. Her eyes twitched. It's almost like the real Matsuri could see her.

' _What can I do, to make her see me?'_ She asked herself. Her eyes widened, realizing one way. "Damn it."

Ruby grabbed Matsuri's shirt, pulling herself closer, and pushed her lips to Matsuri's. She _hated_ doing this but considering both of their lives are on the gamble, it's worth a try. Ruby squinted her eyes shut as she forced a pattern onto Matsuri's mouth. As she could feel Matsuri following along, Ruby departed her lips and took a step back.

Joshua was dumbstruck, as was Matsuri. An actual emotion. Her lifeless eyes turned to suprisement.

"Ruby?"

Maybe she won't remember what just happened? That would be wonderful, to never have to talk about that. Hopefully, Naruto will never find out, either.

"Where are we? Why are you hurt?"

Ruby's eyes slightly shined as she touched the Grimm skin on Matsuri's face, making it shatter away. "You were being controlled, and you pushed me through a window."

A maniacal laughter came from Joshua, alerting the now awaken Matsuri of his presence. He plucked the kunai out of his knee. "That's fine, I can make more."

"Yeah, right! You don't have Nekena anymore!"

"Why do you think I _killed_ her?"

Ruby eyes widened when a thin layer of black chakra painted itself on Joshua's skin. "Chakra seeps out of our skeletal bodies, but we were always able to absorb things. It's how we make more of us. We just reverse the effect onto subjects. So when I killed poor Nekena, I absorbed her chakra. And with my new body-"

"You're able to make more like you," Ruby said, astonished and afraid.

His face suddenly grew a layer of bones, much like the Grimm Dragon. Along with that, his skin turned a pitch black, a lot like Hidan's curse body. He gripped the hilt of the swords that were holstered to his back.

"Ruby, I can hold him off."

"No." She gripped her fingers into a fist and glared at Joshua. "We fight him together."

Hard to say that when her entire body was cut up. There was a lot of blood on her fingers, giving her the idea to summon. Throwing her hand down, she hoped for the same monkey that helped her against Pein. However, only Ko appeared from the smoke, holding the cloud scroll.

"About time! I've been waiting for ages! This must be your friend?" Ko asked.. Ruby grabbed his hand and swung him around, just in time to jump away from Joshua's attack. His blades were attached to the hilts by chains.

"Whoa, who's this dude? Is this _him?_!"

"Yes!" Ruby shouted as she swiped her armband, making the chain pull her scythe back to her.

"I'm not good in a fight!. Summon again!"

Ruby immediately started doing the hand seals for it, but Joshua dashed at her.

"Ruby!" Matsuri yelled, following him. She didn't have her johyo to stop him.

She slammed her hand forward, making a huge cloud appear. As Joshua closed the distance, he leaped with his swords in the air. But a huge glaive blocked Joshua's swords as the smoke dispersed off the knight's armor.

"I was hoping you'd summon me again," Makura loudly exclaimed. "After that horrible defeat last time, I've been eager to show you my might!"

"Makura!" Ruby cheered.

Ko held his temple as he squinted his eyes, "Oh, no."

"Huh? Oh, no?" She inquired.

"That's… my younger brother. He likes roleplaying a little bit too much."

"Summons. And the Monkeys, no less," Joshua said as he nudged Makura's glaive with his swords. However, the more massive knight pushed the glaive's pole towards him before bringing his weapon back and swinging it forward like a baseball bat.

Joshua kept his stance strong as he blocked his glaive with his sword, but with the force of Makura, the man slid back as if he were on ice, causing dust and dirt to fly into the air. However, before he moved, he was pushed away by Matsuri's wind style jutsu, pushing him to the damaged wall.

Ko straightened his back to look over, "Did we get him?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes, "I think he's only getting started."

The man didn't lose his balance, only standing up like and slowly walked to them, carefully looking at each of them, realizing how outnumbered he really was. He looked to the rolling clouds above, ignoring his opponents.

"Is he… daydreaming?" Matsuri asked.

"No," Ruby said. She looked up to where he was, realizing the massive Dragon was flying right at them. "Up!"

Each of them leaped away in different directions. Makura jumped to the roof of the building, "A dragon?!"

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows. Knight. Dragon. Was he eager about this?

" _I_ will slay this beast!" He happily said, jumping onto the Dragon's back. Using his glaive, he swiped it down, causing the monster to panic. It jerked up, making it's back hit the temple's wall and causing the knight to lose his balance and his glaive. Holding onto the bone spikes of the dragon's spine, Makura held onto it as the Dragon flew up into the air.

"Figures it would end up like this," Ko said.

Ruby glared at Joshua, "Why do you need more of you? What did you mean by going to war with the Gods?"

He made a laugh, "There was a prophecy, of an evil _woman_ , coming to the world with the means of our extinction. And the only one who can stop her entirely is a hybrid."

"Hybrid? That's why you killed innocent people? For some prophecy?"

"I am doing what is necessary."

"And you think you'll do it alone?"

"If I must.".

Joshua rushed at Matsuri, shoulder bashing her blocking arms, making her stumble to the wall. He then gripped the back of her hair and forced her to her knees. The girl tried clawing his hand with her nails, to no avail. "Get off me!"

Ruby ran to intervene. However, the man used his chained sword to stab a large debris of concrete, using it to hit Ruby. She used her scythe to block it but it still knocked her back, landing on her back. Ko jumped off to avoid getting hit, landing right by the kunai that was in Joshua's knee.

Ruby pointed to the kunai, "Ko!"

"Got it!" He said, slightly picking it up and making it skid across the grow, letting Matsuri pick it up and stab it backward. However, the man blocked it the attack with his arm, deeply stabbing it. He groaned from the pain, but he withstood it.

Ruby dashed and jumped at them, holding her scythe in the air to slice him. But the man dropped his sword to throw Matsuri at the leaping girl. She sealed her scythe before they collided and making them both fall back.

"Any ideas?" Matsuri asked as they got to their feet.

Ruby could feel a sudden change in the wind as the clouds in the sky thunder clapped. Taking her sealing scroll from her kimono, she whispered something into Ko's ear.

"We could always run," Matsuri suggested as Ko climbed to the roof of the temple.

"No," Ruby exclaimed as she unsealed her scythe. Gripping it, Ruby silver eyes turned a different, lighter shade as she gazed at the man. "We need to end this, now."

"Stop looking at me, with those damn eyes!" Joshua yelled as she rushed at them, swinging his swords together, swiping at girls. Ruby used her scythe to block the swords. Matsuri rushed at the man, attempting multiple punches.

Ruby ran in front of her, spinning her weapon to make any of his attempts to pick up his weapon for an attack useless. She needed to put on heat while Ko finds it.

"Matsuri!" Ko shouted, throwing her a case.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Just open it!"

Joshua kicked Ruby in the gut, making her winded. Instantly, the man held his swords up like daggers, aiming them down to stab her. However, his hands became restrained as a chain and weight wrapped around his wrist, pulling them away from Ruby.

Matsuri held the kusarigama chain tightly, "Get away from my friend!"

"That chain and sickle," he muttered.

"The same one you broke. I got it fixed when I returned to the Leaf Village," Ruby said as she used her scythe to dig deep into his shoulder. Spinning it behind her back, she used another slash to cut into his waist.

Leaving her scythe lodged there, Ruby made a fist and punched the skull mask that formed on his face, cracking it to reveal his Grimm skin and white hair. Unable to catch his fall, he toppled backward, landing on the ground.

He didn't resist as he stared up to the sky or when Ruby dislodged her scythe from his body.

"What are you waiting on? Slay me."

She tightened her hold on her weapon as she gritted her teeth.

"After all you've done, after you have controlled Matsuri. After you killed my _mother,_ killed Yoru, and even killed a four-year-old girl. After you threatened to do that to everyone I loved. No."

"And you think just because you're going to let me live I'm going to apologize and give up?"

"No, but… everyone should get Another Chance. Even someone as fucking horrible as you."

"Another chance? There won't be another chance if _she_ brings the rapture!" He said as he finds himself standing on his knees.

Ruby held out her hand, "Then let's beat the prophecy, together. No more killing, no more innocent lives lost."

His black eyes widened, and for the first time Ruby heard, a gentle, sad voice came from his mouth. "Together?"

Matsuri unrestrained him, taking back the Kusarigama's chain and stood to the side of Ruby.

"Yes. As long you stop coming after me and everyone else."

"But, my people. I'm the last one of them. How can I just… give up?"

Ruby frowned, realizing that without killing him, she might be here forever. However, thinking about Naruto and everyone else she has met, that's not really a bad thing.

"I've lost everyone I have ever known. Including myself. But, since I've come here and opened up, I've made several friends. I'm sure you can, too."

"Friends?" Joshua inquired as he looked to the ground, contemplating about it all.

Suddenly, the Dragon roared as it came flying down, making Matsuri and Ruby jump away. It scooted the dirt out of its way as it crashed to the ground, only having a single wing. Makura must have ripped it off, and got thrown off. Hopefully, he's alright and reversed summoned home.

"Joshua!" Ruby screamed. The Dragon crashed right over him, and she didn't see him even trying to jump away. He was about to come to the light. She was about to stay here!

"I'm sorry, I really am," his voice said as the Dragon started to withdraw. Not in the same way the Grimm should disappear, but like it's being… absorbed.

"I told you, didn't I? We can absorb things and reverse the effect. That includes our own," Joshua stated as the entire dragon's body seeped over his own, making him into a true monster. Like a devil or a demon, his batlike wings brought him into the air, carrying him away.

"Where is he going?" Matsuri asked.

Ruby eyes turned to a darker shade of silver. She saw the glint in his eyes. "I don't know. Let's find some medical supplies inside, alright?"

* * *

The girl stared into the bathroom mirror, looking at her bandaged body. Her entire body had cuts and slices from that glass, not to mention bruises from Joshua when he threw concrete debris at her. That really fucking hurt. Adrenaline is a hell of a thing, though, and it wasn't until her heartbeat calmed down that she could feel the bruises.

She placed her armbands over her arm bandages but kept her underwear, well, under. Putting on her kimono, it really reminded her of Yoru. She made a huffing chuckle as she left the room.

"Seems like this place is entirely deserted," Matsuri exclaimed as she used a towel to dry her hair. Must have just taken a shower.

After eventually turning on the lights, Ruby spotted a fire insignia, and frowned, "This is the fire temple. Naruto told me the Akatsuki killed everyone here. The Grimm must have killed any survivors, and whatever those white people were outside. I didn't get a good look at their faces."

The girl turned her surprised head to Ruby, "How long have I been under control? I smelt awful!"

Ruby rubbed her neck, "Well, it's been a while…"

"Wait, what war?"

Ruby frowned, realizing she had missed many months worse. Just where the hell is she supposed to start?

"And how did you break his control over me?"

Ruby widened her eyes as she grabbed her kimono's hood, dragging it over her head. Hearing thunder, and the sound of chattering rain hitting the walls outside, the girl looked to the broken window.

"First, let's find a room to sleep in. And I'll tell you everything that's happened."

Altogether, it has been almost a year since Matsuri was controlled. Tsunade was in a coma for months. Even before then, Ruby was at Fuya's for a while. And then the boat ride and island hiatus was a couple of months. Actually, it's almost time for Naruto's birthday.

Finding a dark bedroom, Ruby took a match from a cabinet and lit a candle. The window showed the heavy droplets traveling down, all a while the grey clouds roared.

Matsuri took off her flak jacket and laid on one side of the bed. Ruby would have thought that seeing this was a monk monastery, they'd had those bed rugs. But here was a full sized bed. She laid down on the other side of the bed, looking up to the ceiling.

"Reminds me us when we camped out on your first mission," Matsuri said.

Ruby made a small laughter, "Or when you fell asleep and I had to carry you to my room. You tried to fight me in your sleep."

Matsuri rotated to face Ruby, "I'm sorry for what I did."

"I'm sorry for abandoning you."

"You came back, though," Matsuri blurted as she pushed her face more into the pillow. "I hope my parents aren't mad that I've been gone."

"Matsuri," Ruby called. "You need to tell Gaara about your father."

Silence.

"Matsuri?"

A breathing snore, immediately being repeated.

Ruby smiled.

"Good night, Mats."

* * *

 **I had something to say... but forgot. Anyway, I wanted to use this picture as the cover image. I wanted to use an image of Ruby in a kimono, but the eyes weren't silver and the hair was wrong. If you're good with photoshop, you should PM me.**

 **Won't be the last time you see Joshua. There are four/five more chapters, depends if I split the last chapter.**

 **Please review. Tell me what you liked or didn't like. I'll update next weekend.**


	23. Catharsis

" _Would you look at me the same if you saw all my scars, all my pain?"_

* * *

Ruby sat on the wooden porch of a dango shop, gazing at the hungry Matsuri. She held her chin with her bandaged hand as she witnessed her friend devouring yet another set of dango, tearing it away from the wooden stick.

"Just how hungry _are_ you?"

Matsuri smiled and taunted Ruby with the wooden stick, void of any dango after the vicious girl ate it. As she swallowed, she smirked. "If you were controlled for almost a year, you'd be hungry, too!"

"I guess that's true." Feeling tiny water droplets coming from the cool air, she held her face up, letting them hit on her. It was like a dozen little fairies kissing her.

Matsuri rubbed her white jacket's arm, trying to warm them up with abrasion. "Can't wait until I get back to the sand. It's so cold. How do you people live like this?"

Ruby laughed as she pulled her kimono's hood up. Standing up, she grabbed Matsuri's wrist, bringing the girl to her feet. As much as Matsuri wanted to go home, they needed to head to the Allied Shinobi Headquarters. "Come on! We're almost there."

"It's not a wonder you're not cold, with all those bandages."

"Maybe you should have been a mummy, too. Halloween is just around the corner."

"Halloween?"

"Nevermind," Ruby smirked, realizing that they must not have Halloween here. She keeps on thinking there's something else to that day. Like a person's birthday?

Walking among the cluttered trees, Ruby could tell they were at the edge of the Fire Country by the way the environment changed. The trees were slightly grey, the grass was thin and dried from frost. The overcast made an endless shadow.

Coming to a small clearing, she could see two figures in their way. Waiting, as if to intercept them. A cloaked man wearing a red hood, and another with a purple torso, almost like a robe. But he had a mask, keeping his face a secret. He had a strange weapon on his back. But once Ruby got a glimpsed at his familiar eyes, her own widened from how they didn't match.

Usually, when a person sees familiar eyes, it's from one specific person. But, his eyes are familiar from two sources. One eye was a Sharingan, another was a Rinnegan. Ruby glanced at her friend, noticing she was worried, too.

"You must be Ruby Rose," the masked man said. He sounded a lot like Joshua. A purposefully deep voice. Sophisticated, powerful, _twisted._

"Who are you?" Ruby inquired as she looked at what he was holding. A blue kimono stained a dirty red. She glared back at him.

"Must be," the hooded man said as he did a hand sign making a casket rose up from the ground. On the lid was a word. A name.

Ruby could feel goosebumps under her bandages but a burning knot in her stomach. She unsealed her scythe, gripping it tightly. Her arms couldn't stop their subtle shaking, not from how chilly the temperature was, but how much anger she was feeling.

"Why the hell… _do you have her casket_?!" Ruby interrogated. Dashing at the men, she threatened them with her scythe, winding it up for a powerful slice. However, the cloaked one jumped away, leaving his masked comrade alone.

The girl sliced right through his neck, phasing right through him. Before she could even process what just happened, he grabbed her kimono and tossed her back by Matsuri.

.Rushing to stand up, she looked at the unharmed men. "But, I cut right through you?"

"Zetsu told me about your fight with Pein. I hate going against his suggestion but I'm curious about your eyes."

Ruby charged at him again, circling her scythe in the air. It went right through his head, not slicing him like it should.

"Kabuto went through the trouble of finding her DNA. The least you can do," he said as he started to twirl out of existence. "Is to catch up with her."

"What's going on? Who were they?" Matsuri asked.

Ruby glared at the casket as the lid popped off.

"This is the reincarnation jutsu," Matsuri said at the realization.

"The what?"

Matsuri eyes studied the casket as if it was an evil totem that she didn't want to be near. "A Forbidden Jutsu used by Orochimaru. It brings the dead back to life, only for him to control them."

The girls watched as a woman's pale hand grabbed the rim of the casket, pulling herself out. A woman with a blue kimono, and flawless, unscarred skin. She had long, white hair, and light, blue eyes, surrounded by a grey sclerae.

"Ruby?" Yoru asked, shocked to see her. She touched her gut, patting it as if she was looking for a wound. "I'm alive?"

"No, you're not," she said as she gulped her spit.

"It's a Reincarnation Jutsu," Matsuri added.

"Really? That's shitty. I'm glad you're safe though."

Yoru studied Ruby, recognizing the black kimono. "The kimono looks good on you but what's with those bandages? Trying to cosplay as me?" Her smile twisted to that same grin Ruby was all too familiar with. "You sure have grown. How long has it been?"

"A long time," Ruby said. Her goosebumps spread across her face as she felt herself near tears.

Suddenly, Yoru admiring face flatlined. "Is Nekena safe?"

"She's right next to you in the Leaf Village," Ruby said as her voice cracked. Her eyes watered as her tone lightened up, "They killed her when I found her."

Yoru gaped her mouth with a wide, shocked expression. But, she somehow forced an arrogant smile. "I knew you would go after her. Well, I better get back and fix dinner, right?"

This is the evilest Jutsu she has ever seen. Suddenly, Yoru sprinted to Ruby. Quickly making a hand sign, she grabbed an ice kunai out of the vapor in the air. Using it like a dagger, she stabbed it through the air, aiming it to distressed Ruby. Ruby barely managed to block it with the pole of her scythe.

"I don't have control over my body," Yoru exclaimed as her kunai pushed against the scythe. "Did Koukai find you? I didn't get a chance to mention your name."

"I was already on my way to rescue Nekena when I ran into him. Kind of kicked my ass when he saw me wearing your mask."

"That jackass!'

As her ice kunai shattered, she used her other hand for a hand sign, reforming the shattering ice into a sickle. However, Matsuri used her kusarigama chain and weight to wrap it around Yoru's wrist, stopping her attack.

Yoru did a single-handed seal, making the sickle extend. Ruby leaped backward. "You need to kill me! Now! Before I hurt either of you!"

"We can't! This jutsu makes you basically immortal. The only thing we can do is seal you or make the caster stop it," Matsuri explained as she held the chain, preventing Yoru from running.

Yoru shattered her ice sickle and took hold of the weight, tugging on it to pull Matsuri closer. Although she tried angling her feet onto the ground, Matsuri wasn't a match for her strength, having to let go.

Immediately, Yoru dropped the sickle and spun the weapon's weight. Achieving the desired momentum, she threw it for Ruby's scythe in an attempt to snatch it away.

However, Ruby remembered first fight with Momoyoku, when he knocked the weight away. She rapidly twirled her scythe, wrapping the weight around it, but forcing the sickle out of Yoru's hands.

"I remember when I first sold you that weapon. Guess after all this time, you know it well enough to counter," Yoru said as Ruby tossed the kusarigama to Matsuri.

Yoru dashed towards Ruby. Much faster than she could ever expect. Being taken back, Ruby tried to pull her scythe up to defend, but Yoru gripped it by the pole.

Matsuri sprinted to intervene, but Yoru did another single-handed hand sign _,_ making a hundred of ice spikes sharpen up from the ground. Ruby let go of her scythe to jump away, barely making it out of its range.

Seeing Yoru was holding onto her scythe, she activated her chain seal, tugging her to the ground. Before being fully reeled in, Yoru let go of the scythe and got to her feet. However, a massive wind burst came from Matsuri, knocking her against a tree.

Ruby came bursting at her, but as Yoru glimpsed up at her, she halted her attack.

"Ruby!" Matsuri shouted.

"I can't," Ruby said as she took a small step back.

"You need to stop me in whatever way you can!" Yoru shouted as she made an ice spike from her hand and shot it to Ruby.

Matsuri ran around Ruby, using the sickle of the kusarigama to shatter it.

"Are you Matsuri?" Yoru asked as she stood up. "Ruby talked a lot about you. Said you were a good friend."

"She spent more than half a year looking for your daughter. She's become a fantastic person."

"I'm glad you are here for her," Yoru started as she ran to Matsuri, making a sword-size spike out of ice and using it to struggle against Matsuri's chain. "You need to take her and run."

"Run? We can't leave you here like this!" Ruby shouted.

"But," Yoru said as she started doing single-handed hand signs again. "At this rate, you two will be joining me in the afterlife."

A sudden chill came with a thin mist. Ruby looked around, realizing multiple, thick ice structures formed them like a broken dome, each floating a perfect distance from each other.

"This reincarnated body doesn't restrain me like my burned body in the living," Yoru said as she leaped away from Matsuri, standing by one of the ice structures.

"What is this?" Matsuri asked.

"This," she said as she started to merge into the mirror, reflecting herself on each other them. "Is my biggest regret."

Each of the ice blocks bounced off her reflection like mirrors. Ruby looked at them, realizing she knows of this jutsu. Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. Naruto had told her the story of when he fought Haku. Haku used this same Jutsu against them.

"Matsuri, run!"

"Got it!"

Ruby sprinted but was kicked back in by Yoru. On the other side of the dome, Matsuri was also thrown back. It was like she was everywhere.

"How is she able to be in two places at once?" Matsuri asked as she stood up.

"She's not," Ruby said as they placed their backs to each other, "She's just too fast. We won't be able to leave. She'll just stop us."

"So what do we do?"

Ruby used her scythe block a sudden ice spike, "We hope that she's able to give us time to use Jutsu."

She wanted to summon Makura but he needed more rest from his huge fall. So this leaves her some Water Jutsu she learned from Koukai. As Ruby started performing hand seals, Yoru came like a dart, knocking her down. In an attempt to cut her down, Ruby threw her scythe. But it missed. She could hear it carving into a tree beyond the dome.

"Ruby!" Matsuri shouted. "I couldn't do anything. She's just-"

"Too fast," Ruby finished with a tone of irritation.

She always thought herself as a speedy girl, but witnessing Yoru like this? She needed to use some Jutsu to have any chance, but it's impossible to use _any_ hand signs if she's just going to stop her. Ruby looked down at the frosted grass, wondering if her body can only react to her senses.

"Yoru, Koukai told me how you were framed. Just what happened in the Hunter-Nin Corps?"

"Them? They…" Yoru stopped her aggression. "I was named the Ice Princess."

"Ice Princess? Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Around the time I became pregnant, I was framed for my Captain's murder. It was the Mizukage that found him like that, said there were frost particles in his wounds, and there weren't any known people with my abilities."

"Is was the new Mizukage that sent Koukai to find you. I've met her. She's really kind."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Mei."

Yoru made a warming grin, "The very same woman that saved me. I wasn't a match for the Mizukage. We _all_ knew how much Yagura hated traitors, so instead of just killing me, he decided to torture me. Drenched my body with gasoline and placed a flame on me."

"Oh my god," Ruby said in a depressed tone.

"They left me to die. I couldn't roll to stop the fire, so I pushed my head and hands into the snow, crawling for survival. Mei eventually found me, bandaged me, and sent me off to the mainland. She was already planning the rebellion against the Bloody Mist Village, so finding out she was a traitor at the time didn't matter."

"Then Tsunade helped you."

"She did her best to heal my skin, but it was too cooked. Then Nekena's birth came, I nearly died from all the pain, but because of the Hokage, I managed to stay alive. First time I smiled since Koukai and I first found that I was pregnant. I can still remember his goofy smile."

As soon she saw Yoru emotions getting the best of her watchful eyes, Ruby did a flurry of hand signs. Making the frost on the ground to evaporate, the dome was filled with a thick mist, like an entire cloud. As they tried running out again, they were merely punched in, again. " _Please_ , try _harder_ , Ruby."

Small, needle-like ice spikes came from all sides, digging deep into all their limbs, "I can't stop myself!" Yoru yelled.

Ruby coughed. The ice needles made her entire body fatigue, feeling the cold in from the wounds her slowing her.

"Ruby?"

She looked through the fog, finding her on the ground in the same condition as her.

"I'll protect you, just run," Matsuri exclaimed.

"What?"

"Run."

"I'm not abandoning you, again."

Suddenly, Yoru grabbed her head, as if she was in pain. "That man, he's telling me to end it! Ruby!"

"Please," Matsuri begged.

Ruby clenched her eyes, "No!"

Unfortunately, the fog started to clear up as it seeped out from the dome.

"What do I have to return to, anyway? Abusive parents? A hot desert? A boy who won't ever notice me so I push my feelings onto someone else? Even Yukata doesn't want to see me outside of missions."

Ruby gazed at her before making a smile, "Matsuri, that doesn't mean you should pay for my mistakes. It's my fault Yoru's dead."

Suddenly, Yoru stopped mid attack, standing mere feet away from Ruby. "What?"

"I said, it's my fault you died. Everything is my fault."

"No!" Yoru shouted. "It's my fault for telling you to get out!"

Ruby made a warming grin, "But, there was something I hid."

"Hid? That doesn't matter. I should have trusted you."

Ruby shook her head, "The Grimm knew me because I'm not from this world."

"What?" Matsuri asked.

"I _died_ in my past life. Overdosed when I found out my mom died in a war."

Yoru lowered her voice to a concerning whisper, "You killed yourself?"

"Yes, and I regret it. But what I regret more are the things I said to you! I don't even know how to begin apologizing!"

Yoru forced her into a hug, "But I'm the one who needs to apologize!"

Ruby slowly hugged her back as she placed her chin on Yoru's shoulder, "Can't be just both… just be sorry?"

"Yes!" Yoru shouted as her body starting hiccuping. "All I wanted to was to eat dinner with you and Nekena, again!"

"I know, me too!" Her voice cracked as she shut her eyes, trying to hold back her tears.

"I think, I'm done here."

Yoru's body started to crack, like ice.

"What's happening?" Ruby asked as she departed from their hug.

"We apologized," Yoru said as she wiped her eyes with her arms. "That's all I desired when I was dying. Just for us to apologize. It's letting my free my soul."

Ruby tried wiping her eyes dry as she made a huffing chuckle, remember when they first met. "I'll see you around?"

Yoru made a laugh. "I don't know, maybe."

Her entire body shattered like glassy ice, along with the mirrors. The entire area filled with wind and snow, swiping the ice particles up to the sky.

Matsuri stood up and gazed at the sky, "Wow."

"The ice, it's like a Glassy Sky," Ruby said with a smile before her face cringed, forcing out a hard cry. Dropping to the ground, she held her head as her entire body hiccuped from her bawl.

"Ruby!" Matsuri called as she dropped to her knees, trying to comfort her.

Ruby kept crying, though. Until her head hurt and her gut felt like it was twisted into a tight knot. And then she continued crying, no longer feeling the guilty weight. Whether it was sadness or happiness, it didn't matter.

* * *

 **I could have skipped this chapter, but… I loved it so much. I'll update next chapter Friday, or something, seeing this is a short chapter. I didn't want to take away from it by adding a second part of it. I** **f you're wondering what happened at the end with Yoru, refer back to Sai's brother when he was reanimated. Same concept. Also, I know by Naruto logic, she should still have had the burned skin but I liked it this way better. Please review, let me know what I can improve on and what I well on.**


	24. Gestation

" _We cannot tear out a single page from our life, but we can throw the whole book into the fire."_

* * *

"It's so cold! Why is it so cold?!" Matsuri whined as she rubbed her arms. Due to crossing into the Lightning Country, the terrain was becoming rocky and highly cold.

Ruby made a slight smile. "You sound like me when I complained about the Sand's heat."

"Can we stop? Like, please?"

Glancing around, Ruby spotted a small cavern. "I guess."

Walking into the cavern, Ruby sat on a small boulder while Matsuri sat on the ground, holding her knees to her body.

"Comfortable?"

Matsuri was already passed out. Knowing she will get even colder, Ruby quietly got out of her sealing scroll, unsealing her red cloak to place over her friend. After making sure the cloak was going to stay, she stood back up.

About to sit on the ground, an unsettling sensation came like a breeze. Her nerves were massively shot. Jerking her head towards the outside, there was something with an enormous amount of chakra close. Glimpsing at Matsuri, she cursed herself for leaving her again, but she has to go.

Running deeper into the Lightning Country, she noticed how it was becoming something like a wasteland. Dry ground, blue from the dark horizon. She could hear explosions, quakes, and shouting as she closed the distance to the immense power she felt.

A sensation of doom overbeared her, making her scream on the inside. She ducked as a speeding chakra ball flew in the sky over her. The wind from it picked up a layer of dirt, making it fly past her. Looking back, a giant explosion lit up the blue sky, following the smoke of what could be a volcano's eruption from how much it clogged up the sky.

Picking herself up, she pushed herself to run quicker.

Ruby finally saw the source of the immense power. A humanoid monster, just as big as you would expect, was fighting the hundred of Allied Forces. It had a giant, Sharingan eye, with several tails, each bearing a giant hand. On top of it, she could see two figures standing.

Letting herself slide down the cliff, she could see the dozens of injured shinobis, each struck to the ground with wooden spears. Through the colors of people's chakras, she saw Naruto's orange glow, just as he was kneeling on the ground from exhaustion from using his Rasengan shurikens.

She ran to him, helping him to his feet to get out of the way of an incoming spike.

"I knew I sensed you earlier," he strained to say.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. What's happening here? Who are those men?"

"That's Madara and Obito Uchiha." He pushed on his knee, standing up. "And that's the Ten-Tails."

Ruby made a horrified look. They don't have the Nine-Tails from within Naruto so how did they get the Ten-Tails?

One of the monster's tails hands were swiping ninjas on the ground as if it was trying to push dust off a table. It came its way to them. Before dusting them off the ground, a Hyuuga shinobi used a Jutsu to reflect it, making the giant hand twitch up.

"Those words, 'I'll never let my comrades die.' Look around you and say it again!" One of the men yelled from the Ten-Tails. He had the same outfit that masked man had one.

As Ruby gazed at Naruto, she saw how miserable he was when he took a view of all the killed ninjas. She grabbed his hand, making him jerk his vision to her.

"But what if it is someone that you love!" The man yelled again.

Suddenly, goosebumps covered her body. From the tip of its middle finger, Ruby could see more of the splinters forming from it. Quickly thinking, she pushed Naruto away.

Leaping backward, she dodged only a few before more of the deadly spikes came from the sky. She held her arms in front of her as if it would do anything. Just as fast as she shut her eyes, she heard more of the splinters digging into the ground, passing her.

However, she opened her eyes only for familiar Byakugan wielder fell on her, with the spikes striking through their gut. They dropped to their knees. As they were about to fall to the ground, Ruby held their shoulders to keep them standing.

Ruby gaped her mouth as her eyes strained and shook.

"Why?" She asked in a whisper. For someone to sacrifice their life, for her?

"Because-"

Hinata's mouth dripped with blood. "You were always there for him. When you came to accompany him at the hospital, like the time you saved him from Pein. and then, just now. I was always just… too slow."

As two giant, spherical mountain jutsu appeared on both sides of the monster, it tried to squish the monster. However, it resisted, successfully pushing it back with all its hands.

"You already died once, now it's my turn," Hinata weakly stated.

A deafening wail came to Ruby's ear, silencing out all the cries around. Ruby shook her head sideways, "It wasn't… suppose to be like this."

She looked above, Naruto was shouting, calling out for a medical team.

"You have… more than one life in your hands, Ruby," Hinata said as she closed her eyes, letting out one last breath.

Her head was pounding as the shade of her eyes changed to a lighter silver. Through a migraine, she saw Naruto trying to talk to her, but she couldn't hear his words.

Jerking her vision to the Ten-Tails, she saw its hand coming to slam down on them. Naruto tried grabbing Ruby to jump away, but she wrestled her arm away, holding it up. From her eyes and hand, a brilliant light came like a shield, making the monster's arm retreat.

"Ruby!"

Feeling dizzy, she fell backward.

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes, looking at the blue, dark clouds overhead. Her head was still in pain, but no longer feeling like someone was taking a hammer to it.

Jerking her head to the giant, skyscraping tree, she saw the red moon behind it. Remembering back to when she slept in her hotel room, she woke up in a sweat, swearing the moon was… off. Only, now, it wasn't just her mind playing tricks. It had a thin layer of red chakra over it.

"Good, you're finally awake!" A medical ninja said. Makes sense they're in the back lines, but she's extremely far away from whatever is happening. The entire area has been devastated.

"Don't know what you did but it scorched its arm!"

"Is that what happened?" Ruby asked. "How long have I been passed out? Is Naruto okay?"

The medical ninja nodded, "A good few hours. But he and the others are still fighting."

Ruby rubbed her face, "He's probably mad at me for almost getting myself killed, again."

He frowned his head down, "That poor girl."

Ruby took a second of silence before standing up, frowning at the expense of her life. "What all happened while I was out?"

"I'm not entirely sure. After you passed out, Naruto brought you to the nearest medical ninja around, which was battle has been going on for a few hours, now. That… tree sprouted up not far long ago, killing several of the Allied Shinobi. I do know the past Hokage arrived, though!"

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him, "What? They're alive?"

"As I understand it, it's thanks to the Reanimation Jutsu. But they're on our side!"

That Jutsu? Well, the Hokage of all people would want to be in this battle. Didn't know who the first three were, but she's met the Fifth. Naruto told her about the Fourth. She popped her eyebrows up, as the Fourth is his dad.

"Thank you," Ruby said, before hopping over the debris they were behind. Running towards the battle, she could see the dwindle of several, huge chakras. The Ten-Tails seemed like it vanished, but, she couldn't see Naruto anywhere.

A gigantic wooden monument stood in the way of the allied forces she was nearest, with a man in a white, swirling mask on it's head. The statue was in the shape of a praying woman, with dozens of arms on her back, forming a circle of them. Reaching around, it attacked the forces, swiping at them.

Suddenly, it fell, making the entire world rumble and shake. People pointed to the sky. Ruby gaped her mouth. Meteors, but as soon she saw them, they were all decimated by several chakra spheres. Looked like the tailed-beast bomb. That must mean Naruto is alright, just not here.

Running to the group, she managed to find Lady Tsunade. Her kimono was ripped, showing her belly button.

"Ruby," Tsunade lightly said, surprised to see her. By Tsunade was a man with the same eyes Yoru had. Black sclera.

"What's happening?" Ruby asked.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and the others are fighting Madara while we couldn't get past that man."

Sasuke is back? And _helping?_

Suddenly, the dark sky turned to an everlasting shine, illuminating the world. She almost mistook it for her eyes doing that thing again but her head wasn't pounding itself against her skull. Everyone around her placed their arm over their eyes, hoping not to go blind.

Everywhere in the world, it became one silent moment. The clouds that hid in the dark sky, revealed by the brilliant light.

"What is this?" Ruby asked, looking at Tsunade. But seeing her eyes, Ruby widened hers. Glimpsing to everyone else, they were fixated on the bright, shining moon. Ruby could see the red chakra tainting inside their eyes. They all had Rinnegan.

But…

Ruby quickly unsealed her scythe, using the chine to look at herself. She was normal. Was this happening all around the world? Why isn't it affecting her?

Dozens of huge tree branches and roots abruptly came out of the ground, followed by hundreds of thin branches swarming the hypnotized people, slowly wrapping them up in a cocoon.

She tried slicing through the branches, but more quickly came, enfolding everyone around her. Only the reanimated Hokage tried fighting back with her, trying his hardest to save Tsunade from being swathed. His eyes weren't like the rest. Maybe the reanimated can't be trapped in this… Jutsu, if you can call it that.

Suddenly, the man that stood on top of the wooden statue dispersed himself, revealing Yamato. She dashed to keep him from falling over, placing her hands over his eyes. "Don't look! You'll get stuck in the jutsu, too!"

"Huh? Ruby? Where am I?"

Whatever that white thing was, it was controlling him. Needless to say, he was confused. Much like how Matsuri was when she was released.

The Hokage jumped to them. "Are you alright, Yamato?"

"Lord Third?" He grunted and grabbed his head. "That's right! Kabuto captured me. What's happening the war? What's going on? Is Naruto alright?"

Despite her hand over his eyes, the wooden wrappings came for him. She sadly frowned and took her fingers away. The same eyes. His body was promptly cocooned up to the branch.

Ruby looked up to the Third Hokage, "What's happening?"

"It has to be the Infinite Tsukuyomi. But, you're not being affected."

She raised her shoulders, "I don't know why."

"Hm. What's your name?"

"Ruby Rose."

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage."

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows, "I saw your name on the monkey scroll!"

Despite the sudden event, he cracked a smile. "Ah, Enma told me there was a new summoner after all this time!"

"Yep! I haven't met Enma but I've met his sons."

He made a warming smile before gazing over the cocoons, "We're in serious trouble."

"I'm going to go try and find Naruto and the others. I have a feeling they weren't wrapped up."

And like that, she started dashing in the way she saw a blue shimmer of chakra.

However, as she wasn't but a mile away from the exhilarating chakra she could see, there was a huge crash behind her, making her halt.

"And just who… are you?'

A man's voice. She slowly glimpsed over her shoulder. It was the man who stood on top of the Ten-Tails before she passed out, but now he had a different color palette to him.

For whatever reason, his pale kimono, pale skin, white hair, and the fact he not only had the true Rinnegan but a third Sharingan coming out of his forehead, sent goosebumps all over her body. Like her skin was being pricked by thousands of tiny needles.

"I'm… Ruby Rose."

"You're that girl that somehow stopped the Ten-Tails with that light. I was amazed by that, and yet, here you are, avoiding the Infinite Tsukuyomi as if it was just a bright day."

"Oh," she said in a high tone. This… is Madara, isn't it? "You know, I'm just…. Full of surprises," she nervously giggled.

For a girl who has died twice, she is fucking terrified. And those black orbs floating by him? Terrifying. What's with the shakujo? Either way, he reminded her of the man that brought her here in the first place! He had a shakujo, too!

"I say," he said, raising up his shakujo towards her. However, he jerked his head up.

Ruby gazed up, only to see the most unexpected person coming straight for Madara. To think, he would save her, after all the awful things he's done to her life. Madara stared in awe at him as Joshua was stopped by some invisible force.

His appearance had changed. He still had black skin, but the wings he formed to run away weren't there. The bone mask covered his mouth. His pupils were white, surrounded by the black sclera.

He still had the same shredded, black kimono, but had what looked like bone armor under it. Knowing him, it's probably his skin forming a thick layer.

"Another one? I didn't sense you. It's like your soulless."

"Just cause you couldn't sense me, don't think I can't sense _them_." He clamped his hand down. Ruby had no idea what was going on, but on his grasping hand, she could see a shadowing color. He was absorbing whatever he was grabbing.

Madara stuck his hand out, having one of the black spheres morph through the hole in his hand to strike through it. Joshua grabbed it.

"You should have been dust. How are you doing this?!"

Suddenly, Joshua was let down, Madara appearing a few yard away.

"You're able to absorb but in a much different way from the Preta-Path. And with that black skin, I could mistake you for Zetsu."

Ruby took this chance to run. The shining light of the moon finally faded, letting the blue night return.

* * *

 _ **Enter…**_

"I don't know of this Zetsu you speak of," Joshua said. He was bluffing when he said he sensed… whatever was blocking him. But it felt like a person. Hopefully, by absorbing a part of it, he can sense it now.

Wilted Rose has left. Good thing, too. He spent the time since their last meeting… _eating_. Hard to control all this power.

"Are you and that Rose girl aligned?" The man asked.

"No, but I can't say we're enemies, either. Not anymore."

Joshua looked at his palm. A sun, with a crescent moon in front of it, traced like a cut. It's with this hand he had always absorbed what he never had. Not just aura, or chakra, but after all this time, he finally felt… guilt. He has a soul now, something a Grimm should never have.

Pain, remorse, envy, hatred, sadness, loneliness… the feelings he used to snuff out to enlarge his army, he now has.

But, there was something else.

A useless word lesser beings clung to.

A _powerful_ word.

Hope.

Joshua made a fist. Tear down the old gods, make new ones.

Rushing at Madara, he forced out one of the swords from his back holsters. Using it to slice at the man, an unseen force blocked him. Sensing another of them coming straight for him, he tightened his grip on his swords but used his free hand to grab the approaching body. Tightly grabbing its chest, he picked it up, and threw it to the ground, making a large impact.

Madara dashed back, "Guess I can't let you absorb my chakra. That would be problematic."

Joshua felt that the body retreated and returned to his body. Is there a time limit? Just how many are there? Right now, it seemed like there were none. He leaped towards Madara, drawing both of his swords to take a dive at him. The swords unwinded, letting their chains whip the blades at him.

Madara used his shakujo to block his swords, but Joshua lashed them, making them wrap around the shakujo. Madara unformed the shakujo, making it pinpoint into a sharp, long needle that went through Joshua's forehead.

"Seems you were nothing, after all," Madara exclaimed as his truth-seeking ball seeps out of Joshua's head, returning behind him.

Joshua fell over, face to the dirt. Madara walked over him, observing the dead body. "Why do you resemble Zetsu so much?"

Suddenly, Joshua grabbed his ankle. "As I've said, I don't know who this Zetsu is."

Joshua was still getting used to the body. Madara used a truth-seeking ball, turning it into a shape of his shakujo, striking it into Joshua's chest.

"Why aren't you dead?!"

He gripped harder on his ankle, taking as much energy as he can. But, Madara appeared several yards away, leaving only the invisible bodies. Seems he can switch spots with them.

Feeling the body disappearing, Joshua stood to his feet.

"Just who are you, you with no soul or life of their own?!"

"Are you having problems, Madara?" A deep, uncaring voice asked behind Madara.

It was a man that looked liked Matsuri under Grimm control. One half, spit down the middle, was covered with a black mass, like skin.

* * *

 **Enter Ruby Rose…**

Coming close to where she saw that blue chakra, she finally found the four. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Ruby?" Kakashi inquired as she rushed to them.

Naruto walked closer. "How weren't you affected by the Infinite Tsukuyomi?"

Sasuke glared at her eyes, "Obito talked about her eyes at one point. It wouldn't surprise me if they had something to do with it."

That could be it. But, she only had a single dream here, but it was more like a memory. How can you dream in a world you don't belong to?

Ruby pointed the way she came from "Someone else didn't get trapped and are fighting Madara right now!"

"Let's go, Naruto," Sasuke called, leading the way.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked as they ran.

Ruby glimpsed at him before looking ahead. "Joshua."

"What?! Him?!"

"I know. It surprised me too when he saved me."

As the five arrived, they witnessed a man absorbing all the black skin off of Joshua. A man, who resembled Matsuri when she was covered in the Grimm skin. Only, the human half was basically asleep while the Grimm half was smiling.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Just taking back what's mine," the stranger stated before throwing Joshua at them. Naruto and Kakashi caught him.

Ruby glared at the black skin. "Who is that?"

"That's Zetsu. One of the Akatsuki," Kakashi explained.

"But…" His skin was just as black as a Grimm's. And why wasn't he affected by the Infinite Tsukuyomi?

"Ruby, you should probably take him away from here," Kakashi stated.

"Right," she said, wrapping her arms around Joshua's chest. As she dragged him away, she could see the Zetsu man staring her down. "Taking back what's his?"

After a minute of taking Joshua away, he coughed out black blood. Leaning him down against debris, he wobbled his head before fixating his vision to Ruby.

"Little Rose."

"Thanks, for saving me."

He took a deep breath, "You're the one... Who gave me a second chance."

Ruby gripped her kimono. She's actually about to cry over such an awful person, if you could call Joshua that.

Joshua made a slight chuckle, "This is definitely it for me."

"Why did you do it? What about the hybrid destroying the God or whatever?"

"The hybrid… was never meant to stop them. They were meant to destroy the mirror."

"Mirror?"

"I thought it was Madara, but it was actually the one who looked like me."

"That Zetsu person?"

He shook his head, "There's... Another one, Little Rose."

"Another?"

Suddenly, she could sense… dread. In the direction that the others were at.

"It's begun. She's coming."

"What?" Ruby asked in an alert tone.

As she tried getting up, Joshua grabbed her wrist.

"They've got this. You still have the augury to complete."

"What? What augury? And what's this other one you talked about?"

He made a chuckle before a coughing fit, "You know how one life flashes before their eyes as they die? Well, I think I finally remember my real name, and when I first met you."

Ruby got to her knees, making it easier to look at him. "What do you mean when you first met me?"

"Don't... Be afraid to stare yourself in the eyes."

Her eyes furrowed as he slowly let go of his grip, letting his arm fall to the ground. Ruby used her kimono's sleeve to wipe her eyes and walked away.

The chakra signatures of the others had vanished, leaving only what she presumed was the four reanimated Hokage. Where the hell did Team Seven go, though? They completely vanished.

Walking to where three of them resided, she waited for the last one to meet her halfway. A man with blonde hair, and no arms.

He raised his eyes, "Uh, hello. Who are you?"

Before answering her question, she saw the resemblance.

"Hey, are you… Naruto's dad…?"

The man smiled, "I am! Minato Namikaze!"

"Oh." Ruby sucked in her lips. Can't really say she can shake his hands. "I'm, uh, Ruby Rose."

He instantly got closer to with the biggest smile. "You?! Naruto and I didn't get to talk much but he talked about you when I asked if he had a girlfriend!"

She wanted to pull her hood over her head. A nervous laugh came out, "I just hope he doesn't grow up without arms, like you."

"Well," he chuckled. "I don't think this is hereditary."

"Do you... Shave your face..?"

He made a grin but furrowed his eyebrow. "Uh, no?"

Damn it. She wants Naruto to grow some damn facial hair.

"We better meet up with the others."

"Alright," Ruby said as she followed behind.

Reaching the three others, she saw Lord Third, and Lord First and Second. Good thing she read those history books when she got to the Leaf Village. The Hokage with the red armor and long, brown hair was definitely Hashirama, First Hokage.

"Have you learned anything yet?" Minato asked them.

"There's no one here," Lord First said. He was hunching over what looked like half of Madara's body, although this isn't where they disappeared.

"I saw Madara and Team Seven over there though, even when they vanished," Ruby said, pointing to where they were.

The Second Hokage crossed his arms, "Either way, it seems he completed his Infinite Tsukuyomi. And apparently, it doesn't affect us dead."

He glimpsed to Ruby, "Or whoever you are."

Ruby tried looking at anything but him, but as he crouched to stare at her eyes, she slowly backed up.

"I cut part of the tree to free the people entrapped in the jutsu, but he didn't awaken. Instead, another branch immediately wrapped itself around them," Minato said.

"So it was the same for you," Hiruzen added.

"In order to verify Madara's status, and find out what happened, we should use his lower half to revive him with the Reanimation Jutsu," Second Hokage suggested. "Then we'll make him talk."

"To do that, we'd need a living sacrifice!" The First Hokage yelled.

Ruby could remember the body that was under Yoru's reanimation.

"How could you be so naive at this point?"

"There has to be another way!"

Suddenly, a huge tornado of chakra came out of Madara's body, forming into the very person that brought Ruby here. An old man, with a long goatee, and the same kimono Madara himself wore.

"You truly are a kind soul," the mysterious man said. "Previous reincarnation of Ashura."

Ruby gazed up as the man floated in the air. He had the same Rinnegan, the same third eye, the same profound chakra Madara had.

"My name is Hagoromo. As the founder of Ninshu, the Ninja Creed, I am also known as The Sage of the Six Paths. Right now, Naruto and Sasuke have taken on Ashura and Indra's souls and are battling my mother Kaguya."

Ruby fixated eyes darkened. Kaguya?

"Who's Ashura and Indra?" The First Hokage asked. "You called me Ashura's reincarnation."

"They are my two sons. And Kaguya, the one who's fighting right now, is my mother. Their souls have transmigrated over and over again. Ashura's soul was inside you, Indra's soul was inside Madara."

And if Ruby had to guess, they were now inside Naruto and Sasuke.

"Mother took advantaged of their souls, and after a lengthy amount of time, she was resurrected. Right now, I know everything, even the intentions of the one called, Zetsu, my mother's third son who possessed Madara. In order to save Naruto and Sasuke, you too must know everything that has occurred. It was a thousand years ago that my younger brother, Hamura and I, sealed our mother Kaguya and the Ten-Tails in the moon."

"The moon?" Ruby loudly asked.

The five men looked back at her, making her squirm. Hell, even the Sage was glaring at her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "You're the one who sent me here!"

"Sent you here?" The First Hokage asked.

"Yes!"

"Sorry, child. I did no such thing."

"But, you told me the turn of events went terribly wrong. You told me to help someone and that you'll send me home!"

"Home? I have no memory of talking to you."

"Well, I have no memory of anything before meeting you," Ruby claimed.

They watched as the Sage completed his manifestation to look like a normal, floating person without that chakra attaching him to Madara's severed half. His shoulders still waved like flames, though.

"Give me your hand, funnel your chakra to me, and I'll see," the Sage said, holding out his hand.

Minato looked at her, "Go ahead, Ruby."

Sarutobi nodded.

The First smiled at her while The Second kept his sincere glare. But, they all stepped aside, giving Ruby the leeway to walk to the Sage. Except, she didn't take a step.

"But, I don't want to leave this place."

"You don't want to return home, wherever that may be?" He asked.

Images of Naruto came to her, along with Matsuri and Gaara. Then all the friends she's made from the Leaf. Jiraiya and Fuya. Yoru, Koukai, Nekena. How could she leave, after all she's done here?

"That's right. I like this place."

The Sage smiled, "That's fine, then. But, I may be able to restore your memory, if you wish."

Ruby smiled back, and walked to him, holding out her hand. She'll finally be able to know who she is.

After all this time.

He laid his hand on hers.

"Finally!"

Ruby felt goosebumps all over her body. That was her voice, but she didn't say it.

"Hahahahah!"

"What is this?" The First Hokage loudly asked.

The Sage tried pulling back, Ruby tried moving her body away, but as the swirling, black mass seeped out of her kimono's sleeve, it grasped onto the Sage's chakra.

"No!" She cried, using her other hand to try to pry her arm away. Each of the Hokage tried to pry her away but were pushed back by some invisible force. The same one Pein used against her.

Suddenly, the entire area around them became like that black void. Hagoromo entire body became wrapped in the black mass, tightening around the man. It was a lot like Zetsu or even the Grimm, but...

As it detached itself from Ruby, she felt so… weak. Almost falling backward, she opted to just drop to her knees. She couldn't help but shake as she stared at her hands. That thing from the Waterfall of Truth was inside her, all this time?

Was it what laughed at her on the Island of Haze? That got her to shore after she fell into the Sea of Fog? The one to take on the appearance of the Sage to urge her through? The reason the Infinite Tsukuyomi didn't affect her?

"The Hokage won't bother us here!" The black mass said in Ruby's voice. It swirled around, eventually settling, forming into… her. Someone, just like her. Like a mirror. Except, she had an evil glare.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

Grimm Ruby giggled, "Me? Well, you could say I'm like Asura or Indra's cousin."

"You're Zetsu's daughter."

She nodded. "Something like that."

Ruby swiped her arm seal but her scythe didn't come out. Grimm Ruby laughed as she swiped it at her. "Let me help you with that."

Her eyes widened as the seal came undone, letting Ruby grab the scythe. It was so much heavier than she remembered.

"It's very easy to manipulate a person's mind when you're inside them. See, I was plan C in case my 'father' somehow died. He implanted me in you almost a thousand years ago, also finding those three other Grimm things in the statues close by."

"A thousand years ago? But, I'm not.."

"From here? Oh, remember what Naruto said? A genjutsu world?"

"No, that's… Salem.. She's.."

"Your dream of Kaguya! A lot alike, right?"

"But…"

"Hold on," Grimm Ruby said as she focused. "I've been wanting to try this for awhile."

Grunting, a red object came out of her body. It unfolded into a big, red, mechanical scythe.

"Crescent moon, the one you 'made' at Beacon-"

"It's also a gun," they both said, Ruby in a low, defeated voice.

Suddenly, Ruby started screaming from her head pounding. Like at the fountain of truth, she saw those two other Rubys. The one in a white kimono, and the other in battle clothes.

But as they both glanced at her, her mind became filled with memories. Not of one life, but of two. One, of a futuristic city. Another, of an ancient land, where she lived by a beautiful lake.

* * *

 **Not going to lie, I'm scared how people are going to react to this. I've been working this twist up for so long. But please read to the end and see how Ruby deals with it! Next chapter explains almost everything and will be the longest chapter.**

 **I was going to expand the Joshua vs. Madara fight to be more epic, but I didn't want to make an OC overpowered. I didn't particularly like writing most of this chapter as I hate the war arc, and just decided to rehash it.**

 **Also, please don't think I killed off Hinata just for the sake of hating her. I just don't think Neji would have done it for Ruby. When Hinata came to the hospital after Naruto defended Sora was when I thought of Ruby going up against Pein and Hinata dying this chapter.**

 **Please review. Let me know what I did good on and what I need to improve!**


	25. Genesis

" _..."_

* * *

Ruby sat on the grassy hill, observing the black, night sky above the lake. The stars twinkled, always seeming like they were missing something. Like a leader. Maybe the giant Tree miles and miles in front of her will reach up there. One day. It sure reached the lake to drink from, that's for sure.

The girl had heard that So No Kuni ( _Land of Ancestors_ ) and Ka no Kuni _(Land of That_ ) were on the verge of war, but rumors are rumors. She lived in the So no Kuni, but it was Ruby and her family that watched over the Ancient Tree's drinking water at the edge of the border. They were to cut any plants that grew too heavy, not letting it taint the lake.

Ruby glued her eyes to a falling star disappearing over the distance as it came thrashing down, much too far away. She wished for a world where she didn't have to live as a peasant, working under a land that cared so much about some Ancient Tree.

She longed for a world where she could live freely, with easy access to food, water, and listening to music was at her leisure. She loved music but such festivals weren't common. In other words, she dreamed of a future, for the world had no history, and has not progressed. Maybe things will change. One day. But she doubts that the falling star will grant her wish.

Feeling a sudden grip on her shoulder, Ruby jerked her attention behind her, only to realize it was her older sister, Yang.

"Don't scare me like that!" Ruby shouted.

Yang smile brightly, just like her golden, blonde hair. "Sorry, sis. Didn't mean to spook ya!"

That's such a lie. Her sister took every opportunity to sneak up on her. She narrowed her eyes, "Whatever. Is mom back, yet?"

Yang frowned. Ruby's mother, Summer Rose, wasn't Yang's _birth_ mother. That title belongs to Raven Branwen, who walked out on her when she was a kid. Still, Summer was a mother to Yang, caring for her and all. And made the best cookies from scratch.

Their father, Taiyang Xiao Long, was often away getting supplies or bartering along with her uncle and mother. But their grandmother was here to 'take care' of them. Kind of hard when you're blind and senile though, always going on about 'aura.'

She's the one who came here, eventually settling it as her new home. Her home country, Hana no Kuni ( _Land of Flowers_ ) was destroyed by Kuro no Kuni ( _Land of Dark_ ). The Grimm. Their grandmother almost perished in the war, leaving only a few remnants. She wouldn't tell them how she survived, only that the light guided her.

The Grimm hated Hana no Kuni, but thanks to history being lost to the world, there isn't a real reason for why. They sound like monsters. According to her grandmother, it's a land dominated by men, and the women were slaves. Definitely not a place Ruby wants to find herself.

She also told Ruby they hated the color of their eyes. Something about being silver. But, yet again, history has nothing about that.

"No. But she'll be back at any moment now," Yang told Ruby, trying her best to comfort her, and failing at it. Instead, she redirected the topic. "So have you sliced any more fruits that grew down there?"

Ruby glanced towards the tree that resided on the hill, to the scythe that was carved into the chitin. "Yeah. There were some strawberry vines, so I cut out the vines and put it in a bag."

"Strawberries? Have you ever had one?"

"No. They look gross. Those green dots remind me of blackheads."

"Where's the bag?"

"By my scythe. I was gonna throw them away."

Yang grabbed the bag and took out a few strawberries. Sitting next to Ruby, she handed one to Ruby.

"Eat it!"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Do I really have to?"

"Yes!" Yang exclaimed with a huge smile. Hard to say no to it.

"Fine," Ruby said, biting into half of the strawberry. Soon enough, she smiled as she took another bite, right up to the stem.

"I knew it!" Yang cheered. "You'll like anything red!"

"Shut up!" She retorted as she rushed to stand up. Yang was about to ask where she was going but soon realized her sister was grabbing the strawberry bag. Looking into the bag, she took out a handful. "I just expected them to be sour, is all."

"Yeah, right. You never like new things!"

"Shut up!"

"You're worse with meeting people! Remember when we were in town last week?"

"That's not my fault! You left me in a crowd, and I didn't know where I was going!" Ruby shrieked.

She had accidentally fallen over a girl named Weiss when she wasn't watching where she was going and got berated by her. Ruby was never good with people, and when the mean girl started demeaning her, she screamed and ran.

Yang giggled, "You _literally_ exploded."

"I did not!" Ruby placed another strawberry into her mouth. Her eyes gazed down back to the lake before she glimpsed at her gorgeous sister.

Ruby was always jealous of Yang. She had a confident smile, beautiful skin, long, golden, blonde hair, a bigger chest, everything. The otherwise, red-black haired girl was so pale and small compared to her. Beyond that, she was outgoing with people, while Ruby screams at the thought of talking to strangers.

Hearing footsteps from behind, they saw their grandmother approaching. She always manages to know where people were, despite being blind. She explained it was by seeing their aura, which is ridiculous. Being healthy for her age, she's easily able to climb the hill. Although she had white hair, it's not from being old. That's just her natural hair color.

"Would you two mind going to the market tomorrow?"

"Sure, grandma! What do you need?" Yang eagerly asked. Unlike Ruby, she loved going to town and meeting people.

"I'll write a small list for tomorrow morning."

"Alright. We'll come down in a little bit."

The grandmother nodded and descended down the hill. At being alone, she nudged Ruby's arm. "Ready to talk to him?"

As she took a bite of a strawberry, her eyes widened. Unable to talk, she shook her head sideways.

"Come on! I see the way you two look at each other!"

Ruby swallowed. "I haven't even been within five feet of him."

The younger sister made a grunt and swayed her face away. "Ruby, he just hasn't noticed you, yet. You do tend to stay away from being noticed."

"That's how I like it."

"Fine," Yang said with a breath before standing up. "I'm going down to the house."

"I'll come down soon," Ruby said as she let her back fall to the lush, cold grass. Putting her arms behind her head for an arm pillow, she stared up at the stars. A colorful palette of glitter and colors, swirling around. But, much like how she felt she was missing someone, the dark sky was missing something, too.

* * *

Her grandmother asked her to get a bag of potatoes and various fruits from the nearby market. Among other lands, So No Kuni was a blooming country. Well, for the higher-ups, unlike Ruby, who had to work all day to make a decent wage. Not like her grandmother can work, anymore.

The land was especially spaced out. It was usually a half-hour walk between each house and an hour to the actual market. Dirt roads, carriages, and wooden huts. If you weren't a farmer, you'd get food here. That includes working peasants like Ruby and her family, and officials, like that girl who threw her under the bridge at the last festival.

While Yang went to get a bag of grapes and potatoes, Ruby bought a small sack of apples and put it inside her bag. But as she closed her bag, she heard a conceited voice behind her. One that was burned into her mind for yelling at her.

"I know you!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby made a small, terrified scream as she held her hands up in front of her face. "No! I'm sorry! It wasn't on purpose!"

"That's what all you peasants want me to believe! Next thing, you're gonna steal some of my family crops and tell me ' _Oh, I was hungry_ ,'" Weiss mocked, before putting her wrists to her hips and glaring at Ruby.

Ruby frowned as she swayed her eyes to the ground, holding her elbow with her arm, trying to hide from the angry girl. "I.. I wouldn't do that."

" _Sure_ , you wouldn't," Weiss stated before going on a tangent about welfare and the common good.

"Well, if it isn't Weiss Schnee" A girl called from behind Ruby. Turning around, it was a girl with long, black hair, and clothes that screamed the word 'foreigner.'

"Oh, you've heard of me? It's not a surprise."

"Yes. Your family monopolizes the crops of So no Kuni, selling a huge margin of it to distant lands with a huge tax. Not to mention the horrible crop value your family gives to farmers, basically making them slaves with how little you pay."

"I-"

"Also their questionable motives as they try to negotiate with Ka no Kuni to try and escape their tax within So no Kuni."

Weiss glared at her before taking a deep breath. "I don't know what my family is doing with Ka no Kuni, but I'm not them. Okay?"

"Sooo… I'm just gonna go," Ruby said, as she started to walk backward.

"Hey, Ruby!" Her sister said, emerging from behind her. Yang wrapped her arm around her shoulder and brought her back to the two other girls. "Who are your new friends?"

Neither of them smiled back at Yang, making her own smile awkward, at best.

"I'm Blake."

The rich, white-haired girl smiled. "Weiss."

"Well, I'm Yang, and this is Ruby!" Yang eagerly replied. Ruby was poking her fingers together as she bit her cheek.

"I know _all_ about her."

"You do?! Awesome!"

"Last time I saw her, she knocked me into a stock of rotten potatoes!"

"Ooh. That was… you," Yang said in a regretting tone as she took her arm away from Ruby's shoulder.

"But! It's fine. I forgive you."

"Really?! You'll forgive me?!" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Yes, if you three help me with something."

"Three? When did I get stuck into this?" Blake asked.

"If you're so interested in my family's business, I'll show you another side."

Ruby took Blake's hand and gave her an exaggerated pout. "Please?"

Blake rolled her eyes, "Fine. I don't have anything else to do."

"Awesome!" Yang shouted as she pumped her arm up.

* * *

Weiss lived among the flatland, near the edge of the hills that the Tree stood upon. Not that it was near it, as the hills were miles and miles across. The Tree is just that big. Blake wouldn't say where she lived, but something made Ruby suspect she didn't have a home, like a stray.

Getting to Weiss' lovely, wooden home, Ruby could see the clouds starting to block out the sun.

"In here," Weiss said as she entered into a lone building, not connected to the main building.

Entering into the square building, Ruby could see the diameter of a solid floor. Not made of wooden, but of some kind of plaster. Concrete?

Weiss picked up a mask, and put it on, followed by picking up an extremely thin sword. "My older sister will be gone for some time, so I haven't had anyone to practice on. There are more masks and rapiers in that closet.

"Rapier? Is that the sword?" Blake asked.

Yang opened up the door, revealing a whole closet of rapiers and masks, all neatly organized. Each of the girls put on their own, although feeling uncomfortable with it all.

"Who's first? You don't need to be good," Weiss taunted.

Yang walked forward, ready for any challenge. "I guess I'll go! What are the rules?"

"First, the rapier is a thrusting sword. But these have ballpoints at the end, so we won't ever get hurt. We deflect each other thrusts, trying to stab each other on the body. The masks are there just in case. Even a ballpoint would hurt an eye."

"Cool! Let's do it!" Yang said eagerly.

"Uh-oh," Ruby blurted from the side, making sure only Blake heard her.

Blake leaned closer to Ruby. "Why uh-oh?"

"Yang is _very_ competitive."

"You ready? On Ruby's mark!" Weiss exclaimed

"Three, two, one, _fence!_ " Ruby shouted.

And like that, each of their swords thrust, one deflecting the other each time. Each time, Yang had to take a small step back. But eventually, Yang wasn't quick enough. As she tried to jump backward, the ballpoint touched her chest.

"Who's next?" Weiss made an arrogant smile and then looked to see both Ruby and Blake were pointing to each other.

Getting her breath back, Yang wasn't letting this go. "Wait, no. I got it now. One more time."

"Well, alright. But don't expect anything to change."

"Three, two, one, _fence_!"

And again, they immediately started thrusting. However, Yang was overdoing it, putting Weiss on the defensive. Ruby could see through her mask, that she was struggling to deflect each of Yang's attacks, eventually tripping backward. Yang put the ballpoint to Weiss' chest. With an arrogant smirk, Yang walked to the other side of the room.

Weiss' made an irritated groan and stood up. "Ruby, countdown."

"But-"

"Now!"

" _Three, two, one, fence!_ "

Each one them ran at the other, meeting in the middle of the solid floor. Yang wasn't letting up, and neither was Weiss. Eventually, Weiss speed increased and made a forceful stab at Yang's forehead.

"Ow," Yang said as she took off the mask, and rubbed her forehead.

"Serves you right. Know your place."

"What?! You wanna tussle?!" Yang asked angrily.

Ruby tilted her head as her eye squinted, "Like the mushroom?"

"No! Tussle, as in fight!"

"That's barbaric. I would never do such a thing as fight."

"Hey, you only think it's barbaric because you always had everything handed to you!" Blake shouted.

"You wanna know what I think?!" Yang inquired loudly.

"No. I don't want to know what you think!" Weiss exclaimed.

As the three girls bickered loudly, Ruby sat there watching them. All these girls have something to believe in. While Yang and Blake probably get along fine, neither of them aren't afraid to speak up. Hell, even Blake is as socially awkward as Ruby, but that's probably by choice.

Hearing shouting from outside, Ruby stood up to look outside. Horsemen, with torches, bows, and spears. They were from Ka no Kuni.

"No one should be here! Burn the whole place to the ground!" One of them said.

Ruby hurried to the three girls, "Hey!"

However, they all ignored the younger girl in favor or their yelling.

Ruby sighed, took a deep breath, and yelled. "Hey! There are people here! We need to leave!"

"What do you _mean_ people are here? My family is gone, and we're a mile away from the closest neighbor," Weiss said with a snarky attitude.

"I _mean_ , people on horses with torches and spears."

"What?!"

"We should run to the hills," Blake suggested.

"What we should do is fight 'em!" Yang proposed.

"No, there's a secret cave nearby. We'll be safe there," Weiss recommended.

"That one. _Please,_ that one," Ruby urged.

"Let's go," Blake said, going towards the back exit.

Weiss took the lead. It was a good thing it was close to night, or they might have been spotted. They hurried across the grassy plains, running into the woods. Weiss ran straight to the cave, leading the others to finally sit down to rest.

"That looked like horsemen from Ka no Kuni!" Blake said between her breaths.

"They had the armor!" Ruby chimed in.

"Quiet!" Weiss said. "No one can know it was the Ka no Kuni. They're trying to invoke war by burning my family's home while they're away."

"Then let's bring it to 'em!" Yang said, smacking her knuckles together.

"Absolutely not! If So no Kuni goes to war with Ka no Kuni, we will lose!" Weiss stated. It's true. Ka no Kuni is a poor nation but their numbers are too huge. They have the expense of fodder and if the Schnee family got control over their farmers, they would have been able to buy Ko no Kuni, outright.

"But we need to tell Emperor Tenji!" Blake urged.

Weiss sighed, "I guess we should but the Emperor has too much going on right now. I doubt he would be able to help much."

"It's almost a day's journey there," Blake said.

"Let's go tomorrow," Ruby suggested. "You two can come stay at our place."

Both Blake and Weiss' eyes opened wider. Why is it so shocking Ruby offered them a place to stay?

"Stay at your place?" Blake hesitantly asked.

"I guess it's better than sleeping on charcoal," Weiss stated.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered. Making a big wave motion with her hand, she started to lead the way. "Follow me! I know a shortcut!"

As they walked, Ruby thought about what this could mean for their country if they were to lose a war against Ka no Kuni. From what she heard, they weren't exactly nice to their women, so none of them were really excited to deal with them. Even Weiss, who was the proudest of them all, didn't even make an attempt to tell them to leave.

Still, it sounded better than the Grimm.

* * *

By the time they got home, their grandmother had already dozed off to bed. Ruby and Yang placed the bags of food in the common room so she'll see in in the morning. After, Ruby got together a small bag for tomorrow's trip, containing matches and a water canteen. The sisters gave their guests the sleeping mats their mother and father usually sleep on, but they aren't here so they shouldn't need them.

As Ruby walked into her room, she realized both Blake and Weiss dragged the mats to the opposite sides of the room, far from the middle where Yang and Ruby slept. Their shadows scarred the wall as the candle emitted its light from the middle of the room.

Ruby shyly closed the door, "Where's Yang?"

"Bathroom," Blake said as she stared at her scroll.

"Ah," Ruby blurted as she walked closer to her. "What are you reading?"

Blake fixated her eyes to look up to Ruby, "It's a story. Of a man with two souls."

"Two souls? Think it could ever happen?"

She made a soft smile, "No. Not really. In this story, he has two sons that aren't born with a soul, so he gives them his. But how could someone ever do that? Much less splitting it in two?"

"Yang used to tell me all kind of stories when we were younger," Ruby said as she peaked to Weiss, who jerked her head away. Ruby smiled, "You two want to hear one of them?"

"Sure," Blake said as she rolled up her scroll.

"As if," Weiss blurted and laid down, looking at the wall.

"You sure? It's about the Pale Woman," Ruby said in a loud whisper.

"Pale?" Blake inquired.

"Pale white," Ruby said in another whisper as she sat down by the candle. "With the third eye on her forehead, she came from the sky to steal everyone faces."

"Steal faces?"

Ruby nodded, "With her mirror. No matter how many times she dies, her reflection brings her back."

"Telling them about the Pale Woman, Rubes?" Yang asked as she entered the room.

Ruby grinned, "Maybe."

"Well," Yang let herself fall to her mat. "We better get to sleep if we're going to Emperor Tenji tomorrow."

Blake closed her book as Ruby crawled to her own mat. Blowing out the candle, she laid down in the dark.

* * *

A whole day's worth of walking but the girls neared close to Tenji's palace. A beautiful, huge home, with multiple guards surrounding the exterior. There was a flight of steps going into the front entrance, with two guards standing at the bottom of them.

Both of them had a sincere, blank expression. Armor braces on their arms, legs, and chest strapping over their loosely fit shirt and pants. Holding their spears steadily, one of them made a delighted smile when he saw the four girls approach.

"And what do four young ladies need to speak to our Emperor about?"

Weiss stepped forward, "I'm Weiss Schnee. I need to speak to Lord Tenji."

"Schnee? Daughter of Jacques? I'll lead you to him," the guard said as he started walking up the steps. "Have any of you met with Lord Tenji prior to this?"

As he glanced over his shoulder, the guard saw their shy expressions. He smiled, "Don't worry. Lord Tenji is one of the kindest rulers this land has ever seen. Only ever sought after peace and helping people."

He waved them to enter a room. The girls followed Weiss inside, eventually seeing a young man sitting on a pillow mat. He saw sitting on weirdly, with his legs folded to sit on his knees.

"Lord Tenji, these girls have requested an audience with you," the guard said behind them.

"Really? It's a nice change of events from the conflicts that have been occurring with Ka no Kuni," Tenji said as he waved over an attendant girl with a pink bandana. "Aino, could you please get tatamis for these girls?"

The attendant nodded and returned briefly with the tatamis, placing them down in front of the girls. Ruby and Yang sat their butts on it while Weiss and Blake sat just like the Emperor. Looking at his face, he had a confused expression.

"Like this," Weiss whispered while she pointed to her knees.

"What, why?" Yang asked.

"It's called seiza. Proper sitting," Blake explained. "Oh," the sisters said as they readjusted their legs.

Ruby gave a nervous look, noticing just how uncomfortable it is.

Weiss turned to the Emperor. "Sorry about my friends, Lord Tenji. They live near the Peaks of Demise."

He gave a cheerful smile, "It's quite okay. What may I do for you, today?"

"Well," Weiss started as she slowly turned to the other girls. "My name is Weiss Schnee."

You could see how sour the Emperor's face went. "Schnee, huh? As I understand, your family is in the Ka no Kuni trying to work out a better trade system for crops."

"It's them why I'm here. They took the opportunity of my family's absence to burn our house down."

"What?!" Tenji raised his voice. "That's very troubling news. And here I was hoping you young women came for something cheerful in these concerning times."

"I apologize but I thought it would be better for you to know instead of being left in the dark."

"No, you did right. You saw them with your own eyes?"

"We all did," Blake added.

"I see. I will need to send a patrol to guard that border. The Schnee family will also need to come meet with me to relocate their land."

"Thank you, Lord Tenji," Weiss said as she bowed.

The girls begin to stand up to leave but Tenji called out to them. "It's much too dark for you four to go head back West. Stay here for the night."

The guard's face grew alarmed. "But, Lord-"

The Emperor raised his hand, shutting the guard up. "It wouldn't do well on my conscious if you four got hurt. There's plenty of room, after all."

"Of course, Lord," the guard said. "Come on, you four."

"Hold on, there." Tenji stood up and walked towards them. "I haven't heard all their names, yet."

"I'm Blake."

Yang used her thumb to point to herself, "I'm Yang Xiao Long."

Tenji smiled and nodded to them before looking to youngest one, "And who you are, young miss?"

She shyly redirected her face away from him, "Ruby Rose."

"She's my baby sister!" Yang exclaimed.

"Well, I hope you four enjoy your stay as guests. If you need anything, let my guards know."

"I'll lead them to their room," Aino exclaimed.

Ruby turned to the guard that has been leading them thus far. She wanted to say thanks but her muscles tightened up. Instead, she rotated her head away and follow the girls.

Aino opened the guest room, revealing four lovely sleeping mats for them. "My room is the last one on the left if you need anything.."

"Thanks!" Yang called.

Blake leaned against the wall, "Exciting. The Emperor's Palace."

"I'm just glad we don't have to walk back in the dark," Weiss added.

"Hey, Yang? Ruby? How does that story with the Pale Woman end?" Blake inquired.

The sisters looked and grinned at each other before sitting down.

"Okay," Yang started.

"It started when she came out of the sky," Ruby continued.

"Initially, she was as kind as a rabbit."

"White like one, too. Clothes, her skin, her gorgeous, long hair."

Yang used her fingers to point to her eyes, "Even her eyes. Featureless!"

"But, one day, she was betrayed by the person she loved."

"And decided to place everyone in a dream, taking their life forces and faces!"

"With her third eye and her mirror."

"She was a bringer of destruction. If you dared disobeyed her, she would steal your face!"

Ruby held up two fingers. "One day, two men defeated and banished her."

"But she keeps finding her way back."

"Because, when someone looks into the mirror-"

"-the mirror steals their image."

"And brings her back," the sisters both finished.

Weiss looked at them as if they were crazy but Blake had a curious smile. "Where is this story from, exactly?"

"Our grandma told it to us," Yang said.

"It's.. interesting, to say the least."

"Whatever. It's just a fairy tale," Weiss blurted as she turned on her mat, facing away from them.

* * *

No matter how hard she tried to fall asleep, she felt too anxious. Eventually, feeling the urge to use the bathroom, Ruby snuck out of the room to do so. After finding the utilities, she looked beyond Aino's room. Down the hallway, she saw the outside of the backyard.

Walking closer, she saw a beautiful pond with multiple small islands, each having an arching bridge connecting them.

Standing on the island, it felt magical. As if all the stars were looking to her. Above, on the black canvas, there were dots covering the spray of purple and blue and every other night color. Each star twinkled it's own tune, calling out to her.

Sitting on the island, she stared up, trying to make sense of the music the stars sang. The only word she could mutter in her thoughts was loneliness.

Hearing soft footsteps approaching her, she softly grabbed the grass at her palms. But she was too fixated on the stars to see who it was.

"Are you waiting for someone?" A soft voice of a woman asked.

Ruby raised her head higher, "I guess you could say that. It's just... when I look up at the stars, they seem so lonely."

The woman took her time to fathom a response. From the tone of her apathetic voice, she was struggling to converse. Ruby knew the feeling all too well.

"What about you? Are you waiting for someone?" Ruby asked as she looked back, up at the woman. Her eyes instantly grew as her mouth gaped. She felt like she was just shot by an arrow. Ruby's eyes strained as her vision fixated on the pale woman that gazed at the stars.

"Rather, I'm expecting," the woman said. Her appearance is exactly what she imagined as the Pale Woman. Long hair, white skin, white clothes, and featureless, white eyes.

Ruby managed to shake her scared expression away. "Well, I hope whoever you're expecting brings you happiness."

The woman didn't make a single notion of emotion as she looked to Ruby. "Thank you. You have truly gorgeous, silver eyes. What's your name?"

"Ruby Rose. What's yours?"

"Kaguya Ōtsutsuki."

As Ruby stood up to her feet, she tried to look to Kaguya's body for a mirror. But, there wasn't such thing on her person. "I think I should get back to bed. We're leaving right in the morning."

Kaguya made a small hum as Ruby walked pass her. Walking into the dark room, she let out a huge breath she was keeping in. Suddenly, she was especially sleepy. Finding her bed, she laid in it for a few seconds before giving into her dreams. She hoped she dreamed of music, but all she could dream of was a bright, orange color within a dark canvas.

* * *

But before she knew it, her annoying sister was waking her up.

"Ruby, wake up! Time to go!"

Ruby smacked her palms over her eyes. Slowly, she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Weiss and Blake went outside to wait," Yang said as she slowly pushed Ruby to walk.

Walking outside, the guard nodded to them as the girls turned their head.

"Well, it's about time," Weiss blurted.

Tenji approached from the entrance and stood at the top of the stairs. "Leaving so soon? It's just daybreak."

"We have a long walk," Yang explained.

"That's a shame. I do like the company from the far farms."

"Oh, we don't work at a farm," Ruby said. Tenji raised an eyebrow. "We keep the God Tree's drinking water from being contaminated."

"Ah! I see. Its roots reach far for that water."

The tall Tree was closer to Tenji's Palace than Ruby's home. Still, it's able to be seen from any distance of the So no Kuni.

"If I am ever in that area, I will be sure to thank you for your service," he said as he bowed.

Is the Emperor bowing to _her?_ Ruby did the only thing she could think of and did the same. As they both straightened their backs, Ruby could see Kaguya from within the building. Watching her. Ruby turned from Tenji's kind smile, she walked away to follow her friends. But looking over her shoulder, Kaguya had walked to the top of the stairs, glaring at them as they walked.

The sun shined down in spots, striking through the clouds. But never enough to make Ruby squint her eyes. As they neared her home, Yang stopped walking and stood in the middle of the road.

As Weiss and Blake looked at Ruby, she raised her hands to immediately let them limp back down. "I don't know. My sister is weird."

Yang rotated around with a giant grin and pulled Weiss and Blake closer. Ruby furrowed an eyebrow until she looked at her side. It was a small potato farm. Her eyes widened, realizing what Yang was planning.

"Yang, no!"

Their whispering stop, they glanced at Ruby. Weiss had a pleased smile, Blake had a smirk. Ruby took a step backward. She didn't even know they were near… _him_.

Suddenly, Yang leaped onto Ruby, stopping her from running.

"You know you want to talk to him, sis!"

"No!" Ruby yelled.

Blake and Weiss took hold of her arms, letting Yang get off her.

"This way, guys!" Yang pointed, walking towards the farm.

Ruby tried resisting, but all the girls were bigger and stronger than her. She tried dead weighing herself, but Yang merely picked up her legs.

Being taken to the one person she never had enough courage talking to, she wished she was anywhere but here. A tanned farm boy that lived a mile away from her that she always sees along the way to the market. His freckles were like chocolate drops.

Ruby quietly kicked, trying to break free as she saw him working on the farm, his shirt folded up to his elbows as he plucked veins of potatoes out.

The girls dropped her and ran behind the haystack. Trying not to alert him, she slowly got up. But as soon she did, the boy looked her way.

His enchanting, green eyes gazed at her as he had a small smile. "Hi."

Ruby coughed, "Hi, I'm- uh, Rose. Ruby."

The boy dusted off his hands, "I've seen you around before, right?"

"You have?! I mean, well, I walk down the road a lot so you might have seen me."

"Yeah! You live by that giant hill. Ya know, there's a shorter road to get to the market."

She takes this road specifically to see him. "Oh! Really? Wow. Never knew that! Nope!"

"I'm Oscar, by the way." The boy stood up and walked closer to her. "I like your eyes. Silver."

Ruby felt warmth in her cheeks, "I need to get going!"

"I'll see you around?" Oscar inquired.

"Maybe! I don't know!" Ruby said as she scampered pass the haystacks.

"I hate you guys!" Ruby shouted as they emerged from their hiding spots to follow her.

"Come on, Ruby! You've been crushing on him for so long!"

"I think you two would make a great couple," Blake exclaimed.

"And he's in your social class!" Weiss needlessly added.

Ruby groaned loudly. Taking a gaze back, she saw the boy back at work. Frowning away, she started to play with the tip of her bangs. _"What guy would ever like me?"_

* * *

The sun started to emulate a dark orange to the sky as they reached their last road back to Ruby's home. She was still moping about her meeting with Oscar. However, her attention redirected when she saw figures ahead of them.

"Who's that?" Blake inquired.

"Wait, that looks like," Weiss said. Ruby narrowed her eyes. Horses, with soldiers on top of them. "Why are _they_ here?"

The Ka no Kuni horses neighed as the soldiers mushed them, coming straight for them.

"Run!" Ruby shouted.

Each of the girls dashed into the woods, but the soldiers got off their horses to chase them. As they almost got to the other side of the woods, Ruby heard someone trip behind. She halted and looked back.

Blake was screaming in pain. Ruby rushed back. There she saw what caught her ankle. A bear trap, and a lot of blood.

"Oh, no-"

The soldiers must have suspected they'd run into the woods, and prepared for that.

"What's wrong?!" Yang asked in a rush. Ruby pointed, making her put her hands over her mouth. "Oh, shit-"

"What's wrong?!" Weiss inquired, just as fast Yang said. The sisters pointed, making Weiss see the bear trap. "Oh, fu-"

"We need to get it off!" Ruby pleaded.

"Right, okay," Yang said, raising her hands in front of her face.

"What you three _need_ to do is get out of here!" Blake said.

"We can't do that," Weiss stated.

"No, you don't understand. I'm why they're here."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I'm… part of a rebellion in Ka no Kuni. Well, was."

"Was?"

"We were… wiped out by Ka no Kuni's soldiers."

Hearing the soldiers getting closer, Ruby tried pushing down the springs. However, they were clamped to each other. "It's rigged!"

"Why would we not rig it?" A soldier asked them as he approached from the woods.

Yang pushed her hand into Ruby's bag, taking the kunai she brought for protection. Running at the man, she struck for his chest. But he merely kicked her in the stomach, making her fall to her knees. Gripping the knife, she came back up. But the man used his sword to cut her arm off.

"Yang!" Ruby cried.

Suddenly, the soldiers surrounded them with their torches and fire, giving a dreadful, orange glow.

"We've been following you for a while, Faunus," another soldier said.

"Faunus?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, a rebel that hides their faces with an animal mask."

"You don't have any proof of that!" Ruby screeched.

"Actually," the captain walked closer. Taking off his helmet, it was a man with red hair. "I was an undercover agent. So, we do."

"Adam," Blake said under her breath.

"But, as far as you three to go, you're free to go. Sorry about your friend's arm but she did attack us on official business."

"Official business? That's just an excuse to have us shut up! I've already told Lord Tenji about how you burned down my family's mansion and I'll tell him about this!" Weiss snarkily said.

"Ah! Weiss Schnee?! Well, that does change a few things, then. Take her, too!"

Just like that, a guard knocked her out with a forceful elbow.

"Weiss!" Ruby screeched. She couldn't see through the tears forming in her eyes.

"We already have her family but with the daughter, we'll have complete control of their farming empire."

"I can't get the bear trap to come loose."

"Just kill her."

Although it was cold, Ruby couldn't help from shaking as Blake closed her eyes to the soldier's spear, accepting it.

Ruby kneeled to the grass to look away, grabbing the green blades. The sound of a sword cutting human flesh. She cried as the guards dispersed back to the road.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't save you."

Crawling to Yang, she ripped the bottom of her kimono to make a bandage for the arm, hoping to savor the blood that was left. The color of her face was drained.

"Yang?"

Ruby pushed her fingers into Yang's wrist.

"Yang!"

Hoping to feel a pulse.

"Yang?!"

She had friends.

"Yang?!"

She had a sister.

" _ **Yang?!**_ "

But now?

As she tried to scream her name, only a silent wail came out.

Ruby clenched her heart, letting out screeching cry. Her head throbbed from the force in her eyes. All she could see was a bright, white light replacing all the darkness all around. If only it could do that to her heart.

* * *

Ruby stood in front of her sister's and Blake's gravestone. A whole week has passed since she bled to death. She clenched her pants, blaming herself for bringing that gardening tool. It was supposed to be a 'just in case' thing. But, it ultimately cost her sister's life. And then, she did nothing but shake and cry while they kill her friend and take the other one away.

Looking to the sun's descent, she rotated to return to the house. As her kimono was torn and painted red with blood, she had to wear her mom's old desert traveling gear. A sand color cloak, shirt, and pants. The cloak was torn to hell and didn't go any farther than her arms, but it kept her warm.

Entering her home, she was greeted with the balmy sight of her father and uncle sitting in chairs, finally returning home. Their faces told her they have been told the bad news.

"Hey, kiddo," her uncle Qrow said. He always called her that.

"Ruby," her father called. His name was Taiyang. Yang was named after him. Her mother gave Ruby her own name, as they weren't officially married back then. Also, Ruby Rose had a good ring to it.

"Hey, dad."

The men looked at each other before Taiyang nodded to the other. Qrow got out his small alcohol bottle to take a swing. Ruby couldn't blame him. He just lost his niece, and was a heavy drinker, anyway.

As he wiped his mouth, he finally spoke. "Love is like… a great memory."

Ruby nodded. As tough she pretends to be, she's just a depressed soul inside.

"But we have memories for a reason. They're hard to forget. And sometimes, when you feel like giving up, remember them."

Taiyang added to Qrow's words, "The most authentic thing about us is that we can endure the pain, for them."

Ruby used her wrist to wipe her face, "I loved her."

"We know, kiddo. But, she will live on in our memories."

Glancing around, she wondered where her mother was.

"Where's mom?" She asked in a sniffle. Both of their eyes widened as they looked at each other. "Talking to grandma, I guess?"

Taiyang looked back to Ruby, "Rebekah was already asleep when we got here. We didn't wake her."

"Wait, then how did you two know about Yang?"

They both stood up, "Yang?"

"Yeah?" Ruby weakly said. Her legs felt like they were made of glass. Where's her mom?

"What happened to Yang?" Taiyang asked.

"Her arm, it was cut off by a soldier. She bled to death," Ruby said, gazing at them with a static, horrified expression. A huge tear rolled down her cheek. "Who were you talking about? Where's mom?"

Taiyang fell to his knees. Qrow came closer to her, gently bringing her face to his chest.

"It's alright, kiddo."

To think, after all the crying she has done the last week, there was still so much crying left to do. Her rampant breathing ceased to no breathing at all. The tears that are quiet are the worse kind because you're too mentally hurt to make a sound.

* * *

The next day, Ruby walked under the scorching sun and in the lush grass. It was a wonderful day. But it's too bad Ruby eyes were too exhausted to enjoy it. Not just from the lack of sleep, but from how much she cried.

As Ruby stuffed, even more, strawberries into her already filled bag, she figured someone must be trying to grow strawberries here because Ruby kept seeing them. She just wished her mother and sister could enjoy them with her, even the sour ones.

Ruby walked around the lake with her scythe in her hands, slicing the grass in a diagonal fashion. Cutting each blade of grass that she deemed too high, she wiped her eye each time tears blocked her sight.

' _Why am I even doing this?_ ' Ruby asked herself, cursing everything.

"Hey, squirt," a coarse voice said behind her.

Ruby loved Qrow like family, and he was the one to teach her all she knew about scythes. Just like the kunai, they're meant for gardening, but they've been on the verge of war for so long, that Qrow taught how to fight with one. Well, kinda. It was his original style.

She took a small glimpse of him before cutting more grass. From how quiet he was, Ruby thought he might have left. Truthfully, if Ruby were to be in a better mood, she would have loved talking to him. But right now, all she wanted to do was cut this damn grass.

"You know, you look just like her when she was a kid."

Ruby frowned, hoping her bangs would hide her face. "I know. Dad always said that."

She could hear Qrow walking closer to her. All she wants is to be left the hell alone. Hoping to relinquish her sudden anger, she sliced into the nearby shrub, revealing another shrub behind it.

However, this one had red leaves and white lilies that have yet to bloom. It was gorgeous. But, it was in the premise of the God Tree's drinking water, and to the job of their household, she must cut down anything that would dare steal it. Does she really have to kill it?

"What's this?" She asked, knowing Qrow was close enough.

"That is a Lily of the Valley. Beautiful, huh?"

"Yeah," Ruby faintly agreed.

"The most beautiful things kill, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Those red leaves and flower? Lethal if they're ingested."

It was a shame. People wouldn't be able to keep those around pets or young kids due to fear that they might eat it.

"Anyways, your grandmother asked me to come get you. She was hoping you'd go to the town and get some stuff."

"I'll finish up here and meet her up at the house," Ruby said, gripping her scythe.

"I'll let her know," he said. Within a second, she could hear his footsteps fading, finally leaving her alone.

The girl looked at the shrub, gripped her scythe tight, and swiped it to another bush, leaving the beautiful, red plant alone. It was, after all, her favorite color, much like her mother's favorite. Taking a stem of leaves, she put it inside her bag.

Memories are hard to forget, after all. And she is damned if she forgets her mother.

As she started to walk back home, the sun descended. However, as she looked up to the hill, she suddenly fell down, as if she was paralyzed.

"What's… going on…" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Go to sleep, little Wilted Rose," a man with a soothing, deep voice hushed her.

* * *

Ruby tried her hardest waking up, only catching images of her legs being dragged against sand. Aside from the tracks her legs made, she saw two sets of footprints on each side of her.

A cool breeze finally woke her to hear conversations. She was tied up against a tree in the middle of a hot desert.

"The Pale Woman is already here!"

"We need the hybrid _now!_ "

The same man that hushed her, hushed them. "She's waking up."

He crouched in front of her, but his face was shadowed over from the tree she leaned on.

"My name is Jacob. Named after my ancestor."

Ruby tilted her head back, unable to keep it upright.

"We came from the same ancestors, you and I. Esau and Jacob were the twin sons of Isaac. Except, Esau was the older, even if it was just a few minutes. Jacob merely held on by the heel. But, that's beside the point. Jacob was jealous of how Esau easily created _life._ Eventually, he made us. The Grimm."

Grimm? Oh, no.

"But Esau struck them down, making the silver eyes as his instrument of our extinction. After some time, they finally came to create something together. Humans. They populated the world while the silver eyes and Grimm blended in, eventually losing themselves throughout the eons. But, some of us never forgot through history. We still exist, even when those with the same eyes as you tried to purge us from this world."

History. She's from a historyless age, but these people kept records. Actual history.

"You've seen her, haven't you?"

Who?

"The Pale Woman?"

Ruby struggled to open her eyes.

"We met another silver eyed woman. But, she wouldn't help us."

It was them? They killed her mother?

"See, we need the blood of a silver-eyed woman to make one of us into something greater. But those men took her body, burying her someplace we couldn't find. It wouldn't help finding her, now. Blood needs to be fresh. And following those men led us to you."

Stop.

"We've been looking for so long."

Managing to open her eyes, she saw what was like an oasis in the dreadful desert. There was a calming, little lake by the trees.

He stood up, "Kaage, Reza. Let's get going."

Feeling tired, she passed out again.

She woke up with her feet dragging behind, again. Leaving a trail from her legs. Her hands were tied, but not behind her back. In her dizziness, she thought about how much she hated them, and the Ka no Kuni.

But, these men… treating women like slaves. Killing her mother.

Ruby could see her bag dragging by her waist, still around her neck, after all this time. It had matches, a kunai, a canteen, and...

Lily of Gardens.

Lethal.

Ruby clenched her fingers. She hated this world, for this was a cruel one. But she didn't hate anything more than she hated herself.

" _Suicide is the purest form of criticism life gets."_

Slowly looking up, she saw the stars gazing down at her. As if they were her friends. Oh, how she wanted them there with her. She felt stronger with them by her side.

" _People who die by suicide, don't want to end their lives, they want to end their pain._

Her friends, her sister, her mom. Gone.

" _Suicide doesn't kill people. Sadness kills them."_

She thinks, maybe she could have done something different. If only she had another chance.

" _Anything can push a person to end their life. When someone you love is in pain, help them before it's too late."_

Her legs relentlessly dragged against the sand. She felt so weak. Physically, mentally. At this point, she didn't even want to try and get up.

" _To have no energy or drive to do anything?"_

She slowly opened her bag.

" _Goodnight, you said; goodbye, I said. And you never thought twice about it."_

Taking a moment, she listened, making sure they weren't changing motions or anything.

" _You say this is suicide? I saw this is a war, and I'm losing the battle."_

She smiled, ever so slightly.

" _All it takes is a beautiful, fake smile to hide an injured soul and they will never notice how broken you really are."_

She felt the inside of her bag. Canteen, matches, and finally, the lilies.

" _The most authentic thing about us is our capacity to create, to endure, to transform, to love and to be greater than our suffering."_

She inched the lilies closer to her mouth.

" _No one should feel so low, to the point where they feel like they need to use suicide as a way out."_

She took a long, quiet breath.

" _Sometimes the best thing you can do is not thinking, not wondering, not imagining, not obsessing, and just breath. Have faith that everything will work out for the best."_

They had such a sweet smell to them.

" _Losing someone when you're young is the greatest pain anyone can face."_

She placed a lily into her mouth.

" _Memories are hard to forget. Caring for someone is hard to regret. Losing someone is hard to accept, but even with all the hurt I've felt, letting go and moving on is the most painful yet."_

She chewed it and swallowed hard.

" _I don't know where I'm going, but it's someplace special. I may be alone right now but I will have friends again, somehow I know this may not mean much but it should, you may be traveling this road alone but in the end, you will be glad you didn't withdraw yourself or your blood."_

She felt Jacob pulling some of the leaves away from her, "What is this?!"

" _Life is only a long and bitter suicide, and faith alone can transform this suicide into sacrifice."_

He held the leaves up to his nose and took a big whiff of it, "Did you eat one of these?!"

" _As anyone who has been close to someone that has committed suicide knows, there is no other pain like that felt after the incident."_

She swallowed her spit, making sure it went down, thoroughly.

"You fucking whore," he said as he tried sticking his finger in her mouth to make her throw up. But she bit it, _hard_ , making him retreat his fingers.

" _Sometimes even to live is an act of courage."_

He angrily groaned and punched her in the stomach. "Throw it up!"

" _You have the power to say, 'This is not how my story will end.'"_

Ruby shook her head sideways.

"We don't have what we need to extract her blood here," Kaage exclaimed.

Jacob grabbed Ruby by the neck, "If you don't it up right now, I will go back to your home. I will murder your uncle, your father."

" _When it is darkest, we can see the stars."_

"I will mutilate your sister's corpse, and I won't stop there. I'll take your grandmother, decapitate her, piece by piece! I will make sure she's alive, just so she can feel her limbs get ripped apart while we take her blood, instead."

Her eyes turned a different shade. Jacob directed his attention to behind her, as did the others.

" _When you feel like giving up, just remember the reason why you held on so long."_

"Let her go!" Qrow demanded.

" _Love is the sweetest and purest form of suicide."_

He let Ruby go, letting her fall to the sand. Qrow and Taiyang dashed at them. Qrow, with a scythe. Taiyang, nothing but his martial arts. Ruby's vision was too blurry to see what they were doing, only that they were fighting.

" _Killing myself was a matter of such indifference to me that I felt like waiting for a moment when it would make some difference."_

Suddenly, she felt arms grabbing her by the shoulders. "Don't worry, hun. I'm here."

"Grandma?" Ruby weakly asked. She came all this way, despite being blind. But, it's too late. Why couldn't they have gotten here just ten minutes sooner?

" _Would you look at me the same if you saw all my scars, all my pain?"_

"Grandma, I ate some… to prevent their plan," Ruby said, opening her grip.

Her grandmother grabbed them, "Oh, no. These aren't.."

"What's wrong?!" Taiyang inquired loudly.

"She ate the Lily of the Valley! _Watch out!_ "

Ruby could hear skin ripping. Through her blurry vision, she could see her father falling to the ground.

"Taiyang!" Qrow cried out, before a silencing groan.

"Ruby, can you run?"

Ruby tried standing up but fell to her knees.

"It's time to keep my promise, Wilted Rose," Jacob stated.

" _We cannot tear out a single page from our life, but we can throw the whole book into the fire."_

Ruby slowly turned around to the slowly approaching Jacob.

"No. You. _Won't_!"

Ruby eyes shimmered as they let out a huge wave of light. It gave her a massive headache, knocking her out.

Maybe she'll go to a better world. One with music and cool weapons and outfits and her friends and sister. One where she didn't have to cut plants for a living. One with an adventure.

" _..."_

* * *

 _ **Enter Rebekah Rose...**_

Ruby's grandmother dragged her to the oasis she sensed a distance back. Splashing water on Ruby's face, it slightly woke her up.

"Grandmom," she weakly said.

Rebekah hushed her. "Don't speak."

Her beautiful aura was disappearing.

"What's… that… up in the sky?"

Rebekah looked up. There was a red filled aura circle in the sky.

"It's so beautiful. The stars… They aren't lonely anymore."

Two aura circles like the one from above appeared where Ruby's eyes should be. But it was… lighter. It might be due to her silver eyes that whatever was happening didn't affect her as much.

Rebekah held Ruby's arm, "Ruby, you need to hold on."

"But, it's so bright outside…"

"Stay away from the light!"

The last of Ruby's aura was slipping away. There was a weird sound coming close. Looking around, she saw a profound aura stream from within her blind darkness, resembling an expanding tree branch.

Ruby started to uncontrollably shake. She was having a seizure. She grabbed Ruby by the shoulder. There was only one last thing she can do. Something her family had taught her so long ago.

"I won't let you die!"

She pushed her aura, her lifeforce onto Ruby. It made her wheeze but made Ruby stop shaking. The roots started to slowly surround Ruby.

Pushing harder, it made her cough up blood. But she exerted her aura, once again, almost expelling the entirety of it.

"One more time."

She made a cry as she thrust the rest of her aura to Ruby, successfully creating a barrier out of her aura, while also giving Ruby enough life force.

If it's anything that the old legends say, the roots will put Ruby into a stasis to try and suck her dry of lifeforce. But, with her aura blocking the roots from leeching off her, it'll only do the stasis part. Just until… someone finds her. God, please, be someone that will help.

Her village, Hana no Kuni, had a story about it. She passed it along as a bedtime story, the story of the Pale Woman. The real story involved a bright sphere in the sky reflecting the red eye, and the Ancient Tree. But she had to abandon her Hana no Kuni in a hurry, leaving all her books. How was it suppose to end, again?

Rebekah fell to the sand. Even if the tree somehow dies, the cocoon that wrapped her will keep on living with the life force she gave. She slowly closed her eyes, hoping there's a chance for Ruby to make it out of this, even if it takes a thousand years.

* * *

 ** _Enter.._.**

The girl walked down a late night street, shadowed by a shattered moon. Her black, red-trimmed skirt matched her long-sleeved blouse. The long, red cloak followed her as she entered a dust store. _"From Dust to Dawn,"_ it was called.

Waving to the store clerk, she didn't bother to take off her headphones as she went to the weapon comics section. Suddenly, after a minute of looking at the comic, someone pulled on her shoulder.

"Huh?" She muttered as she turned around. It was a man with a black suit, a hat, and red tinted glasses pulled her shoulder. With one hand, he held a sword. With his other, he pointed to his own ears.

She pulled her headphones to hang on her neck, "Yes?"

"I said put your hand up in the air, now!"

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you… _robbing me_?"

Her music loudly blared from her headphones, making him yell over it. "Yes!"

She smirked and raised her eyebrows at the surprise. "Ohhh.."

The man didn't have time to react as she forcibly kicked him down the aisle. Another man dressed just like him came running in his place, aiming a dust gun at her, "Freeze!"

Taking a step back, she charged, smashing him through the windows.

Noticing the other men watching through the window, she grabbed the weapon on her black that her cloak hid. It unfolded itself into a red, mechanical scythe as she stood up. The girl grinned before she spun her massive weapon like a pole, making the chine dig into the concrete.

In her other hand, she clicked her headphones, turning off her music.

* * *

 **And cue everything that happens in RWBY. At the beginning of the story, she wakes up in the oasis, which was seen. It's the same Ruby from this chapter, and in her Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, she dreams of Remnant. I'll explain how she gets out of the stasis next chapter. (She's not a reincarnation.)**

 **Sorry for all the confusion last chapter. I couldn't explain it all. The symbols that were on Joshua's hands weren't the Sage symbols. It was a placeholder at first, but then I forgot about it. (The three Grimm in this chapter are Joshua, Reaper, and Shadow.) The last chapter, I said something about Zetsu finding them after finding Ruby here. I had that scene written but scrapped it.**

 **I rushed the meeting of the four girls as it was already a** _ **very**_ **long chapter. Honestly, writing this? All of the story? I felt bad for making Ruby go through so much pain this chapter, but I needed to push her to do what she did.**

 **Jacob and Esau, sons of Isaac. Look it up! Very important! It is my "Origin" of the Two Brothers religion from RWBY. I wanted to show Joshua's history on why he's such an asshole and lived on, didn't see a place where it fits well. Just know Zetsu had something to do with them and Ruby.**

 **Two chapters left.**


	26. Another Chance

" _If you cannot learn to forgive, you shall stay imprisoned with the unforgiven. Let go of what was and live in the present."_

* * *

As she woke up, the girl felt submerged by dirt. Wait, no. Sand. She reached up and felt the first sign of the surface. She pulled herself out of the foot to stand and saw the orange glow of the day on the horizon. It was almost night.

She was by an oasis and a few trees. After she dusted off the sand, she noticed some wrappings on her. Like thin layers of wood or something. Weird. Why the hell did she wake up in the sand?

"Where am I supposed to go?" She asked herself. Her sorrow eyes narrowed as she looked around. Sand. Sand all around, except for the patches of grass by the oasis. How does something like this stay around here without drying out?

Noticing she had a bag around her neck, she looked at it. A small box of matches and an empty canteen. She took the canteen out to fill with water from the small lake.

"How are you going to tell me to help someone, and not tell me who it is?"

She felt lonely in this desert. Her eyebrows squinted in frustration. She's… Ruby. Ruby Rose. Fourteen? Fifteen? She's not sure, much like how she's not sure where she is. But, one thing is for sure. She wants to go home, wherever that may be.

Taking that first step, her foot pressed a red lily into a sand and left it behind her.

* * *

Almost two years later, her head throbbed. Her heart shattered as she remembered everything. Her life was just a plan C for this... _thing_ that took on her image? Like some fucking mirror? She should have recognized the tree wrapping from when she first woke up in the sand.

Ruby sat in the white part of the void as the darkness slowly came from all sides. Behind her stood the two other Rubys she saw from the Waterfall of Truth. She took the liberty of giving them specific names as they pestered her.

"So, what now?" The Remnant Ruby asked. She wore that corset outfit from her days after Beacon falling.

The Ancestor Ruby frowned and shook her head. This Ruby was a lot shorter and smaller than the others. "Was is there _to_ do?"

"Why are you two even here?" Ruby asked.

They both looked at her back. She held her knees and looked at her feet, just like when she cried into them when that mysterious "man" talked to her in the void.

"Well, where _is_ here?" Remnant Ruby asked.

"Same place we've always been. This is our landscape, just not filled with darkness to block our memories," Ancestor Ruby stated.

"Shouldn't I be dead?" Ruby asked as she looked over her shoulder. The Grimm Ruby was attacking, but extremely slowly. Although she's not really a Grimm, she will call her that. It fits.

"Time is relative. We're thinking," Remnant Ruby said.

"But even thinking takes a lot of time," Ancestor Ruby exclaimed.

Ruby looked back to her feet. "Shut up. You two are making my head hurt."

" _Our_ head," Remnant Ruby blurted.

"Whatever!"

Ancestor Ruby leaned towards Ruby, "Why can't we use that... Chakra? Or whatever?"

Ruby looked at her arm seal. "Because it was only with that _parasite_ that I was able to conjure it up. Basically mixed it for me. It wasn't until the Sage taught Ninshu that people with it were born."

"But, aura? Our grandmother had it!"

"She used her lifeforce to make a barrier for me. The tree kept me alive, and when it withered away, part of it kept me alive until Zetsu found and implanted me with his..."

Remnant Ruby cringed, "Offspring. Ugh, gross."

"Yep. And that's what been keeping me alive. Her. Same with the Grimm, but not to the same extent."

Thinking back, there were a few instances where her presence was there. Like the time she thought she saw Nekena on the Island of Haze and her own voice talked to her. Or when Nagato brought her voice, and she heard herself tell her she wasn't done yet. It's also possible that when she passed out at the Sea of Fog, it was Grimm Ruby who brought her to shore.

"But why did she wait until a few years ago to wake us up?" Remnant Ruby asked.

Ruby held her knees tighter. "Don't know. Maybe she sensed Naruto? Or it's because the Akatsuki begin their move? She was probably supposed to activate in case her "father" died but when we came into range of the Sage, she took matters into her own hands."

"Lame," Ancestor Ruby blurted.

Remnant Ruby frowned, "I can't believe all my friends are just fake."

"They are _not_ fake!" Ruby angrily shouted. As she frowned at her Remnant self, the other two looked at her with curiosity. She leaned her head back towards her knees. "They're not _fake._ They're not," she whimpered softly.

Ancestor Ruby nodded to agree. "Alright, Rubes. But I don't get why our dream, uh, life, was so different."

Ruby looked around, they all resided in the part of the void that was bright and white, surrounded by darkness. "Well, our moon was broken. It wasn't completed, or something. So, it wasn't exactly perfect. Dreamed of Kaguya being Salem, and all of my friends being there with me. Dreamt of a futuristic world with music and food, and everything I wanted life to be like. I think grandma's barrier also had something to do with it."

"Our mother still died," Remnant Ruby sadly stated.

"No one can replace her," Ancestor Ruby added.

"Yet, I blamed her… I'm sorry, mom," Ruby said.

Ancestor Ruby placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "But, we can't give up!"

"Yeah! We can fight her! Together!" Remnant Ruby cheered.

This is her mindscape. The Sage's body isn't but a manifestation, so the Grimm Ruby was attempting to steal his chakra, and come back to Ruby's body. But she can't do anything while Grimm Ruby is controlling her.

Apparently, chakra is like a network between all living beings. Hard to explain but that's how the Sage came to be at this moment. Through Madara's body, which had both Indra's and Ashura's chakra, he was able to find a link and exert himself.

Even if Ruby somehow does get control, she still has the physical one to take care of. But that's next to impossible with how much power Grimm Ruby has over her.

Ancestor Ruby laid her head on Ruby's knees, "I miss Weiss, and Blake, and Yang. And.. everyone."

"I miss Jaune and Nora and Ren and Pyrrha."

Ruby glared to the side, looking away from both of them. "I miss… everyone."

"Especially Naruto, huh?" Remnant Ruby teased.

Ancestor Ruby started to pull on Ruby's elbow, "Come on. Let's do this!"

"No."

"We're not quitters. Well, at least, _I'm_ not," Remnant Ruby arrogantly stated.

Ruby jerked head up and gave a ferocious glare. Did.. she just sass herself?

"What is _that_ suppose to mean?"

Ancestor Ruby felt the tension and let go of Ruby to back up.

"Well," she pointed to the Ancestor Ruby. "You _killed_ yourself!"

Ruby stood up as Remnant Ruby pointed to her.

"And _now_ you want to do something except whine and complain?" Remnant Ruby asked.

Ruby stared at both of them. They were like two shadows of her two lives.

"I have never given up. That's why I ate the plant! Better to die than let them just take me to experiment on!"

"You should have fought harder!"

"Go! Both of you!" Ruby shouted. Like that, they were gone at the speed of a blink. Ruby made a heavy breath and she let herself fall to the ground. "I'm sorry, everyone."

A hand grabbed her wrist. She scoffed. "What, is there _another_ Ruby?"

She smiled, and looked up to the ground, only for her curved mouth to immediately drop. Both of her eyes watered as goosebumps pierced her skin as giant tear stream rolled over her cheek.

"Mom?"

Her warm, gentle smile matched her soft, silver eyes. Honestly, she looked just like older Ruby.

"Hey," Summer said.

"Mom!" She cried. Her face cringed as her eyes shut. Her high-pitched voice changed returned. "I miss you so much! Those men, they came for me, and then I ate the-"

She made a hushing sound to quiet Ruby. "I know. I've been watching all this time."

Ruby gazed up, "All this time?"

She nodded. "You've been doing great. Everyone is proud."

"Yoru…" Ruby smiled as she rubbed her face. "But, how are you here?"

"Your eyes have always been keen, Ruby. Not just able to see aura but who a person desires the most."

Ruby widened her eyes. When she saw Gaara as a kid, twice. Matsuri badly wanted him back, so she saw him in the dark hallway. Then after their encounter with Itachi, she saw him again. Naruto felt like kin to him, wanted nothing else to save him.

She then saw Koukai in Karin's shop. Yoru must have wished to see him. Then in the Land of Waves, she saw Yoru when she was water training. Koukai's desire.

"So, why not who _you_ desire most?" Summer inquired with a warm smile.

"But, I'm not _just_ seeing you. I'm talking to you."

"Chakra is an energy that connects two worlds. After you died and saw me, I was able to connect to you here in your mind. I needed to tell you something."

"Tell me something?"

Summer nodded, "You need to learn how to forgive."

"Forgive? But, I don't blame you for-"

She shook her head as she maintained her smile, "Not that."

Ruby widened her eyes, "Joshua? I-"

Summer, once again, shook her head.

"Yourself."

"Myself?"

"You need to learn how to give _yourself_ another chance."

"But, what can I do? She has all the power in the world here."

"You have friends, don't you?" Summer asked as she pulled Ruby in for a hug.

"I do," Ruby said with a smile as she felt her mother's hug, one last time as she faded away. She can still imagine tasting her cookies, the craving that can never be filled, no matter how many she ate.

Standing up, she realized the other two Rubys returned. They smiled at her, and this time, she smiled back.

"Finally ready?" Remnant Ruby asked.

Ruby nodded and held her hand out. They placed theirs on top of hers. Their image and bodies faded away, going into Ruby to accept them as a part of them. She looked behind her, in a brief moment, she saw only a single waterfall, instead of two.

With a determined smile, she grabbed her scythe that Grimm Ruby so graciously unsealed for her. Who needs chakra, anyway? She has a scythe!

Her mindscape unfroze, and Grimm Ruby instantly started to taunt her.

"What's that look?" Grimm Ruby asked with an arrogant smile. "Don't think you can actually defeat me."

"Me? No."

By her side, Weiss came to be with the same, high-quality outfit she wore to Tenji's, but along with her rapier from Remnant.

Her anti-social friend Blake appeared to Weiss' side as she wielded her Gambol Shroud. Although she had her cat eats from Remnant, her outfit was the same Ruby first met her in Land of Ancestors.

And then lastly, Ruby's beautiful sister emerged by her in the same kimono she died in. Except, she had a robotic arm and her gauntlet.

She only wished these were the real them. But, she knew they would want to be here for her, just like any other time.

Grimm Ruby took a step back as she held Crescent Rose in front of her for a guard. "Even if you manage to beat me here, you won't stop me in the physical world! I'm attached to you!"

Unknown to her, Ruby had a plan for that.

Weiss leaped forward, swayed her scythe, and made dozens of glyphs for the three to run ahead. Yang took the lead and smashed the ground right at Grimm's Ruby's. Grimm Ruby jumped away but Yang cuffed her hands close to the ground. Blake jumped on her hands for Yang to toss her up.

She used Crescent Rose to block Blake's kick and used the massive scythe to hit her back to the ground. However, Ruby came flying from behind. Grimm Ruby twisted around and blocked Ruby's scythe.

With her free hand, Ruby held her palm towards Grimm Ruby. A sudden burst of light emitted out of it to knock Grimm Ruby back. She tumbled backward before she stood up. Grimm Ruby pulled up Crescent Rose and blocked Yang's punch.

Weiss thrusted her rapier to make a glacier of ice around Grimm Ruby. But it quickly shattered in all directions. Blake attacked with multiple swings with her sword and sheath but Grimm Ruby used a black mass out of her hand and knocked her back.

"Enough of this! Your mind, your body, your soul, everything is _mine_!"

She placed her hand on the ground. The same black mass that she was made up of poured out and begin to paint the ground black as it slowly enlarged its radius. Ruby remembered the vision from the Waterfall of Truth. They do not want to touch that, or it won't ever let go.

Yang used her gauntlets to shoot shells at her. Weiss pointed her scythe towards her, making streams of colorful light and dust come at her like heat-seeking missiles.

But the dark vaporized all the shots as it neared them.

Weiss used her rapier to make multiple glyphs for them to stand on. But Grimm Ruby came like a dark and struck Weiss to the black mass. The mass wrapped onto Weiss, making her and the glyphs disappear.

Ruby strike her scythe into the black mass to let her stand on it, a few feet from the ground. But Blake and Yang disappeared as they dropped to it.

"Your friends are gone, just like before," Grimm Ruby taunted as jumped onto Ruby, pushing her to the black ground. She wrapped her hands around Ruby's neck and began strangling her. The black mass latched onto her body.

Ruby couldn't help but shake the thought of symbolism, or metaphor, or the horrible, dreadful foreshadowing that if she dies here, something that looks _just like her would have killed herself._

But, unlike the time she was fighting the replica of her during the Gaara's Rescue Mission, she didn't want to leave this world, for this was a beautiful one.

"Get out of my head!"

Even as the black mass tried engulfing her, Ruby pried Grimm Ruby's fingers away.

"Stop resisting! It's all over!"

"Shut up you damn _mirror!_ " Ruby yelled. Her silver eyes turned a different shade, a lighter one. A burst of white light came out of them and knocked Grimm Ruby away.

"How are you able to use your eyes without any chakra?!"

The black mass around Ruby dispersed from the light so she could stand up.

"My eyes never required chakra. They're fueled by the love I feel for the people that helped me come so far!"

Ruby walked towards Grimm Ruby. Each step emitted a light and killed off the darkened ground, like ripples of light from a pebble skipping on water.

Grimm Ruby grunted as she whipped her arm at Ruby. A tentacle of black mass-spring out at Ruby, but she merely held her hand up and made it disappear.

"This can't be happening! You're just a stupid, little girl! You can't even produce chakra!"

Ruby grabbed Grimm Ruby's wrist and held it up. She remembered when she first met Naruto. A single person can't do much, but when they're two? Or hundreds of people supporting her every inch of the way? You can do some pretty amazing things.

"They believed in me. I should believe in me, too."

From her eyes, a light shined through all of the dark void.

* * *

Ruby made an angry roar. Finally, back to the real world. She used her free hand and dug her fingers into Grimm Ruby's mass that connected between her arm and the Sage's. Her eyes closed as she tried to peer the black flesh away from The Sage. It hadn't even been a full minute since her emergence, or when the Hokage were suddenly pushed back.

"You're not strong enough," Grimm Ruby exclaimed she kept seeping onto Sage's arm. He must have been paralyzed from that. "You don't even have chakra!"

Ruby's grasp tightened. Her grandmother didn't have chakra, yet… Ruby's eyes shot open, the silver shade turned bright. "Who needs it?!"

A sudden pulse vibrated through Grimm Ruby's mass. "What was that?!"

Ruby shrieked as she thrusted another pulse of her own lifeforce. Just like how her grandmother did to form a barrier for her to survive in. It made the mass retreat from their arms, weakening it.

"You'll kill both of us!"

The shade of silver in her eyes changed to a glossy contrast. Her entire body felt weak, only being fueled by the pure determination. Her eyes, as determined as a certain dandelion's.

"I-"

Ruby pulsated more aura. Her hair-tie broke, making her hair fall.

"Don't!-"

The force made all the bandages on her arms burst and scatter away. It revealed the cuts and scars from the window Matsuri shot her through.

" _CARE!_ "

A brilliant color pulsated out of Ruby's arm. It shot the black mass of Grimm Ruby and the Sage away.

As the Grimm landed, it tried to slowly slither away. But Ruby stepped on it, making it stay. "No! Please!"

Even if Ruby wanted to respond, she felt way too weak. She slowly got out her kunai and fell to her knees. Using both of her hands, she leaned down and stabbed it through the Grimm-mass. It screamed before it dispersed entirely.

Ruby felt dizzy like she hasn't slept in a thousand years. She looked to the moon that lingered from the night and into the morning. Much like herself. She fell to her side, unable to resist. Her eyes slowly forced themselves closed, saying goodbye to the world.

* * *

The girl sat in the lightful void, as she's done so many times before. Nothing but an infinite room of beautiful, vibrant colors. But, she was happy with how things unraveled, even if it meant saving goodbye. The light of the area around her started to degrade into an actual void. All the colors around disappeared, one by one. It was obvious how this will turn out.

How old am I?

Where am I?

What's my name?

She's sixteen. Was going to be seventeen on Halloween.

She's in her mindscape. No longer clouded by darkness or tainted by evil.

She's Ruby Rose, no matter what life she had, no matter what anyone says.

Her face was slightly pale like the rest of her body.

She didn't bother to say hello to the void, as only silence would answer back. She just hoped her mother is proud, and that Naruto could forgive for dying. Seems to be what she's best at. But, he'll be fine.

The colors nearest to her blinked out, and the dark horizon snuck up on her.

"I'm long overdue, anyway," Ruby told herself as she held her knees. It's been more than a thousand years, after all. Everyone probably missed her. Maybe she'll see Naruto, again. Someday.

"Ruby Rose," the Sage's voice echoed.

Ruby picked her head up from her knees and smiled. She stood up, rotated, and saw the man stand right in front of her. White kimono and all. "I hope you're really him this time."

"Thank you."

Ruby slightly turned her head away but kept her skeptical eye on the man. "Don't mention it."

The man smiled, "Do you want another chance?"

Ruby furrowed her eyebrow, "Do I have to go to a place very different where the turn of events has gone terribly wrong? There, I will help a person. And only _then_ , you'll send me home?"

He made a small chuckle, "No, no. But, you do need to answer my question. There isn't much time. The _aura_ in your body is seeping out, and if I don't-"

"Yes, yes! Please!" Ruby said with a huge, happy smile.

"Very well."

Ruby made a small laugh and used her palm to wipe her eyes. "Why am I crying?"

"Because." The Sage leaned his hand over to her to gently grab her shoulder. From behind him, she could see the colors return and the dark horizon back off. "You're happy."

And like that, she was rendered into a deeper sleep for someone to wake up. But, this time, she'll have a voidless dream. One of dogs and cookies and strawberries and dandelions and roses.

However, when she wakes up? Well, hopefully, this time she isn't in a scorching, hot desert.

* * *

 **Short chapter but it's the end, okay?! There'll be an epilogue chapter that will be longer. Is there anything I forgot to wrap up? I can't really explain the silver-eyes, the grimm's absorption ability, or Isaac, Esau, and Jacob without doing a second story with an OC. If I do that, should I make a new story or keep updating this one?**

 **I'll be tagging this as finished but I'll still write a new chapter or something from time to time, even if it isn't the sequel. One-shots and all.**

 **I think I finally understand why I'm so bad as past-present tense. I tried keeping it all past tense this chapter!**

 **Review what I did right and what I need to work on! Thank you for all that have been here while I wrote this! I would love to write more RubyNaruto stories in the future!**


	27. Epilogue

" _It's okay, 'cause even the stars and moon don't last forever. But, it didn't matter when I was facing it with you."_

 _-Ruby Rose._

* * *

That morning, Sasuke and Naruto joined their hands together for the rat hand seal. It released the people from the genjutsu and the cocoons. It ended the Infinite dream that once gave Ruby an entirely different life. People celebrated but mourned for all those lost.

After a week on a beautiful, sorrowful day, Naruto and Ruby stood in the graveyard along with everywhere else in black kimonos. They all looked at the graves of people they lost, and the lit candle that shadowed over their portraits. Including Hinata's.

Months later, Sasuke was still in confinement while Naruto has been spending most of his time at the hospital. The dumbasses decided to duke it out in a fight instead of releasing everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and got their arms blown off!

Ruby? Well, she and Matsuri were pushing a couch into her new house. They came back to a completely constructed village, and although she had many houses to choose from, this one fit the most.

It wasn't far from the graveyard, just a minute walk down the street. Two stories, medium sized house, with a circular second story. Most importantly, it was the one Yoru was saving to buy. With Karin's help, she managed to find it. It was a beautiful house, and because it was near the back of the village, it wasn't destroyed by Pain's attack.

As the two readjusted the couch in front of the table, they both walked to the front of the couch and let their butts fall to sit on it. Both let out a tired breath.

"How much more?" Matsuri whined.

Ruby looked around and then thought about her bedroom. "I still need a bed, right?"

Matsuri groaned as she laid back on the couch. After a brief rest on the couch, Matsuri sat back up. "So, what about his arm?"

"Tsunade said something about using the First Hokage's cells to make a new one."

"Oh, neat."

Ruby turned her face to Matsuri. "I'm gonna miss you when you leave."

"I'll miss you, too. I could get used to this weather. Not too cold, or too hot, just… a pleasant warmth."

"Speaking of pleasant warmth," Ruby nudged her elbow onto Matsuri's arm. "I've heard you been hanging with Gaara, recently. Hmm? How's _that_ going?"

Matsuri made a crooked, forced smile as she looked away. "Stop, let's just go get your bed, already!"

Ruby laughed as she followed Matsuri out. Matsuri told Gaara everything about her father, which resulted in her obtaining her home near the Kazekage building. Ruby needed to come visit the Sand, sometimes. Hopefully, Azami was still around and kicking at her weapons store.

* * *

Ruby tugged on Naruto's arm and led him through the darkened streets. It was much like their first date when they were watched by the moon and stars, but this wasn't a date.

"What is it?" He asked.

Ruby giggled, "Just wait."

A sigh came from his mouth. She looked back at his dangling t-shirt's long sleeve. She shooked her head. "You're a lot like my sister, ya know?"

He rolled his eyes. "You've said."

"And also that your dad-"

"Said it wasn't hereditary, I get it! People lose arms, okay?! Sasuke did, too!"

"I just can't… put my finger on it."

Naruto forced his arm away from her grip, wrapped it around her waist, and pulled her closer. "Shush! You're not funny!"

Ruby laughed. She adjusted her arm to wrap around his back so that they could walk side by side. Just until they stood in front of her new house.

"Ta-da!" Ruby cheered as she waved her arm to it.

"Ta-da? Whose house is this?"

"Don't you remember your promise? First, a house. Then a dog!"

His surprised face turned into a gleeful smile, "No way."

"Come on," She pulled his arm to follow her in.

They stood inside the living room. It was still a little empty but she had the couch, a dining table, and some of the various pieces of furniture needed to feel homely, if only a little.

"How much was it? I was about to go see if my apartment was rebuilt yet."

"Well," Ruby locked her fingers into his. Dare she tell him Tsunade gave it to them for her aid in the war? Sure, an S-Rank mission would have paid more but the village was struggling a bit.

"It was a gift."

He held her close to distance their faces to mere inches. His arms wrapped around her lower back, she gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

"We do but don't you want to check out the house, first?"

She told him everything about the Grimm, the dream, her _pasts_. But no matter how much she cried, or wanted to shut down, he only held her closer.

She lived a full life inside the first Infinite Tsukuyomi. But, right now, she felt like everything was just now beginning for her. With him.

"Guess I should." He started to walk up the stairs. "Did you furnish everything up here, too?"

"Go see!" Ruby said as she slowly stepped to the front door. She double locked it and followed him up.

As he opened the bedroom door, she playfully pushed him in. In the room was a giant mattress with a red, silk fleece on it.

He grinned. "Oh, so this will be your bedroom?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes at him and rapidly blinked as she tilted her head. "What?"

He turned around and pointed to himself, "I thought you said we'd be living together."

Ruby gaped her mouth as she tried not to smile.

She closed the bedroom door, turned off the lights, and slowly pushed him to the bed. "You can't be serious."

He made a soft laugh. Goof.

As his back fell to the bed, her body fell onto his. Their lips touched and begin to pull onto the other's. His hands crawled down her waist and grabbed her bottom. She's grown used to it, no longer did she jerk up or made any other sudden movements.

She put her mouth to his ear and whispered. He gazed up at her as she placed her knee onto each side of his lap, one at a time and straddled onto his lap.

After she ripped off her hair tie, she combed her hair around. It fell all around in a beautiful mess. He sat up and pushed his lips to hers again. She combed her hands through his hair and pushed it back while he untied her kimono's trail wrap.

As he pulled his shirt off, she grabbed his shoulders and forced him back to the bed. She gazed down at him, smiled, and pushed off her kimono.

* * *

In the following year, Naruto studied to do whatever it took to be promoted to a Jounin. Can't remain a genin forever. Meanwhile, after she expensed her funds, Ruby looked for a job. She thought she might work at Karin's but wanted to look for other places, first.

Damn, maybe she should just start a new shop with Tenten.

Kakashi became the Sixth Hokage, finally able to get Sasuke out of confinement. Sasuke wanted to take a journey to atone for his sins and was leaving the village today.

In was the same area where Naruto gave Ruby Yoru's file, Ruby hid behind a tree and watched as Naruto and Sasuke said their farewell. Naruto wore a more fitting, white shirt, zipped with a collar. Instead of track pants, he wore black pants. He kept his hair the same while Sasuke's reached for his shoulders, who now donned a black cloak.

She still couldn't get Naruto to grow some damn facial hair.

As Sasuke took his headband back from Naruto, he smiled and nodded to the peeking Ruby. He said something quietly. Naruto smiled at whatever he said. Ruby made an irritated pout and came out as Sasuke started to leave.

Once the two came closer, she made a smile. "Ya know, I think we should take a trip, too."

"Where to? As long we can come back in a month when my arm is ready."

"Just up North for just a few weeks. There's someone I need you to meet. Well, a few people, actually."

"People I need to meet? That doesn't sound good."

* * *

After the two got their things together for the trip, both wore a backpack and laced their hands as they walked to the entrance. Sakura and Kakashi waited for them at the entrance, but it was Kakashi who held his hand up to wave at them.

"Hey, Ruby. I meant to give you something," Kakashi stated.

He pulled out an envelope from within his jacket. Ruby let go of Naruto's hand and took it. She ripped and unfolded the papers to quickly read.

"You… want me to become a Hunter?"

"A certain somehow told me how you got Zabuza's sword. It's obvious you have a knack for stealth and strategy and that was _before_ Koukai trained you. It'll only be for certain type of missions. More like neutralizing someone to bring them in."

She remembered her days with Koukai. She had done a few missions with him, so she'd be familiar with it. Hell, she even had the mask for it. She folded and placed the paper inside her kimono. "I'll think about it."

"Where are you two off to?" Sakura chimed in. Her hair had grown a lot over the year, even went as far as to wear a headband.

"I don't know. Ruby said she needed me to meet a few people."

"Don't be gone for too long, you two," Kakashi said with a happy tone.

Before Kakashi said anything embarrassing, Ruby grabbed Naruto's empty sleeve and waved back at them, "We won't!"

"Bye, Kakashi, Sakura!"

They laced their hands together and walked a little more out of the way, but before they got too far, she stood in front of Naruto to make a thoughtful hum.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I was just wondering when they put _your_ face on the Hokage Rock, are they going to add in your whiskers?"

He made a warm grin, "Seems like yesterday you didn't even know what Hokage was."

Ruby pulled on their laced hands, but as they walked, she kept her eyes on him. "I'm… really glad I met you. All you have ever done was support and encourage me."

Naruto slightly opened his mouth to her words. "Well, when I first saw you, you had a really lonely look in your eyes. All I could think about was being there for you."

"Like the moon?"

He nodded. "And the stars."

Her grips tightened on his fingers. She hoped he would never let go.

* * *

After they arrived at Otafuku Gai, she noticed the same old woman that always offered her a winning lotto waving at Naruto and her.

"I won a lotto from her, once."

Ruby smirked, "Me too. Twice, in fact."

"Twice?" He asked as he glanced at the lady. 'You think she's just a rich old lady that loves giving money to teenagers?"

"Only one way to find out."

As they walked to the lady's booth, she greeted them with her usual statement. "Kids, grownups, couples! Everyone loves it," and handed them a ticket.

A few minutes later, Ruby stared at her wallet as they walked.

"Guess that proves that," Naruto said.

Ruby placed her wallet into her kimono, "Suppose so."

He walked right past the door to Sun's club. She called to him. "In here."

He turned around and looked up at the building. "Really? This place? It's so… sketchy."

"It's fine. We'll go in, talk to Sun, then we'll get a hotel room for the night. Promise."

After they entered the dance club, it appeared the silhouette mass have already left for home. The guards still mocked while Sun and the barman sat at the bar. Sun had already seen them and waved for them to come closer.

Ruby smiled and nodded to him, but narrowed her eyes to the two guards that stood by the door. Regular set up with the suit, hat, and shaded glasses. But, one was a giant while the other was much skinnier.

"Do I… know you two?"

"Us? Nope!" The bigger one said.

"Not at all!" The skinnier one added.

She furrowed her eyebrow before she smiled and pointed to them. "Yes, I do! You two tried to mug me!"

"What?" Naruto asked as he fixed his eyes on them.

"Yeah! The bigger one tried to saw me in half with a chainsaw!"

Both the men raised their hands up, "Hey, whoa! We've changed!"

"Yeah! Changed!" The skinnier guard added.

"When you said you'd better not catch us around there anymore, we came here and became new guards for Sun! Said he lost a few guards due to a girl beating them up all the time!"

"Oh, I wouldn't know anything about that," Ruby said as she looked up and scratched her cheek. Damn, she's been copying Naruto's habits. She snapped out of it and glanced back at them. "What are your names, again?"

"I'm Hazel," the bigger man said.

"Tyrian," the skinnier one called himself.

"Well, I'm glad you two aren't mugging people anymore. Doesn't it feel better like this?"

"Yeah, you're right," Hazel nodded.

"Very much," Tyrian added.

Ruby gave them a slight smile before she walked to Sun. Naruto gave them another glare before he followed. Honestly, she doubted Naruto will be held back by much with only one arm.

"So, how goes the mission?" Sun asked as she sipped his alcohol.

"Accomplished."

"And your enemy?"

"Dead."

Sun gave her a glance, "Dead?"

"When Matsuri and I defeated him, I tried to give him another chance. He ran away, only to save me from Madara a few days later."

His mouth twisted into a gleaming smile, "I knew you would do well. What about yourself? Have you given yourself another chance?"

Ruby glimpsed to Naruto, who smiled at her. She thought about what her mom said, that she needed to forgive herself, so she grabbed his hand and looked back to Sun.

"Yes, I have."

Sun looked at their hands and then to the boy, "Oh, don't tell me that this is Naruto. I thought he'd be more dashing!"

"Hey!" Naruto roared as Sun cackled a laugh.

Sun waved his hand up and down, "I'm just monkeying around!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. And Koukai said _she_ was bad with jokes.

* * *

Naruto looked up to the bridge he helped protect so many years ago. The Great Naruto Bridge.

"You really didn't know?" Ruby asked.

He shook his head sideways. "I had no idea."

Ruby walked past him to taunt him to come along. "I wouldn't be surprised if they named a country after you, at this point."

Naruto held up his arm. The sleeve dangled with no forearm there. "Sure, I can save the world, but I can't do half the Jutsus that I know. Guess it's a good thing I learned to do the Rasengan with one hand."

Ruby grabbed his hand and locked their fingers together. "Anytime you need a Jutsu, just use my hand. Okay?"

He nodded and smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They kept their fingers locked and walked to Tsunami's house.

Koukai sat at the pier with his eyes directed to the bridge, but once he heard their footsteps and looked back to the couple. He brightened up and stood.

"Ruby!" He forced her into a brief hug, much like how her dad used to do. They were like family, after all they went through. "And I guess this is Naruto!"

He offered her hand to Naruto. "Please to meet you."

Naruto let go of Ruby's hand and chuckled as he grabbed Koukai's knuckles to shake it up and down. As Koukai looked at the missing arm, his eyes widened.

Luckily for him, the door to the house slid open. "Oh, Ruby! Naruto!" Tsunami called.

"Hey, is Inari around?" Naruto asked. Ruby eyed Tsunami's enlarged gut.

"No, he and his grandfather have left again. The two grumps."

"Really? Shoot."

"But, that just means you two can stay the night!" Koukai said as he gently shoved the two of them inside.

"Oh, but we were hoping to make it to Land of Hot Springs by night."

"Not before you tell me what happened since we last seen each other!"

Ruby narrowed her eyes to the bulge that protruded from Tsunami's belly. With an astonished look, she turned around to softly scream at him. "Me? What about you?! How long has she been pregnant?!"

Koukai smiled. "We're gonna name her Yoru."

Ruby eyes sparkled before she smiled back. It's alright for him to move on, to have another chance at everything. Just as long you don't forget your past.

Or, in Ruby's case, pasts.

* * *

"They should rename it to Land of Sweat," Naruto said.

Ruby laughed. "It's not that bad. At least it's cool around here, near Fuyu's."

"Is that her house?" Naruto pointed to the house.

The snow that filled this place the last time she was here had all melted. Now, it bloomed into spring. "Why's is so important for me to meet Fuyu? You only knew her for a little more than a month."

"Someone said she looked like your mother."

Naruto eyes widened at that. "What?"

"Oh. So that got your attention, did it?"

"Who's this someone?"

Ruby knocked on the door. "You'll see."

Naruto groaned. Ruby was eager to see who may open the door. It'll either by Fuyu, or it may be…

A large, older man in a comfortable, green shirt opened the door. His white hair dangled far beyond his shoulders, just like the armless sleeve, which closely resembled Naruto's own armless sleeve.

Naruto gaped his mouth with a hint of disgust. Jiraiya silently stared back.

But after a moment, they both pointed to each other's missing arms. "What happened to your arm?!" They both asked.

"Why aren't you surprise he's alive?" Ruby asked.

Naruto smiled and cuffed his chin with his thumb and finger. "It was obvious."

"Bullshit!"

"Naruto," Jiraiya called.

Even as Naruto tried to keep his arrogant, all-knowing smile, he couldn't help his cry from coming out his eye.

"What's with all this commotion?" Fuyu asked as she came around the door frame. "Oh, Ruby."

"Jeez, kid. You really didn't think I'd die before I wrote my masterpiece, did you?"

Naruto wiped his eyes with his sleeve but Jiraiya forced him into the best hug two one-armed people could do.

"You did good, kid."

Ruby smiled. For over a year, she has waited for this exact moment. Honestly, she expected Naruto to attack him on sight for keeping everything a secret.

After they came inside, Naruto and Ruby sat parallel from Fuyu and Jiraiya at the dining table.

"So, you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Jiraiya has told me a lot about you."

"Yep. That's me."

"And, by now you know my name is Fuyu Bara."

Fuyu Bara meant Winter Rose in the old language. Ruby only remembered that when she regained all her memories. But, something told Ruby that's a little more than just a coincidence. Because, why would she have a name from an old language?

"But, that was only an adopted name. My real name is Suzuki Uzumaki."

As Jiraiya smiled, Naruto fixated his attention on Fuyu.

"I'm a survivor of the clan, like you. It was only after Jiraiya kept pestering me about me looking like your mother, and mentioning again and again of his student, Naruto _Uzumaki_ , that I've decided to let you know."

"But, why does it matter?"

Fuyu smiled. "Just thought you would be interested in venturing with us to my old home."

"Where is it located?" Ruby asked.

"West of Kirigakure. Hidden in the Whirlpools. Not many people even know where it is."

Ruby gazed her eyes at Naruto. There he was, again. With that determined stare. His lips twisted into a smile. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

As Ruby watched them talk about how they'll get there, her mind wandered to where her own origins laid. She remembered when Jacob, or known to her as Joshua, told her about the Grimm in the past, about the conflict of their ancestors. Just what are the silver-eyes? The Grimm? Who's Isaac? Jacob and Esau?

"Ruby?"

Ruby jerked her attention to Naruto. "Huh? What did you say?"

"I said, are you coming?"

But as she glanced at Naruto, she wondered, did all that really even matter?

"Of course, I'm coming!"

Because, after all the chances she's had, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else than here.

* * *

 _ **Enter…**_

Several years after the Fourth Great Ninja War, dozens of young students stood in an organized fashion in front of the newly built Academy Building.

A girl with medium long, white-haired gazed back at the Seven faces on the mountain behind the building. Specifically, the face with the whiskers.

"Skale Letickles?"

"Here!"

She looked forward. In front of them, a whole row of teachers. A man in a green jacket and a visor that covered his eyes called each of them from his check board.

"Iwabee Yuino?"

"Here."

In the middle of the row, was the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Somewhat tall with short, blonde hair. He had a facial shadow unlike the stone on the Hokage Rock. But, it's not like she didn't see him at home every day, usually for dinner.

"Esau Edom?"

"Here!"

She looked at the boy behind her, the one who just called out to his name. He had red, spiky hair that reached to his eyes. He noticed her shy glance and made a warm grin to make him look friendly. Maybe they could be friends?

"Jacob Supplanter!"

"Present!"

That time, it was the boy to the right of her. Short, white hair. He shyly met her gaze but she jerked her attention forward.

"Rebekah Rose!"

"Here!" She shouted.

As she stated her presence, she could hear a few whispers among the student's crowd, about her. She shyly looked at the Seventh Hokage. He nodded with a smile. She straightened her back and nodded back.

Rebekah Nekena Rose.

Her moms called her Reb, for short. Her last name would have been Uzumaki if she was born a month later. But, Reb Rose had a nice ring to it, anyway.

"Himawari Hy-"

After her name was called, she didn't listen to the names as she no longer anticipated her own. She looked down at her outfit. A black romper with a red cloak that hung from her shoulders. On her waist was a black pouch with a silver rose on it. It matched the colors of her eyes.

* * *

 **If you can PM me what I'm taking inspiration of Rebekah from, I'll let you design a non-main story character whenever I make the second. Boruto will still exist. Himawari? Nah. Tenten will be with Neji, and I think I might add their daughter(or son) in Reb's class. If Tenten does somehow end up as Metal's mom in Boruto, I'll retcon it so Neji can be with….idk. Someone.**

 **But, let's face it. Metal's mom is the power of youth.**

 **Hazel and Tyrian are just references and not the actual characters. To thank my beta, although I didn't show him this chapter, I named the first academy student roll-called after his username.**

 **I already have an idea of what the second story would be, but I'm taking a hiatus. I'm working mostly with OC, after all. If it weren't for me having a really good idea of it, I wouldn't even be considering it haha. The class in the last section is a year before Boruto joins the academy himself, as Reb is a year older. (I mean, Ruby and Naruto get together a lot sooner than with Hinata.)**

 **Boruto will still exist under a different name. I don't know how I'll replace his Jogan, but the ability to see chakra is sort of like Ruby's silver-eyes? It'll be about Reb and her own story, anyway. I might not even do the Boruto storyline if I write a part II.**


End file.
